same old Marauder's reading :
by Geniia
Summary: Yep, I know it's been done before, but I love stories like that. Ok, so James, Sirius and Remus read 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'
1. The Riddle House

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to our beloved J.K. Rowling.**

**Thanks to MissusPotter, who beta'ed it:)))))))))**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin was in the library searching for a book to help him with his Potions essay, when suddenly he saw the name 'Potter' on one of the books. 'What the hell?' he thought to himself 'A Book about Prongs?'. He took the book, and the title was **'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'** by J.K. Rowling. 'Hmm, that boy on the cover actually looks like Prongsie, I gotta show him that'.

It was Christmas holidays and the Gryffindor common room was empty except for James and Sirius ,who were discussing their next prank.

"Moony, where have you been? We've been looking for you, we need your help with this spell," cried both boys in unison when they saw who came in through the portrait hole.

"I was in the library, and look what I found there," said Remus, ignoring his friend's grimaces at the word 'library', and trying to squeeze in between the two Marauders. "You really have to take a look at it."

"Ughhhh, another of your books," scowled Sirius, trying to get the book from his friend's hands and throw it away. "You know, Remsie, you should read less. Reading won't do you any good." He finally managed to get the book from his friend, and just as he was ready to throw it he saw 'Potter' written on it.

"Wait a second. What's that? Harry Potter? Who the hell is that? Hey James, you got a relative that we don't know about? Hey, Moony where did you get it from? What's it about?"

"You see, that's what I was talking about. You never let me finish when I start saying something, and then get annoyed because I didn't tell you, and ..." but he didn't finish.

"Oh Moony. Shut it. Let's read the book to find out who this Potter is," said Sirius.

Remus ignored his friend's interruption and merely rolled his eyes.

Suddenly James leaned over to Sirius, touched his forehead as if to feel if he's got temperature : "Hey mate, did I really just heard the words 'lets read the book' from you? Are you okay? You sure? Maybe you need to go to hospital wing?"

"Okay, lets get back to the book, who's gonna read?" said Sirius trying to get away from James. "And it's definitely not me." grinned Sirius "If I start reading Prongs will actually make me go see Poppy."

"Sure, mate," James grinned back. "You know, I worry about your well being and I think one bookworm among us is more than enough."

"Well, I'd like to see you pulling your pranks without me looking for the spells first," said Remus, trying to look offended.

"You're our brain, Moony!" exclaimed James clutching Remus in a bear-like hug.

"We are nothing without you, Moony." echoed him Sirius.

"Okay, guys let's get back to the book." Remus tried to hide his smile but he certainly enjoyed his friend's praises. "So, the first chapter:

**THE RIDDLE HOUSE**

**The villagers of Little Hangleron still called it "the Riddle House," even though it had been many years since the Riddle family had lived there. It stood on a hill overlooking the village, some of its windows boarded, tiles missing from its roof, and ivy spreading unchecked over its face. Once a fine-looking manor, and easily the largest and grandest building for miles around, the Riddle House was now damp, derelict, and unoccupied.**

"So where is this Potter guy?" said Sirius.

"Goodness, Pads. We just started reading it. Have patience, buddy," smiled James at him.

"So what? It says Potter, so it should be about him from the very beginning. I want to know if this Potter-guy is related to our dear Prongsie," whined Sirius.

"Sirius, shut up and let me read on or I'll have to hex you!" Remus glared at his friend.

**The Little Hagletons all agreed that the old house was "creepy." Half a century ago, something strange and horrible had happened there, something that the older inhabitants of the village still liked to discuss when topics for gossip were scarce. The story had been picked over so many times, and had been embroidered in so many places, that nobody was quite sure what the truth was anymore. Every version of the tale, however, started in the same place: Fifty years before, at daybreak on a fine summer's morning when the Riddle House had still been well kept and impressive, a maid had entered the drawing room to find all three Riddles dead. **

**The maid had run screaming down the hill into the village and roused as many people as she could.**

**"Lying there with their eyes wide open! Cold as ice! Still in their dinner things!"**

"Bet some wizards helped them to pass out of our world," mumbled Remus.

"That has to be Avada Kedavra, maybe some Death Eaters?" Sirius suggested.

"That's stupid, Sirius. There were no Death Eaters fifty years ago," said James, looking at his friend.

"Well, maybe those were pre-Death Eaters, you never know."

"Pre-Death Eaters? That sounds creepy."

**The police were summoned, and the whole of Little Hangleton had seethed with shocked curiosity and ill-disguised excitement. Nobody wasted their breath pretending to feel very sad about the Riddles, for they had been most unpopular. Elderly Mr. and Mrs. Riddle had been rich, snobbish, and rude, and their grown-up son, Tom, had been, if anything, worse. All the villagers cared about was the identity of their murderer -- for plainly, three apparently healthy people did not all drop dead of natural causes on the same night.**

"No they usually don't, but they do if some wizard happens to be near," muttered James.

**The Hanged Man, the village pub, did a roaring trade that night; the whole village seemed to have turned out to discuss the murders. They were rewarded for leaving their firesides when the Riddles' cook arrived dramatically in their midst and announced to the suddenly silent pub that a man called Frank Bryce had just been arrested.**

**"Frank!" cried several people. "Never!"**

**Frank Bryce was the Riddles' gardener. He lived alone in a run-down cottage on the grounds of the Riddle House. Frank had come back from the war with a very stiff leg and a great dislike of crowds and loud noises, and had been working for the Riddles ever since.**

**There was a rush to buy the cook drinks and hear more details.**

**"Always thought he was odd," she told the eagerly listening villagers, after her fourth sherry. "Unfriendly, like. I'm sure if I've offered him a cuppa once, I've offered it a hundred times. Never wanted to mix, he didn't."**

**"Ah, now," said a woman at the bar, "he had a hard war, Frank. He likes the quiet life. That's no reason to --"**

**"Who else had a key to the back door, then?" barked the cook. "There's been a spare key hanging in the gardener's cottage far back as I can remember! Nobody forced the door last night! No broken windows! All Frank had to do was creep up to the big house while we was all sleeping..."**

**The villagers exchanged dark looks.**

**"I always thought that he had a nasty look about him, right enough," grunted a man at the bar.**

**"War turned him funny, if you ask me," said the landlord.**

"Funny after the war?" exclaimed Remus. "That guy has no idea what the war is. Idiot."

**"Told you I wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of Frank, didn't I, Dot?" said an excited woman in the corner.**

**"Horrible temper," said Dot, nodding fervently. "I remember, when he was a kid..."**

**By the following morning, hardly anyone in Little Hangleton doubted that Frank Bryce had killed the Riddles.**

**But over in the neighboring town of Great Hangleton, in the dark and dingy police station, Frank was stubbornly repeating, again and again, that he was innocent, and that the only person he had seen near the house on the day of the Riddles' deaths had been a teenage boy, a stranger, dark-haired and pale. Nobody else in the village had seen any such boy, and the police were quite sure Frank had invented him.**

"Yeah, the Potter guy at last!" cried Sirius.

"Why are you so sure? It doesn't say it's Potter yet," said Remus.

"Use your brains, Moony," Sirius tried to look smart. "Look at the cover, there's a teenage boy there and he's dark-haired, and it says Potter on the cover, so here you go."

"I know, but it doesn't say it's Potter," Remus tried to prove.

"But I have a feeling it is," pressed on Sirius.

**Then, just when things were looking very serious for Frank, the report on the Riddles' bodies came back and changed everything.**

**The police had never read an odder report. A team of doctors had examined the bodies and had concluded that none of the Riddles had been poisoned, stabbed, shot, strangles, suffocated, or (as far as they could tell) harmed at all. In fact (the report continued, in a tone of unmistakable bewilderment), the Riddles all appeared to be in perfet health -- apart from the fact that they were all dead. The doctors did note (as though determined to find something wrong with the bodies) that each of the Riddles had a look of terror upon his or her face -- but as the frustrated police said, whoever heard of three people being **_**frightened **_**to death? **

"I guess you would be frightened if you are Muggle and you face pre-Death Eaters," put in Sirius.

"Sirius, there's no such thing as pre-Death Eaters," said Remus warily.

"Really? Who else would kill an innocent Muggle family right before dinner?" Sirius asked.

"That does has some sense, but still I don't like the idea of pre-Death Eaters."

**As there was no proof that the Riddles had been murdered at all,**

**the police were forced to let Frank go. The Riddles were buried in the Little Hangleton churchyard, and their graves remained objects of curiosity for a while. To everyone's surprise, and amid a cloud of suspicion, Frank Bryce returned to his cottage on the grounds of the Riddle House.**

**"'S far as I'm concerned, he killed them, and I don't care what the police say," said Dot in the Hanged Man. "And if he had any decency, he'd leave here, knowing as how we knows he did it."**

**But Frank did not leave. He stayed to tend the garden for the next family who lived in the Riddle House, and then the next -- for neither family stayed long. Perhaps it was partly because of Frank that the new owners said there was a nasty feeling about the place, which, in the absence of inhabitants, started to fall into disrepair.**

**The wealthy man who owned the Riddle House these days neither lived there nor put it to any use; they said in the village that he kept it for "tax reasons,"**

"Tax reasons? What's that?" asked Sirius. "I've never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't," said Remus, "because it's a Muggle stuff." But he didn't finish explaining because Sirius interrupted him: "Okay, okay, I don't care, get back to reading."

"So why you asked if you don't want to know what is that?" asked Remus, not looking surprised.

"Because Paddy cannot keep his mouth shut," answered James for him and tried to keep Sirius's mouth shut with his hands.

"Gerrrofme!" Sirius tried to free himself.

"What was that, Pads?" said James, not letting Sirius go, "I don't think I understand you. Can you repeat that?"

Suddenly they were thrown in opposite directions and Remus was looking at them with a tired expression on his face. "Guys, can you give it a rest and let me read the book?"

"No we can't." said both boys with identical grins on their faces. 'Okay, Siri, lets keep quiet so Big Momma won't get mad at us," whispered James to Sirius while looking at Remus to see his reaction.

Remus looked at them but didn't say anything and kept reading

**though nobody was very clear what these might be.**

"See!" exclaimed Sirius. "Even Muggles don't know what that is!"

Remus shot him a look that made Sirius refrain from further comments.

**The wealthy owner continued to pay Frank to do the gardening, however. Frank was nearing his seventy-seventh birthday now, very deaf, his bad leg stiffer than ever, but could be seen pottering around the flower beds in fine weather, even though the weeds were starting to creep up on him, try as he might to suppress them.**

**Weeds were not the only things Frank had to contend with either. Boys from the village made a habit of throwing stones through the windows of the Riddle House.**

"Something like two of you would do." Remus looked at James and Sirius.

"Sure," the boys smiled. "Only we'd use dungbombs."

**They rode their bicycles over the lawns Frank worked so hard to keep smooth. Once or twice, they broke into the old house for a dare. They knew that old Frank's devotion to the house and the grounds amounted almost to an obsession, and it amused them to see him limping across the garden, brandishing his stick and yelling croakily at them. Frank, for his part, believed the boys tormented him because they, like their parents and grandparents, though him a murderer. So when Frank awoke one night in August and saw something very odd up at the old house, he merely assumed that the boys had gone one step further in their attempts to punish him.**

**It was Frank's bad leg that woke him; it was paining him worse than ever in his old age. He got up and limped downstairs into the kitchen with the idea of refilling his hot-water bottle to ease the stiffness in his knee. Standing at the sink, filling the kettle, he looked up at the Riddle House and saw lights glimmering in its upper windows. Frank knew at once what was going on. The boys had broken into the house again, and judging by the flickering quality of the light, they had started a fire.**

**Frank had no telephone, in any case, he had deeply mistrusted the police ever since they had taken him in for questioning about the Riddles' deaths. He put down the kettle at once, hurried back upstairs as fast as his bad leg would allow, and was soon back in his kitchen, fully dressed and removing a rusty old key from its hook by the door. He picked up his walking stick, which was propped against the wall, and set off into the night. **

**The front door of the Riddle House bore no sign of being forced, nor did any of the windows. Frank limped around to the back of the house until he reached a door almost completely hidden by ivy, took out the old key, put it into the lock, and opened the door noiselessly.**

"Why do I have a feeling he'd better not go in there?" asked Remus.

"Maybe because it looks like a wizard's break in? Kids would certainly break a window or something just to get him irritated."

**He let himself into the cavernous kitchen. Frank had not entered it for many years; nevertheless, although it was very dark, he remembered where the door into the hall was, and he groped his way towards it, his nostrils full of the smell of decay, ears pricked for any sound of footsteps or voices from overhead. He reached the hall, which was a little lighter owing to the large mullioned windows on either side of the front door, and started to climb the stairs, blessing the dust that lay thick upon the stone, because it muffled the sound of his feet and stick.**

**On the landing, Frank turned right, and saw at once where the intruders were: At the every end of the passage a door stood ajar, and a flickering light shone through the gap, casting a long sliver of gold across the black floor. Frank edged closer and closer, he was able to see a narrow slice of the room beyond.**

**The fire, he now saw, had been lit in the grate. This surprised him. Then he stopped moving and listened intently, for a man's voice spoke within the room; it sounded timid and fearful.**

**"There is a little more in the bottle, My Lord, if you are still hungry."**

**"Later," said a second voice. This too belonged to a man -- but it was strangely high-pitched, and cold as a sudden blast of icy wind. **

**Something about that voice made the sparse hairs on the back of Frank's neck stand up. "Move me closer to the fire, Wormtail."**

"Wormtail?" cried all three boys at the same time.

"It's a pity Wormy didn't stay with us for Christmas," said Sirius. "He'd be excited to read about somebody who's got the same name."

"Yeah, I think he'd like that," agreed James. "We'll show him the book when he's back."

**Frank turned his right ear toward the door, the better to hear. There came the clink of a bottle being put down upon some hard surface, and then the dull scraping noise of a heavy chair being dragged across the floor. Frank caught a glimpse of a small man, his back to the door, pushing the chair into place. He was wearing a long black cloak,**

"They are wizards!" exclaimed Sirius.

**and there was a bald patch at the back of his head. Then he went out of sight again.**

**"Where is Nagini?" said the cold voice.**

**"I -- I don't know, My Lord," **

"Why do I have a feeling I don't like this Lord guy?" asked Remus looking up from the book.

"Maybe because he sounds a lot like our dear Voldy?" smirked Sirius.

"Since when Voldemort became dear to us?" Remus raised his eyebrows in question.

"Since ... dunno," chuckled Sirius. "I thought it was funny."

"Sure," said Remus, corners of his mouth twitching

**said the first voice nervously. "She set out to explore the house, I think..."**

**"You will milk her before we retire, Wormtail," said the second voice. "I will need feeding in the night. The journey has tired me greatly."**

"I wonder what that Nagini is," said James.

"Milk it? Sounds like a cow," added Remus. "But she's exploring the house? That doesn't make sense."

"A cow exploring the house???" Sirius burst out laughing. "Imagine that! A cow walking around the house, coming in the kitchen to see what's there, then in the living-room or in the bedroom to see if the beds are comfortable. I'd like to see that."

"That's stupid, Pads," smiled James.

"You're stupid!" Sirius grimaced at him. "Let me have my fun."

"Yeah, let the little kid have his fun," said Remus ignoring the glance Sirius shot at him. "Why does a grown man need milk for dinner, I wonder." Remus looked puzzled.

**Brow furrowed, Frank inclined his good ear still closer to the door, listening very hard. There was a pause, and then the man called Wormtail spoke again.**

**"My Lord, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?"**

**"A week," said the cold voice. "Perhapse longer. The place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot proceed yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over."**

"Quidditch!" cried James and Sirius.

Remus started reading again before his two friends started discussing the game, which, as he knew, can last for ages.

**Frank inserted a gnarled finger into his ear and rotated it. Owing, no doubt, to a buildup of earwax, he had heard the word "Quidditch," which was not a word at all.**

"Of course it is a word!" said James. "Common, everybody in the world knows it."

"Not everybody, James." Remus started explaining, but Sirius as always interrupted him. "What do you mean 'not everybody'? It is the best game ever."

"The only game worth playing!" added James.

"This guy is Muggle so he doesn't know of it," Remus finally said. "They play such games as football, volleyball, handball and others."

"At they are rubbish compared to Quidditch."

"Whatever." Remus rolled his eyes.

**"The -- the Quidditch World Cup, My Lord?" said Wormtail. (Frank dug his finger still more vigorously into his ear.) "Forgive me, but -- I do not understand -- why should we wait until the World Cup is over?"**

**"Because, fool, at this very moment wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world, and every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, on the watch for signs of unusual activity, checking and double-checking identities. They will be obsessed with security, lest the Muggles notice anything. So we wait." **

**Frank stopped trying to clear out his ear. He had distinctly heard the words "Ministry of Magic," "wizards," and "Muggles."**

"Course he did, because he said them," said James.

**Plainly, each of these expressions meant something secret, and Frank could think of only two sorts of people who would speak in code: spies and criminals. Frank tightened his hold on his walking stick once more, and listened more closely still.**

**"Your Lordship is still determined, then?" Wormtail said quietly.**

**"Certainly I am determined, Wormtail." There was a note of menace in the cold voice now.**

**A slight pause followed -- and the Wormtail spoke, the words tumbling from him in a rush, as though he was forcing himself to say this before he lost his nerve.**

"This Wormtail sounds like our Wormy," said James.

**"It could be done without Harry Potter, My Lord."**

"AT LAST!" jumped up Sirius shouting.

"You have to be so loud?" Remus stopped reading. "You'll make us deaf."

"Sorry, guys," said Sirius, not looking sorry at all. "But that's why we started reading this book in the first place. To see if it has to do something with Prongs."

"Still you don't have to shout, but never mind, 'cause you never listen to what I say."

"I do!" cried out Sirius. "When what you say has to do something with pranks."

"Yeah, that's right" ,smiled Remus, "or when we talk about food"

"Because the best thing Pads can do is eat," added James.

"Because it is simply the best thing to do," grinned Sirius. "And I feel kind of hungry now."

"But we had dinner only an hour ago!" cried James, but he didn't look surprised - he knew his friend was always hungry, so he turned to Remus. "Keep on reading, Moony. Maybe they'll say more about that Potter guy."

"But what about me?" whined Sirius. "What if I die of hunger?"

But Remus already started reading not paying attention to Sirius's talking

**Another pause, more protracted, and then --**

**"Without Harry Potter?" breathed the second voice softly. "I see..."**

**"My Lord, I do not say this out of concern for the boy!" said Wormtail, his voice rising squeakily. **

"That's exactly how our Wormy would talk, when he's scared," said James. "Maybe it's a book about him and some Potter?"

"Hey guys, look at it, it was published in 2000." Said Remus smiling. "Or it will be published."

"But that's more than twenty years in the future," said Sirius. "Maybe it's a book from future!"

"Yeah, and it will tell us everything." James looked excited.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that's impossible," said Remus. "First, how can you get a book from future, even with magic? Second, even if somebody got a book like that, do you think they would leave it in the library? Because that's where I found it. It's most likely somebody's joke."

"Moony, you spoiled all the fun for us," said James and Sirius together.

"But I still think it's a book from future," added Sirius. "What?" he asked, when he saw Remus looking at him. "There's no point in reading it if it's not."

**"The boy is nothing to me, nothing at all! It is merely that if we were to use another witch or wizard -- any wizard -- the thing could be done so much more quickly! If you allowed me to leave you for a short while -- you know that I can disguise myself most effectively -- I could be back here in as little as two days with a suitable person --"**

"If it's our Wormy than sure he can disguise himself. He's an Animagus, after all," said Sirius.

"Here's another proof it's not Wormy. Can you see him working for Voldemort? And why would he do such a stupid thing?" contradicted Remus.

**"I could use another wizard," said the cold voice softly, "that is true..."**

**"My Lord, it makes sense," said Wormtail, sounding thoroughly relieved now. "Laying hands on Harry Potter would be so difficult, he is so well protected --"**

**"And so you volunteer to go and fetch me a substitute? I wonder...perhaps the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you, Wormtail? Could this suggestion of abandoning the plan be nothing more than an attempt to desert me?"**

**"My Lord! I -- I have no wish to leave you, none at all --"**

**"Do not lie to me!" hissed the second voice. "I can always tell, Wormtail! You are regretting that you ever returned to me. I revolt you. I see you flinch when you look at me, feel you shudder when you touch me..."**

**"No! My devotion to Your Lordship --"**

**"Your devotion is nothing more than cowardice. You would not be here if you had anywhere else to go. **

"He's got us," cried out Sirius.

"Jees, Sirius, why are you so sure it's Peter? This book never said that it is Peter Pettigrew, did it?" Remus looked at him asking.

"Well, I don't know, just..." Sirius looked lost.

**How am I to survive without you, when I need feeding every few hours? Who is to milk Nagini?"**

**"But you seem so much stronger, My Lord --"**

**"Liar," breathed the second voice. "I am no stronger, and a few days alone would be enough to rob me of the little health I have regained under your clumsy care. **_**Silence**_**!"**

**Wormtail, who had been sputtering incoherently, fell silent at once. For a few seconds, Frank could hear nothing but the fire crackling. The the second man spoke once more, in a whisper that was almost a hiss.**

**"I have my reasons for using the boy, as I have already explained to you, and I will use no other. I have waited thirteen years. A **_**few **_**more months will make no difference. As for the protection surrounding the boy, I believe my plan will be effective. All that is needed is a little courage from you, Wormtail -- courage you will find, unless you wish to feel the full extent of Lord Voldermort's wrath --"**

**"My Lord, I must speak!" said Wormtail, panic in his voice now. "All through our journey I have gone over the plan in my head -- My Lord, Bertha Jorkin's disappearance will not go unnoticed for long, and if we proceed, if I murder --"**

"Bertha Jorkins?" exclaimed Remus.

"That idiot a couple of years above us?" asked James.

"The noisy one with no brains?" added Sirius.

"Yep, that's her." agreed Remus.

**"If?" whispered the second voice. "**_**If**_**? If you follow the plan, Wormtail, the Ministry need never know that anyone else has died. You will do it quietly and without fuss; I only wish that i could do it myself, but in my present condition...Come, Wormtail, one more death and our path to Harry Potter is clear. **

**I am not asking you to do it alone. By that time, my **_**faithful **_**serant will have rejoined us --"**

**"**_**I **_**am a faithful servant," said Wormtail, the merest trace of sullenness in his voice.**

**"Wormtail, I need somebody with brains, somebody whose loyalty has never wavered, and you, unfortunately, fulfill neither requirement."**

"Oh, Peter's not brainy but he is loyal so shut you mouth," said Sirius angrily looking at the book.

"Sirius." Remus shot a glance at him.

**"I found you," said Wormtail, and there was definitely a sulky edge to his voice now. "I was the one who found you. I brought you Bertha Jorkins."**

**"That is true," said the second man, sounding amused. "A stroke of brilliance I would not have thought possible from you, Wormtail -- though, if truth be told, you were not aware how useful she would be when you caught her, were you?"**

**"I -- I thought she might be useful, My Lord --"**

**"Liar," said the second voice again, the cruel amusement more pronounced than ever. "However, I do not deny that her information was invaluable. Without it, I could never have formed our plan, and for that, you will have your reward, Wormtail. I will allow you to perform an essential task for me, one that many of my followers would give their right hands to perform..."**

**"R-really, My Lord? What -- ?" Wormtail sounded terrified again.**

**"Ah, Wormtail, you don't want me to spoil the surprise? Your part will come at the very end...but I promise you, you will have the honor of being just as useful as Bertha Jorkins."**

**"You...you..." Wormtail's voice suddenly sounded hoarse, as though his mouth had gone very dry. "You...are going...to kill me too?"**

**"Wormtail, Wormtail," said the cold voice silkily, "why would I kill you? I killed Bertha because I had to. She was fit for nothing after my questioning, quite useless. In any case, awkward questions would have been asked if she had gone back to the Ministry with the news that she had met you on her holidays. Wizards who are supposed to be dead would do well not to run into Ministry of Magic witches at wayside inns..."**

**Wormtail muttered something so quietly that Frank could not hear it, but it made the second man laugh -- an entirely mirthless laugh, cold as his speech.**

**"**_**We could have modified her memory? **_**But Memory Charms can be broken by a powerful wizard, as I proved when I questioned her. It would be an insult to her **_**memory **_**not to use the information I extracted from her, Wormtail."**

**Out in the corridor, Frank suddenly became aware that the hand gripping his walking stick was slippery with sweat. The man with the cold voice had killed a woman. **

"Wanna know something, Frank?" asked James grimly. "He killed more than just one woman."

"And I advise you to get out of there as quick as possible if you don't want to follow her." added Sirius solemnly.

**He was talking about it without any kind of remorse**

"Remorse from Voldemort? Yeah, count on that," Sirius said dispiritedly.

**--with **_**amusement**_**. He was dangerous -- a madman. **

"Not really, you know, he's just the darkest wizard the world has ever seen." James said sarcastically.

**And he was planning more murders -- this boy, Harry Potter, whoever he was -- was in danger --**

**Frank knew what he must do. Now, if ever, was the time to go to the police. **

"Like they can help him there." muttered Remus and seeing questioning looks on the faces of his two friends added: "They deal with thieves, murderers and stuff like that in Muggle world."

"And I would like to know how exactly they would try capturing Voldemort!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Sirius, Frank doesn't know whom he's facing." said James. "And knowing Voldemort, do you really want to know how they would deal with him? Or I should rather say how he deals with them?"

"Yeah, right, didn't think of that," agreed Sirius, looking sad.

**He would creep out of the house and head straight for the telephone box in the village...but the cold voice was speaking again, and Frank remained where he was, frozen to the spot, listening with all his might.**

**"One more murder...my faithful servant at Hogwarts...Harry Potter is as good as mine, Wormtail. It is decided. There will be no more argument. But quiet...I think I hear Nagini..."**

**And the second man's voice changed. He started making noises such as Frank had never heard before; he was hissing and spitting without drawing breath. Frank thought he must be having some sort of fit or seizure.**

"Parslemouth!" cried three boys at the same time.

"It's getting worse and worse," added Remus.

**And then Frank heard movement behind him in the dark passageway. He turned to look, and found himself paralyzed with fright.**

"Somehow I don't even want to know what he saw there," said Sirius slowly.

"I'm not even asking what happened to your curiosity." said James gravely.

**Something was slithering toward him along the dark corridor floor, and as it drew nearer to the sliver of firelight, he realized with a thrill of terror that it was a gigantic snake, at least twelve feet long. Horrified, transfixed, Frank stared as its undulating body cut a wide, curving track through the thick dust on the floor, coming closer and closer -- What was he to do? The only means of escape was into the room where the two men sat plotting murder, yet if he stayed where he was the snake would surely kill him --**

**But before he had made his decision, the snake was level with him, and then, incredibly, miraculously, it was passing; it was following the spitting, hissing noises made by the cold voice beyond the door, and in seconds, the tip of its diamond-patterned tail had vanished through the gap.**

**There was sweat on Frank's forehead now, and the hand on the walking stick was trembling. Inside the room, the cold voice was continuing to hiss, and Frank was visited by a strange idea, an impossible idea...**_**This man could talk to snakes**_**.**

"Sure he can," said James.

**Frank didn't understand what was going on. He wanted more than anything to be back in his bed with his hot-water bottle. The problem was that his legs didn't seem to want to move. As he stood there shaking and trying to master himself, the cold voice switched abruptly to English again.**

**"Nagini has interesting news, Wormtail," it said.**

"Nagini!" chuckled James. "Here's your 'cow', Padfoot."

"They were talking about milking it." said Sirius with disgust.

"That's gross." Remus also had a look of disgust on his face.

**"In-indeed, My Lord?" said Wormtail.**

**"Indeed, yes," said the voice, "According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say."**

"Leave him, can you?" Sirius was irritated. "What do you want from an old Muggle?"

"If he killed just to get information then half of those people who are dead now would still be among us." Remus said sadly. "You know, he kills just for fun."

"Yeah, but still," muttered Sirius.

**Frank didn't have a chance to hide himself. There were footsteps and then the door of the room was flung wide open.**

**A short, balding man with graying hair, a pointed nose, and small, watery eyes stood before Frank, a mixture of fear and alarm in his face.**

**"Invite him inside, Wormtail. Where are your manners?"**

"At least he has some," said Remus, "unlike you."

**The cold voice was coming from the ancient armchair before the fire, but Frank couldn't see the speaker. the snake, on the other hand, was curled up on the rotting hearth rug, like some horrible travesty of a pet dog.**

"Hey," cried Sirius, "that was an insult."

**Wormtail beckoned Frank into the room. Though still deeply shaken, Frank took a firmer grip on his walking stick and limped over the threshold.**

**The fire was the only source of light in the room; it cast long, spidery shadows upon the walls. Frank stared at the back of the armchair; the man inside it seemed to be even smaller than his servant, for Frank couldn't even see the back of his head.**

**"You heard everything, Muggle?" said the cold voice.**

**"What's that you're calling me?" said Frank defiantly, for now that he was inside the room, now that the time had come for some sort of action, he felt braver; it had always been so in the war.**

**"I am calling you a Muggle," said the voice coolly. "It means that you are not a wizard."**

"Wow," exclaimed Sirius. "what happened to us, Voldy? Talking to Muggles?"

**"I don't know what you mean by wizard," said Frank, his voice growing steadier. "All I know is I've heard enough to interest the police tonight, I have. You've done murder and you're planning more!**

"That's a hell of a brave chap." said James. "Talking like that facing Voldemort! I like that Frank guy."

**And I'll tell you this too," he added, on a sudden inspiration, "my wife knows I'm up here, and if I don't come back --"**

**"You have no wife," said te cold voice, very quietly. "Nobody knows you are here. You told nobody that you were coming. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort,**

"Here you go," said Remus. "Our guess was right. Though I'd rather have us mistaken..."

**Muggle, for he knows...he always knows..."**

**"Is that right?" said Frank roughly. "Lord, is it? Well, I don't think much of your manners, **

"Neither do I," smirked Sirius.

_**My Lord**_**. Turn 'round and face me like a man, why don't you?"**

**"But I am not a man, Muggle," said the cold voice, barely audible now over the crackling of the flames. "I am**

"Simply a brat." finished for him James.

"Moron." added Sirius.

"Asshole." joined Remus.

**much, much more than a man. However...why not? I will face you...Wormtail, come turn my chair around."**

**The servant gave a whimper.**

**"You heard me, Wormtail."**

**Slowly, with his face screwed up, as though he would rather have done anything than approach his master and the hearth rug where the snake lay, the small man walked forward and began to turn the chair. The snake lifted its ugly triangular head and hissed slightly as the legs of the chair snagged on its rug.**

**And then the chair was facing Frank, and he saw what was sitting in it. His walking stick fell to the floor with a clatter. He opened his mouth and let out a scream. He was screaming so loudly that he never heard the words the thing in the chair spoke as it raised a wand. There was a flash of green light, a rushing sound, and Frank Bryce crumpled. He was dead before he hit the floor.**

**Two hundred miles away, the boy called Harry Potter woke with a start.**

"That's the end of the chapter." said Remus looking up from the book. "So what do you think guys?"

"What?" cried out Sirius. "End of the chapter? Just as we got to this Potter guy? We keep on reading!"

"Only if there's no more Voldemort," said James. "But what do you think about this Wormtail guy? He does sound like Peter. On one hand. he sounds like Peter, but on the other he's with Voldemort, which I'm sure can never happen."

"Oh my Goodness!" yelled Sirius, looking at James. "You know, Prongs, I just had an idea! If this book shows us what's happening in the future, and it surely does, judging by the publish date, this Harry Potter can be your son! And that means I'm a GODFATHER!!!"

Remus and James stared at him speechlessly.

"I'm still sure it's all either a coincidence or simply a joke." said Remus after a shock.

"But Moony, look at the facts," pressed on Sirius with his idea. "It was published in 2000, that's more than than years ahead, and James might by that time persuade Lily to marry him, though I have no idea how. And Voldemort can actually be around that time. The only thing that confuses me is Wormtail. But I agree with Remus here, it's just a nickname, it can be a coincidence. So, why not?"


	2. The Scar

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we agree that it's a book from future?" asked Sirius.

''I guess so," muttered Remus.

"And we agree that this Harry Potter is James's son?" continued Sirius. "I haven't heard of any other Potter but our Prongsie. " ""

"I'm almost sure there are no other Potters among wizards in Britain, at least I never met them and never heard of such" said James.

"And this boy on the cover does look like Prongs. He could easily be his twin." added Sirius.

"Ok, I think it can be my son, though it's kind of weird" said James.

"Well, it all sounds rather convincing" agreed Remus. "Then lets get back to reading about Prongs's son. Who's gonna read? What about you, James? It's your son, after all."

But before James could say anything Sirius grabbed the book and cried: "I'm gonna read!"

James still felt strange about his supposed son. So he said nothing and motioned for Sirius to read.

"The next chapter is '**THE SCAR'"**

**Harry lay flat on his back, breathing hard as though he had been running. He had awoken from a vivid dream with his hands pressed over his face. The old scar on his forehead, which was shaped like a bolt of lightning,**

"That's a cool scar!" exclaimed Sirius.

"You want one like that?" asked James. "You can get one right now." he jumped on Sirius trying playfully to hit his friend on the forehead. Remus was laughing watching as his two friends were rolling on the floor and fighting. When they calmed down Sirius started reading again.

**was burning beneath his fingers as though someone had just pressed a white-hot wire to his skin.**

"Ouch' said Sirius. "That would have hurt."

**He sat up, one hand still on his scar, the other hand reaching out in the darkness for his glasses, which were on the bedside table. He put them on and his bedroom came into clearer focus, lit by a faint, misty orange light that was filtering through the curtains from the street lamp outside the window.**

**Harry ran his fingers over the scar again. It was still painful. He turned on the lamp beside him, scrambled out of bed, crossed the room, opened his wardrobe, and peered into the mirror on the inside of the door. A skinny boy of fourteen looked back at him, his bright green eyes puzzled under his untidy black hair.**

"Here goes the famous Potter hair." smirked Remus.

"Hey there." James rumpled up his hair "What don't you like about it?"

Remus rolled his eyes at him and motioned for Sirius to read.

**He examined the lightning-bolt scar of his reflection more closely. It looked normal, but it was still stinging.**

**Harry tried to recall what he had been dreaming about before he had awoken. It had seemed so real...There had been two people he knew and one he didn't ...He concentrated hard, frowning, trying to remember...**

"Don't tell me that what we just read was a dream." moaned Sirius.

**The dim picture of a darkened room came to him...There had been a snake on a hearth rug...a small man called Peter, nicknamed Wormtail...**

Sirius looked up from the book and stared at his two friends. Though he was saying all the time that it was Peter, he could not believe that it ACTUALLY WAS their Peter. Nobody said anything, as they had nothing to say. 'But again' he thought 'that was only a dream, hopefully.'

**and a cold, high voice...the voice of Lord Voldemort. Harry felt as though an ice cube had slipped down into his stomach at the very thought...**

"No wonder," said James, "after a dream like that."

**He closed his eyes tightly and tried to remember what Voldemort had looked like,**

"Is he mental?" cried out Sirius.

**but it was impossible...All Harry knew was that at the moment when Voldemort's chair had swung around, and he, Harry, had seen what was sitting in it, he had felt a spasm of horror,**

"I wonder why?" Remus asked sarcastically.

**which had awoken him...or had that been the pain in his scar?**

'What has his scar to do with that?' muttered James

**And who had the old man been? For there had definitely been an old man; Harry had watched him fall to the ground. It was all becoming confused. Harry put his face into his hands, blocking out his bedroom, trying to hold on to the picture of that dimly lit room,**

"Yep. He is mental, there's no doubt." said Sirius. "Why would somebody in their right mind try to recollect a dream like that?"

**but it was like trying to keep water in his cupped hands; the details were now trickling away as fast as he tried to hold on to them...Voldemort and Wormtail had been talking about someone they had killed, though Harry could not remember the name...and they had been plotting to kill someone else...**_**him**_**!**

**Harry took his face out of his hands, opened his eyes, and stared around his bedroom as though expecting to see something unusual there. As it happened, there was an extraordinary number of unusual things in this room. A large wooden trunk stood open at the foot of his bed, revealing a cauldron, broomstick, black robes, and assorted spellbooks. **

"Hey, there's nothing unusual about that" cried James.

**Rolls of parchment littered that part of his desk that was not taken up by the large, empty cage in which his snowy owl, Hedwig, usually perched. On the floor beside his bed a book lay open; Harry had been reading it before he fell asleep last night.**

"THAT is unusual" smiled Sirius. "Reading books for a 14-year old kid is not only strange but also unhealthy."

"Sure it is" smirked Remus at Sirius, who was amazed at Remus agreeing with him, "if that kid is related to our Prongsie."

"Hear, hear!" exclaimed James. "Don't disgrace our name with reading."

**The pictures in this book were all moving. Men in bright orange robes were zooming in and out of sight on broomsticks, throwing a red ball to one another.**

"Quidditch!" cried James and added, mocking Remus's usually serious tone: "Though, if it is a book about Quidditch I approve. But still, don't read to much!"

**Harry walked over to the book, picked it up, and watched on of the wizards score a spectacular goal by putting the ball through a fifty-foot-high hoop.**

"Piece of cake. I can do even better." said James trying to give an idea how he would do that.

"Show off," snorted Remus

**Then he snapped the book shut. Even Quidditch -- in Harry's opinion, the best sport in the world **

"That's my son" James said proudly.

**couldn't distract him at the moment. He placed **_**Flying with the Cannons **_**on his bedside table, crossed to the window, and drew back the curtains to survey the street below.**

**Privet Drive**

"Where the hell is that?" asked James. "If this kid is my son, then what is he doing there? I live in Godric's Hollow and have no intention to move out."

"I know!" cried out Sirius. "That has to be my place! And both of you are staying there!"

"That makes sense," said Remus.

**looked exactly as a respectable suburban street would be expected to look in the early hours of Saturday morning. All the curtains were closed. As far as Harry could see through the darkness, there wasn't a living creature in sight, not even a cat.**

"No, thanks" said Sirius, disgusted. "No cats come near the place where I live. Hate those creatures."

"Why I didn't think of it before?" James slapped his forehead. "You don't have a pet! That's what I should have got you for Christmas!"

"Don't you dare," Sirius shot a death glare at him. "Same goes for you." Sirius turned to the laughing Remus.

**And yet...and yet...Harry went restlessly back to the bed and sat down on it, running a finger over his scar again. It wasn't the pain that bothered him; Harry was no stranger to pain and injury. He had lost all the bones from his right arm once and had them painfully regrown in a night. **

"What?" cried out three boys at the same time.

**The same arm had been pierced by a venomous foot-long fang not long afterward.**

They looked bewildered. What kind of creature could do that and could Harry meet it?

**Only last year Harry had fallen fifty feet from an airborne broomstick.**

"And he managed to stay alive?" asked Sirius amazed.

**He was used to bizarre accidents and injuries; they were unavoidable if you attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had a knack for attracting a lot of trouble.**

"But that's kind of too much" muttered Remus. "Even with Prongs for a father."

**No, the thing that was bothering Harry was the last time his scar had hurt him, it had been because Voldemort had been close by...**

"Why would Voldemort be close to my son?" asked James, but his friends just shrugged, as they had no reply.

**But Voldemort couldn't be here, now...The idea of Voldemort lurking in Privet Drive was absurd, impossible...**

**Harry listened closely to the silence around him. Was he half expecting to hear the creak of a stair or the swish of a cloak? And then he jumped slightly as he heard his cousin Dudley give a tremendous grunting snore from the next room.**

"Reminds me of you, dear" James turned to Sirius. "If we're staying at your house that has to be your kid. Only someone as dumb as you could name his son Dudley." said James ducking from the pillow that was thrown at him. "Where did you hear a name like that? Have mercy on a poor kid! How can he live with a name like that?" added James trying to dodge from another pillow and throwing the pillow back at Sirius.

"Hey, guys." said Remus. "Did you hear? It's his cousin!"

"We know." replied James and Sirius at the same time.

"He's my brother," said James, "and that makes Dudley Harry's cousin."

"Whatever," sighed Remus.

**Harry shook himself mentally; he was being stupid. There was no one in the house with him except Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley, and they were plainly still asleep, their dreams untroubled and painless.**

"What? That was supposed to be Pads' family!" James eyed the book angrily. He even missed the fact that the book didn't say anything about him or Lily being in the house. Remus shot a worried looked at James and motioned for Sirius to keep reading.

**Asleep was the way Harry liked the Dursleys best; it wasn't as though they were ever any help to him awake. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia,**

Remus stretched his hand and made Sirius stop reading.

"What?" asked James and Sirius together.

Remus was looking and James and smiling.

"What?" asked James again.

''You don't get it, do you?" Remus was smiling at James.

"Did I miss something?" James looked at Sirius, hoping he knew what Remus meant. Sirius shrugged.

"Are you really that thick or you just pretending?" Remus asked James.

"For God's sake, Remus what do you mean?" James was feeling stupid. "You know something I don't?"

"Yeah, I guess I know something, and you really want to know it." It was obvious that Remus was having fun.

"Moony, either tell me or shut up," James said angrily.

"No, I guess you'll have to do something for me first" mischievously smiled Remus.

"Hey that's blackmailing!" cried Sirius. "Marauders don't do it to each other!"

"Oh, that's a special case," said Remus.

"Ok, so what do you want me to do? Do your homework for you?" James was irritated.

"No, that would be a disaster. You'll have to do something better! And I want you ..." but he burst out laughing without finishing. "Ok, so I want you to say 'Snivellus is my hero!' and not just say it, but run around the common room yelling" and seeing James's angry face added "Ten times."

"NEVER" said James. "There's nothing in the world that will make me do that!"

"Really?" asked Remus.

"That's low, Remus" Sirius tried to defend his friend. Remus whispered something to him.

I take my words back," snorted Sirius. "Trust me James it worth it. Relax, James, there's nobody in the common room except for us. We won't leave you till you do it!"

"It better be worth it" angrily said James. He knew they wouldn't let him alone till he does what they want. "Snivellus, the greasy git, sees me as his hero."

"No, no, James. It supposed to be: 'Snivellius is my hero'. Go on, James, do it." Sirius tried to keep his face stern.

James shot them both a death glare and started running around the room, and muttering something. "Snivellius" and "greasy git" were the only things Remus and Sirius could hear.

"What, James?" asked Remus laughing. "I don't think I can hear you."

"I HATE YOU, guys." said James and yelled on top of his longs yelled: "SNIVELLIUS, THE GREASY GIT, IS MY HERO!"

Remus and Sirius were rolling on the floor laughing. After the tenth time James came to his friends glaring madly at them. "SO?"

"What do you think, Remus?" Sirius could hardly talk for laughing. "Was it enough? Maybe he should do something else?"

"No, I think that was enough," said Remus. "Petunia is a very rear name. As for me, I only heard this name once, when Lily was talking about her sister. I guess you know what it means?"

James stared at his friends and then forgetting what they just made him live trough jumped at them and embraced them. He was speechless. This was one of the happiest moments in his life.

"You have to agree Remus" said Sirius, still laughing. "That was priceless."

"But how do you know that Mooney?" James suddenly asked. "And how did it happen that I don't know?"

"Jealous, are we?" smirked Sirius. James glared at him.

"James, we are prefects, remember? We have duties to do. That means that we spend some time together. Lily was really sad one day, we talked and she told me it's because of her sister." Remus answered. "And she asked me not tell it to anybody and I respected her."

"OK, then." James seemed satisfied.

"It will stay in my memory forever," said Sirius. He still couldn't calm down.

"Yep, James. You have to agree that will go down in the history" smiled Remus.

James glared at them, but didn't say anything. Nothing could bring him down now. Sirius picked up the book, found the page where they stopped reading and continued.

**and Dudley were Harry's only living relatives.**

Boys looked shocked and speechless. All the laughs were forgotten. If this book was from the future and Harry was James's son, then ... They didn't want to believe it ... No, it's impossible. Sirius got up and from the armchair where he was sitting, came to the couch, sat on the right side from James and put his hand around his friend's shoulder. Sirius couldn't believe that his best friend who was by his side all these years will die. Remus sat on the other side of James, hugged him and put his head on his shoulder. 'This just isn't right' he thought. This can never happen, not to James, not to the person who was sitting next to him.

"Thanks guys." James said slowly. "Lets get back to reading. Don't mourn me while I'm still alive. You'll have plenty of time for it after I'm gone."

Sirius reached for the book, keeping his hand on his friend' shoulder.

**They were Muggles who hated and despised magic in any form, which meant that Harry was about as welcome in their house as dry rot. They had explained away Harry's long absences at Hogwarts over the last three years by telling everyone that he went to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys.**

"What?" cried James. "Incurably Criminal Boys!? Wait till I get to you Dursley!"

Sirius and Remus nodded in approval.

**They knew perfectly well that, as an underage wizard, Harry wasn't allowed to use magic outside Hogwarts, but they were still apt to blame him for anything that went wrong about the house.**

"Morons" muttered James.

**Harry had never been able to confide in them or tell them anything about his life in the wizarding world. The very idea of going to them when they awoke, and telling them about his scar hurting him, and about his worries about Voldemort, was laughable.**

**And yet it was because of Voldemort that Harry had come to live with the Dursleys in the first place. If it hadn't been for Voldemort,**

"James, you sure you want to keep reading?" asked Sirius looking at his friend. "Maybe we should give it a rest?"

"No, once we started we have to finish it," said James. "I want to get to know Harry. Who knows how much time I'll have with him."

"Sure, mate," responded Sirius.

**Harry would not have had the lightning scar on his forehead. If it hadn't been for Voldemort, Harry would still have had parents...**

Sirius stopped reading. He just couldn't. It was too hard for him. It was enough for him to know that his best friend, his brother will die; he could not bear reading about his death. But James's stern face made him get back to reading. If James can do it, can listen to how he will die, then he also can do it.

**Harry had been a year old the night that Voldemort**

Sirius's voice shook, he felt that James strained and squeezed his shoulder, to let James know that he was there for him.

**the most powerful Dark wizard for a century, a wizard who had been gaining power steadily for eleven years -- arrived at his house and killed his father and mother. **

James buried his face in his hands. He was a tough guy, no matter what was happening he always tried to keep a smile on his face and hope for better times in his heart. But it was getting him now. No, he didn't cry, but he was close to it. They idea that he and Lily will die soon was slowly sinking in his mind. They will never see their child grow up. They won't be there to calm him down if he's got a nightmare. They won't see him performing his first magic. They won't be there to buy him his wand. They won't be there to see him off to Hogwarts. And there will be so many more things they won't see. And Lily, his Lily, why? Why her? She doesn't deserve to die so young. James was grateful to his friends for being near.

**Voldemort had then turned his wand on Harry;**

"Don't you dare!" shouted James.

**he had performed the curse that had disposed of many full-grown witches and wizards in his steady rise to power**

Sirius dropped the book. He could not keep on reading. That was too much. He could not read what was going to happen next. Not the little kid. Remus, who was suddenly hugging James all this time, picked up the book. He knew how Sirius felt. He felt the same. He also knew that James would insist on reading and he couldn't let him do it. So it had to be him.

Remus looked in the book and he could not believe his eyes.

**and, incredibly, it had not worked.** He read slowly.

Their mouths fell open. They looked stunned. James tried to say something but he could not. His son survived the Killing Curse!

**Instead of killing the small boy, the curse had rebounded upon Voldemort. Harry had survived with nothing but a lightning-shaped cut on his forehead, and Voldemort had been reduced to something barely alive.**

"Your son vanquished Voldemort" said Sirius in awe.

"He'll be famous for it" added Remus.

**His powers gone, his life almost extinguished, Voldemort had fled; the terror in which the secret community of witches and wizards had lived for so long had lifted, Voldemort's followers had disbanded, and Harry Potter had become famous.**

James forced a little smile. He didn't die in vain. His son survived. His son destroyed the darkest wizard of the century. He may not live to see it, but he was proud of Harry.

**It had been enough of a shock for Harry to discover, on his eleventh birthday, that he was a wizard;**

"Hey, I don't understand that," said James. "How did it happened that my son didn't know he's wizard? Why didn't you guys tell him? And why the hell is he living with those idiots instead of you?" There was only one answer to this question. They were also ... he dreaded even the thought of it. James looked at his friends, he could see from the expressions on their faces that they were thinking the same. "No" he said loudly. "Something must have happened, you must be working for Dumbledore or something like that, but you are not..." he could not finish the sentence. "Or maybe you are." He forced a smile on his face. "Maybe after I died, I decided I needed some help in pranking the afterlife world, so you had no other choice as to follow me. Or you simply could not live without me and decided to join me." James tried to cheer them up and it worked. Sirius chuckled and Remus smiled weakly at his friends. It seemed to lighten the atmosphere.

**it had been even more disconcerting to find out that everyone in the hidden wizarding world knew his name. **

"I bet they did" muttered Sirius. "With him vanquishing Voldemort and being the only ever person to survive the killing curse it would have been strange if they didn't."

**Harry had arrived at Hogwarts to find that heads turned and whispers followed him wherever he went. But he was used to it now: At the end of this summer, he would be starting his fourth year at Hogwarts, and Harry was already counting the days until he would be back at the castle again.**

"Here shows the Moony side of Prongs in him." smirked Sirius. Remus and James shot questioning looks at him. "You don't understand guys? Well, I guess for 6 years that we've been together we became parts of each other. Look, Remus, James and me are actually reading a book!!! Here goes your side of us. You should be proud of him, Remus!"

"Or" added Remus, "he hates his relatives. We just read that those Muggles hate magic! He simply can't wait to get out of there."

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Sirius. "It kind of slipped my mind. I was to caught up with idea of Moony's side of Prongs."

"I like that one" smirked Remus. "Though I don't even want to know how your side of Prongsie is gonna show in Harry."

"That's easy," grinned Sirius. "He simply will be the most handsome and brilliant and most loved-by-everybody guy."

"How modest we are, Paddy," smiled James.

**But there was still a fortnight to go before he went back to school. He looked hopelessly around his room again, and his eye paused on the birthday cards his two best friends had sent him at the end of July.**

"See?" exclaimed Sirius.

**What would they say if Harry wrote to them and told them about his scar hurting?**

"They're your friends, you can share with them." said Remus.

"Says who?" sarcastically asked James. "The guy who didn't tell us about his 'furry little problem'?"

"Ouch," put in Sirius. "That was a low blow."

"It's not the same, James." wearily said Remus. He was tired of discussing it already.

"Did you really believe that we would turn away from you just because you are a werewolf?" James asked this question hundreds of times already, but still he could not believe that Remus wasn't sure of their friendship.

"Yes." That was hard to say. Remus knew it hurt his friends to hear it. But he could not lie to them. "Yes, I was sure you would not come anywhere near me if you found out. Look guys, I'm really sorry, I am. I should have known better. But look at it from my point of view. Everybody hates us -- werewolves, despise us. How do you think parents will react if they find out their kids study with a werewolf? Share a room with one. I'm not sure they would be excited." Suddenly a huge black dog jumped at him and started licking his hands and face and didn't stop till he started laughing.

"We'd never leave you, Mooney," said James. "We'll always be your friends. You can count on us."

"You're part of my family, how can I leave you?" said Sirius who transformed back to a man.

**At once, Hermione Granger's voice seemed to fill his head, shrill and panicky.**

"I bet that one is annoying," snorted Sirius.

**"**_**Your scar hurt? Harry, that's really serious.... Write to Professor Dumbledore! And I'll go and check **_**Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions.... **_**Maybe there's something in there about curse scars**_**. . . ."**

"Goodness, she's not just annoying, but a very annoying bookworm," said Sirius. "No offense, Moony."

"Yep" added James. "You're just a bookworm."

"None taken" smiled Remus.

**Yes, that would be Hermione's advice: Go straight to the headmaster of Hogwarts, and in the meantime, consult a book. Harry stared out of the window at the inky blue-black sky. He doubted very much whether a book could help him now. As far as he knew, he was the only living person to have survived a curse like Voldemort's; it was highly unlikely, therefore, that he would find his symptoms listed in **_**Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions**_**. **

"But consulting a book is always helpful." Remus put in. "Even if it won't answer your question. You never know when the information you find there may be useful."

Sirius and James looked at each other with bored expressions on their faces.

**As for informing the headmaster, Harry had no idea where Dumbledore went during the summer holidays.**

"That would be interesting to know," said Remus.

"What? Want to visit him during the holidays and consult about homework?" chuckled Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes at him.

**He amused himself for a moment, picturing Dumbledore, with his long silver beard, full length wizard's robes, and pointed hat, stretched out on a beach somewhere, rubbing suntan lotion onto his long crooked nose.**

"Imagine him getting tanned," said James. Everybody snorted at that.

**Wherever Dumbledore was, though, Harry was sure that Hedwig would be able to find him; Harry's owl had never yet failed to deliver a letter to anyone, even without an address. But what would he write?**

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore, Sorry to bother you, but my scar hurt this morning. Yours sincerely, Harry Potter.**_

__**Even inside his head the words sounded stupid.**

**And so he tried to imagine his other best friend, Ron Weasley's reaction,**

"Weasley?" asked Sirius. "Sounds familiar."

"Yeah, he was in the seventh year when we first came here." answered James.

"Considered a blood-traitor" Remus added solemnly.

**and in a moment, Ron's red hair and long-nosed, freckled face seemed to swim before Harry, wearing a bemused expression.**

**"**_**Your scar hurt? But ... but You-Know-Who can't be near you now, can he? I mean ... you'd know, wouldn't you? He'd be trying to do you in again, wouldn't be? I dunno, Harry, maybe curse scars always twinge a bit... I'll ask Dad**_**. . . ."**

**Mr. Weasley was a fully qualified wizard who worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic,**

"I remember how he always was near Muggleborns" said Sirius. "Asking them all sorts of questions about their lives. I bet he loves his job."

"Yeah, and remember he also had different Muggle devices with him." smiled James.

**but he didn't have any particular expertise in the matter of curses, as far as Harry knew. In any case, Harry didn't like the idea of the whole Weasley family knowing that he, Harry, was getting jumpy about a few moments' pain. Mrs. Weasley would fuss worse than Hermione, and Fred and George, Ron's sixteen- year-old twin brothers, might think Harry was losing his nerve.**

"Those twins sound fun!" said James.

**The Weasleys were Harry's favorite family in the world; he was hoping that they might invite him to stay any time now (Ron had mentioned something about the Quidditch World Cup), and he somehow didn't want his visit punctuated with anxious inquiries about his scar.**

"He is so selfless," said Sirius smiling. "So unlike his father."

**Harry kneaded his forehead with his knuckles. What he really wanted (and it felt almost shameful to admit it to himself) was someone like — someone like a **_**parent**_**: an adult wizard whose advice he could ask without feeling stupid, someone who cared about him, who had had experience with Dark Magic....**

James was stern. That was one of the moments when he is supposed to be there was his son. And he wasn't.

**And then the solution came to him. It was so simple, and so obvious, that he couldn't believe it had taken so long — **_**Sirius**_**.**

"What?" cried out James.

"Yesssssss!" yelled Sirius.

"Why's he not living with you, then?" asked Remus. James and Sirius shrugged.

At least they knew that Sirius was alive.

**Harry leapt up from the bed, hurried across the room, and sat down at his desk; he pulled a piece of parchment toward him, loaded his eagle-feather quill with ink, wrote **_**Dear Sirius**_**,**

"See!" said Sirius gleaming with happiness. "I'm dear to him. Hey, I want to read what Harry's gonna write to me." He grabbed the book from Remus.

**then paused, wondering how best to phrase his problem,**

"Just write the way that it is." said Sirius.

**still marveling at the fact that he hadn't thought of Sirius straight away.**

"You're just taking after you father." smiled Sirius. "In other words you're being thick."

"That's my kid you're talking about," said James throwing a pillow at Sirius. He caught it and threw it back at James.

"So you agree that you're thick?" asked Sirius catching another pillow.

"No, I'm not. I'll just revenge you later for that one." said James smiling mischievously. "When you least expect it."

Sirius made a face at him and went back to reading.

**But then, perhaps it wasn't so surprising — after all, he had only found out that Sirius was his godfather two months ago.**

"How come?" asked James. Remus looked puzzled.

"I AM A GODFATHER!" yelled Sirius, throwing himself at James. "I knew it, I knew it. Thanks mate."

**There was a simple reason for Sirius's complete absence from Harry's life until then — Sirius had been in Azkaban,**

There was a stunned silence in the common room. It explained why Harry lived with his relatives. But that was unbelievable.

"Padfoot in Azkaban?" asked Remus shocked. "What for?"

"I'm sure they made a mistake, mate," said James.

**the terrifying wizard jail guarded by creatures called dementors, sightless, soul-sucking fiends who had come to search for Sirius at Hogwarts when he had escaped.**

"You escaped Azkaban?" They were shocked.

"Looks like it. It just proves what a brilliant wizard I am." Sirius tried to cheer them up.

"But why did you go to Hogwarts?" asked Remus.

"I know!" exclaimed James. "They found out who was pranking Hogwarts all this time and our noble Padfoot took all the blame on himself. And when he escaped he, as a true Marauder, went back to Hogwarts to pass his knowledge to Harry. We appreciate it Padfoot. We'll never forget it!"

The other two boys chuckled at that.

**Yet Sirius had been innocent**

"We knew you were," said both Remus and James.

Sirius looked gratefully at them. He was joking about it but deep inside he was afraid he did something horrible.

**the murders for which he had been convicted had been committed by Wormtail,**

They stared at each other.

"'Murder' and 'Wormtail' are words that can't be in the same sentence together," muttered Remus.

**Voldemort's supporter, whom nearly everybody now believed dead. Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew otherwise, however; they had come face-to-face with Wormtail only the previous year, though only Professor Dumbledore had believed their story.**

"Good old Dumbledore" smiled Remus.

**For one glorious hour, Harry had believed that he was leaving the Dursleys at last, because Sirius had offered him a home once his name had been cleared. **

James looked gratefully at Sirius. "Thanks, mate."

"What else did you expect of me?"

**But the chance had been snatched away from him — Wormtail had escaped before they could take him to the Ministry of Magic,**

"Damn rat!" exclaimed Sirius. "I'm gonna kill him when he comes back."

"Don't be too harsh, Padfoot." Remus said slowly.

"What do you mean? I was rotting in Azkaban because of him! Innocent! While he was pretending to be dead!" raged Sirius. 'Am I supposed to be grateful to him for this?"

"That's not what I meant. He hasn't done anything yet. Right now he's as innocent as any of us. You can't blame him for what he does in the future. Yes, you should be mad at Peter, but not that Peter who will come back after Christmas holidays, but a Peter that he will become," Remus tried to explain.

"Wait." cried out James. "We've got the book! We know some stuff that's gonna happen in the future, so we can prevent it from happening. You won't end up in Azkaban, or I am not James," said James, looking straight in Sirius's eyes. "And what Remus says has sense. You can't do anything to Peter. He hasn't done anything just yet. We need to keep an eye on him. Maybe he got in a bad company or something. The Peter we know won't go murdering people."

"And we'll save you and Lily, Prongs, I swear. I won't let you die," said Sirius gravely.

"We won't let Harry be an orphan now that we know what happens," added Remus.

**and Sirius had had to flee for his life. Harry had helped him escape **

"You are your father's son," said Sirius smiling.

**on the back of a hippogriff called Buckbeak,**

"And a true Marauder." added Remus. "Only a Marauder could think of escaping on a hippogriff."

**and since then, Sirius had been on the run. The home Harry might have had if Wormtail had not escaped had been haunting him all summer. It had been doubly hard to return to the Dursleys knowing that he had so nearly escaped them forever.**

"Don't worry, Harry, we'll change it," said James. "You won't have to live with them."

**Nevertheless, Sirius had been of some help to Harry, even if he couldn't be with him. It was due to Sirius that Harry now had all his school things in hiding at bedroom with him. The Dursleys had never allowed this before;**

"You'd better hope that I never get to you," James said angrily.

**their general wish of keeping Harry as miserable as possible, **

They scowled at this.

**coupled with their fear of his powers, had led them to lock his school trunk in the cupboard under the stairs every summer prior to this. **

"At least he didn't have to do his homework," smiled Sirius. "And could easily get away with it, because he had a reason - enormously stupid relatives."

**But their attitude had changed since they had found out that Harry had a dangerous murderer for a godfather — for Harry had conveniently forgotten to tell them that Sirius was innocent.**

They burst out laughing at that.

**Harry had received two letters from Sirius since he had been back at Privet Drive. Both had been delivered, not by owls (as was usual with wizards), but by large, brightly colored tropical birds. **

"I must be having a good time" smiled Sirius. "As much as being on a run allows it."

**Hedwig had not approved of these flashy intruders; she had been most reluctant to allow them to drink from her water tray before flying off again. Harry, on the other hand, had liked them; they put him in mind of palm trees and white sand, and he hoped that, wherever Sirius was **

"Bet that's a nice place. Maybe somewhere in the South." Sirius said dreamily. "Where nobody knows that I'm an escapee, so I can hang out and have fun."

**(Sirius never said, in case the letters were intercepted), he was enjoying himself. Somehow, Harry found it hard to imaging dementors surviving for long in bright sunlight, perhaps that was why Sirius had gone South. Sirius's letters, which were now hidden beneath the highly useful loose floorboards under Harry's bed, sounded cheerful, and in both of them he had reminded Harry to call on him if ever Harry needed to. **

"Be sure to do that," said Sirius "I won't fail to come. Just let me know."

"Yeah, if you have time for him with all your fun and hanging outs," muttered James with fake irritation.

"My godson will always come first." Sirius clapped James on the back.

**Well, he needed to right now, all right...**

**Harry's lamp seemed to grow dimmer as the cold gray light that precedes sunrise slowly crept into the room. Finally, when the sun had risen, when his bedroom walls had turned gold, and when sounds of movement could be heard from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's room, Harry cleared his desk of crumpled pieces of parchment and reread his finished letter.**

"YEAHHH!" yelled Sirius with excitement. "I've got a letter from Harry."

_**Dear Sirius,**_

_**Thanks for your last letter. **_

"You're always welcome," replied Sirius.

_**That bird was enormous; it could hardly get through my window. Things are the same as usual here. Dudley's diet isn't going too well. **_

"Seems like his cousin is a pig," snorted Sirius

_**My aunt found him smuggling doughnuts into his room yesterday. They told him they'd have to cut his pocket money if he keeps doing it, **_

"Poor thing." said James in fake concern.

_**so he got really angry and chucked his PlayStation out of the window. **_

"What's that?" asked Sirius

_**That's a sort of computer thing you can play games on. Bit stupid really, now he hasn't even got **_**Mega-Mutilation Part Three**_** to take his mind off things.**_

Sirius smiled at that. "See, we're having a nice conversation."

His friends rolled their eyes at him.

_**I'm okay, mainly because the Dursleys are terrified you might turn up and turn them all into bats if I ask you to.**_

"Always at you service" said Sirius. "I'll do it with great pleasure."

Remus glared at him.

"What?" asked Sirius. "They'll be lucky if I JUST turn them in bats and won't kill them at once. And why not? Everybody is sure I'm a murderer."

"I appreciate it, mate" said James. "But I'd rather change future than you becoming a murderer."

"Or," Sirius smiled mischievously, "I can turn them into cats and chase them!"

_**A weird thing happened this morning, though. My scar hurt again. Last time that happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts. **_

"What the hell?" Sirius was bewildered.

"What was Dumbledore was thinking?" cried out James.

Remus shrugged.

_**But I don't reckon he can be anywhere near me now, can he? Do you know if curse scars sometimes hurt years afterward?**_

_**I'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back; she's off hunting at the moment. Say hello to Buckbeak for me. Harry**_

**Yes, thought Harry, that looked all right. There was no point putting in the dream; **

"Why not?" asked Sirius.

**he didn't want it to look as though he was too worried. **

"Well, you have to be." said James. "If you see dreams about Voldemort."

**He folded up the parchment and laid it aside on his desk, ready for when Hedwig returned. Then he got to his feet, stretched, and opened his wardrobe once more. Without glancing at his reflection he started to get dressed before going down to breakfast.**

"That's it," said Sirius looking up from the book. "But that's a good idea. Let's go to kitchens and eat something. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. And I have to take you with me to make sure you won't read without me. So you have no choice."

"Let's go then," said James, getting up from the couch. "But I think we'd better take this book with us. I don't want it to disappear. After all it's the only way for me to get to know my son."

"No" said Sirius sternly. "We won't let it happen, remember?"

Three boys smiled at each other and went out of the room.


	3. The Invitation

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**

I would like to thank all those who reviewed, added my story to their favorite, put on

alert and just read it.

And special thanks to MissusPotter for editing it!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------

The three friends exited the common room and headed to the kitchens. They were walking in silence, buried in thoughts.

Remus was worried for both Sirius and James. They didn't deserve the future they had. Yes, they were foolish, they were pranking and hexing everything that walked and talked, but both of them were brilliant wizards and they were his second family. And there was no mention of him in the book yet. If Harry knew Sirius and Peter, then he must have heard of him also. But what was it that he heard? Why didn't Harry think of him when he needed help? It was he, Moony 'the bookworm', who was supposed to know everything. Yeah, it was natural that Sirius was Harry's godfather. He wasn't jealous. He knew they really cared for him, but James and Sirius were like brothers. But he was the one to answer questions. Was he dead? He was calm about it. If James was dead, Sirius in Azkaban, and Peter believed to be dead, then there was nothing to live for. He could never have family, being what he was … a werewolf. He could never have a child. He didn't even dream about kids. Nobody would want to have family with him. And even if there were somebody crazy enough, he would never put anybody in such danger. James, Sirius and Peter were enough. They were lucky they successfully became Animagi. And still he was worried for them. No, he already has family and must be grateful. He would be happy just to know Harry; he would be like a son to him. Or maybe he became a murderer like Peter? He gasped at that thought. No. He'd better be dead. But what if… Everything is possible. If their Peter, Peter… Who would have thought? Why not him also? Especially in his condition - with a beast inside. Maybe other werewolves corrupted him? No, he should not let thoughts like that in his head. Maybe with all his friends gone and him being a werewolf, he never would contact Harry. But now, when Sirius broke out from Azkaban, they would meet. Thinking like that will lead to nowhere. He should better think of his friends who must suffer more than him. He should comfort them as much as he can. He can think of his future later.

Sirius was slowly walking on James's right side. There were too many thoughts on his mind. How could he survive Azkaban with dementors around? He never met one, but he studied them in DADA. And there he learned enough about them, to wish their passes never crossed. He will spend more than 10 years in Azkaban. He shuttered at that thought. That was enough to drive him crazy. "What if I lost my mind?" he suddenly thought. But Harry was writing a letter to him, so he must be sane. But is that even possible? More than 10 years there… For a crime he never committed. Peter. He felt anger burning in him. Remus and James said the Peter they know now isn't guilty and he cannot get mad at him. He simply cannot help it. They just don't understand him. How can they? They will not spend more than 10 years in Azkaban for something they never did! For something their so-called "best friend" did. Of course they don't understand his feelings! And Peter! How could he do that to him? Sirius would die for Peter if he had to and he could not confess in his crime. He knew Peter was a coward, but that was more than he could bear. If Remus and James want him to be nice to Peter, he will. Just for them. He did not care that Peter was innocent now. He was capable of doing it in the future. That was enough for Sirius. He will be nice to Peter. But he will not treat him the same, not with what he learned about future. But he was selfish. He should think of his friends. At least he knew he was alive and innocent and free. Yeah, he was on the run, but that was the same as free. If he broke out from Azkaban, he will not let anybody catch him. And he had Harry. He should be happy with it and think of James. What must be going through his mind now? And he calls himself James's brother! He lives when James and Lily die leaving Harry. No. They will not die. He will not let them. Now that they have the book, they will change the future. But they still don't know enough. The only thing they know is they cannot trust Peter. But how can that help? They don't even know when Voldemort attacks James and Lily. No, he cannot give up. And he did not even think of Remus yet. What will become of him?

James was walking with his head down. Dead. He will be dead in 5 years. It was hard to believe. He loved Lily for six years now, while she hated him all this time. And still does. They were not even on speaking terms. How will they get together? And most important, when and how? How much time will they have together? Four or three years? Less? If only he knew. Why? Why must their child must be an orphan? Harry. He clutched the book tighter as he thought of his son. He had a chance to get to know him now. He had better think of that. He should not dwell on the thought of him dieing. Yes, he will read about his son and be content with that. He felt Sirius shrug by his side. How could he forget about Sirius? His friend will spend more than 10 years in Azkaban. That was a horrifying thought. James knew what dementors were like. His father told him about his visits to Azkaban. An hour there was terrible, what about ten years that his friend had to endure there? He will never be the same. It is a miracle he stayed sane. How could Peter betray their friendship like that? Their friendship! It seemed so strong and unbreakable. And yet it will be no more. And Remus? What will become of him without his friends to help him? Yep, the future didn't look bright, but they had a chance to change it.

Finally they reached kitchens. Elves bowed to them as they entered asking what they wished to have.

"What the greatest, smartest, most brilliant prankster that ever walked on this planet would wish us to give him?" one of the elves bowed to the ground asking Sirius. Remus and James looked bewildered.

"That's it? That's all you could come up with? That is so modest of you!" Remus smiled at Sirius who looked embarrassed. "You didn't even put something about your appearance."

"Well, I was thinking about it" Sirius smiled back. "But there are no words that can be used for my handsomeness."

"Or rather you don't know any," said Remus helping himself to éclair.

Sirius turned to James to see his friend frowning at him. "I don't remember you becoming the greatest prankster, Padfoot."

"I have always been one," said Sirius smiling cheekily. "You have to admit it, Prongsie. I was the best, I am and I will be."

"No way" said James grinning at his friend. "You are mistaken here. I am"

"No, I am."

''No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

''No."

While his friends where having one of their usual squabbles, Remus was silently helping himself to more food. "Shut it, guys. You can argue when we are back to the common room. Did we come here to eat or what?" Remus said, tired of their yelling.

"Lets get the food and go back," said James taking the tray offered by one of the elves. "And we will discuss it later."

"There is nothing to discuss, Prongsie, you just have to accept it," said Sirius grabbing more food and heading for the door.

They discussed what would happen to Harry on their way back to the tower, trying not to think of their fates in the future. When back to the room they put the food they had on the table and went back to reading.

"The next chapter is **THE INVITATION **" James read.****

By the time Harry arrived in the kitchen, the three Dursleys were already seated around the table. None of them looked up as he entered or sat down.

"They are very polite, aren't they?" James said sarcastically.

**Uncle Vernon's large red face was hidden behind the morning's **_**Daily Mail**_**, **

"Wow, that idiot can actually read. I'm impressed," said Remus.

"Maybe he's just pretending," suggested Sirius.

Remus and James chuckled at that.

**and Aunt Petunia was cutting a grapefruit into quarters, her lips pursed over her horse-like teeth.**

Sirius made a neighing sound.**  
Dudley looked furious and sulky, and somehow seemed to be taking up even more space than usual. This was saying something, as he always took up an entire side of the square table by himself. **

"Is i even possible to get that fat?" James was amazed.

**When Aunt Petunia put a quarter of unsweetened grapefruit onto Dudley's plate with a tremulous "There you are, Diddy darling,"**

"Diddy" cried out Sirius. "Oh my Goodness, how old is that guy?"

**Dudley glowered at her. His life had taken a most unpleasant turn since he had come home for the summer with his end-of-year report.  
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had managed to find excuses for his bad marks as usual: **

"Sure they did," muttered Remus.

**Aunt Petunia always insisted that Dudley was a very gifted boy **

The boys snorted at that.

**whose teachers didn't understand him, while Uncle Vernon maintained that "he didn't want some swotty little nancy boy for a son anyway." **

"Yeah, he just wants a dumb huge pig for a son" chuckled Sirius.

**They also skated over the accusations of bullying in the report — "He's a boisterous little boy, but he wouldn't hurt a fly!" **

"You wanna bet?" asked James.

**Aunt Petunia had said tearfully.**

**However, at the bottom of the report there were a few well-chosen comments from the school nurse that not even Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia could explain away. No matter how much Aunt Petunia wailed that Dudley was big-boned, **

"Elephants are big-boned," corrected Remus. "Pigs are just fat."

**and that his poundage was really puppy fat, **

"Not puppy" said Sirius sharply. "Piggy"

**and that he was a growing boy who needed plenty of food, **

"Well, I admit, I agree with him on that one" said Sirius. "Though if it concerns this pig then it's just a waste."

**the fact remained that the school outfitters didn't stock knickerbockers big enough for him anymore. **

"No wonder" said James. "Nobody usually makes school outfit for pigs."

**The school nurse had seen what Aunt Petunia's eyes — so sharp when it came to spotting fingerprints on her gleaming walls, **

"How I wish we could get in there," said Sirius. "She would notice more than fingerprints."

"And that has to be the full moon night" slowly added James ignoring Remus's angry glare. "So we can change their disgusting house into something nice and welcoming. Don't worry, Moony, we'll make sure they are not there."

"Then count me in" Remus smiled mischievously. "Yep, that will be a nice surprise for them."

**and in observing the comings and goings of the neighbors — simply refused to see: that far from needing extra nourishment, Dudley had reached roughly the size and weight of a young killer whale.**

**So — after many tantrums, after arguments that shook Harry's bedroom floor, and many tears from Aunt Petunia — the new regime had begun. The diet sheet that had been sent by the Smeltings school nurse had been taped to the fridge, which had been emptied of all Dudley's favorite things — **

"Poor thing" in mock concern said Sirius.

**fizzy drinks and cakes, chocolate bars and burgers and filled instead with fruit and vegetables and the sorts of things that Uncle Vernon called "rabbit food." **

"Serves him right" muttered Remus.

**To make Dudley feel better about it all, Aunt Petunia had insisted that the whole family follow the diet too. She now passed a grapefruit quarter to Harry. **

"Oh, so when it comes to this Harry is family?" sarcastically asked Sirius.

**He noticed that it was a lot smaller than Dudley's. **

"Why do you always have to humiliate him?" groaned Sirius.

**Aunt Petunia seemed to feet that the best way to keep up Dudley's morale was to make sure that he did, at least, get more to eat than Harry.**

**But Aunt Petunia didn't know what was hidden under the loose floorboard upstairs. She had no idea that Harry was not following the diet at all. **

"That's my boy," said James, a broad smile spreading on his face.

**The moment he had got wind of the fact that he was expected to survive the summer on carrot sticks, Harry had sent Hedwig to his friends with pleas for help, and they had risen to the occasion magnificently. **

"Sure they would," said Remus.

**Hedwig had returned from Hermione's house with a large box stuffed full of sugar-free snacks. (Hermione's parents were dentists.) **

"That is better than what the Dursleys fed him with," said Remus.

**Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, had obliged with a sack full of his own homemade rock cakes. **

"I would not risk eating that, if I were you, Harry," said James.

**(Harry hadn't touched these; he had had too much experience of Hagrid's cooking.) Mrs. Weasley, however, had sent the family owl, Errol, with an enormous fruitcake and assorted meat pies. **

"I already love that family" smiled James.

**Poor Errol, who was elderly and feeble, had needed a full five days to recover from the journey. And then on Harry's birthday (which the Dursleys had completely ignored) **

"I guess hell freezes when they won't" said Remus.

**he had received four superb birthday cakes, one each from Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and Sirius. **

"With mine being the biggest and most delicious" exclaimed Sirius.

**Harry still had two of them left, and so, looking forward to a real breakfast when he got back upstairs, he ate his grapefruit without complaint.**

"Who would complain?" asked Sirius. "If they had a cake from me for breakfast!"

**Uncle Vernon laid aside his paper with a deep sniff of disapproval and looked down at his own grapefruit quarter.**

**"Is this it?" he said grumpily to Aunt Petunia.**

"You wouldn't get even that from me" said Sirius. "So shut up and eat."

**Aunt Petunia gave him a severe look, and then nodded pointedly at Dudley, who had already finished his own grapefruit quarter and was eyeing Harry's with a very sour look in his piggy little eyes.**

**Uncle Vernon gave a great sigh, which ruffled his large, bushy mustache, and picked up his spoon.**

**The doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon heaved himself out of his chair and set off down the hall. Quick as a flash, while his mother was occupied with the kettle, Dudley stole the rest of Uncle Vernon's grapefruit.**

"I hope he chokes on that," said James evilly.

**Harry heard talking at the door, and someone laughing, and Uncle Vernon answering curtly. Then the front door closed, and the sound of ripping paper came from the hall.**

**Aunt Petunia set the teapot down on the table and looked curiously around to see where Uncle Vernon had got to. She didn't have to wait long to find out; after about a minute, he was back. He looked livid.**

**"You," he barked at Harry. **

"He actually has a name. Though you are so stupid that you cannot even remember it," said Remus.

**"In the living room. Now."**

**Bewildered, wondering what on earth he was supposed to have done this time, Harry got up and followed Uncle Vernon out of the kitchen and into the next room. Uncle Vernon closed the door sharply behind both of them.**

**"So," he said, marching over to the fireplace and turning to face Harry as though he were about to pronounce him under arrest. "**_**So**_**."**

**Harry would have dearly loved to have said, "So what?" **

"Do it, Harry" encouraged him Sirius. But receiving angry glares from his friends sighed and said "Or better not."

**but he didn't feel that Uncle Vernon's temper should be tested this early in the morning, especially when it was already under severe strain from lack of food. He therefore settled for looking politely puzzled.**

**"This just arrived," said Uncle Vernon. He brandished a piece of purple writing paper at Harry. "A letter. About you."**

"Telling you how wonderful my son is" said James. "So you finally start treating him better."

**Harry's confusion increased. Who would be writing to Uncle Vernon about him? Who did he know who sent letters by the postman?**

**Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, then looked down at the letter and began to read aloud:**

_**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,**_

_**We have never been introduced, but I am sure you have heard a great deal from Harry about my son Ron.**_

"Some crazy people" said Sirius. "Who in their right mind would address those idiots as 'dear'?"

_**As Harry might have told you, the final of the Quidditch World Cup**_

"As if they know what that is!" said Remus. And looking up at his friends added, "Don't even start arguing. I know you guys are crazy about Quidditch, but, honestly, do you expect those idiots to know what it is?"

They had nothing to say, so they just nodded.

_**takes place this Monday night, and my husband, Arthur, has just managed to get prime tickets **_

"That's awesome!" exclaimed James and Sirius.

_**through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports.**_

They cheered at that.

_**I do hope you will allow us to take Harry to the match,**_

"Sure they will" said James gravely "do everything in their power to prevent him from going there."

"Anything to make the living – oops, a mistake here – existence of this poor chap as miserable as possible. For you have to agree with me, this hardly can be called living. He just exists," said Sirius getting more irritated with every word he was saying.

"But" said Remus, "by letting Harry go, he will get rid of him earlier. He's got a nice little dilemma here."

"That involves some thinking" Sirius suddenly smiled. "But that bloke is completely incapable of it. So while trying to solve it, his brain going to work harder than it ever did before. And I hope he'll explode from all that pressure."

"That will be such a relief to this world. Let us have a minute of silence for the poor soul. Rest in piece." said James trying to keep his face stern.

"If that's even possible after everything he did to his godson" muttered Sirius.

"He hasn't exploded yet," Remus reminded.

"You are spoiling the moment, Moony" cried out Sirius.

"Sure he will," argued James. "That ape just cannot live through all that thinking."

_**as this really is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity; Britain hasn't hosted the cup for thirty years, **_

"What a shame" said James and Sirius together solemnly.

_**and tickets are extremely hard to come by. We would of course be glad to have Harry stay for the remainder of the summer holidays, and to see him safely onto the train back to school.**_

_**It would be best for Harry to send us your answer as quickly as possible in the normal way, because the Muggle postman has never delivered to our house, and I am not sure he even knows where it is.**_

_**Hoping to see Harry soon,**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Molly Weasley**_

P.S. I do hope we've put enough stamps on.

**Uncle Vernon finished reading, put his hand back into his breast pocket, and drew out something else.**

**"Look at this," he growled.**

**He held up the envelope in which Mrs. Weasley's letter had come, and Harry had to fight down a laugh. Every bit of it was covered in stamps except for a square inch on the front, **

Remus burst out laughing at that.

"What?" asked James.

"She put enough of them stamps, yeah?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, guys" Remus said while still laughing. "I don't even know how to explain to you. OK, imagine 10 owls carrying a single tiny letter. Something like that."

James and Sirius joined him in laughing.

**into which Mrs. Weasley had squeezed the Dursleys' address in minute writing.**

**"She did put enough stamps on, then," said Harry, trying to sound as though Mrs. Weasley's was a mistake anyone could make. His uncle's eyes flashed.**

**"The postman noticed," he said through gritted teeth. "Very interested to know where this letter came from, he was. That's why he rang the doorbell. Seemed to think it was **_**funny**_**."**

"It actually is" said Sirius. "You just have no sense of humor."

"We could help him with that" said James smiling mischievously.

**Harry didn't say anything. Other people might not understand why Uncle Vernon was making a fuss about too many stamps, but Harry had lived with the Dursleys too long not to know how touchy they were about anything even slightly out of the ordinary. Their worst fear was that someone would find out that they were connected (however distantly) with people like Mrs. Weasley.**

"They should be proud," said Remus.

"Well, I'm ashamed of being connected to you, Dursley," said James. "And I'm sure Harry shares my feelings."

**Uncle Vernon was still glaring at Harry, who tried to keep his expression neutral. If he didn't do or say anything stupid, he might just be in for the treat of a lifetime. He waited for Uncle Vernon to say something, but he merely continued to glare. **

"He's about to blow up!" yelled Sirius.

"Nope, it's a stage when he tries to think" said James smiling. "And fails"

**Harry decided to break the silence.**

**"So — can I go then?" he asked.**

**A slight spasm crossed Uncle Vernon's large purple face. **

"Oh no he's about to explode! RUN, HARRY!" James shouted.

**The mustache bristled. Harry thought he knew what was going on behind the mustache: a furious battle as two of Uncle Vernon's most fundamental instincts came into conflict. Allowing Harry to go would make Harry happy, something Uncle Vernon had struggled against for thirteen years. **

"Hey, Prongs" said Sirius suddenly. "Are you sure you don't want me to become a murderer? I don't mind."

"Not anymore" said James with a stern face. It was hard to read how his son was treated. "I wish I could help you."

**On the other hand, allowing Harry to disappear to the Weasleys' for the rest of the summer would get rid of him two weeks earlier than anyone could have hoped, and Uncle Vernon hated having Harry in the house. To give himself thinking time, **

"I'm sorry to say it, guys, but I don't think he'll explode. This ape can actually think! He amazes me more and more! What we'll find out next? That he can write?" chuckled Remus.

**it seemed, he looked down at Mrs. Weasley's letter again.**

**"Who is this woman?" **

"Somebody who is helping my son to survive" answered James.

**he said, staring at the signature with distaste.**

"**You've seen her," said Harry. "She's my friend Ron's mother, she was meeting him off the Hog — off the school train at the end of last term."**

**He had almost said "Hogwarts Express," and that was a sure way to get his uncle's temper up. Nobody ever mentioned the name of Harry's school aloud in the Dursley household.**

"Their household is not a worthy enough place for Hogwarts to be mentioned" corrected Sirius.

**Uncle Vernon screwed up his enormous face as though trying to remember something very unpleasant.**

"His wife and son" snorted James.

"Even he agrees they are disgusting" chuckled Sirius.

**"Dumpy sort of woman?" **

"Hey, look at your son first," cried out Remus.

**he growled finally. "Load of children with red hair?"**

"Leave the red hair out of it," yelled James.

**Harry frowned. He thought it was a bit rich of Uncle Vernon to call anyone "dumpy," when his own son, Dudley, had finally achieved what he'd been threatening to do since the age of three, and become wider than he was tall.**

The boys burst out laughing at that.

**Uncle Vernon was perusing the letter again.**

**"Quidditch," he muttered under his breath. "**_**Quidditch**_** — what is this rubbish?"**

"RUBBISH???" bellowed James and Sirius.

"It's you who's rubbish" said James angrily.

**Harry felt a second stab of annoyance.**

**"It's a sport," **

"Save your breath, Harry" said Remus. "He won't get it anyway."

**he said shortly. "Played on broom— "**

**"All right, all right!" said Uncle Vernon loudly. Harry saw, with some satisfaction, that his uncle looked vaguely panicky. **

"Sure, such an amount of new information. How can he cope with all of it?" smiled Remus.

**Apparently his nerves couldn't stand the sound of the word "broomsticks" in his living room. He took refuge in perusing the letter again. Harry saw his lips form the words "send us your answer ... in the normal way." He scowled.**

**"What does she mean, 'the normal way'?" he spat.**

"That means using owls, idiot" said James.

**"Normal for us," said Harry, and before his uncle could stop him, he added, "you know, owl post. That's what's normal for wizards."**

**Uncle Vernon looked as outraged as if Harry had just uttered a disgusting swearword. **

"If he said your name he would have" smiled James. "But he didn't."

**Shaking with anger, he shot a nervous look through the window, as though expecting to see some of the neighbors with their ears pressed against the glass.**

"As if they care for you," said Remus.

**"How many times do I have to tell you not to mention that unnaturalness under my roof?" he hissed, his face now a rich plum color. "You stand there, in the clothes Petunia and I have put on your ungrateful back —"**

"You better stop here, or you will wish that you were never born," said James angrily.

**"Only after Dudley finished with them," said Harry coldly, **

"Good job, Harry! Stand up to him" said Sirius.

**and indeed, he was dressed in a sweatshirt so large for him that he had had to roll back the sleeves five times so as to be able to use his hands, and which fell past the knees of his extremely baggy jeans.**

James was getting mad. His son should not live with those horrible people. He should not wear that cloth. He should not ask his friends to send him food!

"**I will not be spoken to like that!" said Uncle Vernon, trembling with rage.**

**But Harry wasn't going to stand for this. Gone were the days when he had been forced to take every single one of the Dursleys' stupid rules. He wasn't following Dudley's diet, and he wasn't going to let Uncle Vernon stop him from going to the Quidditch World Cup, not if he could help it. **

James's face relaxed and he forced a smile. He was relieved to see that Harry was fighting back.

**Harry took a deep, steadying breath and then said, "Okay, I can't see the World Cup. Can I go now, then? Only I've got a letter to Sirius I want to finish. You know — my godfather."**

"Yes, Harry, let Sirius know how they treat you" said James.

**He had done it, he had said the magic words. Now he watched the purple recede blotchily from Uncle Vernon's face, making it look like badly mixed black currant ice cream.**

"Maybe he will explode now," said James with hope in his voice.

**"You're — you're writing to him, are you?" **

"Sure he is," said all the three boys.

**said Uncle Vernon, in a would-be calm voice — but Harry had seen the pupils of his tiny eyes contract with sudden fear.**

"My name can scare somebody" Sirius was excited.

"Anything can scare that idiot," said James. "So...you know what I mean? Sorry."

Sirius glared at his friend but said nothing.

**"Well — yeah," said Harry, casually. "It's been a while since he heard from me, and, you know, if he doesn't he might start thinking something's wrong."**

"Not 'start', Harry," corrected him Sirius. "I already know it is all wrong there. I just need a reason to come over and let them behold a Marauder in rage."

**He stopped there to enjoy the effect of these words. He could almost see the cogs working under Uncle Vernon's thick, dark, neatly parted hair. **

"Wow, there is something able to work inside that dumb head?" Remus sounded surprised.

**If he tried to stop Harry writing to Sirius, Sirius would think Harry was being mistreated. **

"Even without him writing to me I know you are horrible," said Sirius. "You are lucky Harry is so noble. One word from him and you will never see sunrise again."

**If he told Harry he couldn't go to the Quidditch World Cup, Harry would write and tell Sirius, who would **_**know**_** Harry was being mistreated. There was only one thing for Uncle Vernon to do. Harry could see the conclusion forming in his uncle's mind as though the great mustached face were transparent. **

"YESSSSSS" yelled Remus.

"Noooo" growled James and Sirius.

"What's wrong with you, guys?" asked Remus. "He can go. Thanks to you, Padfoot."

Sirius said slowly "but he didn't explode." His face looked so miserable and disappointed that Remus burst out laughing.

**Harry tried not to smile, to keep his own face as blank as possible. And then —**

**"Well, all right then. **

James and Sirius smiled weakly at that. They looked so grieved as if they actually expected Uncle Vernon to explode.

**You can go to this ruddy ... this stupid ... **

"Watch your tongue, Dursley" said James strictly.

Remus started laughing. James turned to him and said in the same strict tone "What are you laughing at, young man?"

Sirius joined Remus in laughing. James eyed them angrily, which made them laugh even harder.

"Prongsie" said Sirius finally. "You bloody look and sound like McGonagall."

James blushed and went back to reading.

**this World Cup thing. You write and tell these — these **_**Weasleys**_** they're to pick you up, mind. I haven't got time to go dropping you off all over the country. And you can spend the rest of the summer there. And you can tell your — your godfather ... tell him ... tell him you're going."**

**"Okay then," said Harry brightly.**

**He turned and walked toward the living room door, fighting the urge to jump into the air and whoop. **

"He doesn't even feel sad that Dursley didn't explode," whined Sirius.

"Leave it, Paddy," said Remus, smiling at his friend.

Sirius muttered something hardly audible, but nobody paid attention to him.

**He was going ... he was going to the Weasleys', he was going to watch the Quidditch World Cup!**

**Outside in the hall he nearly ran into Dudley, **

"It would be strange if he didn't" chuckled Sirius. "That boy must be taking up all the space in the hallway."

**who had been lurking behind the door, clearly hoping to overhear Harry being told off. **

James and Sirius cursed at that. It didn't come to their mind that they eavesdropped all the time.

**He looked shocked to see the broad grin on Harry's face.**

"Take that," snorted James.

**"That was an **_**excellent**_** breakfast, wasn't it?" said Harry. "I feel really full, don't you?"**

The boys laughed. It was great to hear Harry teasing Dudley.

**Laughing at the astonished look on Dudley's face, Harry took the stairs three at a time, and hurled himself back into his bedroom.**

**The first thing he saw was that Hedwig was back. She was sitting in her cage, staring at Harry with her enormous amber eyes, and clicking her beak in the way that meant she was annoyed about something. Exactly what was annoying her became apparent almost at once.**

**"OUCH!" said Harry as what appeared to be a small, gray, feathery tennis ball collided with the side of his head. **

Sirius looked puzzled. "Tennis ball?"

"Must be a tiny owl. That's just to give and idea of how big it is," explained Remus.

**Harry massaged the spot furiously, looking up to see what had hit him, and saw a minute owl, small enough to fit into the palm of his hand, whizzing excitedly around the room like a loose firework. Harry then realized that the owl had dropped a letter at his feet. Harry bent down, recognized Ron's handwriting, then tore open the envelope. Inside was a hastily scribbled note.**

_**Harry — DAD GOT THE TICKETS — Ireland versus Bulgaria, **_

"Go Ireland" cheered James and Sirius.

"You don't even know what team they have" Remus pointed out. "Why are you cheering for them?"

James and Sirius glared at him as if Remus asked something completely obvious.

"That's final game. Of course their team is great. And what's Bulgaria to us? I don't even know where it is," explained James.

Remus rolled his eyes.

_**Monday night. Mum's writing to the Muggles to ask you to stay. They might already have the letter, I don't know how fast Muggle post is. Thought I'd send this with Pig anyway.**_

**Harry stared at the word "Pig," then looked up at the tiny owl now zooming around the light fixture on the ceiling. He had never seen anything that looked less like a pig. **

"Not if he lives with the Dursleys" chuckled Sirius.

"You know, living with the Dursleys can have some advantages" smiled Remus.

Sirius and James stared at his friend. They could not believe their ears!

"I only mean that he doesn't have to go to the zoo to see different animals. He has a free zoo at home: a horse-like aunt, an ape for uncle and a pig or a killer whale, depends on how you look at that boy."

James and Sirius burst out laughing.

**Maybe he couldn't read Ron's writing. He went back to the letter:**

_**We're coming for you whether the Muggles like it or not, **_

"I like that Ron" exclaimed James.

"Sure he cannot miss the World Cup," added Sirius.

_**you can't miss the World Cup, **_

"That's what I said" smiled Sirius.

_**only Mum and Dad reckon it's better if we pretend to ask their permission first. **_

"Adults" sighed James and Sirius.

_**If they say yes, send Pig back with your answer pronto, and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday. If they say no, send Pig back pronto and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday anyway.**_

_**Hermione's arriving this afternoon. Percy's started work — the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Don't mention anything about Abroad while you're here unless you want the pants bored off you.**_

Everybody chuckled.

_**See you soon — Ron**_

**"Calm down!" Harry said as the small owl flew low over his head, twittering madly with what Harry could only assume was pride at having delivered the letter to the right person. "Come here, I need you to take my answer back!"**

**The owl fluttered down on top of Hedwig's cage. Hedwig looked coldly up at it, as though daring it to try and come any closer.**

**Harry seized his eagle-feather quill once more, grabbed a fresh piece of parchment, and wrote:**

_**Ron, it's all okay, the Muggles say I can come. See you five o'clock tomorrow. Can't wait. Harry**_

**He folded this note up very small, and with immense difficulty, tied it to the tiny owl's leg as it hopped on the spot with excitement. The moment the note was secure, the owl was off again; it zoomed out of the window and out of sight.**

**Harry turned to Hedwig.**

**"Feeling up to a long journey?" he asked her.**

**Hedwig hooted in a dignified sort of a way.**

**"Can you take this to Sirius for me?" he said, picking up his letter. "Hang on ... I just want to finish it."**

**He unfolded the parchment and hastily added a postscript.**

_**If you want to contact me, I'll be at my friend Ron Weasley's for the rest of the summer. His dad's got us tickets for the Quidditch World Cup!**_

**The letter finished, he tied it to Hedwig's leg; she kept unusually still, as though determined to show him how a real post owl should behave.**

"Show off" muttered Sirius.

**"I'll be at Ron's when you get back, all right?" Harry told her.**

**She nipped his finger affectionately, then, with a soft swooshing noise, spread her enormous wings and soared out of the open window.**

**Harry watched her out of sight, then crawled under his bed, wrenched up the loose floorboard, and pulled out a large chunk of birthday cake. He sat there on the floor eating it, savoring the happiness that was flooding through him. He had cake, and Dudley had nothing but grapefruit; **

"Yeah, think of that" exclaimed James.

**it was a bright summer's day, he would be leaving Privet Drive tomorrow, his scar felt perfectly normal again, and he was going to watch the Quidditch World Cup. It was hard, just now, to feel worried about anything — even Lord Voldemort.**

"End of chapter." said James. "So, what now? Read the next one?"

"It's getting late, guys," said Remus. "But we have holidays now, and we don't have to get up early tomorrow. Yeah, lets keep on reading."

"I cannot wait till he leaves this nasty house," said James.

"Same here" responded Sirius. "Who will read now?"

"It's Moony's turn," said James passing the book to Remus.


	4. Back To The Burrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

--------------------------------

**I would like to thank all those who reviewed my story, put it on alerts, added to their favorite and just read it. Thank you, guys!!! **

**And huge thanks to MissusPotter for editing it!!!!!!**

--------------------------------

"Wait, Moony." James stretched his hand to make Remus stop reading. "There's something me and Padfoot have to discuss."

Sirius made himself comfortable in the armchair and put his feet on the table. "So what do you want to talk about, Prongs?"

"As if you don't know," said James, and made a face at Sirius.

"Hm, me being brilliant?" Sirius grinned at his friend.

"Brilliant? No," said James. "You proclaimed yourself the best prankster!"

Remus sat back in his chair, listening to his friends playful arguing. He didn't feel the need to intrude; he was enjoying moments like this.

"You're wrong there, Prongs," protested Sirius. "I just said aloud what was obvious."

"Prove it" James folded his arms and looked at Sirius. "I'm waiting."

"Easy" grinned Sirius. "All the times I hexed Slytherins. I do it far more often than you."

"That doesn't count," suddenly said Remus. "Hexing and pranking is not the same."

"He's right." James looked gratefully at Remus while Sirius glared at him.

"Oh." Sirius frowned. "What about the time when we made suits of armor invite everybody who was passing by to dance? Whose idea was that?"

"Yours" agreed James. "But one good idea doesn't make you the best. Besides, Moony was the one to do all the research for it. But remember the one when we made the stairs turn into slopes whenever somebody stepped on them? And we had a sliding day."

"That was yours, but again, Moony was the one to find the needed spell. And think of the time when we turned everybody's robes into Gryffindor Quidditch team robes with 'Go, Lions' and 'I'm for Gryffindor' on their backs. And it stayed for the whole day."

"And when we glued all the silverware and plates and everything to the tables for three meals?" asked James.

"Hey, Prongs, Padfoot" said Remus. "If we you are going to recall all pranks we ever did and them count them, I'm off to bed."

"We'll do it some other time," said Sirius. "But for now the score is 2-2. Wow, we're even."

"Not for long" smiled James. "And it's also 4 for Moony as he was behind all those pranks."

"Wait a minute," exclaimed Sirius. "If we are going to count like that then Moony is a clear winner! And that means…"

"That your argument is senseless, because it makes me the best prankster" grinned Remus.

"No way" cried out James. "The argument is between me and Sirius. And we're counting the ideas."

"For you information, ideas without research will just stay ideas," said Remus smiling. "So you are just arguing to find out who's the best prankster after me."

James and Sirius frowned, not knowing what to say.

"And just an hour ago somebody told me you're nothing without me" added Remus.

"You won," growled James.

Still smiling Remus started reading. "The next chapter is **Back to the Burrow**

**By twelve o'clock the next day, Harry's school trunk was packed with his school things and all his most prized possessions — the Invisibility Cloak he had inherited from his father, **

"YES!" James exclaimed. "He's got my cloak. I hope he's got the map also."

**the broomstick he had gotten from Sirius, **

"You got him a broomstick?" asked James. "I hope it was the best one."

"Sure. Anything for my godson. I wonder what model it was. I hope not Cleansweep. I really don't like how those broom fly," said Sirius.

"Guys, are we reading about Harry or discussing a broom?" Remus looked at his friends.

**the enchanted map of Hogwarts **

The boys cheered at that.

"It would grieve me if he didn't have the map" said Sirius.

"I hope he continues our noble pranking work," James added, smiling.

**he had been given by Fred and George Weasley last year. **

"Why would they have our map?" James asked puzzled.

"I guess we'll lose it," said Remus. "But Harry has it, so cheer up. It's not like it was lost forever."

"Yeah, but he got it only in his third year" said James. "What about his first two years?"

"Think of all the fun he missed" added Sirius.

"Or all the times he could get away from teachers if he only had it" continued James.

"Or the time when he stayed safe in the dormitory rather than wandered around the castle with the map" finished Remus.

James and Sirius rolled their eyes at him.

**He had emptied his hiding place under the loose floorboard of all food, double-checked every nook and cranny of his bedroom for forgotten spellbooks or quills, and taken down the chart on the wall counting down the days to September the first, **

"Sorry, Prongs, but your kid is mental" smiled Sirius.

**on which he liked to cross off the days remaining until his return to Hogwarts.**

"And his case is hopeless" sighed Sirius.

**The atmosphere inside number four, Privet Drive was extremely tense. **

"If you want to lighten it up, invite us" smiled James.

**The imminent arrival at their house of an assortment of wizards was making the Dursleys uptight and irritable. Uncle Vernon had looked downright alarmed when Harry informed him that the Weasleys would be arriving at five o'clock the very next day.**

**"I hope you told them to dress properly, these people," **

"What?" asked James looking completely confused. "What do they mean by 'dress properly'?"

Sirius and Remus shrugged.

**he snarled at once. "I've seen the sort of stuff your lot wear. **

"'Our lot'!" exclaimed James. "Dursley, you are playing with fire."

"Hm, so that ape doesn't like what we wear?" asked Sirius. "It's still better than rags you wear now, Dursley."

**They'd better have the decency to put on normal clothes, that's all."**

"Normal clothes" said James. "I don't see why they should put on something decent if they are going to your place."

"People wear good clothes when they go to a decent place" added Remus. "And that certainly is not the case."

**Harry felt a slight sense of foreboding. He had rarely seen Mr. or Mrs. Weasley wearing anything that the Dursleys would call "normal." **

"Don't worry about it" smiled James.

**Their children might don Muggle clothing during the holidays, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley usually wore long robes in varying states of shabbiness. **

"In order to visit that hole," said Sirius. "I would wear the shabbiest robes I had."

**Harry wasn't bothered about what the neighbors would think, **

"And before coming in the house I would run around it and scream at the top of my lungs that I came to see the Dursleys" smirked Sirius.

**but he was anxious about how rude the Dursleys might be to the Weasleys if they turned up looking like their worst idea of wizards.**

"They will be rude to them no matter how fine their clothes are" said Remus. "It's just the kind of people they are."

"And I don't think the Weasleys will care. They must know how extremely nice and polite the Dursleys are" said James.

**Uncle Vernon had put on his best suit. **

"Show off" muttered Sirius.

**To some people, this might have looked like a gesture of welcome, **

"From Dursley?" asked James sarcastically. "Sure."

**but Harry knew it was because Uncle Vernon wanted to look impressive and intimidating. Dudley, on the other hand, looked somehow diminished. **

"He feels justice is coming to him," said Sirius with malice in his voice.

**This was not because the diet was at last taking effect, **

"No diet can help here," said Remus.

**but due to fright. Dudley had emerged from his last encounter with a fully grown wizard with a curly pig's tail poking out of the seat of his trousers, **

The boys roared with laughter.

"I want to shake the hand of the guy who did it," said James through laughs.

"Same here" added Sirius. "I can see him on all fours and grunting with the stupid look in his little piggy eyes.

"He looks better that way," said Remus, still laughing. "And his grunting must make more sense than whatever else he says."

**and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had had to pay for its removal **

Sirius and James scowled.

**at a private hospital in London. It wasn't altogether surprising, therefore, that Dudley kept running his hand nervously over his backside, **

Everybody burst out laughing again.

**and walking sideways from room to room, so as not to present the same target to the enemy.**

"Any part of your body is a target," said Remus. "Your appearance lacks more than a tail. What about a pair of nice piggy ears?"

**Lunch was an almost silent meal. Dudley didn't even protest at the food (cottage cheese and grated celery). Aunt Petunia wasn't, eating anything at all. Her arms were folded, her lips were pursed, and she seemed to be chewing her tongue, as though biting back the furious diatribe she longed to throw at Harry.**

"Dare to do that" said James angrily. "And I'll throw my selected courses words at you!"

**"They'll be driving, of course?" Uncle Vernon barked across the table.**

"Floo powder, I reckon," said Remus.

**"Er," said Harry.**

**He hadn't thought of that. **

"And you shouldn't" smiled Sirius.

**How were the Weasleys going to pick him up? **

"It's going to be Floo powder, Harry," said James smiling. "We told you already."

"As if he can hear you," muttered Remus.

**They didn't have a car anymore; the old Ford Anglia they had once owned was currently running wild in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. **

The boys exchanged puzzled looks. Why should it be in the Forbidden Forest?

**But Mr. Weasley had borrowed a Ministry of Magic car last year; possibly he would do the same today?**

**"I think so," said Harry.**

**Uncle Vernon snorted into his mustache. Normally, Uncle Vernon would have asked what car Mr. Weasley drove; he tended to judge other men by how big and expensive their cars were. **

"And I tend to judge men by how dumb they are" said Sirius. "And so far you are ahead of all the people we know."

**But Harry doubted whether Uncle Vernon would have taken to Mr. Weasley even if he drove a Ferrari.**

James and Sirius looked at Remus for explanation.

"Dunno. We didn't learn the types of cars at Muggle studies" Remus shrugged. "I guess it is some kind of very expensive car."

**Harry spent most of the afternoon in his bedroom; he couldn't stand watching Aunt Petunia peer out through the net curtains every few seconds, as though there had been a warning about an escaped rhinoceros. **

"What!" exclaimed Sirius. "She didn't hear it?"

"Yep, I bet she missed it. The warning. It should have been on the Muggle news. Though they made a mistake" smiled James.

''It was not rhinoceros that escaped" laughed Sirius. "But it was a mass break out from the zoo…"

"… an ape, a horse and a swine" finished James.

"And they are hiding at present at …" Sirius frowned trying to remember something. "Where is that place, Prongs?"

James took the book from Remus, turned few pages back: "And currently they are hiding at Privet Drive 4."

"Maybe you got it wrong, guys" chuckled Remus. "Maybe she heard the warning and knows their hiding place was discovered. And she fears they will be taken back where they belong."

They laughed and continued to read.

**Finally, at a quarter to five, Harry went back downstairs and into the living room.**

**Aunt Petunia was compulsively straightening cushions. Uncle Vernon was pretending to read the paper, **

"I knew it," exclaimed Remus. "He fooled me. Apes cannot read. He was pretending all along."

His friend smiled at him.

**but his tiny eyes were not moving, and Harry was sure he was really listening with all his might for the sound of an approaching car. Dudley was crammed into an armchair, his porky hands beneath him, clamped firmly around his bottom. **

The boys burst out laughing again.

"I know what else he lacks," snorted Sirius. "Hooves."

**Harry couldn't take the tension; he left the room and went and sat on the stairs in the hall, his eyes on his watch and his heart pumping fast from excitement and nerves.**

**But five o'clock came and then went. **

"Something must have delayed them," said James. "Don't despair."

**Uncle Vernon, perspiring slightly in his suit, opened the front door, peered up and down the street, then withdrew his head quickly.**

**"They're late!" he snarled at Harry.**

**I know," said Harry. "Maybe — er — the traffic's bad, or something."**

**Ten past five ... then a quarter past five ... Harry was starting to feel anxious himself now. At half past, he heard Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia conversing in terse mutters in the living room.**

**"No consideration at all."**

**"We might've had an engagement."**

"That would have been better," said Sirius.

**"Maybe they think they'll get invited to dinner if they're late."**

"Even if I was starving," said Remus. "I would not risk eating something made by you."

"That can endanger your life" chuckled Sirius.

**"Well, they most certainly won't be," said Uncle Vernon, and Harry heard him stand up and start pacing the living room. "They'll take the boy and go, there'll be no hanging around. That's if they're coming at all. Probably mistaken the day. I daresay **_**their kind**_** don't set much store by punctuality. Either that or they drive some tin-pot car that's broken d— AAAAAAAARRRRRGH!"**

**Harry jumped up. From the other side of the living room door came the sounds of the three Dursleys scrambling, panic-stricken, across the room. Next moment Dudley came flying into the hall, looking terrified.**

**"What happened?" said Harry. "What's the matter?"**

**But Dudley didn't seem able to speak. **

"Only grunt," snorted Sirius.

"I doubt he can talk at all," said Remus. "So far I haven't heard anything said by him"

**Hands still clamped over his buttocks, **

The boys started laughing again.

**he waddled as fast as he could into the kitchen. Harry hurried into the living room.**

**Loud bangings and scrapings were coming from behind the Dursleys' boarded-up fireplace, which had a fake coal fire plugged in front of it.**

"Why would they do that?" asked James puzzled.

"Don't look at me" responded Remus. "Nothing this family does make sense to me."

**"What is it?" gasped Aunt Petunia, who had backed into the wall and was staring, terrified, toward the fire. "What is it, Vernon?"**

"What is it? What is it?" mocked James in a squeaky voice. And then added, "Use your brains, woman, the Weasley family. You've been waiting for them!"

**But they were left in doubt barely a second longer. Voices could be heard from inside the blocked fireplace.**

"See?" exclaimed Sirius.

**"Ouch! Fred, no — go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake —**

"Anything connected to Dursley is one HUGE mistake," said Sirius.

**tell George not to — OUCH! George, no, there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron—"**

**"Maybe Harry can hear us, Dad — maybe he'll be able to let us out—"**

**There was a loud hammering of fists on the boards behind the electric fire.**

Sirius started hitting the table with fists.

"What is that for, Padfoot?" asked Remus.

"Sound effects" smiled Sirius.

**"Harry? Harry, can you hear us?"**

**The Dursleys rounded on Harry like a pair of angry wolverines.**

James and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Wolverines" exclaimed Remus.

"I'd rather say an ape, a horse and a swine," snorted James.

**"What is this?" growled Uncle Vernon. "What's going on?"**

**"They — they've tried to get here by Floo powder," said Harry, fighting a mad desire to laugh. **

"Laugh then" said James. "They cannot do anything to you now. You are finally leaving them."

**"They can travel by fire — only you've blocked the fireplace —**

"Dungheads" commented Sirius.

**hang on —"**

**He approached the fireplace and called through the boards.**

**"Mr. Weasley? Can you hear me?"**

**The hammering stopped. **

"It stopped, Padfoot," said Remus. "Did you hear? STOPPED!"

"So what?" smirked Sirius, still hitting the table. "Ok, ok, I'm done" he added seeing his friends' mad glances. "But did you like the tune I was making?''

"Tune? You want to say there was a melody? Rather a crazy drum beat," said James laughing.

"Sorry to disappoint you, buddy, but you have no ear for music," added Sirius.

"Yep, somebody must have stepped on it," said James.

Sirius tried to look offended and pulled a face at them.

**Somebody inside the chimney piece said, "Shh!"**

**"Mr. Weasley, it's Harry ... the fireplace has been blocked up. You won't be able to get through there."**

**"Damn!" said Mr. Weasley's voice. "What on earth did they want to block up the fireplace for?"**

"We also want to know that," said James.

**"They've got an electric fire," Harry explained.**

**"Really?" said Mr. Weasley's voice excitedly. **

"What's so exciting about it?" Sirius was surprised.

"We forgot," said Remus. "That's the Weasley-obsessed-with-Muggle-stuff guy."

**"Eclectic, you say? With a **_**plug**_**? Gracious, I must see that.... Let's think ... ouch, Ron!"**

**Ron's voice now joined the others'.**

**"What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?"**

**"Oh no, Ron," came Fred's voice, very sarcastically. "No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up."**

The boys burst out laughing.

**"Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here," said George, whose voice sounded muffled, as though he was squashed against the wall.**

"I love those guys," said James through laughter.

**"Boys, boys..." said Mr. Weasley vaguely. "I'm trying to think what to do.... **

"Blow everything up!" Sirius cried out.

**Yes ... only way. . . Stand back, Harry."**

The boys cheered.

**Harry retreated to the sofa. Uncle Vernon, however, moved forward.**

"And that proves his dumbness" said James.

"And moves him even higher up in our dumb-chart" added Sirius.

"He's unreachable now" chuckled James.

**"Wait a moment!" he bellowed at the fire. "What exactly are you going to —"**

**BANG.**

"Here's your explosion, Padfoot" smiled Remus.

"YEAHHHH!" yelled Sirius.

**The electric fire shot across the room as the boarded-up fireplace burst outward, expelling Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ron in a cloud of rubble and loose chippings. **

"Nice sight" commented Remus.

"At least they look better than the Dursleys," said James.

**Aunt Petunia shrieked and fell backward over the coffee table; Uncle Vernon caught her before she hit the floor, **

"Urghhh" growled James and Sirius.

"He should not have done that" scowled Remus.

**and gaped, speechless, at the Weasleys, all of whom had bright red hair, including Fred and George, who were identical to the last freckle.**

"Sure" said James slapping himself on the forehead. "How could we forget? These twins were mentioned before."

"Oh yeah, I remember" added Sirius. "That was couple of chapters before. Don't remember what that was, but we thought they were fun."

"We shall see now, I guess," said Remus.

**"That's better," **

"Much better" smiled James. "I mean the room looks better now."

**panted Mr. Weasley, brushing dust from his long green robes and straightening his glasses. "Ah — you must be Harry's aunt and uncle!"**

**Tall, thin, and balding, he moved toward Uncle Vernon, his hand outstretched, but Uncle Vernon backed away several paces, **

"Showing his nice manners, of course" muttered Remus.

**dragging Aunt Petunia. Words utterly failed Uncle Vernon. **

"Is that possible?" sarcastically asked Remus. "Not even a single complaint?"

**His best suit was covered in white dust, **

"Which means it's improved now," said James.

**which had settled in his hair and mustache and made him look as though he had just aged thirty years.**

"Adding nothing to his mind as aging is supposed to do," muttered Remus.

**"Er — yes — sorry about that," **

"Don't worry" smirked Sirius. "There's nothing to say sorry for."

**said Mr. Weasley, lowering his hand and looking over his shoulder at the blasted fireplace. "It's all my fault. It just didn't occur to me that we wouldn't be able to get out at the other end. **

"It wouldn't occur to anybody," said James.

**I had your fireplace connected to the Floo Network, you see — just for an afternoon, you know, so we could get Harry. Muggle fireplaces aren't supposed to be connected, strictly speaking — but I've got a useful contact at the Floo Regulation Panel and he fixed it for me. **

"Nice" the boys said together.

**I can put it right in a jiffy, **

"Don't trouble yourself" said Remus. "We like it better this way."

**though, don't worry. I'll light a fire to send the boys back, and then I can repair your fireplace before I Disapparate."**

**Harry was ready to bet that the Dursleys hadn't understood a single word of this. They were still gaping at Mr. Weasley, thunderstruck. Aunt Petunia staggered upright again and hid behind Uncle Vernon.**

**"Hello, Harry!" said Mr. Weasley brightly. "Got your trunk ready?"**

**"It's upstairs," said Harry, grinning back.**

**"We'll get it," said Fred at once. Winking at Harry, he and George left the room. **

"I wonder what that was about" smiled Sirius.

**They knew where Harry's bedroom was, having once rescued him from it in the dead of night. **

"What?" exclaimed Sirius and Remus.

"I like those guys more and more" said James smiling.

**Harry suspected that Fred and George were hoping for a glimpse of Dudley; they had heard a lot about him from Harry.**

**"Well," said Mr. Weasley, swinging his arms slightly, while he tried to find words to break the very nasty silence. "Very — erm — very nice place you've got here."**

"Indeed" said Remus. "And you helped to make it nice."

**As the usually spotless living room **

Sirius and James looked disgusted.

"That's just unhealthy" smirked Sirius.

**was now covered in dust and bits of brick, this remark didn't go down too well with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon's face purpled once more, and Aunt Petunia started chewing her tongue again. However, they seemed too scared to actually say anything.**

"They admit it at last!" exclaimed Sirius.

**Mr. Weasley was looking around. He loved everything to do with Muggles. Harry could see him itching to go and examine the television and the video recorder.**

**"They run off eckeltricity, do they?" he said knowledgeably. "Ah yes, I can see the plugs. I collect plugs," he added to Uncle Vernon. "And batteries. Got a very large collection of batteries. My wife thinks I'm mad, but there you are."**

"I agree with her. That's mental" smiled Remus.

**Uncle Vernon clearly thought Mr. Weasley was mad too. **

"I take my words back," said Remus. "I don't want to have the same opinion with Dursley."

**He moved ever so slightly to the right, screening Aunt Petunia from view, as though he thought Mr. Weasley might suddenly run at them and attack.**

"Other way, I think," said Sirius.

**Dudley suddenly reappeared in the room. **

"Wow, the Weasleys are honored by your decision to show yourself" James said sarcastically.

**Harry could hear the clunk of his trunk on the stairs, and knew that the sounds had scared Dudley out of the kitchen. Dudley edged along the wall, gazing at Mr. Weasley with terrified eyes, and attempted to conceal himself behind his mother and father. Unfortunately, Uncle Vernon's bulk, while sufficient to hide bony Aunt Petunia, was nowhere near enough to conceal Dudley.**

The boys chuckled at that.

**"Ah, this is your cousin, is it, Harry?" said Mr. Weasley, taking another brave stab at making conversation.**

**"Yep," said Harry, "that's Dudley."**

**He and Ron exchanged glances and then quickly looked away from each other; the temptation to burst out laughing was almost overwhelming. **

"Once again" said Sirius. "Go ahead."

**Dudley was still clutching his bottom as though afraid it might fall off. **

"Wish I was there. I know a nice little spell that would help him," said Remus smiling. "A kind of Permanent Sticking Charm, though a bit modified so not only his bottom will stick to him but anything else he will touch."

**Mr. Weasley, however, seemed genuinely concerned at Dudley's peculiar behavior. Indeed, from the tone of his voice when he next spoke, Harry was quite sure that Mr. Weasley thought Dudley was quite as mad as the Dursleys thought he was, except that Mr. Weasley felt sympathy rather than fear.**

**"Having a good holiday, Dudley?" he said kindly.**

"Best ever" answered Sirius for Dudley. "With an awesome diet!"

**Dudley whimpered. **

"They meant grunted," said James.

**Harry saw his hands tighten still harder over his massive backside.**

"He really needs me there" said Remus desperately.

**Fred and George came back into the room carrying Harry's school trunk. They glanced around as they entered and spotted Dudley. Their faces cracked into identical evil grins.**

"Now we will see the twins in action, I guess" said James excitedly.

"If they dare to do anything in front of their father," admitted Remus doubtfully.

**"Ah, right," said Mr. Weasley. "Better get cracking then."**

**He pushed up the sleeves of his robes and took out his wand. Harry saw the Dursleys draw back against the wall as one.**

"_**Incendio**_**!" said Mr. Weasley, pointing his wand at the hole in the wall behind him.**

**Flames rose at once in the fireplace, crackling merrily as though they had been burning for hours. Mr. Weasley took a small drawstring bag from his pocket, untied it, took a pinch of the powder inside, and threw it onto the flames, which turned emerald green and roared higher than ever.**

**"Off you go then, Fred," said Mr. Weasley.**

**"Coming," said Fred. "Oh no — hang on —"**

"The show is about to begin," said Sirius with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, nothing happens accidentally when you are about to Floo," agreed James.

**A bag of sweets had spilled out of Fred's pocket and the contents were now rolling in every direction — big, fat toffees in brightly colored wrappers.**

"Candies?" asked James.

**Fred scrambled around, cramming them back into his pocket, then gave the Dursleys a cheery wave, stepped forward, and walked right into the fire, saying "the Burrow!" **

"I'm an experienced prankster, but cannot see what can come out of it" frowned James "Unless they did something to those candies, but that is advanced magic."

**Aunt Petunia gave a little shuddering gasp. There was a whooshing sound, and Fred vanished.**

"Bye-bye" said Sirius. "Thanks for the show."

**"Right then, George," said Mr. Weasley, "you and the trunk."**

**Harry helped George carry the trunk forward into the flames and turn it onto its end so that he could hold it better. Then, with a second whoosh, George had cried "the Burrow!" and vanished too.**

"You forgot something, George," said James. "You forgot to PULL A PRANK."

**"Ron, you next," said Mr. Weasley.**

**"See you," said Ron brightly to the Dursleys. He grinned broadly at Harry, then stepped into the fire, shouted "the Burrow!" and disappeared.**

**Now Harry and Mr. Weasley alone remained.**

**"Well . . . 'bye then," Harry said to the Dursleys.**

**They didn't say anything at all. Harry moved toward the fire, but just as he reached the edge of the hearth, Mr. Weasley put out a hand and held him back. He was looking at the Dursleys in amazement.**

**"Harry said good-bye to you," he said. "Didn't you hear him?"**

"I don't think he cares," said Remus.

**"It doesn't matter," Harry muttered to Mr. Weasley. "Honestly, I don't care."**

"See" said Remus. "That's what I said."

**Mr. Weasley did not remove his hand from Harry's shoulder.**

**"You aren't going to see your nephew till next summer," **

"Thank Merlin they won't" muttered James.

**he said to Uncle Vernon in mild indignation. "Surely you're going to say good-bye?"**

**Uncle Vernon's face worked furiously. The idea of being taught consideration by a man who had just blasted away half his living room wall seemed to be causing him intense suffering. But Mr. Weasley's wand was still in his hand, and Uncle Vernon's tiny eyes darted to it once, before he said, very resentfully, "Good-bye, then."**

**"See you," said Harry, putting one foot forward into the green flames, which felt pleasantly like warm breath. At that moment, however, a horrible gagging sound erupted behind him, and Aunt Petunia started to scream.**

The boys exchanged questioning looks and Remus continued to read.

**Harry wheeled around. Dudley was no longer standing behind his parents. He was kneeling beside the coffee table, and he was gagging and sputtering on a foot-long, purple, slimy thing that was protruding from his mouth. One bewildered second later, Harry realized that the foot-long thing was Dudley's tongue — and that a brightly colored toffee wrapper lay on the floor before him.**

"YESSS!" yelled James and Sirius together. "They are awesome."

"Nothing can 'just happen' when you are about to Floo" said James smiling.

"Oh really?" sarcastically asked Remus. "And who was disappointed afterwards?"

"I didn't mean it" James defended himself.

"They are geniuses and that's a fact. How did they do it, I wonder?" asked Sirius.

"Yep, we have to think about doing something similar" mischievously smiled James. "It doesn't have to be candies. Any kind of food with different after-effects. But it requires a lot of research."

And then James and Sirius turned to Remus with pleading smiles. "Moony?"

"No guys. That requires much, much, much more than just a lot of research which we have no time for with planning other pranks" said Remus. "Unless you are ready to abandon everything else."

"Is it that difficult?" asked Sirius.

"Even more. I bet the twins spent months to create those candies. And you need someone to try them on. And I will not let you risk anybody's health" said Remus.

James and Sirius looked disappointed.

"Ok then" said James. "But I would really love to meet those guys. I wonder what else they made."

**Aunt Petunia hurled herself onto the ground beside Dudley, seized the end of his swollen tongue, and attempted to wrench it out of his mouth; **

"That's disgusting," laughed Sirius. "Though funny to look at, I bet."

**unsurprisingly, Dudley yelled and sputtered worse than ever, trying to fight her off. Uncle Vernon was bellowing and waving his arms around, and Mr. Weasley had to shout to make himself heard.**

**"Not to worry, I can sort him out!" he yelled, advancing on Dudley with his wand outstretched, but Aunt Petunia screamed worse than ever and threw herself on top of Dudley, shielding him from Mr. Weasley.**

"Only it didn't help" chuckled Remus. "As Dudley needs at least 10 Petunias to shield him."

**"No, really!" said Mr. Weasley desperately. "It's a simple process it was the toffee — my son Fred**

"Is a genius" smiled Sirius.

**real practical joker —**

"And a really good one, I have to add" said James.

**but it's only an Engorgement Charm — **

"After all it's easy," said Remus. "Though don't look at me like that, I'm not going to do it."

James and Sirius scowled.

**at least, I think it is — **

"See" said Remus. "Even he is not sure. We can try Engorgement Charm and it will turn out it was not the one they used. We'll have consequences that I don't want to deal with."

**please, I can correct it —"**

**But far from being reassured, the Dursleys became more panic- stricken; Aunt Petunia was sobbing hysterically, tugging Dudley's tongue as though determined to rip it out; Dudley appeared to be suffocating under the combined pressure of his mother and his tongue; and Uncle Vernon, who had lost control completely, seized a china figure from on top of the sideboard and threw it very hard at Mr. Weasley, who ducked, causing the ornament to shatter in the blasted fireplace.**

The boys burst out laughing.

**"Now really!" said Mr. Weasley angrily, brandishing his wand. "I'm trying to **_**help**_**!"**

**Bellowing like a wounded hippo, **

"Hippo?" said Sirius. "That's a perfect description for him. I like it more than ape. From now on we call him hippo."

**Uncle Vernon snatched up another ornament.**

**"Harry, go! Just go!" Mr. Weasley shouted, his wand on Uncle Vernon. "I'll sort this out!"**

**Harry didn't want to miss the fun, but Uncle Vernon's second ornament narrowly missed his left ear, and on balance he thought it best to leave the situation to Mr. Weasley. He stepped into the fire, looking over his shoulder as he said "the Burrow!" His last fleeting glimpse of the living room was of Mr. Weasley blasting a third ornament out of Uncle Vernon's hand with his wand, Aunt Petunia screaming and lying on top of Dudley, and Dudley's tongue lolling around like a great slimy python. But next moment Harry had begun to spin very fast, and the Dursleys' living room was whipped out of sight in a rush of emerald-green flames.**

"And he's gone..." said Remus.

"To a much better place" finished James.

-------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Weasley' Wizard Wheezes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter books and it's characters. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**And again I would like to thank you for your reviews. And I'm also thankful to all those who read this story, added to their favorites and put on alert. Thanks again, guys.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"It's a pity that Diddy-boy doesn't study with us in Hogwarts" said Sirius looking truly upset.

James and Remus sent him questioning looks.

"Think of all the fun we would have" said Sirius with a sad smile.

"I'm afraid Snivellus would be robbed of our attention" said James laughing.

"And affection" added Sirius.

"I don't think he will suffer from its absence" said Remus. "Quite the contrary."

"It grieves me to think of all the fun we've missed," sighed James. "So we better continue to read, as nothing can be done."

"I agree with you," said Sirius, taking the book from Remus.

"No!" shouted James, snatching the book from Sirius.

"What's up, Prongs?" asked Sirius, surprised. "You read before Moony, so now it's my turn."

"I want to read and no objections," said James smiling.

Sirius glared at him but said nothing. After all, Harry was James's son.

"Okay, so here we go: **'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'**" James started reading.

"Hope it has something to do with the twins" smiled Sirius.

**Harry spun faster and faster, elbows tucked tightly to his sides, blurred fireplaces flashing past him, until he started to feel sick and closed his eyes. Then, when at last he felt himself slowing down, he threw out his hands and came to a halt in time to prevent himself from falling face forward out of the Weasleys' kitchen fire.**

**"Did he eat it?" said Fred excitedly, holding out a hand to pull Harry to his feet.**

"Sure he did," said Sirius.

"Yeah, I bet those guys knew what they were doing" smiled James.

**"Yeah," said Harry, straightening up. "What was it?"**

"Best thing I've ever seen" cried out James.

**"Ton-Tongue Toffee," said Fred brightly. "George and I invented them, and we've been looking for someone to test them on all summer…"**

"And you found the right guy" said Remus.

"Though I think you should have left more for him" smirked Sirius. "I'm sure he enjoyed that one."

**The tiny kitchen exploded with laughter; Harry looked around and saw that Ron and George were sitting at the scrubbed wooden table with two red-haired people Harry had never seen before, though he knew immediately who they must be: Bill and Charlie, the two eldest Weasley brothers.**

"Wow" said Remus. "That means they've got five kids."

**"How're you doing, Harry?" said the nearer of the two, grinning at him and holding out a large hand, which Harry shook, feeling calluses and blisters under his fingers. This had to be Charlie, who worked with dragons in Romania. **

"Cool" exclaimed James and Sirius together.

**Charlie was built like the twins, shorter and stockier than Percy **

"Percy?" asked Remus. "That makes six kids."

"Yeah, the one who is working at the Ministry" said Sirius. "Ron mentioned him in his letter to Harry."

**and Ron, who were both long and lanky. He had a broad, good-natured face, which was weather-beaten and so freckly that he looked almost tanned; his arms were muscular, and one of them had a large, shiny burn on it.**

**Bill got to his feet, smiling, and also shook Harry's hand. Bill came as something of a surprise. Harry knew that he worked for the wizarding bank, Gringotts, and that Bill had been Head Boy at Hogwarts; **

"Head Boy" said James disgusted. "An insufferable know-it-all, most likely."

"No fun" concluded Sirius.

**Harry had always imagined Bill to be an older version of Percy: fussy about rule-breaking and fond of bossing everyone around. **

"As all Head Boys are" smiled James. "Lurking about, trying to find out what we're up to."

"And that reminds me of something I wanted to talk about with you, guys" said Sirius. "I think it's time to pull a prank on OUR dear Head Boy."

"He's been very annoying lately," said James.

"I wonder why?" sarcastically asked Remus. "Who hexed his girlfriend?"

"She deserved that," said James. "She… what did she do, Padfoot?"

"Nice" said Remus sharply. "You don't even remember what you hexed people for."

"She said that we distract school from studying," said Sirius grinning. "And that was an insult as we make sure that everybody in Hogwarts is in a good mood."

"So we cast a Cheering charm on her to cheer her up" grinned James. "It's not our fault that she prefers to be on the edge of tears all the time."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Don't forget the Head Boy, Prongs" said Sirius.

"Trust me, I won't" smiled James and went back to reading.

**However, Bill was — there was no other word for it — **_**cool**_**. **

"A cool Head Boy!" exclaimed James.

"The Weasley family rocks" said Sirius.

"You surprise me sometimes, guys," said Remus. "A Head Boy is not a verdict. It doesn't mean the person has to be like our Head Boy and I have to agree with you, he's a pain in the butt. It's the same as Prefect. I am a prefect, so you want to say I'm annoying?"

The boys smiled at him apologetically. "You're an exception," added James.

**He was tall, with long hair that he had tied back in a ponytail. **

"He IS cool" agreed Remus.

**He was wearing an earring with what looked like a fang dangling from it. **

"I want one like that," cried Sirius.

**Bill's clothes would not have looked out of place at a rock concert, except that Harry recognized his boots to be made, not of leather, but of dragon hide.**

"And I want those" cried out James.

"Me too" said Sirius.

"No way" said James. And in a sickly-sweet voice added: "You want an earring, Paddy."

"Shut up" slapped Sirius.

"Paddy wants an earring" James teased his friend.

"It is a cool earring with a fang, not a girly one."

"Nobody knows that" mischievously smiled James. "And I'll make sure everybody knows our Sirry wants an earring."

"No you won't"

"Yes, I will."

"Okay, go ahead. I also know stuff about you that might interest somebody" Sirius looked James in the eye.

"What?" The smile faded from James's face. "That's blackmailing and …"

"… Marauders don't do it to each other" Sirius finished for him. "Yeah, I know that. But what do you call what you do? Right, Moony? He's blackmailing me. Well, he's going to."

"Hey, Prongs" agreed Remus. "He's right."

"I was just teasing him" grimaced James.

"Shut up and read," said Sirius, throwing a pillow at James.

James dodged from the pillow, took the book and started moaning.

"What the hell, Prongs?" asked Sirius.

"Well you told me to shut up, that implies closing my mouth. And after that you told me to read. How am I supposed read if my mouth is shut?" innocently smiled James.

Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes.

**Before any of them could say anything else, there was a faint popping noise, and Mr. Weasley appeared out of thin air at George's shoulder. He was looking angrier than Harry had ever seen him.**

"Guess he didn't like the joke" frowned Remus.

**"That **_**wasn't funny**_** Fred!" **

"Sure it was!" protested James and Sirius.

**he shouted. "What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?"**

"A great candy" said James. "Wish we had a couple of those."

"And better, a never ending supply" smiled Sirius.

**"I didn't give him anything," said Fred, with another evil grin. **

"Well, technically he's right" smirked Remus. "He didn't HAND it to the Swine advising him to try it, he just dropped the candy."

"Damn right" said Sirius.

**I just **_**dropped**_** it.... **

"See" cried out James. "So don't go shouting at him."

**It was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him to."**

The boys chuckled.

"He's right," said Sirius.

**"You dropped it on purpose!" **

"You cannot prove that" smiled James.

**roared Mr. Weasley. "You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet —"**

"Everybody knows he's a Swine," said Sirius. "And will eat everything his eyes see."

**"How big did his tongue get?" George asked eagerly.**

"Ouch" said Remus. "That gave them away. Means they knew what they were doing."

**"It was four feet long before his parents would let me shrink it!"**

"Wow" exclaimed boys. "Wish we could witness it."

**Harry and the Weasleys roared with laughter again.**

The boys joined them in laughter.

**"It **_**isn't funny**_**!" **

"It is" disagreed Sirius.

**Mr. Weasley shouted. "That sort of behavior seriously undermines wizard-Muggle relations! I spend half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of Muggles, and my own sons.**

"Do everything for you to be proud of them" smirked Remus.

**"We didn't give it to him because he's a Muggle!" **

"He has a point," said Remus.

**said Fred indignantly.**

**"No, we gave it to him because he's a great bullying git," said George. "Isn't he, Harry?"**

"What?" bellowed James. "I thought that Swine was just living there and never bothering my son. Bullying is a different thing."

"I have to admit that I kind of guessed it" winced Remus. "What else can you expect from Dursley's kid?"

**"Yeah, he is, Mr. Weasley," said Harry earnestly.**

"That answer makes my hatred for the Dursley family grow even bigger," said James angrily. "And I was sure that was impossible."

**"That's not the point!" **

"Yes it is" contradicted Sirius. "He got what he was asking for."

**raged Mr. Weasley. "You wait until I tell your mother —"**

**"Tell me what?" said a voice behind them.**

**Mrs. Weasley had just entered the kitchen. She was a short, plump woman with a very kind face, though her eyes were presently narrowed with suspicion.**

**"Oh hello, Harry, dear," she said, spotting him and smiling. **

"The woman who saved my son from starving to death" smiled James. "Three cheers for her." The boys cheered.

**Then her eyes snapped back to her husband. "Tell me **_**what**_**, Arthur?"**

"Though she doesn't look that nice at the moment" said Remus.

**Mr. Weasley hesitated. Harry could tell that, however angry he was with Fred and George, he hadn't really intended to tell Mrs. Weasley what had happened. There was a silence, while Mr. Weasley eyed his wife nervously. **

"That man is completely under her influence" chuckled Remus. "Poor guy."

**Then two girls appeared in the kitchen doorway behind Mrs. Weasley. **

"What?" cried out James. "More kids? That makes eight!"

**One, with very bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth, was Harry's and Ron's friend, Hermione Granger. **

"That insufferable know-it-all" said James.

**The other, who was small and red-haired, was Ron's younger sister, Ginny. **

"One less. Seven, not eight" said Remus. "But still there are a lot of them. Poor girl, it must have been hard for her to grow up with six older brothers."

**Both of them smiled at Harry, who grinned back, which made Ginny go scarlet —**

Sirius whistled. "Somebody has a crush here."

**she had been very taken with Harry ever since his first visit to the Burrow.**

**"Tell me **_**what**_**, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley repeated, in a dangerous sort of voice.**

**"It's nothing, Molly," mumbled Mr. Weasley, "Fred and George just — but I've had words with them —"**

"Great guy – defending his kids from her" James smiled sympathetically.

"We are with you," added Sirius. "Mentally."

"I don't think it can help him" smiled Remus.

**"What have they done this time?" **

"Something you should praise them for," exclaimed James.

**said Mrs. Weasley. "If it's got anything to do with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes —"**

"What, what?" asked Sirius. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes? They even have a name for the stuff they invented. That's awesome."

"Love those guys more and more," grinned James.

"You know, it's said that we'll lose the map," said Remus. "But it will end up in worthy hands."

"My heart is at peace," said Sirius. "I hope it served them good before they passed it on to Harry."

**"Why don't you show Harry where he's sleeping, Ron?" said Hermione from the doorway.**

**"He knows where he's sleeping," said Ron, "in my room, he slept there last —"**

**"We can all go," said Hermione pointedly.**

"What she's playing at?" asked Sirius.

"Probably tries to take them away from the trouble" said Remus

**"Oh," said Ron, cottoning on. "Right."**

**"Yeah, we'll come too," said George.**

"I'm afraid two of you will have to stay," sighed Remus.

**"You stay where you are!" snarled Mrs. Weasley.**

**Harry and Ron edged out of the kitchen, and they, Hermione, and Ginny set off along the narrow hallway and up the rickety staircase that zigzagged through the house to the upper stories.**

"That house sounds nice," said James.

"Way better than the Dursleys" added Sirius.

**"What are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked as they climbed.**

**Ron and Ginny both laughed, although Hermione didn't.**

"That girl lacks a sense of humor," said Sirius.

**"Mum found this stack of order forms when she was cleaning Fred and George's room," **

"Order forms" exclaimed James and Sirius. "Like for selling things? Awesome!"

"Wow, they are serious about their stuff," said Remus amazed.

**said Ron quietly. "Great long price lists for stuff they've invented. Joke stuff, you know. **

"These guys are amazing," said James.

"Make money from their own inventions" grinned Sirius.

"That what's grieving their mom," said Remus. "I don't think she sees it as a career for them."

**Fake wands **

"Wonder how those work" smiled James.

**and trick sweets, loads of stuff. **

"Can you be a little more detailed here?" asked Sirius. "I'd like to hear about 'loads of stuff'."

**It was brilliant, I never knew they'd been inventing all that . . ."**

**"We've been hearing explosions out of their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually **_**making**_** things," said Ginny. "We thought they just liked the noise."**

**"Only, most of the stuff — well, all of it, really — was a bit dangerous," said Ron, "and, you know, they were planning to sell it at Hogwarts to make some money, **

"I'm speechless," said Sirius. "I don't know how else to praise them."

"I bow to them," said James bowing.

"I think they should open a joke shop," said Remus. "And to you, Padfoot, my advice is to read more books so next time you will know enough words to express your admiration."

"Hey, you are insulting my intelligence" cried out Sirius looking offended.

"I would, if there was something to insult, but on complete absence of the previously mentioned intelligence, my advice to you cannot be taken as an insult," said Remus smiling.

"Don't get too smart, Moony"

"I can't help it, guys," grinned Remus. "Even Filch would seem smart compared to you. So what do you want from me?"

"That won't work with us, Moony" smirked James. "We got outstanding O.W.L.s, remember?"

"That was simply a mistake of nature that you were born with perfect memory and talent" Remus folded his hands and tried to look lost. "But I know what you really are."

Sirius and James grinned at him

**and Mum went mad at them. Told them they weren't allowed to make any more of it, and burned all the order forms.... She's furious at them anyway. They didn't get as many O.W.L.s as she expected."**

"They don't need O.W.L.s to run the joke shop" said James.

**O.W.L.s were Ordinary Wizarding Levels, the examinations Hogwarts students took at the age of fifteen.**

**"And then there was this big row," Ginny said, "because Mum wants them to go into the Ministry of Magic like Dad, and they told her all they want to do is open a joke shop."**

"That's what we said" smiled James.

"Joke shop!" exclaimed Sirius. "Only think of that! I'm sure they will be great at running it."

"If their mother allows them," said Remus with doubt. "She didn't sound too excited about the idea."

**Just then a door on the second landing opened, and a face poked out wearing horn-rimmed glasses and a very annoyed expression.**

**"Hi, Percy," said Harry.**

**"Oh hello, Harry," said Percy. "I was wondering who was making all the noise. I'm trying to work in here, you know I've got a report to finish for the office — and it's rather difficult to concentrate when people keep thundering up and down the stairs."**

"That bloke doesn't sound fun," said James.

"There has to be a voice of reason in the family" smiled Remus.

"They have their mother" smirked Sirius. "That's a whole thunder of reason."

**"We're not **_**thundering**_**, "said Ron irritably. "We're walking. Sorry if we've disturbed the top-secret workings of the Ministry of Magic."**

The boys chuckled.

**"What are you working on?" said Harry.**

"That was a mistake, Harry" grimaced James.

"He wants his pants bored off of him" chuckled Sirius.

**"A report for the Department of International Magical Cooperation," **

"That is VERY important, I guess" smiled Remus.

**said Percy smugly. "We're trying to standardize cauldron thickness. Some of these foreign imports are just a shade too thin — leakages have been increasing at a rate of almost three percent a year —"**

"That will be the most astonishing, astounding, startling, stunning revelation of the year!" said James laughing.

**"That'll change the world, that report will," said Ron. "Front page of the **_**Daily Prophet**_**, I expect, cauldron leaks."**

**Percy went slightly pink.**

**"You might sneer, Ron," he said heatedly, "but unless some sort of international law is imposed we might well find the market flooded with flimsy, shallow-bottomed products that seriously endanger —"**

"Actually, Percy has a point" said Remus. "Don't look at me like that, guys," he added seeing his friends rolling their eyes. "He's just exaggerating it a little."

"A little" Sirius said sarcastically.

**"Yeah, yeah, all right," said Ron, and he started off upstairs again. Percy slammed his bedroom door shut. As Harry, Hermione, and Ginny followed Ron up three more flights of stairs, shouts from the kitchen below echoed up to them. It sounded as though Mr. Weasley had told Mrs. Weasley about the toffees.**

"I can't believe they don't know the basic rules of pranking," said James with a surprised look. "Most important of which is not to get caught."

"Not their fault, Prongs" said Remus defending the twins. "They couldn't do it without getting caught."

"Guess you're right" agreed James. "I just feel sorry for them."

**The room at the top of the house where Ron slept looked much as it had the last time that Harry had come to stay: the same posters of Ron's favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, **

Sirius opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Remus pointed his wand at him saying:

"Silencio."

Ignoring Sirius's angry gestures he turned to a bewildered looking James.

"If I hear a word about Quidditch from you, I'll hex you also and will read the book. Don't want to listen to your arguments about what team is better." He turned again to Sirius, who still looked angry:

"You promise to refrain from Quidditch discussions?"

Sirius nodded. Remus muttered anti-spell.

"Why you don't like Quidditch, mate?" asked James.

"I like the game." said Remus, and seeing questioning looks on his friends' faces added, "The game, you hear me, THE GAME, not your endless discussions. They bore me."

James and Sirius exchanged doubtful looks, but out of fear to be hexed again they didn't say anything and James went back to reading.

**were whirling and waving on the walls and sloping ceiling, and the fish tank on the windowsill, which had previously held frog spawn, now contained one extremely large frog. Ron's old rat, Scabbers, was here no more, but instead there was the tiny gray owl that had delivered Ron's letter to Harry in Privet Drive. It was hopping up and down in a small cage and twittering madly.**

"Crazy owl" chuckled Sirius.

**"Shut **_**up**_**, Pig," said Ron, edging his way between two of the four beds that had been squeezed into the room. "Fred and George are in here with us, **

"My advice to you Harry, don't close your eyes when they are near, go to sleep after you make sure they are asleep" smiled Remus. "Knowing the twins, you don't know what to expect from them."

"You don't know?" asked James. "The most noisy and loud night, full of laughter and no sleeping."

**because Bill and Charlie are in their room," he told Harry. "Percy gets to keep his room all to himself because he's got to **_**work**_**."**

"Sure, big head needs quiet," said James.

"Your limited mind cannot absorb the whole importance of his work" smirked Sirius. "You just don't understand."

"I'm hopeless," sighed James, trying not to laugh.

**"Er — why are you calling that owl Pig?" Harry asked Ron.**

**"Because he's being stupid," said Ginny, **

"That's how you talk to your older brother?" laughed Remus.

**"Its proper name is Pigwidgeon."**

"How long did he think how to name the owl?" asked Sirius. "Or rather, did he think at all?"

**"Yeah, and that's not a stupid name at all," said Ron sarcastically. "Ginny named him," **

"No questions here" smirked Sirius. "Girls are senseless."

**he explained to Harry. "She reckons it's sweet. **

"Sweet?" chuckled James. "Hardly vocable."

**And I tried to change it, but it was too late, he won't answer to anything else. So now he's Pig. I've got to keep him up here because he annoys Errol and Hermes. He annoys me too, come to that.**

**Pigwidgeon zoomed happily around his cage, hooting shrilly. Harry knew Ron too well to take him seriously. He had moaned continually about his old rat, Scabbers, but had been most upset when Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, appeared to have eaten him.**

The boys chuckled.

**"Where's Crookshanks?" Harry asked Hermione now.**

**"Out in the garden, I expect," she said. "He likes chasing gnomes. He's never seen any before."**

**"Percy's enjoying work, then?" **

"You need to ask?" chuckled Remus.

**said Harry, sitting down on one of the beds and watching the Chudley Cannons zooming in and out of the posters on the ceiling.**

**"Enjoying it?" said Ron darkly. "I don't reckon he'd come home if Dad didn't make him. He's obsessed. Just don't get him onto the subject of his boss. **_**According to Mr. Crouch ... as I was saying to Mr. Crouch ... Mr. Crouch is of the opinion ... Mr. Crouch was telling me**_** ... They'll be announcing their engagement any day now."**

The boys burst out laughing.

"That reminds me of somebody," said Sirius through laughs looking pointedly at James.

"What about me?" asked James surprised.

"You don't get it?" smirked Sirius and turned to Remus. "Can you believe it, Moony? He doesn't recognize his own behavior."

James was looking from Sirius to Remus, who was laughing hard.

"It's how you talk about Lily, Prongs" finally explained Remus. "EXACTLY how you talk about her."

"Only, it's not 'telling' and 'saying', because she doesn't talk to you," said Sirius. "But mostly _how wonderful Lily was looking… how well Lily performed the spell… how kind Lily is… how beautiful Lily's eyes are… how much she is in love with me…_" added Sirius in a sweet voice with dreamy expression on his face mocking James. It made James blush and without arguing he went back to reading.

**"Have you had a good summer, Harry?" said Hermione. "Did you get our food parcels and everything?"**

**"Yeah, thanks a lot, " said Harry. "They saved my life, those cakes.**

**"And have you heard from —?" Ron began, but at a look from Hermione he fell silent. Harry knew Ron had been about to ask about Sirius. Ron and Hermione had been so deeply involved in helping Sirius escape from the Ministry of Magic that they were almost as concerned about Harry's godfather as he was. **

Sirius grinned at this. He was glad that somebody cares about him in the future, especially when everybody was sure he was guilty.

**However, discussing him in front of Ginny was a bad idea. Nobody but themselves and Professor Dumbledore knew about how Sirius had escaped, or believed in his innocence.**

"That's not a lot," muttered Remus. James and Sirius looked at him sympathetically, they still didn't know what became of their friend in the future. And they noticed that Remus was not mentioned among the people who believed that Sirius was innocent. That meant only one thing… he was also… dead. James put his hand around Remus. Sirius tapped his friend on the shoulder and said "They just don't know about you, Moony, so they didn't count you." Remus looked gratefully at his friends and motioned for James to read.

**"I think they've stopped arguing," said Hermione, to cover the awkward moment, because Ginny was looking curiously from Ron to Harry. "Shall we go down and help your mum with dinner?"**

**"Yeah, all right," said Ron. The four of them left Ron's room and went back downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley alone in the kitchen, looking extremely bad-tempered.**

"You have to accept your sons decision to devote themselves to pranking" sighed Sirius. "The same as Prongs has to accept that I'm the best prankster."

"I think we agreed that Moony is the best," said James trying to liven up Remus's spirit.

"Okay, as we have to accept that Moony is the best prankster," Sirius corrected himself, understanding that it was not the time for arguing - Remus was still looking morose and it was hard to see him so.

Remus smiled at his friends, he appreciated their efforts. After all, the book didn't say that he was dead, it just didn't mention him…

**"We're eating out in the garden," she said when they came in. "There's just not room for eleven people in here. Could you take the plates outside, girls? Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables. Knives and forks, please, you two," she said to Ron and Harry, pointing her wand a little more vigorously than she had intended at a pile of potatoes in the sink, which shot out of their skins so fast that they ricocheted off the walls and ceiling.**

"Nice temper" smirked Sirius.

**"Oh for heaven's **_**sake**_**," she snapped, now directing her wand at a dustpan, which hopped off the sideboard and started skating across the floor, scooping up the potatoes. "Those two!" she burst out savagely, now pulling pots and pans out of a cupboard, and Harry knew she meant Fred and George. I don't know what's going to happen to them, I really don't. No ambition, unless you count making as much trouble as they possibly can...."**

"She certainly doesn't see their future as we do," sighed Remus.

"Ambition added to trouble and mixed with talent can lead to something like a joke shop" smiled James.

"They also need money to starts the business. And no matter how nice their family is, I don't think they have spare money for it" said Sirius.

"They were trying to earn some. That's what order forms were for," said Remus. "And their mother destroyed their only chance to do it."

"I believe they won't give up" hopefully said Sirius.

**Mrs. Weasley slammed a large copper saucepan down on the kitchen table and began to wave her wand around inside it. A creamy sauce poured from the wand tip as she stirred.**

**"It's not as though they haven't got brains, **

"Not in the least like it" smirked Remus. "They have them all right. They don't use them for studying."

**she continued irritably, taking the saucepan over to the stove and lighting it with a further poke of her wand, "but they're wasting them, and unless they pull themselves together soon, they'll be in real trouble. I've had more owls from Hogwarts about them than the rest put together. **

"Don't think she got more owls than our families," laughed Sirius.

"My mom already stopped nagging at me about it" smiled James. "And if she stops receiving them, then she will start worrying."

**If they carry on the way they're going, they'll end up in front of the Improper Use of Magic Office."**

**Mrs. Weasley jabbed her wand at the cutlery drawer, which shot open. Harry and Ron both jumped out of the way as several knives soared out of it, **

"Hey, hey" exclaimed James. "Careful, my son is there, same as yours."

**flew across the kitchen, and began chopping the potatoes, which had just been tipped back into the sink by the dustpan.**

**"I don't know where we went wrong with them," said Mrs. Weasley, putting down her wand and starting to pull out still more saucepans. "It's been the same for years, one thing after another, and they won't listen to — OH NOT **_**AGAIN**_**!"**

The boys exchanged questioning looks.

"It better not be some of their joke stuff," said Remus.

**She had picked up her wand from the table, and it had emitted a loud squeak and turned into a giant rubber mouse.**

"Here you go, Prongs," said Remus as they started laughing. "You wanted to know how fake wands work."

"That would be great to replace professors' wands with those" chuckled Sirius.

"I bet Dumbledore would love it" said James laughing. "He usually loves our pranks. Great man!"

"Think of McGonagall when she will reach for her wand and it will turn into rubber mouse" said Sirius. "Or better, a cat that looks like her Animagus form."

The boys burst out laughing.

**"One of their fake wands again!" she shouted. "How many times have I told them not to leave them lying around?"**

"Probably not enough" said Remus.

**She grabbed her real wand and turned around to find that the sauce on the stove was smoking.**

**"C'mon," Ron said hurriedly to Harry, seizing a handful of cutlery from the open drawer, "let's go and help Bill and Charlie."**

"Good idea, guys" smiled James. "Get out of there or you will end up with sauce on your head or else."

**They left Mrs. Weasley and headed out the back door into the yard.**

**They had only gone a few paces when Hermione's bandy-legged ginger cat,**

Sirius's eyes sparkled and he made a barking sound making his friends laugh at him.

**Crookshanks, came pelting out of the garden, bottle-brush tail held high in the air, chasing what looked like a muddy potato on legs. Harry recognized it instantly as a gnome. Barely ten inches high, its horny little feet pattered very fast as it sprinted across the yard and dived headlong into one of the Wellington boots that lay scattered around the door. **

"I can see Padfoot running around, chasing those little chaps" laughed James.

"I'd love to," grinned Sirius. "So what?"

**Harry could hear the gnome giggling madly as Crookshanks inserted a paw into the boot, trying to reach it. Meanwhile, a very loud crashing noise was coming from the other side of the house. The source of the commotion was revealed as they entered the garden, and saw that Bill and Charlie both had their wands out, and were making two battered old tables fly high above the lawn, **

"Cool" exclaimed the boys.

**smashing into each other, each attempting to knock the other's out of the air. **

James got up, putting the book on the table, waved his wand and of the armchairs was up in the air. Sirius jumped up and did likewise, two armchairs crushed into each other, legs breaking. Remus suddenly joined them and another armchair was up in the air. For a while the three boys were laughing, making their armchairs smash into each other. When the chairs were broken, Marauders looked at each other and at the mess they made and burst out laughing again.

"This way it looks much better" said Sirius through laughs.

They set in the middle of the mess they made and went back to reading.

**Fred and George were cheering, Ginny was laughing, and Hermione was hovering near the hedge, apparently torn between amusement and anxiety.**

"She needs our help for sure" sighed Sirius. "And we are ready as always."

James and Remus chuckled.

**Bill's table caught Charlie's with a huge bang and knocked one of its legs off.**

**There was a clatter from overhead, and they all looked up to see Percy's head poking out of a window on the second floor.**

"Beware" said Sirius. "Here comes your doom, as you keep the Big Head from his work."

**"Will you keep it down?!" he bellowed.**

"Sorry, mate," said James. "But I don't think that's possible"

**"Sorry, Perce," said Bill, grinning. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"**

"Greatly," smiled Remus. "Especially with wonderful sound effects from the Weasleys."

**"Very badly," **

"Oh really? Why so? Something bothering you?" asked James, eyes wide open with fake concern.

**said Percy peevishly, and he slammed the window shut. **

"Bye-bye, smarty" smirked Sirius.

**Chuckling, Bill and Charlie directed the tables safely onto the grass, end to end, and then, with a flick of his wand, Bill reattached the table leg and conjured tablecloths from nowhere.**

**By seven o'clock, the two tables were groaning under dishes and dishes of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking, **

"Can they leave it out, or can we skip it?" asked Sirius pleadingly. "You know, food is my soft spot."

**and the nine Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were settling themselves down to eat beneath a clear, deep-blue sky. To somebody who had been living on meals of increasingly stale cake all summer, this was paradise, and at first, Harry listened rather than talked as he helped himself to chicken and ham pie, boiled potatoes, and salad.**

"I feel like paying a visit to the kitchens again" scowled Sirius.

"You are impossible, Padfoot" said Remus smiling.

**At the far end of the table, Percy was telling his father all about his report on cauldron bottoms.**

"Found a listener at last" said James. "I hope Mr. Weasley won't fall asleep."

**"I've told Mr. Crouch that I'll have it ready by Tuesday," Percy was saying pompously. **

"But I hope to get it ready by Monday morning" mocked him Sirius. "So Mr. Crouch will see and understand how unbelievably boring and annoying I am."

**"That's a bit sooner than he expected it, but I like to keep on top of things. I think he'll be grateful I've done it in good time, I mean, its extremely busy in our department just now, what with all the arrangements for the World Cup. We're just not getting the support we need from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ludo Bagman —"**

"Bagman" cried out James.

"The England's best Chaser" excitedly added Sirius.

**"I like Ludo," said Mr. Weasley mildly. "He was the one who got us such good tickets for the Cup. **

The boys cheered.

**I did him a bit of a favor: His brother, Otto, got into a spot of trouble — a lawnmower with unnatural powers — I smoothed the whole thing over."**

**"Oh Bagman's **_**likable**_** enough, of course," said Percy dismissively, **

"What doesn't he like about Ludo?" asked James crossly.

**"but how he ever got to be Head of Department ... when I compare him to Mr. Crouch! I can't see Mr. Crouch losing a member of our department and not trying to find out what's happened to them. You realize Bertha Jorkins has been missing for over a month now? **

"Not a great loss at all" said James.

Remus frowned, something was wrong here, he just couldn't figure out what.

**Went on holiday to Albania and never came back?"**

"Simply forgot to" smirked Sirius.

"Wait" suddenly cried out Remus, clutching the book from James and turning pages back. "Wormtail brought her to Voldemort. It was in the first chapter. She's... dead. That's why she's not coming back."

The boys fell silent, the laughs died out. Suddenly they remembered they were at war. And people out there were dieing.

**"Yes, I was asking Ludo about that," said Mr. Weasley, frowning. "He says Bertha's gotten lost plenty of times before now — **

"And this is the last one" said James gravely.

**though must say, if it was someone in my department, I'd be worried. . . ."**

**"Oh Bertha's **_**hopeless**_**, all right," said Percy. "I hear she's been shunted from department to department for years, much more trouble than she's worth...**

"You don't know what you are talking about," snarled Sirius. They were making fun of Bertha, but now, when they knew what happened to her, they could not laugh at her anymore or bear anybody else laughing at her or humiliating her.

**but all the same, Bagman ought to be trying to find her. Mr. Crouch has been taking a personal interest, she worked in our department at one time, you know, and I think Mr. Crouch was quite fond of her — but Bagman just keeps laughing and saying she probably misread the map and ended up in Australia instead of Albania. **

"Despite my regard for Bagman as a great player I have to admit that he's behaving rather careless in this case," sighed James.

"He knows what Bertha is like," said Remus.

**However" — Percy heaved an impressive sigh and took a deep swig of elderflower wine — "we've got quite enough on our plates at the Department of International Magical Cooperation without trying to find members of other departments too. **

"And nobody asks YOU to do it" said James angrily.

**As you know, we've got another big event to organize right after the World Cup."**

**Percy cleared his throat significantly and looked down toward the end of the table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. "**_**You**_** know the one I'm talking about, Father." He raised his voice slightly. "The top-secret one."**

"Show-off" muttered Sirius.

**Ron rolled his eyes and muttered to Harry and Hermione, "He's been trying to get us to ask what that event is ever since he started work. Probably an exhibition of thick-bottomed cauldrons."**

The boys chuckled.

**In the middle of the table, Mrs. Weasley was arguing with Bill about his earring, which seemed to be a recent acquisition.**

"Women" sighed James. "When it comes to them, they can do whatever they want to their appearance, but if we do something then it's not allowed."

" **. . . with a horrible great fang on it. **

"It is not horrible" disagreed Sirius. "It is cool."

**Really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?"**

"That they want the same" chuckled Sirius.

**"Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure," said Bill patiently.**

**"And your hair's getting silly, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, fingering her wand lovingly." I wish you'd let me give it a trim…"**

**"I like it," said Ginny, who was sitting beside Bill. "You're so old-fashioned, Mum. Anyway, it's nowhere near as long as Professor Dumbledore's...."**

"She has a point" chuckled James.

**Next to Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Charlie were all talking spiritedly about the World Cup.**

James and Sirius cheered.

"Hope there will be a detailed report about the Cup in the book, describing everything" dreamingly said Sirius. "We won't be there to witness it, but still… at least read about it."

**"It's got to be Ireland," said Charlie thickly, through a mouthful of potato. "They flattened Peru in the semifinals."**

"Peru?" asked James surprised. "Even Slytherin's Quidditch team could beat them!"

"Maybe they improved?" asked Sirius. "You know, it's happening twenty years in the future and…" but he saw the look on Remus's face and said "…and I think we should keep on reading." Adding in whisper, "Or Moony will hex us."

"I heard that, Padfoot" smiled Remus. "And, yeah, we'd better read than discuss, if you don't want to be silenced again."

**"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," said Fred.**

**"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven," said Charlie shortly. "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was."**

"I don't even want to know what that was," sighed James.

**"What happened?" said Harry eagerly, regretting more than ever his isolation from the wizarding world when he was stuck on Privet Drive.**

**"Went down to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten," **

"What? They scored only one goal? While Transylvania, only think of that TRANSYLVANIA, scored 24 plus caught a snitch!!!!" roared Sirius.

Remus was so shocked he even forgot his promise to hex his friends for discussing Quidditch.

"What were the players doing?" asked James. "Was there anybody at all at the field? Maybe the England's team forgot they had a game and didn't show up? Well, there had to be somebody as they scored one goal… or maybe Transylvania scored one for us out of pity?" James looked at Sirius as if he could answer. Sirius shrugged and James went back to reading.

**said Charlie gloomily. "Shocking performance. And Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland was slaughtered by Luxembourg."**

"What's happening to British teams?" asked Sirius depressed.

**Harry had been on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team ever since his first year at Hogwarts **

"FIRST YEAR???" exclaimed boys.

"But nobody's accepted to the team until they are in the second year" said Remus.

"My son is a genius," grinned James. "Well, what else you expect of him, if he's a son of one?"

"Of one what? Dunderhead?" smirked Sirius.

"Of a genius, you dunghead" snapped James.

"Modest as always" smiled Remus.

**and owned one of the best racing brooms in the world, a Firebolt. **

"I got it for him" proudly said Sirius.

**Flying came more naturally to Harry than anything else in the magical world, **

"It could not be any other way" smiled James.

**and he played in the position of Seeker on the Gryffindor House team.**

James's smile faded a little, he was hoping his son will also be a Chaser, but he was still proud of him. "Seeker is also a great position, though in my opinion Chaser is the best."

**Mr. Weasley conjured up candles to light the darkening garden before they had their homemade strawberry ice cream, and by the time they had finished, moths were fluttering low over the table, and the warm air was perfumed with the smells of grass and honeysuckle. Harry was feeling extremely well fed and at peace with the world as he watched several gnomes sprinting through the rosebushes, laughing madly and closely pursued by Crookshanks.**

"They wouldn't laugh if they were pursued by me" smirked Sirius.

**Ron looked carefully up the table to check that the rest of the family were all busy talking, then he said very quietly to Harry, "So — **_**have**_** you heard from Sirius lately?"**

"Sure he did," cried out Sirius.

**Hermione looked around, listening closely.**

**"Yeah," said Harry softly, "twice. He sounds okay. I wrote to him yesterday. He might write back while I'm here."**

**He suddenly remembered the reason he had written to Sirius, and for a moment was on the verge of telling Ron and Hermione about his scar hurting again, and about the dream that had awoken him ... but he really didn't want to worry them just now, not when he himself was feeling so happy and peaceful.**

**"Look at the time," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly, checking her wristwatch. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. **

"That's a forcible argument for going to bed" smirked James. "I mean it"

**Harry, if you leave your school list out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. **

"That's really nice of her," said Remus.

**I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time."**

"Hope it does this time" said James and Sirius together.

**"Wow — hope it does this time!" said Harry enthusiastically.**

James and Sirius looked at each other and said together again, "Great minds think alike." And burst out laughing. Remus merely rolled his eyes.

**"Well, I certainly don't," said Percy sanctimoniously. **

"Somehow it doesn't surprise me," said James.

**"I **_**shudder**_** to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days."**

**"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" said Fred.**

**"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" said Percy, going very red in the face. "It was nothing **_**personal**_**!"**

**"It was," Fred whispered to Harry as they got up from the table. "We sent it."**

The boys burst out laughing.

"I never knew a more amazing couple of pranksters than those twins" said Sirius through laughter.

"Same here" said James laughing hard.

"Really?" Remus looked at them with surprise. "Then I advise you two to look in the mirror, there you will find the most stunning couple of pranksters."

"You flatter us," said James. "But we meant couple, and we are not couple we are trio, or rather quartet."

"Well, if you say so, though I'm not that much of a prankster" smiled Remus.

"Don't be modest, Moony" said Sirius. "Besides we know that deep down, under your studying know-it-all self there is a prankster and a very good one."

"That comes out every time we need some research," added James smiling.

Remus blushed and tried to change the subject. "What about cleaning up here?"

"And what about it?" asked Sirius grinning.

Remus rolled his eyes, waved his wand and the common room was cleared from the mess they made while fighting with armchairs.


	6. The Portkey

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, it belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, putting my story to alerts and adding to you favourites. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, what now? We go to sleep?" asked Remus after he finished cleaning up the mess they made.

"Are you mental, Moony?" cried out Sirius. "It's the World Cup tomorrow!"

"Lets at least read about the Cup and then we can finish for today" added James. "Or, if you want to sleep that much, you can go and we'll keep on reading."

Remus pulled a face at his friends and lied down on the couch.

Sirius got the book and started reading. "**CHAPTER SIX – THE PORTKEY"**

**Harry felt as though he had barely lain down to steep in Ron's room when he was being shaken awake by Mrs. Weasley.**

**"Time to go, Harry, dear," **

"Yeah! Wake up, Harry, to witness something you will tell about you children and grandchildren" smiled James.

"Only if they will be same crazy as their grandfather" muttered Remus. "To listen about some match that took place years ago."

James merely rolled his eyes.

**she whispered, moving away to wake Ron.**

**Harry felt around for his glasses, put them on, and sat up. It was still dark outside. Ron muttered indistinctly as his mother roused him. At the foot of Harry's mattress he saw two large, disheveled shapes emerging from tangles of blankets.**

**"'S' time already?" said Fred groggily.**

"What?" asked Sirius. "I don't understand! You are about to go see the Cup! You ought to jump up from the beds and race downstairs. And what you do?"

"They don't understand their luck" exclaimed James.

"They just behave like normal humans do and not totally-obsessed-with-Quidditch dunderheads" muttered Remus from the couch looking half asleep.

"And that guy says something about liking Quidditch?" asked Sirius pointing at Remus.

"My attachment for Quidditch doesn't imply that I'm ready to rob myself of sleeping" muttered Remus. "The same goes for twins, I presume."

James grimaced.

"Quidditch must come first" said Sirius. "Before everything else."

**They dressed in silence, too sleepy to talk, then, yawning and stretching, the four of them headed downstairs into the kitchen.**

**Mrs. Weasley was stirring the contents of a large pot on the stove, while Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table, checking a sheaf of large parchment tickets. **

James stretched out his hand as if to take hold of the tickets with a longing look on his face.

**He looked up as the boys entered and spread his arms so that they could see his clothes more clearly. He was wearing what appeared to be a golfing sweater and a very old pair of jeans, slightly too big for him and held up with a thick leather belt.**

**"What d'you think?" he asked anxiously. "We're supposed to go incognito.—**

**do I look like a Muggle, Harry?"**

"Sure you do" smiled Sirius. "And don't forget to take a couple of some Muggle devices with you."

**"Yeah," said Harry, smiling, "very good."**

**"Where're Bill and Charlie and Per—Per—Percy?" **

"The Big Head is also coming?" asked James. "And what about the work? I've got an idea! How about he gives me his ticket?"

Remus muttered something about it only being a book, but Sirius and James didn't pay any attention to him as they were in the middle of one of their usual arguments.

"Why you, Prongs?" asked Sirius. "It should be me."

"And why you?"

"It's simple" grinned James. "Because I want to."

"And that is a reason strong enough for you to not reckon with my wishes?" sarcastically asked Sirius.

James nodded with a bright smile.

"And after that you dare to call yourself my brother?" asked Sirius surprised.

"Yes" grinned James. "'Quidditch comes first, before anything else.' Those were your own words. You take them back now?"

"No" sighed Sirius. "But..."

"Okay, okay" said James. "You'll get the ticket and I'll use my cloak and we will figure out the details later."

"That's what I call a brother talk" smirked Sirius.

"Never mind the wards that must be around the place where the Cup will take place" sarcastically said Remus. "What are Ministry cautions when marauders are at work?"

"And again Moony ruins everything" glared Sirius at his friend.

"Not ruin" corrected him Remus. "Just point out what's obvious."

James and Sirius threw pillows at Remus who didn't even notice it and Sirius went back to reading.

**said George, failing to stifle a huge yawn.**

**"Well, they're Apparating, aren't they?" said Mrs. Weasley, heaving the large pot over to the table and starting to ladle porridge into bowls. **

"And there's food again" groaned Sirius accompanied by a rumble in his stomach.

**"So they can have a bit of a lie-in."**

**Harry knew that Apparating meant disappearing from one place and reappearing almost instantly in another, but had never known any Hogwarts student to do it, and understood that it was very difficult.**

"We will learn how to Apparate next term" exclaimed Sirius excitedly. "I can't wait."

"If you will manage to learn how to do it, it might be too much for your limited mind and abilities" said a sleepy voice from the couch and immediately another pillow was flying in that direction.

**"So they're still in bed?" said Fred grumpily, pulling his bowl of porridge toward him. "Why can't we Apparate too?"**

**"Because you're not of age and you haven't passed your test," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "And where have those girls got to?"**

"Just being girls" smirked Sirius.

**She bustled out of the kitchen and they heard her climbing the stairs.**

**"You have to pass a test to Apparate?" Harry asked.**

"Sure" said James. "Otherwise there would be a lot of accidents. Not with us, of course. We would know better than that" James grinned at Sirius, who grinned back at his friend.

**"Oh yes," said Mr. Weasley, tucking the tickets safely into the back pocket of his jeans. **

James made a move as if getting tickets from somebody's pocket.

**"The Department of Magical Transportation had to fine a couple of people the other day for Apparating without a license. It's not easy, Apparition, and when it's not done property it can lead to nasty complications. This pair I'm talking about went and splinched themselves."**

"You need to learn properly before actually trying to Apparate somewhere" said James edifying.

**Everyone around the table except Harry winced.**

**"Er — **_**splinched**_**?" said Harry.**

**"They left half of themselves behind," said Mr. Weasley, now spooning large amounts of treacle onto his porridge. **

"What about going to kitchens when we finish this chapter?" asked Sirius looking up from the book. "I cannot believe we already ate all the food we brought earlier."

"We" exclaimed James and Remus who seemed to shake off his sleepiness. "We? Sorry, in case you haven't noticed it was mostly you who was eating."

"Oh, really? It just means we got little of food and need to get more" said Sirius and went back to reading.

James and Remus smiled at each other.

**"So, of course, they were stuck. Couldn't move either way. Had to wait for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad to sort them out. Meant a fair old bit of paperwork, I can tell you, what with the Muggles who spotted the body parts they'd left behind....."**

**Harry had a sudden vision of a pair of legs and an eyeball lying abandoned on the pavement of Privet Drive.**

Boys burst out laughing as they pictured it in their minds.

**"Were they okay?" he asked, startled.**

**"Oh yes," said Mr. Weasley matter-of-factly. "But they got a heavy fine, and I don't think they'll be trying it again in a hurry. You don't mess around with Apparition. There are plenty of adult wizards who don't bother with it. Prefer brooms — slower, but safer."**

**"But Bill and Charlie and Percy can all do it?"**

**"Charlie had to take the test twice," said Fred, grinning. "He failed the first time. Apparated five miles south of where he meant to, right on top of some poor old dear doing her shopping, remember?"**

"Poor old lady" smirked Remus.

"I'd love to fail like that only if there was a pretty girl instead of an old hag" said Sirius grinning.

James and Remus snorted.

"What? A charming beginning of a nice new acquaintance" said Sirius dreamingly. "Even if she won't remember it afterwards" added he sighing.

"Don't worry, Padfoot" said Remus. "I'm sure you'll have more than one opportunity to do it as I'm sure it will take you much more than one time to pass the test."

"Hey" cried out Sirius. "I think we have agreed about my talent."

"About it being given to you by a mere mistake?" asked Remus. "Sure, we agreed on that."

Sirius pulled a face at his friend and went back to reading.

**"Yes, well, he passed the second time," said Mrs. Weasley, marching back into the kitchen amid hearty sniggers.**

**"Percy only passed two weeks ago," said George. "He's been Apparating downstairs every morning since, just to prove he can."**

"Show-off" muttered Remus. "Though I'm sure two of you would do the same."

"No we would not" smirked Sirius. "Not to prove we can do it, but to make life easier. Why walk to kitchen if you can Apparate there?"

Remus rolled his eyes.

**There were footsteps down the passageway and Hermione and Ginny came into the kitchen, both looking pale and drowsy.**

"What's up with these people?" asked Sirius. "It's the World Cup."

**"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny said, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table.**

**"We've got a bit of a walk," said Mr. Weasley.**

**"Walk?" said Harry. "What, are we walking to the World Cup?" **

"Sure, Harry, right to the pitch" smirked Sirius.

"Though I'm afraid the Cup will end and you still will be walking" smiled James.

**"No, no, that's miles away," said Mr. Weasley, smiling. "We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup..."**

"Blah-blah-blah" said James with a bored look.

**"George!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply, and they all jumped.**

**"What?" said George, in an innocent tone that deceived nobody.**

**"What is that in your pocket?"**

**"Nothing!"**

"Nothing" said James.

**"Don't you lie to me!"**

"He's not lying" said James. "Nothing that requires confiscation."

**Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at George's pocket and said, "**_**Accio**_**!"**

**Several small, brightly colored objects zoomed out of George's pocket; he made a grab for them but missed, and they sped right into Mrs. Weasley's outstretched hand.**

James and Sirius growled.

**"We told you to destroy them!" **

"Trust pranksters to destroy stuff they created" said Sirius smiling.

**said Mrs. Weasley furiously, holding up what were unmistakably more Ton-Tongue Toffees. "We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets, go on, both of you!"**

**It was an unpleasant scene; the twins had evidently been trying to smuggle as many toffees out of the house as possible, and it was only by using her Summoning Charm that Mrs. Weasley managed to find them all.**

"A very useful charm" said James in a sad voice. "Though, in this case, it's used against very worthy and good fellows."

**"**_**Accio! Accio! Accio!**_**" she shouted, and toffees zoomed from all sorts of unlikely places, including the lining of George's jacket and the turn-ups of Fred's jeans.**

James and Sirius grimaced.

**"We spent six months developing those!" **

"Six months" exclaimed boys. "Wow."

"You were right, Moony, we cannot afford ourselves to spend so much time developing this stuff" sighed James.

"Nothing new here" said Remus. "You'd better tell me when I was not right."

"Yeah, we need to keep on cheering up Hogwarts" grinned Sirius. "And we won't be able to do it if we start working on these candies. Everybody will think we gave up maraudering and we cannot let it happen!"

"Or they'll think that teachers finally found a way to deal with us" grinned back James.

"Or that you finally came to your senses" said Remus sleepily. "And grew up."

"NEVER" cried out James and Sirius together.

"I don't doubt it" smiled Remus.

**Fred shouted at his mother as she threw the toffees away.**

**"Oh a fine way to spend six months!" **

"A very respectable way to spend them" smirked James.

**she shrieked. "No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.s!"**

**All in all, the atmosphere was not very friendly as they took their departure. Mrs. Weasley was still glowering as she kissed Mr. Weasley on the cheek, though not nearly as much as the twins, who had each hoisted their rucksacks onto their backs and walked out without a word to her.**

"I wonder why?" sarcastically asked Sirius. "If my mother did it to me, she would never hear another word from me. But my family is a special case…"

**"Well, have a lovely time,"**

"No doubt they will" said James smiling.

**said Mrs. Weasley, "and behave yourselves," she called after the twins' **

If they take her advice to heart, then poor World Cup" said Sirius smiling.

**retreating backs, but they did not look back or answer. "I'll send Bill, Charlie, and Percy along around midday," **

"You can leave the latter one behind" smirked Sirius. "Or give him his work papers instead of lunch."

**Mrs. Weasley said to Mr. Weasley, as he, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny set off across the dark yard after Fred and George.**

**It was chilly and the moon was still out.**

"Moon out" frowned Sirius. "Gee, it must be really early! Now I understand those guys…"

"What's up, Padfoot?" asked Remus. "Having second thoughts?"

Sirius looked at him questioningly.

"Turns out there's something that might come before Quidditch? Something like having a nice healthy sleep?" asked Remus smiling.

"No, Quidditch is still first" said Sirius sternly. "You misunderstood me."

"Whatever" muttered Remus.

**Only a dull, greenish tinge along the horizon to their right showed that daybreak was drawing closer. **

"Besides, it's not THAT early" said Sirius.

**Harry, having been thinking about thousands of wizards speeding toward the Quidditch World Cup, sped up to walk with Mr. Weasley.**

**"So how **_**does**_** everyone get there without all the Muggles noticing?" he asked.**

"Do you really want to know all that?" asked James disapprovingly.

**"It's been a massive organizational problem," **

"Mistake here" said Sirius. "World Cup is not a problem."

**sighed Mr. Weasley. "The trouble is, about a hundred thousand wizards turn up at the World Cup, and of course, we just haven't got a magical site big enough to accommodate them all. There are places Muggles can't penetrate, but imagine trying to pack a hundred thousand wizards into Diagon Alley or platform nine and three-quarters. **

"It's like Moony trying to fit in all his books in his trunk when packing for Hogwarts" smirked Sirius. "See, Moony, it's impossible. Even the book says it's impossible!"

"Where's the connection?" asked Remus.

"It's just that one thing is as impossible as another, so don't do it next time" said Sirius. "Anyway, why you always need to bring books with yourself? As if there are not enough of them in Hogwarts."

"Drop it, Padfoot and keep on reading." said James. "By the way, here's another proof that I'm smarter than you. See, all our pranking success is in the books that Moony brings all the time with him."

"So he does it to help us and not for studying?" asked Sirius. "Thanks, Moony." And seeing James and Remus bursting out laughing together added: "What's wrong?"

"You are just so silly sometimes" said James through laughter.

"And that's another proof you're dumbheads" smiled Sirius. "You actually believed I fell for it? Moony brining books not for studying but for pranking! I'd sooner kiss Snivelus."

"Actually I brought a very interesting book with me this year. It's not exactly a book to help us with pranks, but it's definitely not a book for studying" said Remes smiling mischievously. "So, I guess next time we see a certain Slytherin…"

"You won't make me do it" said Sirius throwing death glares at his friends.

"You don't have to kiss him, that's gross" grimaced Remus. "You will hug him."

"I need to see it" laughed James. "Imagine his reaction when Padood hugs him!"

"No I need to make sure Snivelus won't make it to Hogwarts" muttered Sirius and continued to read.

**So we had to find a nice deserted moor, and set up as many anti-Muggle precautions as possible. The whole Ministry's been working on it for months. First, of course, we have to stagger the arrivals. People with cheaper tickets have to arrive two weeks beforehand. A limited number use Muggle transport, but we can't have too many clogging up their buses and trains — remember, wizards are coming from all over the world. Some Apparate, of course, but we have to set up safe points for them to appear, well away from Muggles. I believe there's a handy wood they're using as the Apparation point. For those who don't want to Apparate, or can't, we use Portkeys. They're objects that are used to transport wizards from one spot to another at a prearranged time. You can do large groups at a time if you need to. There have been two hundred Portkeys placed at strategic points around Britain, and the nearest one to us is up at the top of Stoatshead Hill, so that's where we're headed."**

"That makes sense" said James.

**Mr. Weasley pointed ahead of them, where a large black mass rose beyond the village of Ottery St. Catchpole.**

**"What sort of objects are Portkeys?" said Harry curiously.**

"Poor chap" sighed James. "He doesn't even know the basics about wizarding world. That wouldn't happen if he didn't have to live with those Dursleys."

**"Well, they can be anything," said Mr. Weasley. "Unobtrusive things, obviously, so Muggles don't go picking them up and playing with them ... stuff they'll just think is litter...."**

"Think of somebody kicking something and ending up somewhere in Africa" smirked James.

**They trudged down the dark, dank lane toward the village, the silence broken only by their footsteps. The sky lightened very slowly as they made their way through the village, its inky blackness diluting to deepest blue. Harry's hands and feet were freezing. Mr. Weasley kept checking his watch.**

**They didn't have breath to spare for talking as they began to climb Stoatshead Hill, stumbling occasionally in hidden rabbit holes, slipping on thick black tuffets of grass. Each breath Harry took was sharp in his chest and his legs were starting to seize up when, at last, his feet found level ground.**

**"Whew," panted Mr. Weasley, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his sweater. "Well, we've made good time — we've got ten minutes."**

"Hey, don't relax" said James. "You still need to find the Portkey. And it can be anything."

"Even a dog's dung" smirked Sirius.

"Only somebody like you could think of it" said James disgusted.

"But think of it" laughed Sirius. "You actually have to touch it."

"Whew, stop it Padfoot and better read" grimaced James.

**Hermione came over the crest of the hill last, clutching a stitch in her side.**

**"Now we just need the Portkey," said Mr. Weasley, replacing his glasses and squinting around at the ground. "It won't be big.... Come on..."**

"No it won't" snorted Sirius. "A little brown hip."

"Shut it or I'll hex you" growled James.

**They spread out, searching. They had only been at it for a couple of minutes, however, when a shout rent the still air.**

**"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it."**

"They found it, they found…" said Sirius excitedly but didn't finish as he saw James drawing out his wand.

**Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop.**

**"Amos!" said Mr. Weasley, smiling as he strode over to the man who had shouted. The rest of them followed.**

**Mr. Weasley was shaking hands with a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard, who was holding a moldy-looking old boot in his other hand.**

**"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," **

"Hey there, Amos" greeted him James and Sirius.

**said Mr. Weasley. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"**

**Cedric Diggory was an extremely handsome boy of around seventeen. He was Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff House Quidditch team at Hogwarts.**

"No doubt, great guy" said James smiling.

**"Hi," said Cedric, looking around at them all.**

**Everybody said hi back except Fred and George, who merely nodded. They had never quite forgiven Cedric for beating their team, Gryffindor, in the first Quidditch match of the previous year.**

"I'm not sure he is, Prongs" said Sirius.

"You're right, he's not" agreed James.

"Doesn't it simply mean that his team was better?" inquired Remus from the couch. "Though you don't need to answer. He's not, because Gryffyndor lost. Sure, clear logic."

"It means he caught the snitch instead of Harry" said James. "He must have cheated, I'm sure."

Remus rolled his eyes.

**"Long walk, Arthur?" Cedric's father asked. "Not too bad," said Mr. Weasley. "We live just on the other side of the village there. You?"**

**"Had to get up at two, didn't we, Ced? **

James grinned evilly.

**I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test. Still ... not complaining ... Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a sackful of Galleons — **

"But I have to agree he has some sense" said Sirius.

**and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I got off easy. . . ." Amos Diggory peered good-naturedly around at the three Weasley boys, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. "All these yours, Arthur?"**

**"Oh no, only the redheads," said Mr. Weasley, pointing out his children. "This is Hermione, friend of Ron's — and Harry, another friend —"**

**"Merlin's beard," said Amos Diggory, his eyes widening. "Harry? Harry **_**Potter**_**?"**

"Yep it's him" grinned James. "The son of James Potter."

"And the godson of Sirius Black" added Sirius.

"That doesn't need to be mentioned" smirked James. "Nothing to be proud of."

"And a relation of Remus Lupin" added Remus.

"And that's worth mentioning, though I'm not sure. I need to think about it" said James pensive.

Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes.

**"Er — yeah," said Harry.**

**Harry was used to people looking curiously at him when they met him, used to the way their eyes moved at once to the lightning scar on his forehead, but it always made him feel uncomfortable.**

James sighed. His son had to bear this because he died.

**"Ced's talked about you, of course," said Amos Diggory. "Told us all about playing against you last year... **

"I hope you are not going to talk about what I think you are going to talk?" said Sirius. "You'd better not."

**I said to him, I said — Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will.... **_**You beat Harry Potter**_**!"**

"He must have cheated" shouted James. "And that's not a thing to be proud of!"

**Harry couldn't think of any reply to this, so he remained silent. Fred and George were both scowling again. **

"Great guys!" cheered Sirius.

**Cedric looked slightly embarrassed.**

"Just pretending" blurted James.

**"Harry fell off his broom, Dad," he muttered. I told you ... it was an accident...."**

"He's defending Harry, Prongs" said Remus. "Means he's not that bad of a guy. You heard him, it was an accident!"

"Sure it was" sarcastically said James. "First he cheats and knocks my son of the broom, and then he calls it an accident. And now he can be all nice and defending."

"There was nothing about knocking Harry off the broom" argued Remus. "And, honestly, do you think your son can be knocked of the broom that easily?"

"Think you are right" said James reluctantly. "As always."

"I wonder what happened at that game, though" said Sirius.

**"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" roared Amos genially, slapping his son on his back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman ... but the best man won, **

James and Sirius growled but said nothing.

**I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"**

James gritted his teeth so loud even Remus could hear it.

"Calm down, Prongs" said Remus. "It was only an accident."

"Besides we know who's better" added Sirius smiling.

**"Must be nearly time," said Mr. Weasley quickly, pulling out his watch again. "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"**

**"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets," said Mr. Diggory. "There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?"**

**"Not that I know of," said Mr. Weasley. "Yes, it's a minute off ... We'd better get ready...."**

**He looked around at Harry and Hermione.**

**"You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do —"**

**With difficulty, owing to their bulky backpacks, the nine of them crowded around the old boot held out by Amos Diggory.**

"A boot" said Sirius. "That's not fun. It should have been… I'm not saying it, Prongs, so lower your wand." And smiling added: "But you know what I mean. It should have been that."

**They all stood there, in a tight circle, as a chill breeze swept over the hilltop. Nobody spoke. It suddenly occurred to Harry how odd this would look if a Muggle were to walk up here now ... nine people, two of them grown men, clutching this manky old boot in the semidarkness, waiting....**

"It's your luck, it's only a boot" smirked Sirius.

**"Three. . ." muttered Mr. Weasley, one eye still on his watch, two. . . one. . ."**

**It happened immediately: Harry felt as though a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. His feet left the ground; he could feel Ron and Hermione on either side of him, their shoulders banging into his; they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; his forefinger was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling him magnetically onward and then —**

"THE WORLD CUP" yelled James.

"Sure" said Remus sarcastically. "The World Cup. Right there, because they landed in the middle of the pitch."

James made face at his friend and motioned for Sirius to keep reading.

**His feet slammed into the ground; Ron staggered into him and he fell over; the Portkey hit the ground near his head with a heavy thud.**

"Good it didn't hit his head" smirked Sirius.

**Harry looked up. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric were still standing, though looking very windswept; everybody else was on the ground.**

**"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," said a voice.**

"End of chapter again, this one was kind of short, and we move on to the next chapter" said Sirius.

"Sure" said James. "I'll read as it looks like Moony is sleeping already."

"No, I'm not" muttered Remus. "But you can read."

"Only after I run down to kitchens real quick" and before anybody could say anything he ran out of the common room. But came back in 2 minutes, came up to James, seized the book from his hands saying: "Sorry, I don't trust you with that!" and run out again.

James stared at the spot were his friend just was, looked at Remus: "Are you coming?"

"No" said Remus.

James got up and run out after Sirius.


	7. Bagman and Crouch

**Disclaimer: it's not mine.**

----------------------------------------------------

**Thanks again for reviewing and adding my story to your favorites and putting on alert and just for reading it. It means a lot to me:)))))) **

-----------------------------------------------------

James and Sirius came back from the kitchens, loaded with food, to find Remus was already fast asleep. They placed the food on the table, smiled at each other and jumped at their friend. But to their surprise before they reached him, he jumped up from the couch and jumped toward them. Boys collided and fell on the floor wrestling playfully. After awhile they calmed down.

"But you were asleep, Moony? How did you wake up so fast?" asked James.

"I WAS asleep" smiled Remus. "Before two of you came. The noise you were making could raise the dead. And after all, I'm not Padfoot, who can sleep even when everything will be crushing and breaking around him."

Sirius grinned at Remus proud of himself: "Sure I will, when I sleep nothing can wake me up."

"I think I can do with this piece of cake" said Remus, helping himself to a piece of one. "And I'm off to couch again."

"Okay, now when Padfoot is happy and his stomach will save us from its rumbling and Moony is half asleep, I think we can move on to the next chapter and it's my turn to read. So the next chapter is **'BAGMAN AND CROUCH'**"

"YEAHHHH" cheered Sirius. "They will meet the best Beater!!!"

"Yep," added James. "They are lucky."

**Harry disentangled himself from Ron and got to his feet. They had arrived on what appeared to be a **

"A Quidditch pitch with players high above them" finished James.

"And then suddenly one of them dived and stopped near Harry and said..." added Sirius.

"...'Hey there, we were waiting just for you. You are playing a seeker' and turning to Ron added: 'And you'll be a chaser. We don't take no for an answer. So get on the brooms'... I think it would be nice to add Ron to the team, and Chaser is the best position." said James.

"...'Sure' nodded Harry and Ron. They got on the brooms and raced above where they were greeted by the rest of the team. Harry looked around..." Sirius stopped and looked at James.

"...and saw a flash of light, turned his broom towards it and raced in that direction and..." smiled Sirius.

"ENGLAND WINS" yelled James and Sirius together.

"I'd stay silent and praise your imagination if there was but one little thing" said Remus. "The game is Ireland vs. Bulgaria. Where the heck did you find England?"

"Okay, then Ireland wins" shouted James and Sirius. "Thanks to Harry."

"But he's English, not Irish" smirked Remus. "Do you think he can play for Ireland? And I don't even mention Ron."

"Go back to sleep, Moony" growled Sirius. "Right now I like you more asleep."

"Just being voice of the reason" said Remus smiling.

"The boys are so good any national team wants them, regardless their nationality" said James with a smart look on his face.

"You are hopeless, guys" sighed Remus.

**deserted stretch of misty moor. **

"That's lame. It was much better our way" smirked Sirius.

"Then maybe you want to rewrite the book?" asked Remus.

"And maybe you want to shut up" responded Sirius and then a huge smile appeared on his face. "But that is actually a good idea."

"And that makes me think of a new prank. Well, not really a prank but a nice way to get out of classes" said Remus. "Padfoot writes his book, we put it on the professor's desk. And during the class professor will eventually start reading it and immediately will fall asleep. Out of boredom. So what do you think, guys?"

"Only that you insult my writing abilities" said Sirius trying to look offended.

"As if you have any" smirked Remus. "The only time I see you take the quill and produce something is when you write notes to Prongs in classes."

Sirius threw a pillow at Remus and motioned for James to go back to reading.

**In front of them was a pair of tired and grumpy-looking wizards, one of whom was holding a large gold watch, the other a thick roll of parchment and a quill. Both were dressed as Muggles, though very inexpertly: The man with the watch wore a tweed suit with thigh-length galoshes; his colleague, a kilt and a poncho.**

Remus burst out laughing. James and Sirius looked questioningly at their friend.

"Kilt is a traditional Scottish skirts men worn" Remus said laughing.

"Men?" asked James and Sirius together. "Why would men wear skirts? Is there something wrong with them? Men, I mean."

"It's just national cloth. People in Scotland used to dress like that before, I guess" said Remus still laughing. "But not anymore, unless some special occasions."

**"Morning, Basil,**

**" said Mr. Weasley, picking up the boot and handing it to the kilted wizard, who threw it into a large box of used Portkeys beside him; Harry could see an old newspaper, an empty drinks can, and a punctured football.**

"They forgot to mention..." started saying Sirius but stopped seeing the look on James's face. "I'm not saying it, Prongs. I'm just teasing you, because you know what I wanted to say."

**"Hello there, Arthur," said Basil wearily. "Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some.... We've been here all night.... You'd better get out of the way, we've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five fifteen. Hang on, I'll find your campsite.... Weasley ... Weasley...." He consulted his parchment list. "About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Roberts. Diggory ... **

"This one better get out of my sight" sneered James.

**second field ... ask for Mr. Payne."**

"Bye-bye, hope you are not featuring in the book anymore" said Sirius.

**"Thanks, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, and he beckoned everyone to follow him.**

**They set off across the deserted moor, unable to make out much through the mist. After about twenty minutes, a small stone cottage next to a gate swam into view. Beyond it, Harry could just make out the ghostly shapes of hundreds and hundreds of tents, rising up the gentle slope of a large field toward a dark wood on the horizon. They said good-bye to the Diggorys **

"He is still here" asked Sirius. "You'd better get out from our sight as soon as possible."

"You know" said Remus from the couch. "Talking to the book is the first sign of madness."

"Should I take it as a compliment?" asked Sirius looking at his friend. "Because madness is also a sigh of being a genius."

"I'm also talking to a book" exclaimed James. "Does it also mean I'm a genius? Though it was already decided that I am one, it's just another proof."

"No" Remus shook his head. "I'm afraid it's just a sign of madness, and not genius..."

"Will we ever hear anything good from you, Moony?" asked Sirius.

"I don't think so" answered Remus. "You have enough of fans around school, I'm not going to be one of them. There has to be somebody near the two of you to bring you down to earth."

"I guess the praise from Moony will be the hardest to get" sighed James.

"You are wrong here, Prongs" smiled Remus. "Not just hard, but impossible for two of you."

James and Sirius made a face at him and went back to reading.

**and approached the cottage door. **

**A man was standing in the doorway, looking out at the tents. Harry knew at a glance that this was the only real Muggle for several acres. When he heard their footsteps, he turned his head to look at them.**

**"Morning!" said Mr. Weasley brightly.**

"He must be happy" smiled James.

**"Morning," said the Muggle.**

**"Would you be Mr. Roberts?"**

**"Aye, I would," said Mr. Roberts. "And who're you?"**

**"Weasley — two tents, booked a couple of days ago?"**

**"Aye," said Mr. Roberts, consulting a list tacked to the door. "You've got a space up by the wood there. Just the one night?"**

**"That's it," said Mr. Weasley.**

**"You'll be paying now, then?" said Mr. Roberts.**

**"Ah — right — certainly —" said Mr. Weasley. He retreated a short distance from the cottage and beckoned Harry toward him. "Help me, Harry," he muttered, pulling a roll of Muggle money from his pocket and starting to peel the notes apart. **

"Muggles have notes for money" asked Sirius surprised. "But that's... wrong! What kind of money are those?"

"The kind of money Muggles use" responded Remus. "Honestly, Padfoot, you should have taken Muggle Studies."

"What for?"

'So you wouldn't ask me all those stupid questions now"

"How was I supposed to know this book will arrive" asked Sirius.

"You are hopeless, Padfoot" sighed Remus. "You are supposed to study something not when you need it, but in case you will need it in the future and for yourself also."

"Only somebody like you would do it" laughed Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as it was useless.

**"This one's a — a — a ten? Ah yes, I see the little number on it now... So this is a five?"**

**"A twenty," Harry corrected him in an undertone, uncomfortably aware of Mr. Roberts trying to catch every word.**

**"Ah yes, so it is.... I don't know, these little bits of paper..."**

"See" exclaimed Sirius. "It's inconvenient to have paper for money. I can also take a piece of paper, write something on it and proclaim it to be money."

"Really, Padfoot, you think it is that easy?" said Remus. "You think Muggles are THAT stupid. Their money has some protection. And don't ask what kind of, as you don't need it and don't care. Better let Prongs read."

**"You foreign?" said Mr. Roberts as Mr. Weasley returned with the correct notes.**

**"Foreign?" repeated Mr. Weasley, puzzled.**

**"You're not the first one who's had trouble with money," said Mr. Roberts, scrutinizing Mr. Weasley closely. "I had two try and pay me with great gold coins the size of hubcaps ten minutes ago."**

"I would do the same" chuckled Sirius. "And you should be happy to get those."

Remus rolled his eyes.

**"Did you really?" said Mr. Weasley nervously.**

**Mr. Roberts rummaged around in a tin for some change.**

**"Never been this crowded," **

"Because World Cup never took place there before" said James.

**he said suddenly, looking out over the misty field again. "Hundreds of pre-bookings. **

"What else did you expect with such an event" asked Sirius.

**People usually just turn up...."**

**"Is that right?" said Mr. Weasley, his hand held out for his change, but Mr. Roberts didn't give it to him.**

**"Aye," he said thoughtfully. "People from all over. **

"Not just all over" corrected him James. "But from all over the world."

**Loads of foreigners. **

"Sure" agreed Sirius. "Because it's a thing to see."

**And not just foreigners. Weirdos, you know? **

"Weirdos?" snorted James. "Nope, just wizards."

**There's a bloke walking 'round in a kilt and a poncho."**

**"Shouldn't he?" said Mr. Weasley anxiously**

"Definitely not" said Remus and laughed again. "It's like Dumbledore turning up at breakfast in his pajamas or night gown."

James and Sirius burst out laughing as they imagined it.

"That's an idea for a prank" exclaimed James. "What if we turned all teachers' robes at breakfast in their nightgowns?"

Remus and Sirius started laughing even harder.

"Actually, that's not very hard" said Remus smiling. "Rather easy I'd say."

"And what if we turn all students robes in their pajamas?" asked Sirius. "And add firework to it, that will say 'Welcome to pajamas party!'"

"That's a great idea" said James. "Imagine Snivelus. I wonder what his robes will turn into? And the look on his face."

Boys laughed again.

"We can pull it on the night when everybody will be back from holidays" said Remus.

"It will be a 'welcome back' from marauders" chuckled Sirius.

Boys grinned at each other proud with themselves and James went back to reading.

**"It's like some sort of... I dunno ... like some sort of rally," said Mr. Roberts. "They all seem to know each other. Like a big party."**

**At that moment, a wizard in plus-fours appeared out of thin air next to Mr. Roberts's front door.**

**"**_**Obliviate**_**!" he said sharply, pointing his wand at Mr. Roberts.**

"That was mean" scowled Sirius. "He was trying to be nice."

"But essential" sighed Remus. "He was suspecting something."

**Instantly, Mr. Roberts's eyes slid out of focus, his brows unknitted, and a took of dreamy unconcern fell over his face. Harry recognized the symptoms of one who had just had his memory modified.**

**"A map of the campsite for you," Mr. Roberts said placidly to Mr. Weasley. "And your change."**

**"Thanks very much," said Mr. Weasley.**

**The wizard in plus-fours accompanied them toward the gate to the campsite. He looked exhausted: His chin was blue with stubble and there were deep purple shadows under his eyes. Once out of earshot of Mr. Roberts, he muttered to Mr. Weasley, "Been having a lot of trouble with him. Needs a Memory Charm ten times a day to keep him happy. And Ludo Bagman's **

James and Sirius cheered at the mention of the former player's name.

**not helping. Trotting around talking about Bludgers and Quaffles **

James and Sirius cheered again.

**at the top of his voice, **

"He is a Quidditch player" said Sirius smiling. "What else you expect him to do?"

"Think of not letting Muggles know about wizarding world, maybe?" asked Remus.

"They can Obliviate them all afterwards" said Sirius. "It's not like they will get away somewhere."

"But the thing is, you have to be careful, Padfoot" said Remus and then added: "Why do I even have this argument with you? You know everything yourself, just playing a little child."

"Yeah, don't waste your time on me, Moony" grinned Sirius. "Go back to sleep."

**not a worry about anti-Muggle security **

"And where is your 'That's what I told you', Moony?" asked James.

"I'd rather have a nice healthy sleep than senseless arguments with you" said Remus smiling.

**Blimey, I'll be glad when this is over. See you later, Arthur."**

**He Disapparated.**

"And who talks about anti-Muggle security?" asked Sirius. "He Disapparated right near that chap, what if the fellow saw him?"

James shrugged.

**"I thought Mr. Bagman was Head of Magical Games and Sports," said Ginny, looking surprised. "He should know better than to talk about Bludgers near Muggles, shouldn't he?"**

"Can you leave the man alone?" asked James irritated. "He has done so much for the country, he can have his little fun."

**"He should," said Mr. Weasley, smiling, and leading them through the gates into the campsite, "but Ludo's always been a bit ... well . . . **_**lax**_** about security. You couldn't wish for a more enthusiastic head of the sports department though. **

"Go, Ludo" cheered James and Sirius again.

**He played Quidditch for England himself, you know. **

"Sure he did" exclaimed Sirius. "Well, does. As he is still playing. And does a very good job."

**And he was the best Beater the Wimbourne Wasps ever had."**

**They trudged up the misty field between long rows of tents. Most looked almost ordinary; their owners had clearly tried to make them as Muggle-like as possible, but had slipped up by adding chimneys, or bellpulls, or weather vanes. However, here and there was a tent so obviously magical that Harry could hardly be surprised that Mr. Roberts was getting suspicious. Halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace, with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance. **

"Show offs" muttered Remus.

**A little farther on they passed a tent that had three floors and several turrets; and a short way beyond that was a tent that had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial, and fountain.**

**"Always the same," said Mr. Weasley, smiling. "We can't resist showing off when we get together. Ah, here we are, look, this is us."**

**They had reached the very edge of the wood at the top of the field, and here was an empty space, with a small sign hammered into the ground that read WEEZLY.**

**"Couldn't have a better spot!" said Mr. Weasley happily. "The field is just on the other side of the wood there, we're as close as we could be." He hoisted his backpack from his shoulders. "Right," he said excitedly, "no magic allowed,**

"That's just what he wanted" said James smiling.

**strictly speaking, not when we're out in these numbers on Muggle land. We'll be putting these tents up by hand! Shouldn't be too difficult.... Muggles do it all the time.... Here, Harry, where do you reckon we should start?"**

**Harry had never been camping in his life; the Dursleys had never taken him on any kind of holiday, **

"Morons" muttered James. He hated learning how hard his son's life was.

**preferring to leave him with Mrs. Figg, an old neighbor. **

"Even she must be better than those idiots" said Sirius.

**However, he and Hermione worked out where most of the poles and pegs should go, and though Mr. Weasley was more of a hindrance than a help, because he got thoroughly overexcited when it came to using the mallet, **

Boys smiled.

**they finally managed to erect a pair of shabby two-man tents.**

**All of them stood back to admire their handiwork. Nobody looking at these tents would guess they belonged to wizards, Harry thought, but the trouble was that once Bill, Charlie, and Percy arrived, they would be a party of ten. **

"Afraid that you all won't fit in there?" asked Remus. "They are only Muggle-looking from outside, and must have enough of space inside."

"Trust Weasley and he will have them sleeping in the real Muggle tent" smirked James. "From what I know of Muggles they must be tiny."

**Hermione seemed to have spotted this problem too; she gave Harry a quizzical look as Mr. Weasley dropped to his hands and knees and entered the first tent.**

**"We'll be a bit cramped," **

"See" exclaimed James. "Now they will have to squeeze in."

**he called, "but I think we'll all squeeze in. Come and have a look."**

**Harry bent down, ducked under the tent flap, and felt his jaw drop. **

"I guess, it means that I was right" said Remus smiling. "And I won't even say 'I TOLD YOU'"

James pulled a face at his friend.

**He had walked into what looked like an old-fashioned, three room flat, complete with bathroom and kitchen. Oddly enough, it was furnished in exactly the same sort of style as Mrs. Figg's house: There were crocheted covers on the mismatched chairs and a strong smell of cats.**

Sirius made a barking sound.

**"Well, it's not for long," said Mr. Weasley, mopping his bald patch with a handkerchief and peering in at the four bunk beds that stood in the bedroom. I borrowed this from Perkins at the office. Doesn't camp much anymore, poor fellow, he's got lumbago."**

**He picked up the dusty kettle and peered inside it. "We'll need water....**

**"There's a tap marked on this map the Muggle gave us," said Ron, who had followed Harry inside the tent and seemed completely unimpressed by its extraordinary inner proportions. **

"He grew up in a wizarding family" said Sirius smiling. "Do you expect him to be amazed?"

**"It's on the other side of the field."**

**"Well, why don't you, Harry, and Hermione go and get us some water then" — Mr. Weasley handed over the kettle and a couple of saucepans — "and the rest of us will get some wood for a fire?"**

"You have kitchen, why do you need a fire?" asked Sirius surprised.

**"But we've got an oven," said Ron. "Why can't we just —"**

**"Ron, anti-Muggle security!" **

"But it's inside of the tent" exclaimed James. "Nobody will even notice."

"And won't wonder why the smoke is coming from the tent, when there's no fire?" sarcastically asked Remus.

"They'll just think they lit the fire inside the tent" said Sirius smiling.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"I think it's because Weasley is such a Muggle-addict wizard" smirked James. "He wants to play a Muggle for a day."

**said Mr. Weasley, his face shining with anticipation. "When real Muggles camp, they cook on fires outdoors. I've seen them at it!"**

"And now want to do it myself" smirked Sirius.

**After a quick tour of the girls' tent, which was slightly smaller than the boys',**

"Sure" said James. "Because there are only two of them."

**though without the smell of cats, Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off across the campsite with the kettle and saucepans.**

**Now, with the sun newly risen and the mist lifting, they could see the city of tents that stretched in every direction. They made their way slowly through the rows, staring eagerly around. It was only just dawning on Harry how many witches and wizards there must be in the world; **

"A whole lot of them, Harry" said James.

**he had never really thought much about those in other countries.**

"No wonder" said Remus from the couch. "He's the son of his father and the godson of his godfather."

"What do you mean by that?" inquired his two friends.

"Only that you don't care for anything that's happening in the outer world" answered Remus smiling at his friends.

"And why should we?" asked James smiling sheepishly at Remus. "If we have you, who will tell us if something significant has happened."

"True-true" said Remus. "Why should trouble your heads with more knowledge than they can hold in?"

Two pillows were sent flying at him. He caught them put them under his head and pretended to be asleep.

**Their fellow campers were starting to wake up. First to stir were the families with small children; Harry had never seen witches and wizards this young before. A tiny boy no older than two was crouched outside a large pyramid-shaped tent, holding a wand and poking happily at a slug in the grass, which was swelling slowly to the size of a salami. **

"Good job, buddy" said Sirius smiling.

"Which one?" asked James. "Taking his parent's wand or the slug?"

"Both I suppose" grinned Sirius.

**As they drew level with him, his mother came hurrying out of the tent.**

**"**_**How**_** many times, Kevin? You **_**don't**_** — **_**touch**_** — **_**Daddy's**_** — **_**wand**_** — yecchh! "**

**She had trodden on the giant slug, which burst. Her scolding carried after them on the still air, mingling with the little boy's yells — "You bust slug! You bust slug!"**

"Bad Mommy" said Sirius. "She took the little boy's toy away."

James looked at his friend and burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Sirius surprised at his friend's reaction.

"Nothing" said James laughing. "Just thought that you will make a great godfather one day."

"Oh, you flatter me, Prongs" said Sirius pretending to look shy and then grinned: "Sure I will, there's no doubt."

"Or a good father" added James smiling.

"WHAT?" cried out Sirius smile fading from his face. "Where you got that idea from, Prongs? Me a father? Never! I will love your kid and he will be like a son to me."

"Why so?" asked James.

"Remember? I'm a murderer in the eyes of the whole wizarding world" said Sirius sadly. "Nobody needs a father like that."

"Drop it, Padfoot" said Remus from the couch. "First, and most important you are not the murderer even if all the universe thinks so, and second, but as important as first one, we are changing the future, remember?"

"Sure" said Sirius dispiritedly. But then a broad smiled formed on his face and he said: "No family for me that way either. It means settling in with somebody, and what about my other girl-fans? They will be devastated and I cannot disappoint them."

James and Remus rolled their eyes.

**A short way farther on, they saw two little witches, barely older than Kevin, who were riding toy broomsticks that rose only high enough for the girls' toes to skim the dewy grass. A Ministry wizard had already spotted them; as he hurried past Harry, Ron, and Hermione he muttered distractedly, "In broad daylight!**

"Yeah, in broad daylight kids are having fun! Is that already forbidden?" asked Sirius sarcastically, and before one of his friends said anything he added: "I know, I know anti-Muggle security. But I had to say something, didn't I?"

**Parents having a lie-in, I suppose —"**

**Here and there adult wizards and witches were emerging from their tents and starting to cook breakfast. Some, with furtive looks around them, conjured fires with their wands; others were striking matches with dubious looks on their faces, as though sure this couldn't work. **

"And then to their surprise it worked" said a sleepy voice from a couch. "I just don't understand why some wizards think so low of Muggle's ways of life, they are not idiots and invented a whole lot of stuff, even if it might seem useless to us with our magic."

**Three African wizards sat in serious conversation, all of them wearing long white robes and roasting what looked like a rabbit on a bright purple fire, while a group of middle-aged American witches sat gossiping happily beneath a spangled banner stretched between their tents that read: THE SALEM WITCHES' INSTITUTE.**

"I'd like to go there" said Sirius grinning. "I guess, I would be quite popular there with my good looks."

"Modest as always" smirked James.

"What's up, Prongs?" asked Sirius. "I'm not such idiot as you are, who's been in love with the girl who hates him ever since they met."

"Hey you are talking about my Lily here" said James defensively. "And after all, we ended up together, so all these years were not spent in vain."

"Still, I don't understand you" said Sirius disapprovingly. "You could have half of the girls in Hogwarts at your feet, well, you already have them you just not notice it with your obsession with Lily. Relax, have fun."

"This conversation will lead us to nowhere" said James smiling at his friend. If there was something they didn't agree on, it were girls. Sirius was enjoying himself, dating whoever he wanted, changing girls all the time, while James had only Lily on his mind. They had this conversation hundreds of time and they never agreed.

"It's just something we will never agree on" added James and went back to reading.

**Harry caught snatches of conversation in strange languages from the inside of tents they passed, and though he couldn't understand a word, the tone of every single voice was excited.**

"No wonder here" smirked Sirius. "It is the..."

"QUDDITCH WORLD CUP" yelled Remus from the couch. "We know it already, Padfoot. No need to remind us all the time."

Sirius stick out a tongue at his friend, while James merely rolled his eyed at both of his friends.

**"Er — is it my eyes, or has everything gone green?" said Ron.**

"Don't tell me Slytherins are camping there" growled James.

**It wasn't just Ron's eyes. **

"Oh hell" said Sirius. "They better get out of there."

"If somebody of the current Slutherins hurts either my son or his friends" said James threateningly. "Then Merlin save them when they are back, because at our pajamas party they will end up with nothing on, and that will only be the beginning of our revenge."

His friends nodded in approval.

**They had walked into a patch of tents that were all covered with a thick growth of shamrocks, **

"What?" asked Sirius surprised. He expected something connected with snakes.

**so that it looked as though small, oddly shaped hillocks had sprouted out of the earth. Grinning faces could be seen under those that had their flaps open. Then, from behind them, they heard their names.**

"Nothing of it makes sense so far" muttered Sirius.

"At least they are not in the Slytherin camp" said Remus relieved.

**"Harry! Ron! Hermione!"**

"I doubt anybody called them by their names, if it was the case" said Remus.

**It was Seamus Finnigan, their fellow Gryffindor fourth year. **

"All is fine" said Sirius smiling. "These are friends, though why are they using green? Though I'm kind of sad - there's no reason to leave our fellow students with nothing on at our 'welcome back' prank."

"Do we need a reason to do it?" asked James grinning. "I mean, is not the fact they are Slytherins sufficient enough?"

"Whew" said Remus with a disgusted look on his face. "Count me out of it. First, it'll be a horrible sight to look at, don't you think? To much for my poor nerves - it'll hunt me in nightmares all the time. Second, it's not fun, but humiliation. I suggest pajamas for everybody and underwear for certain Slytherins."

"That's not bad also" said James. "And you are right again, Slytherins look bad enough with their cloth on, don't even want to think of how they look like completely without it."

"And a third reason against it, is that we'll be thrown out of school immediately."

"Sure" agreed both James and Sirius.

**He was sitting in front of his own shamrock-covered tent, with a sandy-haired woman who had to be his mother, and his best friend, Dean Thomas, also of Gryffindor.**

**"Like the decorations?" said Seamus, grinning. "The Ministry's not too happy."**

"Cause it reminds them of Slytherins, whom they don't like?" asked Sirius.

**"Ah, why shouldn't we show our colors?" said Mrs. Finnigan. "You should see what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over **_**their**_** tents. **

"We should have guessed it before" said James slamming himself on the forehead. "Those must be Ireland's colors."

"I wonder what Bulgarians have, though" said Remus.

**You'll be supporting Ireland, of course?" **

"Sure they will" answered for them James.

**she added, eying Harry, Ron, and Hermione beadily. When they had assured her that they were indeed supporting Ireland, **

"Even if they were for Bulgaria, what else would they say, surrounded by Ireland's supporters?" asked Remus.

**they set off again, though, as Ron said, "Like we'd say anything else surrounded by that lot." **

"Wow" exclaimed Sirius looking at Remus. "It's like you read his mind"

**I wonder what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents?" said Hermione.**

"And hers also" said James. "Are you a seer?"

"It took you so long to finally recognize my abilities?" asked Remus with fake surprise. "And we've been studying together for six years!"

"We always suspected it, oh great seer" said Sirius trying hard not to laugh.

"But we were hoping that you will confide it to us one day" said James bowing low.

"Hey you, the one that goes by the name of Padfoot, you didn't bow to me, and you have to" said Remus, trying to keep a serious face. "And you, that goes by the name of Prongs, you forgot to say 'oh great seer'."

"Oh please forgive us, oh great one" said boys laughing. "Would not you be so kind as make a prediction for us."

"You" said Remus. "You are under the danger of the attack from somebody you consider a friend." He burst out laughing as he grabbed two pillows from the couch, threw them at his friends with the words "Pillow fight", grabbed a third pillow and attacked his friends. They were running after each other, hitting each other with pillows till all the common room was covered in feathers.

"Wow" said Sirius. "It looks like it snowed here."

Remus and James chuckled and went back to where sat before. James picked up the book and started reading again.

**"Let's go and have a look," said Harry, **

"Good idea" said Sirius smiling.

**pointing to a large patch of tents upfield, where the Bulgarian flag — white, green, and red — was fluttering in the breeze.**

**The tents here had not been bedecked with plant life, but each and every one of them had the same poster attached to it, a poster of a very surly face with heavy black eyebrows. The picture was, of course, moving, but all it did was blink and scowl.**

**"Krum," said Ron quietly.**

"What?" asked Sirius.

**"What?" said Hermione.**

**"Krum!" said Ron. "Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker!"**

"What so special about him?" asked Sirius. "Every team has a seeker."

**"He looks really grumpy," said Hermione, looking around at the many Krums blinking and scowling at them.**

**"'Really grumpy?" Ron raised his eyes to the heavens. **

"From Ron's reaction I assume that he must be a good player" said Remus.

"Talking about Quidditch, are we?" asked James looking at his friend in surprise. "What happened, Moony, are you alright? Or you finally will join us in our everlasting love for Quiddicth?"

"I will miss your complains ohn how we talk so much about it" said Sirius sighing.

"Don't worry, Padfoot, my complains will not go anywhere" said Remus smiling. "I merely made a suggestion in answer to your question."

"And I was hoping already" sighed James.

"If I will turn in the same Quidditch-obsessed-dunderheads as you are, who will threaten to hex you when you talk too much about the game?" asked Remus smiling.

"True" agreed James.

**"Who cares what he looks like? He's unbelievable. He's really young too. Only just eighteen or something. He's a genius, you wait until tonight, you'll see."**

"Okay, say it" said Sirius looking at Remus. "I know you want to."

"I TOLD YOU" grinned Remus.

**There was already a small queue for the tap in the corner of the field. Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined it, right behind a pair of men who were having a heated argument. One of them was a very old wizard who was wearing a long flowery nightgown. **

Boys burst out laughing.

**The other was clearly a Ministry wizard; he was holding out a pair of pinstriped trousers and almost crying with exasperation.**

**"Just put them on, Archie, there's a good chap. You can't walk around like that, **

"Of course he can" contradicted James. "Don't spoil the fun."

**the Muggle at the gate's already getting suspicious —**

**I bought this in a Muggle shop," said the old wizard stubbornly. "Muggles wear them."**

"And it's nothing that Muggles wear it at night?" asked Remus sarcastically.

**"Muggle **_**women**_** wear them, **

Boys burst out laughing again.

**Archie, not the men, they wear **_**these**_**," said the Ministry wizard, and he brandished the pinstriped trousers.**

"Don't take those" said James to Archie through laughter. "Don't rob people around of some healthy laughter."

**"I'm not putting them on," said old Archie in indignation. "I like a healthy breeze 'round my privates, thanks."**

Boys snorted.

**Hermione was overcome with such a strong fit of the giggles at this point that she had to duck out of the queue and only returned when Archie had collected his water and moved away.**

"And took all the fun with him" sighed Sirius.

**Walking more slowly now, because of the weight of the water, they made their way back through the campsite. Here and there, they saw more familiar faces: other Hogwarts students with their families. Oliver Wood, the old captain of Harry's House Quidditch team, who had just left Hogwarts, dragged Harry over to his parents' tent to introduce him, and told him excitedly that he had just been signed to the Puddlemere United reserve team. **

"Not a bad team" said Sirius.

**Next they were hailed by Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff fourth year, and a little farther on they saw Cho Chang, a very pretty girl who played Seeker on the Ravenclaw team. She waved and smiled at Harry, who slopped quite a lot of water down his front as he waved back. **

"It gets more complicated" smirked Sirius. "Ginny has a crush on Harry, who has a crush on Cho. I wonder who Miss Chang likes."

"I hope it's Harry" said James. "Don't want him struggle the same way I did."

"Don't worry he will" said Sirius smiling. "Because he is a true son of yours."

"That doesn't make sense" grimaced James, who didn't want his son to go through the same as he did with Lily. "And I hope you are mistaken."

"We'll see" said Sirius with a grin.

**More to stop Ron from smirking than anything, Harry hurriedly pointed out a large group of teenagers whom he had never seen before.**

**"Who d'you reckon they are?" he said. "They don't go to Hogwarts, do they?"**

**"'Spect they go to some foreign school," said Ron. "I know there are others. Never met anyone who went to one, though. Bill had a penfriend at a school in Brazil ... this was years and years ago ... and he wanted to go on an exchange trip but Mum and Dad couldn't afford it. His penfriend got all offended when he said he wasn't going and sent him a cursed hat. It made his ears shrivel up."**

"Not nice of a penfriend" sighed Remus. "Though a nice hat, I need to send one like that to you, guys."

"You know what it means, Prongs?" asked Sirius in a loud whisper.

"We cannot accept anything from him?" asked James in the same loud whisper.

"Yep" responded Sirius. "And we need to keep an eye on him."

"Sure" whispered James and went back to reading.

**Harry laughed but didn't voice the amazement he felt at hearing about other wizarding schools. He supposed, now that he saw representatives of so many nationalities in the campsite, that he had been stupid never to realize that Hogwarts couldn't be the only one. **

"Sorry, but yeah, you were stupid" smirked Remus. "But no wonder here, as he has Prongs for a father."

"Excuse me" said James. "Yes you over there" added James when Remus looked at him. "But you had offended two people here, any thoughts about apologizing."

"Err" said Remus. "I don't usually apologizing for voicing the truth."

"I'll get you for it later" said James smiling mischievously.

**He glanced at Hermione, who looked utterly unsurprised by the information. **

"Sure" said Sirius. "She's a know-it-all."

**No doubt she had run across the news about other wizarding schools in some book or other.**

**"You've been ages," said George when they finally got back to the Weasleys' tents.**

**"Met a few people," said Ron, setting the water down. "You've not got that fire started yet?"**

**"Dad's having fun with the matches," said Fred.**

**Mr. Weasley was having no success at all in lighting the fire, but it wasn't for lack of trying. Splintered matches littered the ground around him, but he looked as though he was having the time of his life.**

"No doubt, he did" smirked James.

**"Oops!" he said as he managed to light a match and promptly dropped it in surprise.**

Boys laughed at that.

**"Come here, Mr. Weasley," said Hermione kindly, taking the box from him, and showing him how to do it properly.**

**At last they got the fire lit, though it was at least another hour before it was hot enough to cook anything. **

"You have a wand there, remember?" said Sirius.

"Don't forget, they also have Weasley with them" said James and they chuckled.

**There was plenty to watch while they waited, however. Their tent seemed to be pitched right alongside a kind of thoroughfare to the field, and Ministry members kept hurrying up and down it, greeting Mr. Weasley cordially as they passed. Mr. Weasley kept up a running commentary, mainly for Harry's and Hermione's benefit; his own children knew too much about the Ministry to be greatly interested.**

"I'm with the here" said James. "Nothing interesting about the Ministry."

**"**_**That**_** was Cuthbert Mockridge, Head of the Goblin Liaison Office.... Here comes Gilbert Wimple; he's with the Committee on Experimental Charms; he's had those horns for a while now... Hello, Arnie ... Arnold Peasegood, he's an Obliviator — member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, you know... and that's Bode and Croaker ... they're Unspeakables...."**

**"They're what?"**

**"From the Department of Mysteries, top secret, no idea what they get up to...."**

**At last, the fire was ready, and they had just started cooking eggs and sausages when Bill, Charlie, and Percy**

"And what about the work?" asked Sirius in fake concern. "What it will run away from you?"

**came strolling out of the woods toward them.**

**"Just Apparated, Dad," said Percy loudly. "Ah, excellent, lunch!"**

"And what about helping to cook it?" said Sirius.

**They were halfway through their plates of eggs and sausages when Mr. Weasley jumped to his feet, waving and grinning at a man who was striding toward them. "Aha!" he said. "The man of the moment! Ludo!"**

James and Sirius cheered also.

**Ludo Bagman was easily the most noticeable person Harry had seen so far, even including old Archie in his flowered nightdress. **

Boys laughed again as they remembered the funny wizard.

**He was wearing long Quidditch robes in thick horizontal stripes of bright yellow and black. An enormous picture of a wasp was splashed across his chest. He had the look of a powerfully built man gone slightly to seed; the robes were stretched tightly across a large belly he surely had not had in the days when he had played Quidditch for England. His nose was squashed (probably broken by a stray Bludger, Harry thought), but his round blue eyes, short blond hair, and rosy complexion made him look like a very overgrown schoolboy.**

**"Ahoy there!" Bagman called happily. He was walking as though he had springs attached to the balls of his feet and was plainly in a state of wild excitement.**

"Sure he is" exclaimed James. "It's the World Cup."

**"Arthur, old man," he puffed as he reached the campfire, "what a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming ... and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements.... Not much for me to do!"**

**Behind him, a group of haggard-looking Ministry wizards rushed past, pointing at the distant evidence of some sort of a magical fire that was sending violet sparks twenty feet into the air.**

"Nothing at all" sarcastically said Remus. "And no need to think of anti-Muggle security."

**Percy hurried forward with his hand outstretched. Apparently his disapproval of the way Ludo Bagman ran his department did not prevent him from wanting to make a good impression.**

"Show off" muttered James.

"Simply wants to make a good career at the Ministry. You cannot blame him for it, especially with his family situation" sighed Remus. "Though I don't like how he does it"

**"Ah — yes," said Mr. Weasley, grinning, "this is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry — and this is Fred — no, George, sorry — **_**that's**_** Fred — Bill, Charlie, Ron — my daughter, Ginny and Ron's friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."**

**Bagman did the smallest of double takes when he heard Harry's name, and his eyes performed the familiar flick upward to the scar on Harry's forehead.**

"My son doesn't like when people do it" said James. "So, even if you are a famous player, leave him, can you?"

**"Everyone," Mr. Weasley continued, "this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets —"**

"I appreciate it" said Sirius.

"And what you have to do with it?" asked Remus.

"I say it on the behalf of Harry and his friends" said Sirius with a smile.

Remus rolled his eyes at him.

**Bagman beamed and waved his hand as if to say it had been nothing.**

**"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" he said eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow-and-black robes. "I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first — I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years — and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a weeklong match."**

**"Oh ... go on then," said Mr. Weasley. "Let's see ... a Galleon on Ireland to win?"**

**"A Galleon?" Ludo Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered himself. "Very well, very well ... any other takers?"**

**"They're a bit young to be gambling," said Mr. Weasley. "Molly wouldn't like —"**

**"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts," said Fred as he and George quickly pooled all their money, "that Ireland wins — but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."**

"That is a risky bet" sad James. "Hope it's not all the money they got."

"Me too" agreed Sirius. "Hey, Prongs, lets have a bet also. I bet 10 Galleons that Ireland wins and they will get the Snitch. I know nothing of Krum, and I believe in Ireland."

"That's not fait" scowled James. "I also wanted to bet on Ireland, but now I will bet on the Bulgaria winning and Krum catching the Snitch."

"Say goodbye to your money, Prongsie" said Sirius with an evil grin.

"I advice you to do likewise with yours" responded James.

**"You don't want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that," Percy hissed,**

"Why not?" asked Remus. "It looks like that man has a sense of humor, unlike somebody, and it's a good stuff."

**but Bagman didn't seem to think the wand was rubbish at all; on the contrary, his boyish face shone with excitement as he took it from Fred, and when the wand gave a loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken, Bagman roared with laughter.**

**"Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!"**

**Percy froze in an attitude of stunned disapproval.**

"Moony told you" said James and Sirius together. "And you should listen to what he says."

"What was that?" asked Remus. "Can you repeat what you just said?"

"We said that Percy should listen to what you say" smiled James. "Percy, not us."

"That's what I thought" said Remus smiling.

**"Boys," said Mr. Weasley under his breath, "I don't want you betting.... That's all your savings ....**

"That's what I was afraid of" grimaced James. "All their savings."

**Your mother —"**

"Should not know about this" finished for him Sirius. "Don't worry, they know it."

**"Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur!" boomed Ludo Bagman, rattling his pockets excitedly. "They're old enough to know what they want! You reckon Ireland will win but Krum'll get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys, not a chance.... **

"That's what we are afraid of" sighed Sirius.

**I'll give you excellent odds on that one .... We'll add five Galleons for the funny wand, then, shall we...."**

"They can make good money selling their stuff" said Sirius.

**Mr. Weasley looked on helplessly as Ludo Bagman whipped out a notebook and quill and began jotting down the twins' names.**

**"Cheers," said George, taking the slip of parchment Bagman handed him and tucking it away into the front of his robes. Bagman turned most cheerfully back to Mr. Weasley.**

**"Couldn't do me a brew, I suppose? I'm keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch. **

"The famous Mr. Crouch" smirked James. "Don't let Percy hear you."

**My Bulgarian opposite number's making difficulties, and I can't understand a word he's saying. Barty'll be able to sort it out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty languages."**

**"Mr. Crouch?" said Percy, **

"Oh no" said Sirius laughing. "Get ready for a Mr. Crouch lection."

**suddenly abandoning his look of poker-stiff disapproval and positively writhing with excitement. "He speaks over two hundred! Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll. . ."**

**"Anyone can speak Troll," said Fred dismissively. "All you have to do is point and grunt."**

Boys burst out laughing.

**Percy threw Fred an extremely nasty look and stoked the fire vigorously to bring the kettle back to the boil.**

"You lack sense of humor, fellow" said Remus. "Try working on that and the world will suddenly be a better place for you."

"At least he shut up" added Sirius.

**"Any news of Bertha Jorkins yet, Ludo?" Mr. Weasley asked as Bagman settled himself down on the grass beside them all.**

Boys shrugged. They knew exactly what happened to her.

**"Not a dicky bird," said Bagman comfortably. "But she'll turn up. Poor old Bertha ... memory like a leaky cauldron and no sense of direction. Lost, you take my word for it. She'll wander back into the office sometime in October, thinking it's still July."**

"How can he be so careless?" asked Remus. "She's his employee, he has to search for her."

"What I don't understand is why Harry doesn't tell them what happened" said James. "Remember he heard a conversation between Voldemort and Wormatil."

"I don't think he remembered her name" said Sirius. "Especially after Voldemort said He's planning to kill him."

"You are right" sighed James. "If only he remembered, it would help them so much."

**"You don't think it might be time to send someone to look for her?" Mr. Weasley suggested tentatively as Percy handed Bagman his tea.**

"Listen to Weasley and send somebody for her" said Remus.

**"Barty Crouch keeps saying that," said Bagman, his round eyes widening innocently, "but we really can't spare anyone at the moment. **

"Like all the Ministry is so busy that they cannot spare a person or two?" asked Sirius in disbelief. "No, that's not the case, he's just lazy, and it's too much trouble for him."

"We are disappointed in you personality" said James.

Sirius nodded in approve.

**Oh — talk of the devil! Barty!"**

**A wizard had just Apparated at their fireside, and he could not have made more of a contrast with Ludo Bagman, sprawled on the grass in his old Wasp robes. Barty Crouch was a stiff, upright, elderly man, dressed in an impeccably crisp suit and tie. The parting in his short gray hair was almost unnaturally straight, and his narrow toothbrush mustache looked as though he trimmed it using a slide rule. His shoes were very highly polished. Harry could see at once why Percy idolized him. **

"I cannot" said James smiling."He's too tidy."

**Percy was a great believer in rigidly following rules, and Mr. Crouch had complied with the rule about Muggle dressing so thoroughly that he could have passed for a bank manager; Harry doubted even Uncle Vernon would have spotted him for what he really was.**

**"Pull up a bit of grass, Barry," said Ludo brightly, patting the ground beside him.**

**"No thank you, Ludo," said Crouch, and there was a bite of impatience in his voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting we add another twelve seats to the Top Box."**

**"Oh is **_**that**_** what they're after?" said Bagman. I thought the chap was asking to borrow a pair of tweezers. Bit of a strong accent."**

Boys burst out laughing.

**"Mr. Crouch!" said Percy breathlessly, sunk into a kind of halfbow that made him look like a hunchback. "Would you like a cup of tea?"**

**"Oh," said Mr. Crouch, looking over at Percy in mild surprise. "Yes — thank you, Weatherby."**

Boys laughed even harder.

"Sorry, but my case is better" said James trough laughter.

"Yeah, much better" said Sirius sarcastically. "Because she knows your name. Your last name to be precise, as I never heard her call you by your first name which make me doubt if she knows it at all."

"Oh shut up" said James. "We'll end up together anyway."

**Fred and George choked into their own cups. Percy, very pink around the ears, busied himself with the kettle.**

**"Oh and I've been wanting a word with you too, Arthur," said Mr. Crouch, his sharp eyes falling upon Mr. Weasley. "Ali Bashir's on the warpath. He wants a word with you about your embargo on flying carpets."**

"Flying carpets" exclaimed Sirius. "That's cool, why we don't have them here."

**Mr. Weasley heaved a deep sigh.**

**"I sent him an owl about that just last week. If I've told him once I've told him a hundred times: Carpets are defined as a Muggle Artifact by the Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects, but will he listen?"**

"Err, Moony" said Sirius. "I think we need translation here."

"It'll take too much time" said Remus. "In short, no carpets in England and pay more attention at classes."

"Thanks for the first" smiled Sirius. "And the latter was unnecessary, as you know it's impossible."

"I know" Remus grinned back. "But I had to say it, didn't I?"

**"I doubt it," said Mr. Crouch, accepting a cup from Percy. "He's desperate to export here."**

**"Well, they'll never replace brooms in Britain, will they?" said Bagman.**

"NEVER" shouted Sirius and James together.

**"Ali thinks there's a niche in the market for a family vehicle, said Mr. Crouch. **

"He has a point" said Remus. "You cannot travel on the broom with whole family."

**"I remember my grandfather had an Axminster that could seat twelve — but that was before carpets were banned, of course."**

**He spoke as though he wanted to leave nobody in any doubt that all his ancestors had abided strictly by the law.**

**"So, been keeping busy, Barty?" said Bagman breezily.**

**"Fairly," said Mr. Crouch dryly. "Organizing Portkeys across five continents is no mean feat, Ludo."**

**"I expect you'll both be glad when this is over?" said Mr. Weasley.**

**Ludo Bagman looked shocked.**

**"Glad! Don't know when I've had more fun.... Still, it's not as though we haven't got anything to took forward to, eh, Barty? Eh? Plenty left to organize, eh?"**

"I hate when adults act like that" said James. "When they know something and talk about it, while somebody else is present who's not supposed to know about it."

**Mr. Crouch raised his eyebrows at Bagman.**

**"We agreed not to make the announcement until all the details —"**

"He's not announcing anything, though I wish he was" scowled Sirius. "But only teasing."

**"Oh details!" said Bagman, waving the word away like a cloud of midges. "They've signed, haven't they? They've agreed, haven't they? I bet you anything these kids'll know soon enough anyway. I mean, it's happening at Hogwarts —"**

"That's not fair" said James. "Either tell them what's on your mind or don't mention it at all."

**"Ludo, we need to meet the Bulgarians, you know," said Mr. Crouch sharply, cutting Bagman's remarks short. "Thank you for the tea, Weatherby."**

**He pushed his undrunk tea back at Percy and waited for Ludo to rise; Bagman struggled to his feet, swigging down the last of his tea, the gold in his pockets chinking merrily.**

**"See you all later!" he said. "You'll be up in the Top Box with me — **

"Top Box" exclaimed Sirius. "Those are great sits!!!"

**I'm commentating!" He waved, Barty Crouch nodded curtly, and both of them Disapparated.**

**"What's happening at Hogwarts, Dad?" said Fred at once. "What were they talking about?"**

"Why mention it without explaining?" said Sirius. "That's not fair."

**"You'll find out soon enough," said , smiling.**

"And he's not telling them either!" said James. "He's their father, he has to tell them."

"Something big must be happening in Hogwarts this year, he doesn't want to spoil the surprise for them" said Remus defending Mr. Weasley.

**"It's classified information, until such time as the Ministry decides to release it," said Percy stiffly. "Mr. Crouch was quite right not to disclose it."**

**"Oh shut up, Weatherby," said Fred.**

"Good one" smiled James.

**A sense of excitement rose like a palpable cloud over the campsite as the afternoon wore on. **

"The Cup is drawing near" said James excited. "I cannot wait."

**By dusk, the still summer air itself seemed to be quivering with anticipation, and as darkness spread like a curtain over the thousands of waiting wizards, the last vestiges of pretence disappeared: the Ministry seemed to have bowed to the inevitable and stopped fighting the signs of blatant magic now breaking out everywhere.**

"It would save them so much trouble and time if the did this from the beginning" said James smiling.

**Salesmen were Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise. There were luminous rosettes — green for Ireland, **

James and Sirius cheered.

**red for Bulgaria — which were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, **

"That stuff is so cool" exclaimed James. "Why they didn't invent it sooner?"

**Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, **

"Those are perfect for Gryffyndor" said Sirius smiling.

**flags from both countries that played their national anthems as they were waved; there were tiny models of Firebolts that really flew, and collectible figures of famous players, which strolled across the palm of your hand, preening themselves.**

**"Been saving my pocket money all summer for this," Ron told Harry as they and Hermione strolled through the salesmen, buying souvenirs. **

"Poor kid" sighed Remus. "It must be hard for him growing up poor."

**Though Ron purchased a dancing shamrock hat and a large green rosette, he also bought a small figure of Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker. **

"You are for Ireland, or you forgot already?" asked James. "Why do you need Krum?"

**The miniature Krum walked backward and forward over Ron's hand, scowling up at the green rosette above him.**

**"Wow, look at these!" said Harry, hurrying over to a cart piled high with what looked like brass binoculars, except that they were covered with all sorts of weird knobs and dials.**

**"Omnioculars," said the saleswizard eagerly. "You can replay action ... slow everything down ... and they flash up a play-by- play breakdown if you need it. **

"Those are awesome" cried out James. "Only think how much they would help us when getting ready for a Quidditch game?"

"Yeah" said Sirius dreamingly.

**Bargain — ten Galleons each."**

**"Wish I hadn't bought this now," said Ron, gesturing at his dancing shamrock hat and gazing longingly at the Omnioculars.**

**"Three pairs," said Harry firmly to the wizard.**

"What a nice and generous son you have" said Remus smiling. "I think it must be coming from Lily."

James pulled a face at his friend.

**"No — don't bother," said Ron, going red. He was always touchy about the fact that Harry, who had inherited a small fortune from his parents, had much more money than he did.**

"You should not be" said Remus. "If he also inherited his parents' heart he will always share with you and will never leave you in need" Remus blushed as he said it. His family was also short of money and his friends always tried to help.

"We'll never leave you" said James and Sirius together, they knew how their friend felt.

**"You won't be getting anything for Christmas," Harry told him, thrusting Omnioculars into his and Hermione's hands. **

"A Christmas present in August?" said James. "Nice."

**"For about ten years, mind."**

"Even better" chuckled James.

**"Fair enough," said Ron, grinning.**

**"Oooh, thanks, Harry," said Hermione. **

"You forgot to tell her she's getting nothing for Christmas also" smirked Sirius.

**"And I'll get us some programs, look —"**

**Their money bags considerably lighter, they went back to the tents. Bill, Charlie, and Ginny were all sporting green rosettes too, and Mr. Weasley was carrying an Irish flag. Fred and George had no souvenirs as they had given Bagman all their gold.**

"Poor guys" smiled Remus. "Though it's their own fault."

**And then a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, **

"At last" shouted James. "The Cup."

**and at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the field.**

**"It's time!" said Mr. Weasley, looking as excited as any of them. "Come on, let's go!"**

"It's time to move on to the next chapter" said James passing the book to Sirius.


	8. The Quidditch World Cup

**Disclaimer: It's not mine:(((( **

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Special thanks to Missus Potter, who edited this chapter and will do the same with previous ones!!!!!! THAAAAAANK YOUUUUU**

**And thanks for reading and reviewing, guys!!!!!!1**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"It's time to move on to the next chapter" said James passing the book to Sirius._

"Are you sure you want to read?" asked James with doubt in his voice. "Maybe you are tired and want some rest? I can be as kind as to..."

"Rob me of the pleasure of reading about the World Cup?" Sirius interrupted sarcastically. "No thanks, I can manage. Besides you already read more chapters than I have," said Sirius and grabbed the book from James.

"And what about me?" asked Remus from the couch. "What if I also want to read?"

James and Sirius stared in surprise at their friend.

"I missed my turn." smirked Remus.

"But this one is about The World Cup" said Sirius clearly. "Did you hear it? The World Cup, like The World Cup where they play Quidditch, which means we will comment it all the time and ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, MOONY?"

"It's still just another chapter," said Remus smiling. "Anyways, whether you want it or not, I'm reading it."

James and Sirius looked at each other, then at Remus, but had nothing else to say. After all, Remus did miss his turn to read.

"The next chapter is **'THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP'."** read Remus. "So, because this chapter is of no interest to most of the sane readers, it must be excluded from the book by the sensible person," and then looking up from the book at his two friends added in a sad tone, "You see, there's nothing else to do but erase this chapter." and waved his wand as if to execute his threat, when both James and Sirius jumped up from their seats and tried to seize the book from him**. **But they failed as Remus also jumped up and tried to get away from his friends, still clutching the book in one hand and wand in another. Suddenly he heard barking and a huge dog jumped on him, got the book from him, returned to the armchair and transformed into a grinning Sirius.

"Well done, mate," cheered James.

"What else you expected from me?" Sirius said, his grin growing bigger.

"I wanted to do a sensible thing and what do I get in return?" sighed Remus. "Dog jumping at me..."

"Stop whining, Moony, and enjoy what I expect to be a best chapter in the book." smiled James.

"Enjoy your babbling?" asked Remus sarcastically. "What next? Join you in it?"

"That would be so nice if you did," James smiled sheepishly.

Remus pulled a face at his friends and went back to the couch.

"So," said Sirius, "after an attack on the book, which was prevented by greatest Quidditch fans in the world, we go back to reading."

**Clutching their purchases, Mr. Weasley in the lead, they all hurried **

"TO THE WORLD CUP!" yelled James.

"Can you keep your voice down?" said Remus. "There's somebody trying to sleep here."

"And let me tell that somebody that Common Room is not a place for sleeping." said James smiling. "But, at the moment, a place for the World Cup."

Remus sighed but didn't say anything.

**into the wood, following the lantern-lit trail. They could hear the sounds of thousands of people moving around them, shouts and laughter, snatches of singing. The atmosphere of feverish excitement was highly infectious; Harry couldn't stop grinning. **

"Neither can we," grinned James.

**They walked through the wood for twenty minutes, talking and joking loudly, until at last they emerged on the other side and found themselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium. **

"YEAHHH!!" shouted James.

**Though Harry could see only a fraction of the immense gold walls surrounding the field, he could tell that ten cathedrals would fit comfortably inside it.**

**"Seats a hundred thousand," **

"And with so many seats there are none for us," said Sirius.

**said Mr. Weasley, spotting the awestruck look on Harry's face. "Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time Muggles have got anywhere near here all year, they've suddenly remembered urgent appointments and had to dash away again ... bless them," he added fondly, leading the way toward the nearest entrance, which was already surrounded by a swarm of shouting witches and wizards.**

**"Prime seats!" **

"Thanks to Bagman," smiled James.

**said the Ministry witch at the entrance when she checked their tickets. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go."**

**The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. They clambered upward with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away through doors into the stands to their left and right. Mr. Weasley's party kept climbing, and at last they reached the top of the staircase and found themselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts. **

"They are best seats one could wish for," grinned Sirius.

**About twenty purple-and-gilt chairs stood in two rows here, and Harry, filing into the front seats with the Weasleys, looked down upon a scene the likes of which he could never have imagined.**

**A hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the long oval field. Everything was suffused with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. The field looked smooth as velvet from their lofty position. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high; right opposite them, almost at Harry's eye level, was a gigantic blackboard. Gold writing kept dashing across it as though an invisible giant's hand were scrawling upon the blackboard and then wiping it off again; watching it, Harry saw that it was flashing advertisements across the field.**

"I would forbid them if I could." said James. "It gets irritating."

_**The Bluebottle: A Broom for All the Family **_

"Who would need that?" asked Sirius. "You buy a broom for every member of the family. I would hate sharing it with somebody."

"Is safety just a mere sound for you?" asked Remus from the couch.

"Well, don't get on the broom if you can't fly." James reasoned.

"Or use side Apparation," suggested Sirius.

_**safe, reliable, and**_

"Useless." added Sirius.

"Waste of money." continued James.

_**with Built-in Anti-Burglar Buzzer ... Mrs. Shower's All Purpose Magical Mess Remover: No Pain, No Stain! ... Gladrags Wizardwear — London, Paris, Hogsmeade...**_

**Harry tore his eyes away from the sign and looked over his shoulder to see who else was sharing the box with them. So far it was empty, except for a tiny creature sitting in the second from last seat at the end of the row behind them. **

"What?" asked James.

**The creature, whose legs were so short they stuck out in front of it on the chair, was wearing a tea towel draped like a toga, and it had its face hidden in its hands. Yet those long, batlike ears were oddly familiar....**

"Since when house elves watch Quidditch Games?" asked James. "And in the Top Box."

"Maybe saving a seat for somebody?" suggested Remus.

**"**_**Dobby**_**?" said Harry incredulously.**

"And why would Harry know it?" wondered James.

**The tiny creature looked up and stretched its fingers, revealing enormous brown eyes and a nose the exact size and shape of a large tomato. It wasn't Dobby — it was, however, unmistakably a house-elf, as Harry's friend Dobby had been.**

"Harry has friends among house elves?" asked Sirius. "How come?"

**Harry had set Dobby free from his old owners, the Malfoy family.**

"WHAT?" shouted the boys together.

"Hope he doesn't have to deal with the Malfoys." growled Sirius.

"It can turn out the Malfoys have a kid and they can be at school at the same time." said Remus. "It doesn't have to be the same year though."

"Are you kidding me?" Sirius burst out laughing. "Malfoy producing a child? That will be a miracle! My opinion is that he's incapable of it."

"As much as I wish for the same, I highly doubt it," said Remus smiling.

"We can take care of it, you know, find some nice spell and we'll be forever relieved of the Malfoys." said James mischievously and then added with a sigh: "there's so much we want to know and this book doesn't tell us."

**"Did sir just call me Dobby?" squeaked the elf curiously from between its fingers. Its voice was higher even than Dobby's had been, a teeny, quivering squeak of a voice, and Harry suspected though it was very hard to tell with a house-elf — that this one might just be female. **

"Males, females they all look the same." muttered James. "You can't tell what it is till it speaks."

**Ron and Hermione spun around in their seats to look. Though they had heard a lot about Dobby from Harry, they had never actually met him. **

"Another mystery," said James. "Why didn't Ron and Hermione meet that Dobby fellow?"

Sirius shrugged.

**Even Mr. Weasley looked around in interest.**

**"Sorry," Harry told the elf, "I just thought you were someone I knew."**

**"But I knows Dobby too, sir!" squeaked the elf. She was shielding her face, as though blinded by light, though the Top Box was not brightly lit. "My name is Winky, sir — and you, sir —" Her dark brown eyes widened to the size of side plates as they rested upon Harry's scar. **

"Here we go again," sighed James. "Even elves have to say something about it."

**"You is surely Harry Potter!"**

**"Yeah, I am," said Harry.**

**"But Dobby talks of you all the time, sir!" she said, lowering her hands very slightly and looking awestruck.**

**"How is he?" said Harry. "How's freedom suiting him?"**

"Free elf?" asked James surprised. "I never heard of that."

"Of course you haven't, because nobody frees them," said Remus. "They have to be slaves and that's not fair, they have the same right to be free as other creatures."

"They enjoy it, Moony." said Sirius darkly. "Trust me, I know."

**"Ah, sir," said Winky, shaking her head, "ah sir, meaning no disrespect, sir, but I is not sure you did Dobby a favor, sir, when you is setting him free."**

**"Why?" said Harry, taken aback. "What's wrong with him?"**

**"Freedom is going to Dobby's head, sir, " said Winky sadly. "Ideas above his station, sir. Can't get another position, sir."**

**"Why not?" said Harry.**

**Winky lowered her voice by a half-octave and whispered, "**_**He is wanting paying for his work, sir**_**."**

"Cool elf that Dobby is," laughed James. "And he's right about asking for payment if he's free."

"Are you mental, Prongs?" asked Sirius. "I've never heard of elves being paid, that's just not normal!"

"It's not normal for you as you grew up in the dark wizard's family, but I think it's really good." said Remus.

Sirius muttered something and continued to read.

**"Paying?" said Harry blankly. "Well — why shouldn't he be paid?"**

"See?" exclaimed James. "Harry agrees with me!"

**Winky looked quite horrified at the idea **

"Winky doesn't." said Sirius. "She knows her place."

"Really, Padfoot, how can you say that?" asked Remus.

"Elves have to serve wizards, not demand something from them." said Sirius.

**and closed her fingers slightly so that her face was half-hidden again.**

**"House-elves is not paid, sir!" she said in a muffled squeak. **

"She knows it and that Dobby is just a crazy elf. No wonder though, as he used to serve Malfoys," said Sirius.

**"No, no, no. ****I says to Dobby, I says, go find yourself a nice family and settle down, Dobby. He is getting up to all sorts of high jinks, sir, what is unbecoming to a house-elf. You goes racketing around like this, Dobby, I says, and next thing I hear you's up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, like some common goblin."**

**"Well, it's about time he had a bit of fun," said Harry.**

"Fun, Harry? They're supposed to do what they are told, not have fun" said Sirius disapprovingly.

"No, Sirius. I think we better leave this topic and just read, because we will never agree with you and you with us." said Remus.

"So we'll end up discussing elves' rights," said James, "and I want to read about the World Cup instead."

**"House-elves is not supposed to have fun, **

Sirius looked as if he wanted to say something, but catching a warning glance from James, refrained from commenting.

**Harry Potter," said Winky firmly, from behind her hands. "House-elves does what they is told. I is not liking heights at all, Harry Potter" — she glanced toward the edge of the box and gulped — "but my master sends me to the Top Box and I comes, sir."**

**"Why's he sent you up here, if he knows you don't like heights?" said Harry, frowning.**

"He's just being a jerk," said James.

**"Master — master wants me to save him a seat, Harry Potter. He is very busy," said Winky, tilting her head toward the empty space beside her. "Winky is wishing she is back in master's tent, Harry Potter, but Winky does what she is told. Winky is a good house-elf."**

"And so she suffers from her master." said James.

**She gave the edge of the box another frightened look and hid her eyes completely again. Harry turned back to the others.**

**"So that's a house-elf?" Ron muttered. "Weird things, aren't they?"**

**"Dobby was weirder," said Harry fervently.**

**Ron pulled out his Omnioculars and started testing them, staring down into the crowd on the other side of the stadium.**

**"Wild!" he said, twiddling the replay knob on the side. I can make that old bloke down there pick his nose again ... and again ... and again. . ."**

The boys burst out laughing.

"If only we had those when James was running around yelling that Snivellus is his hero" said Sirius with a dreaming expression. "I would make him say it again ... and again ... and again."

"Not that many 'agains', my dear Padfoot." said James with an evil grin. "I think you would be hexed before you watched it for the second time."

"Oh yeah." cried out Sirius. "Moony would hex you before you even said a spell. Wouldn't you, Moony?"

"He wouldn't dare to," said James and both boys looked at Remus for an answer.

"I'm sorry to say it, Prongs," said Remus with a smile. "But I would give anything in the world to see you do it again."

"Traitor," scowled James while Sirius and Remus smiled at each other.

**Hermione, meanwhile, was skimming eagerly through her velvet covered, tasseled program.**

**"'A display from the team mascots will precede the match,"' she read aloud.**

"That's interesting," said James. "I wish we could do this at Hogwarts before our games."

"No thanks." said Remus yawning. "I don't want snakes all around the Quidditch pitch when Slytherin plays."

**"Oh that's always worth watching," said Mr. Weasley. "National teams bring creatures from their native land, you know, to put on a bit of a show."**

**The box filled gradually around them over the next half hour. Mr. Weasley kept shaking hands with people who were obviously very important wizards. Percy jumped to his feet so often that he looked as though he were trying to sit on a hedgehog. **

The boys burst out laughing.

**When Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself, arrived, **

"Who's that? I haven't heard of him," said James.

"Of course you haven't" muttered Remus. "Since when does our Prongsie pay attention to what's going on in the outside world?"

"What do you know about him?" asked Sirius.

"Nothing" said Remus.

"Why did you have to get smart then?"

"Just teasing you, dear" said Remus with a smile.

James pulled a face at his friend.

**Percy bowed so low that**

"That he almost kissed the ground" chuckled James.

**his glasses fell off and shattered. Highly embarrassed, he repaired them with his wand and thereafter remained in his seat, throwing jealous looks at Harry, whom Cornelius Fudge had greeted like an old friend. **

"Why would he do that?" asked James thoughtfully.

"Because he's my godson," beamed Sirius.

"Nothing to be proud of." said James.

"Still that's better than being Potter's son," said Sirius with a smile.

"But he also has Lily parts, and that's something to be proud of." grinned James. "What do you say to that?"

"You won." said Sirius raising his hands in a sign of defeat.

**They had met before, **

"And just because of that he's so friendly to my son?" said James surprised.

**and Fudge shook Harry's hand in a fatherly fashion, asked how he was, and introduced him to the wizards on either side of him.**

**"Harry Potter, you know," he told the Bulgarian minister loudly, who was wearing splendid robes of black velvet trimmed with gold and didn't seem to understand a word of English. "**_**Harry Potter**_** ... oh come on now, you know who he is ... the boy who survived You-Know-Who ... you **_**do**_** know who he is —"**

"You-Know-Who? You-Don't-Know-Who, Can-You-Guess-Who..." laughed Sirius. "Are you a Minister or what? That's only a name, it's not gonna bite you or something."

"Besides he's gone," said James. "Guess you could overcome your fear in 13 years."

"Some people are just silly." said Remus. "And you know how people are afraid of him."

"But he's a Minister, he should set an example." argued James.

**The Bulgarian wizard suddenly spotted Harry's scar and started gabbling loudly and excitedly, pointing at it.**

"Will there be at least somebody who won't bother my son?" asked James, irritated.

**"Knew we'd get there in the end," said Fudge wearily to Harry. "I'm no great shakes at languages; I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, I see his house-elf's saving him a seat.... **

"Really nice of him to do that," said James sarcastically.

**Good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places ... ah, and here's Lucius!"**

"Pray, don't tell me it's Malfoy." growled James. "Or I'm gonna be sick."

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned quickly. Edging along the second row to three still-empty seats right behind Mr. Weasley were none other than Dobby the house-elf's former owners: **

James grimaced. "Why does he have to spoil this wonderful chapter?"

**Lucius Malfoy; his son, **

"A miracle did happen," exclaimed Sirius. "That idiot was able to produce an heir."

"I wonder who was that insane woman who married him." said Remus. "Or rather what he did to get her consent."

"I think it's my precious cousin Narcissa," growled Sirius. "I think they are engaged now or dating or whatever, I don't care. It's not like I see her as my family, or anything."

**Draco; **

"What a wonderful name." said James sarcastically. "I wonder if they call him 'our precious little dragon.'"

**and a woman Harry supposed must be Draco's mother.**

"A most unfortunate woman" sighed Remus.

**Harry and Draco Malfoy had been enemies ever since their very first journey to Hogwarts. **

The boys cheered.

"You would not be my son if you were friendly with Malfoy." said James.

"Because we weren't." smiled Sirius.

**A pale boy with a pointed face and white-blond hair, Draco greatly resembled his father. **

"Which me means he was ugly," concluded James.

**His mother was blonde too; tall and slim, she would have been nice-looking if she hadn't been wearing a look that suggested there was a nasty smell under her nose.**

"And there was." smiled James. "Malfoy."

"That's her," laughed Sirius. "She always looks like that, so I'm afraid that's not Malfoy that smells bad, but her."

"**Ah, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? **

**Or our son, Draco?"**

"Don't think he wants to meet them," said James.

"**How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk - Obalonsk - Mr. - well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else - you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"**

**It was a tense moment. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy looked at each other and Harry vividly recalled the last time they had come face-to-face: It had been in Flourish and Blotts' bookshop, and they had had a fight. **

The boys looked surprised.

"I love the Weasley family more and more," exclaimed James.

"I hope he showed Malfoy his place," said Sirius.

"How I'd love to see somebody beating Malfoy's ass," sighed Remus.

**Mr. Malfoy's cold gray eyes swept over Mr. Weasley, and then up and down the row.**

"**Good lord, Arthur," he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? **

"It's such a pity he's not in Hogwarts anymore." James growled.

"He's so lucky he graduated." said Sirius.

"He just was something you never can be - friendly and helpful" said Remus.

**Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"**

"I'd rather live their than in your hole." Sirius sneered.

"Not for all the money in the world." added Remus.

"Nobody asks what you think, Malfoy," said James. "So you'd better shut up."

**Fudge, who wasn't listening, **

"And consequently missed some insulting." said James.

**said, "Lucius has just given a **_**very **_**generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."**

"Sure, buying your way everywhere, Malfoy?" asked Sirius evilly.

"He's got nothing else to present himself with," said James.

"**How - how nice," said Mr. Weasley, with a very strained smile.**

"Extremely nice" said Remus sarcastically.

**Mr. Malfoy's eyes had returned to Hermione, who went slightly pink, but stared determinedly back at him. **

"Don't let him get on to you, girl" said James.

**Harry knew exactly what was making Mr. Malfoy's lip curl like that. The Malfoys prided themselves on being purebloods; **

"Nothing to be proud of." said Sirius icily.

**in other words, they considered anyone of Muggle descent, like Hermione, second-class. **

"I think one Hermoine is worth hundreds of you, Malfoy," sneered James. "She's far above you."

**However, under the gaze of the Minister of Magic, Mr. Malfoy didn't dare say anything. **

"Only behind his back," said Sirius.

**He nodded sneeringly to Mr. Weasley and continued down the line to his seats.**

"Hopefully as far from them as possible" said Sirius.

**Draco shot Harry, Ron, and Hermione one contemptuous look, then settled himself between his mother and father.**

"**Slimy gits," Ron muttered as he, **

"We completely agree with you here, mate." smiled James.

"Might only add they are also morons." Sirius smiled back. "And the world will be such a better place when they are gone."

**Harry, and Hermione turned to face the field again. **

"That's a much better sight to look at, than that slimy family," said James.

**Next moment, Ludo Bagman charged into the box.**

The boys cheered.

"**Everyone ready?" he said, **

"Sure we are." said James excitedly.

"Lets get it started finally," said Sirius.

**his round face gleaming like a great, excited Edam. "Minister - ready to go?"**

"**Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge comfortably.**

"Care to ask us if we are ready?" asked James with a smile.

"Don't think there's a need for it, Prongs." smiled back Sirius. "I think we've been ready ever since the Cup was first mentioned in the book."

**Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said **_**"Sonorus!" **_**and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands.**

Sirius smiled mischievously.

"Don't you dare do that" James looked at his friend.

"**Ladies and gentlemen. . . welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"**

"PADFOOT" shouted James and Remus. "Did you actually have to yell?"

"What?" asked Sirius with an innocent smile. "I didn't use _'Sonorus'_, did I? You have to be thankful for that."

"Yeah, thanks." said Remus sarcastically. "For waking me up. I was sleeping, you know."

"And I have no intention to be deaf for the rest of my life" added James.

"You are no fun, guys." said Sirius, and pulled a face at his friends.

**The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message **_**(Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans – A Risk With Every Mouthful!**_**)**

"It is a risk," said James with a grin.

**and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.**

"**And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce. . . the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"**

**The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.**

"**I wonder what they've brought," said Mr. Weasley, leaning forward in his seat. "Aaah!" He suddenly whipped off his glasses and polished them hurriedly on his robes. **_**"Veela!"**_

A huge grin appeared on boys' faces, even Remus seemed to shake of his sleep.

"**What are veel –?"**

**But a hundred veela were now gliding out onto the field, and Harry's question was answered for him. Veela were women. . . **

"Not just women." said Sirius with a sigh. "But the most beautiful women in the world."

"Your son is a lucky fellow." said Remus. "To see veelas... It's a pity we never saw them, but only heard of their beauty."

"To say the truth, I don't think I would care for one." said James and then added with a smile, "I have Lily."

"But only think of it, Prongs" said Sirius. "Those are veela."

"Don't care, my Lily is way better."

**the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen. . . except **

"For your mom, Harry" said James.

**that they weren't - they couldn't be - human. This puzzled Harry for a moment while he tried to guess what exactly they could be; what could make their skin shine moon-bright like that, or their white-gold hair fan out behind them without wind… but then the music started, and Harry stopped worrying about them not being human - in fact, he stopped worrying about anything at all.**

"They're dangerous," said Remus "those veelas are."

**The veela had started to dance, and Harry's mind had gone completely and blissfully blank. All that mattered in the world was that he kept watching the veela, because if they stopped dancing, terrible things would happen.**

**And as the veela danced faster and faster, wild, half-formed thoughts started chasing through Harry's dazed mind. He wanted to do something very impressive, right now. **

"Don't you dare do anything." said James threateningly. "You are in the Top Box, kiddo. You know what it means?"

**Jumping from the box into the stadium seemed a good idea. . . **

"It means it's time for you to say your good-byes to everybody," said Sirius.

**but would it be good enough?**

"As if breaking your neck is notenough," said Sirius.

"**Harry, what **_**are **_**you doing?" said Hermione's voice from a long way off.**

"I want you to ask exactly the same question," said James.

**The music stopped. Harry blinked. He was standing up, and one of his legs was resting on the wall of the box. Next to him, Ron was frozen in an attitude that looked as though he were about to dive from a springboard.**

**Angry yells were filling the stadium. The crowd didn't want the veela to go. Harry was with them; he would, of course, be supporting Bulgaria, and he wondered vaguely why he had a large green shamrock pinned to his chest. Ron, meanwhile, was absentmindedly shredding the shamrocks on his hat. **

"That's what Slytherin needs" said James.

"What?" asked Sirius surprised.

"Their Quidditch team sucks, and using veela is the only way to make somebody support them." explained James. "Nobody in their right mind would support Slytherin."

Sirius chuckled.

**Mr. Weasley, smiling slightly, leaned over to Ron and tugged the hat out of his hands.**

"**You'll be wanting that," he said, "once Ireland have had their say."**

"But I don't think it can be better than veela." sighed Sirius.

"**Huh?" said Ron, staring openmouthed at the veela, who had now lined up along one side of the field.**

**Hermione made a loud tutting noise. She reached up and pulled Harry back into his seat. **_**"Honestly!" **_**she said.**

"Honestly." echoed James.

"**And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air. . . for the Irish National Team Mascots!"**

"No matter what that will be, veela were better." smirked Sirius.

**Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. **

"WOW." exclaimed the boys.

**The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it - "Excellent!" yelled Ron as the shamrock soared over them, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats. **

"That's awesome." smiled Sirius.

"And really generous." added James.

**Squinting up at the shamrock, Harry realized that it was actually comprised of thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.**

"**Leprechauns!" said Mr. Weasley over the tumultuous applause of the crowd, many of whom were still fighting and rummaging around under their chairs to retrieve the gold.**

"**There you go," Ron yelled happily, stuffing a fistful of gold coins into Harry's hand, "for the Omnioculars! Now you've got to buy me a Christmas present, ha!"**

"Smart that one is" smirked Sirius.

**The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.**

"**And now, ladies and gentlemen, **

"Let the game begin!" yelled Sirius and James.

**kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you - Dimitrov!"**

**A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.**

"**Ivanova!"**

**A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.**

"**Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - **_**Krum!"**_

"**That's him, that's him!" yelled Ron, following Krum with his Omnioculars. Harry quickly focused his own.**

**Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. **

"We don't care how he looks like." exclaimed Sirius. "Better tell us how he plays."

**He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen.**

"**And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand - **_**Lynch!"**_

**Seven green blurs swept onto the field; Harry spun a small dial on the side of his Omnioculars and slowed the players down enough to read the word "Firebolt"**

"They're flying on the same brooms as my son got." said James smiling proudly.

"On a broom that I got for him." added Sirius.

"Thanks" said James.

"You are always welcome," grinned Sirius.

**on each of their brooms and see their names, embroidered in silver, upon their backs.**

"**And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"**

**A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a mustache to rival Uncle Vernon's, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other. Harry spun the speed dial on his Omnioculars back to normal, watching closely as Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open - four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, **

"Best ball, though not the most important one." smiled James.

**the two black Bludgers, and (Harry saw it for the briefest moment, before it sped out of sight) the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch. With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls.**

"**Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"**

**It was Quidditch as Harry had never seen it played before. **

"What else did you expect?" said James with a smile. "It's the World Cup, with professional players."

"And from what we heard earlier you can become one also." added Sirius. "And we won't have to blush for our country anymore."

**He was pressing his Omnioculars so hard to his glasses that they were cutting into the bridge of his nose. The speed of the players was incredible - the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names. Harry spun the slow dial on the right of his Omnioculars again, pressed the play-by-play button on the top, and he was immediately watching in slow motion, **

"Don't do that, Harry, you'll miss half of the game" said James.

**while glittering purple lettering flashed across the lenses and the noise of the crowd pounded against his eardrums.**

_**HAWKSHEAD ATTACKING FORMATION, **_**he read as he watched the three Irish Chasers zoom closely together, Troy in the center, slightly ahead of Mullet and Moran, bearing down upon the Bulgarians. **_**PORSKOFF PLOY **_**flashed up next, as Troy made as though to dart upward with the Quaffle, drawing away the Bulgarian Chaser Ivanova and dropping the Quaffle to Moran. One of the Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov, swung hard at a passing Bludger with his small club, knocking it into Moran's path; Moran ducked to avoid the Bludger and dropped the Quaffle; and Levski, soaring beneath, caught it - "TROY SCORES!" roared Bagman, **

"Here you go." smiled Sirius. "Leave that or the game will end and you won't even understand when it happened and how."

**and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. "Ten zero to Ireland!"**

"**What?" Harry yelled, looking wildly around through his Omnioculars. "But Levski's got the Quaffle!"**

"**Harry, if you're not going to watch at normal speed, you're going to miss things!" shouted Hermione, **

"Saying exactly same thing as the know-it-all, aren't we?" smiled Sirius.

"I'd say great minds think alike, but I'm not sure if she's one." smirked James.

**who was dancing up and down, waving her arms in the air while Troy did a lap of honor around the field. Harry looked quickly over the top of his Omnioculars and saw that the leprechauns watching from the sidelines had all risen into the air again and formed the great, glittering shamrock. **

"What about throwing some gold again?" asked James.

**Across the field, the veela were watching them sulkily.**

**Furious with himself, Harry spun his speed dial back to normal as play resumed.**

**Harry knew enough about Quidditch to see that the Irish Chasers were superb. They worked as a seamless team, their movements so well coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another's minds as they positioned themselves, and the rosette on Harry's chest kept squeaking their names: **_**"Troy **_**- **_**Mullet **_**- **_**Mo ran!" **_**And within ten minutes, Ireland had scored twice more, bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the green-clad supporters.**

"You can run and fetch ten Galleons that you are about to loose." said Sirius grinning.

"They haven't one yet," said James. "And you can do likewise, cause it's me who's winning this bet."

"No way" Sirius pulled a face at his friend and continued to read.

**The match became still faster, but more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves;**

"Good job, guys," cheered James. "Keep up the great work."

**twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the Keeper, Ryan; and score Bulgaria's first goal.**

"First out of many" said James excited.

"**Fingers in your ears!" bellowed Mr. Weasley as the veela started to dance in celebration. Harry screwed up his eyes too; he wanted to keep his mind on the game. After a few seconds, he chanced a glance at the field. The veela had stopped dancing, and Bulgaria was again in possession of the Quaffle.**

James cheered again.

"**Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! ****Ivanova - oh I say!" roared Bagman.**

**One hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the center of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes. Harry followed their descent through his Omnioculars, squinting to see where the Snitch was – **

"**They're going to crash!" screamed Hermione next to Harry.**

"No they won't, silly girl," said James kindly. "They are professionals, they know what they're doing."

**She was half right - at the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiraled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan rose from the Irish seats.**

Sirius groaned also.

"**Fool!" moaned Mr. Weasley. "Krum was feinting!"**

"**It's time-out!" yelled Bagman's voice, "as trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!"**

"Go, get my money" smiled James and then added: "I hope that fellow will be alright. But anyway, Padfoot, Krum is much better, he'll get the Snitch - it means I win."

Sirius groaned and resumed reading.

"**He'll be okay, he only got ploughed!" Charlie said reassuringly to Ginny, who was hanging over the side of the box, looking horror-struck. "Which is what Krum was after, of course... "**

"He's cheating, Prongsie." said Sirius. "He has to be excluded from the game for it."

"No he's not, and you know it, Padfoot," answered James. "Nobody forced Lynch to follow him."

Sirius shook his head in disproof but didn't say anything, as he knew that his friend was right.

**Harry hastily pressed the replay and play-by-play buttons on his Omnioculars, twiddled the speed dial, and put them back up to his eyes.**

**He watched as Krum and Lynch dived again in slow motion. **_**WRONSKI DEFENSIVE FEINT **_**- **_**DANGEROUS SEEKER DIVERSION **_**read the shining purple lettering across his lenses. He saw Krum's face contorted with concentration as he pulled out of the dive just in time, while Lynch was flattened, and he understood - Krum hadn't seen the Snitch at all, he was just making Lynch copy him. **

"Good job, Krum" smiled James. "Don't fail me."

**Harry had never seen anyone fly like that; Krum hardly looked as though he was using a broomstick at all; he moved so easily through the air that he looked unsupported and weightless. Harry turned his Omnioculars back to normal and focused them on Krum. He was now circling high above Lynch, who was being revived by mediwizards with cups of potion. Harry, focusing still more closely upon Krum's face, saw his dark eyes darting all over the ground a hundred feet below. He was using the time while Lynch was revived to look for the Snitch without interference.**

**Lynch got to his feet at last, **

Sirius cheered.

**to loud cheers from the green-clad supporters, mounted his Firebolt, and kicked back off into the air. His revival seemed to give Ireland new heart. When Mostafa blew his whistle again, the Chasers moved into action with a skill unrivaled by anything Harry had seen so far.**

"No way you're winning this bet," said Sirius. "Ireland's Chasers are awesome. And Lynch will manage to get the Snitch somehow, at least I hope so."

**After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals. They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier.**

**As Mullet shot toward the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. Whatever happened was over so quickly Harry didn't catch it, but a scream of rage from the Irish crowd, and Mostafa's long, shrill whistle blast, told him it had been a foul.**

"They cannot even play," exclaimed Sirius, "so they use dirty tricks instead."

"**And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing -- excessive use of elbows!" Bagman informed the roaring spectators. "And - yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!"**

"And better two or three" said Sirius.

**The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words "HA, HA, HA!" The veela on the other side of the field leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and started to dance again.**

**As one, the Weasley boys and Harry stuffed their fingers into their ears, but Hermione, who hadn't bothered, was soon tugging on Harry's arm. He turned to look at her, and she pulled his fingers impatiently out of his ears.**

"**Look at the referee!" she said, giggling.**

**Harry looked down at the field. Hassan Mostafa had landed right in front of the dancing veela, and was acting very oddly indeed. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache excitedly.**

James and Sirius burst out laughing.

"**Now, we can't have that!" said Ludo Bagman, though he sounded highly amused. "Somebody slap the referee!"**

**A mediwizard came tearing across the field, his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself; Harry, watching through the Omnioculars again, saw that he looked exceptionally embarrassed and had started shouting at the veela, who had stopped dancing and were looking mutinous.**

"**And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!" said Bagman's voice. "Now **_**there's **_**something we haven't seen before. . . . Oh this could turn nasty. . .**

"Really?" asked Sirius.

**It did: The Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, gesticulating toward the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words "HEE, HEE, HEE."**

Boys chuckled.

**Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.**

"Hey, calm down," cried out James. "Don't forget about my money."

"They are not forgetting," said Sirius with a smile. "They are just doing everything for the money to end up with a more worthy guy."

"Which means my money must stay with me" smiled back James.

"Not exactly what I meant," said Sirius.

"_**Two **_**penalties for Ireland!" **

"See" exclaimed Sirius. "They were helping me."

**shouted Bagman, and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms. . . yes. . . there they go. . . and Troy takes the Quaffle. .**

**Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.**

"Ouch" exclaimed boys.

"_**Foul!" **_**roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of green.**

"**Foul!" echoed Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice. "Dimitrov skins Moran - deliberately flying to collide there - and it's got to be another penalty - yes, there's the whistle!"**

"No, really." cried out Sirius. "Your Bulgarians are helping me to win the bet."

**The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the veela across the field.**

"Better throw some more gold" smiled James.

**At this, the veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns. Watching through his Omnioculars, Harry saw that they didn't look remotely beautiful now. On the contrary, their faces were elongating into sharp, cruel-beaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders –**

"Whew" grimaced James. "And you wanted to jump out of the Box, because of THAT, Harry?"

"**And **_**that, **_**boys," yelled Mr. Weasley over the tumult of the crowd below, "is why you should never go for looks alone!"**

"If everybody followed that advice," said James looking at Sirius. "Then you, my friend, would never have a girlfriend."

"Looks like Lily is the one following this advice" said Sirius smiling.

"Bad one, Padfoot" said James smiling back. "We'll end up together."

Sirius just stuck his tongue out at James.

**Ministry wizards were flooding onto the field to separate the veela and the leprechauns, but with little success; meanwhile, the pitched battle below was nothing to the one taking place above. Harry turned this way and that, staring through his Omnioculars, as the Quaffie changed hands with the speed of a bullet.**

"**Levski - Dimitrov - Moran - Troy - Mullet - Ivanova - Moran again - Moran - MORAN SCORES!"**

"Go, Ireland!" cheered Sirius.

**But the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members' wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians. The game recommenced immediately; now Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov -**

"I hope he scores," sighed James.

**The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible toward Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face.**

**There was a deafening groan from the crowd; Krum's nose looked broken, there was blood everywhere, but Hassan Mostafa didn't blow his whistle. He had become distracted, and Harry couldn't blame him; one of the veela had thrown a handful of fire and set his broom tail alight.**

"What a game" cried out James.

**Harry wanted someone to realize that Krum was injured; even though he was supporting Ireland, Krum was the most exciting player on the field. Ron obviously felt the same.**

"**Time-out! Ah, come on, he can't play like that, look at him -"**

"_**Look at Lynch!" **_**Harry yelled.**

"He got the Snitch?" asked Sirius jumping up with excitement.

**For the Irish Seeker had suddenly gone into a dive, and Harry was quite sure that this was no Wronski Feint; this was the real thing…**

"**He's seen the Snitch!" Harry shouted. "He's seen it! Look at him go!"**

"And I hope he gets it!" yelled Sirius.

**Half the crowd seemed to have realized what was happening; the Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on. . . **

Sirius joined them.

**but Krum was on his tail. How he could see where he was going, Harry had no idea; there were flecks of blood flying through the air behind him, but he was drawing level with Lynch now as the pair of them hurtled toward the ground again –**

"**They're going to crash!" shrieked Hermione.**

"**They're not!" roared Ron.**

"**Lynch is!" yelled Harry.**

"No!" yelled Sirius. "Well, he can, only if he caught the Snitch first."

**And he was right - for the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force **

"Clutching Snitch in his hand?" Sirius said hopefully.

**and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry veela.**

"**The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" bellowed Charlie, along the row.**

"Lynch got it?" asked Sirius.

"**He's got it - Krum's got it - it's all over!" shouted Harry.**

**Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.**

"So who wins?" asked James amazed.

Snoring was an answer to his question.

"What?" exclaimed Sirius, and they looked at the couch. Both of them were so caught up in the game, they didn't even notice that Remus stopped commenting. He fell asleep instead. James and Sirius exchanged mischievous smiles, jumped at their friend and started tickling him. Remus woke up and fell of the couch trying to get away from his friend.

"Hey, that's not fair," cried out Remus. "It's two against one."

"Not just one" exclaimed James. "But one werewolf."

"So what? That's still not fair." cried out Remus, defending himself from his friends. "Stop it. Please! I'll even listen to you reading about the game."

"Right" said Sirius and stopped tickling his friend. "We didn't read who won the game."

"You are lucky, Moony." said James, getting up from the floor. "The game is over."

"Oh, really?" exclaimed Remus. "Who won?"

"We were about to find out, when we heard you snore" chuckled Sirius.

**The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 **

"Ireland won!" cried out Sirius.

**across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.**

"**IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match.**

"**KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS -- good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"**

"Though twins were." smirked Remus.

"So who won the bet?" asked James.

"Can you discuss it after we finish the chapter, please?" said Remus yawning.

"**What did he catch the Snitch for?" Ron bellowed, even as he jumped up and down, applauding with his hands over his head. "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"**

"**He knew they were never going to catch up!" Harry shouted back over all the noise, also applauding loudly. "The Irish Chasers were too good. . . . He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all. . .**

"**He was very brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said, leaning forward to watch Krum land as a swarm of mediwizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and veela to get to him. "He looks a terrible mess. . ."**

"I bet, with Bludger hitting him in his face." said Sirius.

**Harry put his Omnioculars to his eyes again. It was hard to see what was happening below, because leprechauns were zooming delightedly all over the field, but he could just make out Krum, surrounded by mediwizards. He looked surlier than ever and refused to let them mop him up. His team members were around him, shaking their heads and looking dejected; a short way away, the Irish players were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold descending from their mascots. Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Irish national anthem blared from all sides; the veela were shrinking back into their usual, beautiful selves now, though looking dispirited and forlorn.**

"**Vell, ve fought bravely," said a gloomy voice behind Harry. He looked around; it was the Bulgarian Minister of Magic.**

"But he can't speak English!" cried out James with surprise.

"Turns out he can" smirked Sirius.

"**You can speak English!" said Fudge, sounding outraged. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"**

The boys chuckled.

"**Vell, it vos very funny," said the Bulgarian minister, shrugging.**

"It certainly was." said James with a laugh.

"**And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" roared Bagman.**

**Harry's eyes were suddenly dazzled by a blinding white light, as the Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside. Squinting toward the entrance, he saw two panting wizards carrying a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge, who was still looking very disgruntled that he'd been using sign language all day for nothing.**

"Not for nothing," said Sirius with a smile. "You cheered the Bulgarian wizard up."

"**Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers - Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted.**

**And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding appreciatively; Harry could see thousands and thousands of Omniocular lenses flashing and winking in their direction.**

**One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge. Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess. **

"Poor chap," said Sirius.

**Two black eyes were blooming spectacularly on his bloody face. He was still holding the Snitch. Harry noticed that he seemed much less coordinated on the ground. He was slightly duck-footed and distinctly round-shouldered. But when Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, earsplitting roar.**

**And then came the Irish team. **

The boys cheered.

**Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered its approval. Harry's hands were numb with clapping.**

**At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honor on their brooms (Aidan Lynch on the back of Confolly's, clutching hard around his waist and still grinning in a bemused sort of way), Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, **_**"Quietus."**_

"There was no mention of the Malfoys ever since they came up," said Sirius. "That's strange."

"They are simply not worth mentioning." smirked Remus.

"Or they jumped out of the Box while veela were dancing." suggested James.

"I hope so" chuckled Sirius.

"**They'll be talking about this one for years," he said hoarsely, "a really unexpected twist, that. . . . shame it couldn't have lasted longer. . . . Ah yes... . yes, I owe you. . . how much?"**

"At least the twins won the bet and have money for their joke stuff now," smiled Sirius.

**For Fred and George had just scrambled over the backs of their seats and were standing in front of Ludo Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched. **

"That's the end," said Sirius. "Finally we go to sleep as Moony wanted so much."

"There's one thing we have to discuss, before we go to sleep," said James. "Who won the bet?"

"Yeah" said Sirius frowning. "That was kind of an unexpected ending."

"That's easy," said Remus sleepily. "You give the money to me."

Sirius and James stared at him.

"Care to explain why?" asked James, amazed.

"It's simple" smiled Remus. "You both lost and I had to bear your craziness, so it's a reward for me for my patience."

"Being smart Moony?" asked Sirius sarcastically. "But what about us having to listen to you SNORING while we read about The World Cup?'

"Sound effects" grinned Remus.

"That all is fine and good, but I'm rather sleepy and we have to decide what to do with the book," said James yawning. "We can't leave it here."

"Who'll take it then?" asked Sirius.

"I'm thinking the most handsome, brilliant, and smart one," responded James with a smile.

"Okay, I'll take it" said Remus and Sirius together, then looked at each other, and said together again, "No, I'll take it."

"No, it's me who has to take the book," said Remus. "Prongs was talking about smartest one and that's definitely me."

"But I'm the most handsome" argued Sirius.

"Stop arguing, kids" said James. "I was actually referring to myself."

His friends looked at him and burst out laughing.

"Whatever." said James. "I have the right to take it, as I'm the father."

"Not yet, Prongsie" smiled Sirius. "I'm godfather."

"Not yet, Paddy" James smiled back. "You have to grow up to be one."

"But I'm the most sensible person" said Remus. "I already am one, so... please hand me the book."

James pulled a face at his friend and threw the book at him, Remus caught it and headed to the dormitory saying: "Don't forget to clean up, guys. I cleaned up last time, so it's your turn."

James and Sirius muttered something, cleaned up the Common Room and followed Remus.


	9. The Dark Mark

**Disclaimer: It's not mine.**

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews!!! And a great thanks to Missus Potter for correcting my mistakes!!!!!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------

James woke up after a dreamless sleep, sat up, and looked around - Remus was not in the room and Sirius was still fast asleep. James got up from the bed, silently came to where Sirius was sleeping, picked up his friends pants, muttered a spell and then he jumped on top of his friend and yelled into his ear: "WAKE UP, PADFOOT, WE ARE LATE FOR THE QUIDDITCH GAME."

Sirius, still half asleep, rolled of the bed, jumped on his legs and started running around the room, picking up clothes and dressing in a hurry.

"Looking for this, mate?" said James laughing and gave Sirius pair of pants he picked up earlier.

Sirius muttered something that sounded like "Thanks," and tried to pull them on, while still in his pajamas. As he was still asleep, he didn't notice that pants were twice as small than they were supposed to be, and while trying to pull them on, in which he failed, he was getting more and more irritated. Suddenly he stopped and looked at James who was laughing very hard.

"What the hell, Prongs? We don't have a Quidditch game today! And we are not late." Then he looked at the pants he tried to pull on and roared with laughter. "You're gonna pay for it, Prongs!" said Sirius through laughter. "I'll put these on your head."

Remus was in the common room, trying to read a book. But he could not, his thoughts turned to the book they found the previous night. How could it get here? Who brought it? Is it actually the future that awaited them? Can they trust the book? But he had no answers for any of those questions. Suddenly he heard James yell upstairs, then laughter and then James running down the stairs. Sirius ran after him, still in his pajamas, holding in his hands something that looked like kids' pants. Both were laughing.

"Hey, guys! So what happened already?" asked Remus smiling.

"Padfoot is behaving badly," responded James. "He wants to pull those," he said, pointing at the pants in his friend's hand, "on my head."

"And what did YOU do to make him want to do it?" asked Remus. "Though I like the idea."

"I think it will look nicer that way. And thanks for the support, Moony. I won't forget it!" smirked Sirius. "They'll hide his stupid head and hair."

"My stupid head came up with lots of great ideas," said James with a smart look on his face. "And if MY head is stupid, than I don't know what to say about yours."

"Your head will look much better when in these pants," smirked Sirius and stuck out his tongue out at his friend**.**

"Hey, kids, stop fighting," said Remus. "I've been waiting for you for ages and I'm hungry and I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure you were awake early," said James. "You fell asleep while we read about the World Cup."

"How could you?" Sirius joined him. "Shame on you."

"Yeah, shame on me for wanting to sleep and missing your stupid comments," said Remus sarcastically. "Anyway, I need your attention for couple of minutes and then you can go back to being stupid."

James and Sirius looked at their friend. Remus was talking in his usual kind way to them, but he had a serious look on his face.

"I've been thinking, and I think we need to go show this book to Dumbledore," said Remus.

"But he might take it away from us," exclaimed James.

"Saying something like 'There's no good in learning about your future' and perform a Memory Charm on us," added Sirius; he was getting angry at the idea. "And we'll forget everything we learned last night, and we won't be able to save Prongs and Lily, and help you, and Harry will have to grow up with those horrible Muggles. Is that what you want, Moony?"

"I'm not saying we should run to him now, not thinking of consequences," Remus defended himself. "We have to show him the book. Don't you think it's suspicious it happened to be in the library? Who put it there? It could not appear there out of thin air. And we can make sure we won't forget the book even if Dumbledore performs a Memory Charm - are we marauders for nothing and am I a know-it-all for nothing, or what? Where is the book, Prongs?"

"It's up in the room. I'll get it" answered James and left the common room.

"How could you say I don't want to change what's going to happen?" asked Remus looking Sirius in the eye. "I just want to be careful about what we do."

"I didn't mean it," said Sirius apologetically. He knew he hurt Remus and felt guilty, he knew Remus wanted to change future as much as he did, he just got angry.

"I know," said Remus, he saw what he needed in Sirius's eyes. "Just try to think before you talk next time, okay? Though I think it's impossible, or you wouldn't be Padfoot," added Remus with a smile.

"Right as you always are, Moony," Sirius smiled back and they hugged.

James came back to see his friends hug each other, he smiled to himself, he was glad to see they discussed the stupid remark Sirius made.

"Here's the book," said James.

"Watch and learn," smirked Remus and pointed his wand at the book. "_Geminio. _" And the exact same book appeared next to the one they discovered last night. "Now we can go to Dumbledore and even if he Obliviates us, we have this book left," said Remus with a smile.

"You are a genius, Moony," grinned James and Sirius at their friend.

"I hope you thought so always, and not only when I do something," said Remus smiling. "Okay, we can go," said Sirius.

"Sure, but only after you two will change," said Remus. "Or Dumbledore won't take us seriously, thinking we want to pull a prank on him."

After James and Sirius dressed themselves the boys left the Gryffindor tower and headed for the headmaster's office.

They came to entrance to the headmaster's office and stopped.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sirius. "We don't know the password, we don't even know if the man himself is here."

"I didn't think of that," said Remus, looking lost. "It just kind of slipped my mind."

But suddenly the door opened. The boys looked at each other and silently entered. Dumbledore greeted them as they came in.

"Good morning, sir," the boys said together.

"Can I ask how did you know..." started asking Remus, but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"How did I know you were standing outside my office, when you should be still sleeping?" smiled the old wizard with a twinkle in his eyes. "Let's say we were waiting for you and, I have to say, it took you long enough to come here as I expected you to come to me straight after you found the book."

The boys were shocked. How did Dumbledore find out about the book? And why did he say 'we'? They looked around the office and noticed a cloaked figure near the window.

"Everything in its time, my friends," said Dumbledore following their gaze. "At the moment I will say only that it is the friend, and he was so kind as to present the book to us. We placed it in the library and you should be lucky there's at least one young man among you who cares about his homework," said Dumbledore smiling.

"So, you will not take the book away from us and make us forget everything we read?" blurted Sirius.

"Why should I do such a thing?" asked Dumbledore surprised. "If I didn't want you to read it, I would not let you find it in the first place."

"We thought that you might not want to change time," explained Remus.

"Meddling with past is dangerous," said Dumbledore with a kind smile. "But not the future, especially in this case. I don't think we should waste more time, but lets go straight to reading."

"You will read with us?" asked James surprised.

"Yes Mr. Potter, so please don't ask no more unnecessary questions, and make your self comfortable," saying this he took his wand and drew three armchairs.

"I think I would like to read for awhile," said Dumbledore.

"We read the first eight chapters yesterday," said James passing the book to the headmaster and sat between Sirius and Remus.

He was standing near the window, looking at the snowfall outside, thinking. He knew that coming back in time meant meeting with these people, but he never expected such emotions to overwhelm him. Seeing Dumbledore again was hard. He will never forget that night on the tower. And he never told him how much the old wizard meant to him. He was getting ready for the moment the three boys would come to the Headmaster's office, but still he was in shock when he heard their voices. Especially THAT voice…

Dumbledore opened the book and started reading: "**CHAPTER NINE – THE DARK MARK"**

The boys gasped.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to enjoy this chapter," said James sighing.

_**Don't **_**tell your mother you've been gambling," Mr. Weasley implored Fred and George as they all made their way slowly down the purple-carpeted stairs.**

**"Don't worry, Dad," said Fred gleefully, "we've got big plans for this money. We don't want it confiscated."**

"Sure they don't!" exclaimed James. "They can find lots of useful ways to spend it."

"Like..." started saying Sirius, but then he remembered that the headmaster was present and bit his tongue.

"I'm sure those are worthy ways to spend money," said old wizard with a smile. "And I think I will have to deal with another couple of pranksters some time soon. Yes, a pair, because most of the pranks were pulled by Mr. Black and Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew enjoyed them and helped, but participated rather unwillingly."

Marauders stared at him in amazement; they didn't know Dumbledore knew THAT much about them.

"I'm a headmaster not for nothing," said Dumbledore with a smile.

**Mr. Weasley looked for a moment as though he was going to ask what these big plans were, but seemed to decide, upon reflection, that he didn't want to know.**

"Same goes for me," said Dumbledore. "Though I hope those plans are to cheer up our dear Hogwarts."

"Does it mean we have an official permission to pull pranks?" beamed James. "Or rather, cheer up school."

"Rather an unofficial," smiled Dumbledore. "Whatever other teachers may say, I think some of your jokes are rather amusing and involve some advanced magic."

**They were soon caught up in the crowds now flooding out of the stadium and back to their campsites. Raucous singing was borne toward them on the night air as they retraced their steps along the lantern-lit path, and leprechauns kept shooting over their heads, cackling and waving their lanterns. **

"And giving out more gold, hopefully," said Remus.

"That gold will disappear after a while," said Dumbledore.

"Really?" asked the boys. "That's a pity."

**When they finally reached the tents, nobody felt like sleeping at all, **

"Surely not!" exclaimed James. "They have to discuss the game."

"They just saw it, there's no need to talk about it immediately," groaned Remus. "There are so many better thing to talk about. Like..."

"... Homework?" suggested Sirius. "That's what's better for you?"

"I have to agree with Mr. Black here - Quidditch is a wonderful thing to discuss, though as a teacher I should encourage you to talk of studying and not playing." said Dumbledore with a smile. And seeing astonished expressions on boys' faces added "I was young once, also. I was not always this old. And I rather enjoyed playing Quidditch, and still find it very interesting."

Boys looked at their Headmaster with surprise. There was no way they could picture the old wizard on the broom, chasing balls. They heard a chuckle coming from a person near the window - evidently they were not the only ones who had hard time picturing headmaster on the broom.

**and given the level of noise around them, Mr. Weasley agreed that they could all have one last cup of cocoa together before turning in. They were soon arguing enjoyably about the match; **

"See, Moony" exclaimed Sirius. "They are talking about the game."

"I never said I wanted them to discuss studying or homework, you assumed it yourself." said Remus and added smiling, "Maybe I wanted them to discuss... pranks to pull upon coming back to school, or butterflies or weather or books."

"Butterflies? What the hell are you thinking about?" said Sirius, and looking and Dumbledore added, "Sorry, professor, I didn't mean to swear, it just... slipped."

"I hope that won't repeat again," said Dumbledore. "At least you didn't use something more mild."

**Mr. Weasley got drawn into a disagreement about cobbing with Charlie, and it was only when Ginny fell asleep right at the tiny table and spilled hot chocolate all over the floor that Mr. Weasley called a halt to the verbal replays and insisted that everyone go to bed. **

"But it's still early" exclaimed James.

"**Hem, hem.**" coughed Dumbledore. "I am sure it's long past the curfew and I don't want to know why you think it's early."

"Hold your tongue, Prongs," said Sirius under his breath.

**Hermione and Ginny went into the next tent, and Harry and the rest of the Weasleys changed into pajamas and clambered into their bunks. From the other side of the campsite they could still hear much singing and the odd echoing bang.**

"**Oh I am glad I'm not on duty," muttered Mr. Weasley sleepily. "I wouldn't fancy having to go and tell the Irish they've got to stop celebrating."**

"Or go tell Bulgarians to stop mourning their loss," said Sirius.

"I don't think their mourning will be accompanied by a song, consequently they don't need anybody telling them anything." argued Remus.

"You think so," smirked Sirius.

"I'm talking about them, not you, Padfoot," said Remus. "I know how you react to our team's losses, and, to say the truth, I would support the same team as you and wish them to win, just not to witness you mourning their loss."

**Harry, who was on a top bunk above Ron, lay staring up at the canvas ceiling of the tent, watching the glow of an occasional leprechaun lantern flying overhead, and picturing again some of Krum's more spectacular moves. He was itching to get back on his own Firebolt and try out the Wronski Feint. . . . **

The boys cheered.

"As I understand your son is as interested in Quidditch as you are, Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore.

"And not only interested, he's the youngest Seeker ever," beamed James. "He got on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when he was in first year!"

"Indeed, he must be a remarkable player, then." smiled Dumbledore.

**Somehow Oliver Wood had never managed to convey with all his wriggling diagrams what that move was supposed to look like. . . Harry saw himself in robes that had his name on the back, and imagined the sensation of hearing a hundred-thousand-strong crowd roar, as Ludo Bagman's voice echoed throughout the stadium, "I give you. . . **_**Potter!"**_

"And he must have a good imagination also, besides talent," said Dumbledore.

"So much like his father." added Remus with a smile.

**Harry never knew whether or not he had actually dropped off to sleep - his fantasies of flying like Krum **

"Thoughhe's quite modest compared to his father" chuckled Sirius. "The above mentioned, would probably imagine himself flying better than Krum."

"I don't have to imagine it," smiled James. "Because I do fly better than anybody else."

**might well have slipped into actual dreams - all he knew was that, quite suddenly, Mr. Weasley was shouting.**

"**Get up! Ron - Harry - come on now, get up, this is urgent!"**

"The game is to be replayed?" asked Sirius with hope.

"Do you guys have anything else in your heads besides Quidditch?" asked Remus.

"Do you really want to hear the answer?" asked James.

"I think he knows it already," smiled Sirius.

"You are hopeless," sighed Remus.

**Harry sat up quickly and the top of his head hit canvas.**

"**S' matter?" he said.**

"They are replaying the game," said James. "And I'd hurry if I were you."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore. "If it was the case, I hardly doubt the chapter was titled 'The Dark Mark.'"

"Maybe it was a joke to worry us and then it turns out it's about Quidditch?" suggested James.

"Than it was a bad joke and the author lacks humor," said Dumbledore.

"I just don't want Harry to get in more trouble, and it's hard reading about my son getting in trouble without me being there to help him," James said solemnly.

"Don't torture yourself, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore with a weak smile. "That is exactly what we have the book here for, to prevent it. And everything depends on you, my dear friends."

**Dimly, he could tell that something was wrong. **

"Noooo!" growled Sirius.

**The noises in the campsite had changed. The singing had stopped. **

"And snoring was heard instead?" asked James hopefully.

**He could hear screams, and the sound of people running. He slipped down from the bunk and reached for his clothes, but Mr. Weasley, who had pulled on his jeans over his own pajamas, said, "No time, Harry - just grab a jacket and get outside - quickly!"**

**Harry did as he was told and hurried out of the tent, Ron at his heels.**

**By the light of the few fires that were still burning, he could see people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field toward them, something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire.**

"Don't want to know if that's connected with The Dark Mark," scowled Sirius. "Any way we could skip this chapter, Professor?"

"I'm sorry to say, but I don't think we can - everything we read about is of great importance," answered Dumbledore.

**Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene.**

**A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. Harry squinted at them. . . . They didn't seem to have faces. . . . Then he realized that their heads were hooded and their faces masked. **

"Oh no," scowled the boys together. "Death Eaters... Why did they have to come there? Nobody wants or needs them there!"

**High above them, floating along in midair, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air. Two of the figures were very small.**

**More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies. Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd swelled. Once or twice Harry saw one of the marchers blast a tent out of his way with his wand. Several caught fire. The screaming grew louder.**

**The floating people were suddenly illuminated as they passed over a burning tent and Harry recognized one of them: Mr. Roberts, the campsite manager. The other three looked as though they might be his wife and children. One of the marchers below flipped Mrs. Roberts upside down with his wand; her nightdress fell down to reveal voluminous drawers and she struggled to cover herself up as the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee.**

"Can somebody stop it?" yelled James.

"**That's sick," Ron muttered, watching the smallest Muggle child, who had begun to spin like a top, sixty feet above the ground, his head flopping limply from side to side. "That is really sick. . . ."**

"Performed by sick people," said Sirius gravely.

**Hermione and Ginny came hurrying toward them, pulling coats over their nightdresses, with Mr. Weasley right behind them. At the same moment, Bill, Charlie, and Percy emerged from the boys' tent, fully dressed, with their sleeves rolled up and their wands out.**

"**We're going to help the Ministry!" **

"I hope his 'we' doesn't include kids," said James.

"Heaven forbid that!" exclaimed Remus.

**Mr. Weasley shouted over all the noise, rolling up his own sleeves. "You lot - get into the woods, and **_**stick together. **_**I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"**

James sighed with relief.

"Did you really think that Arthur would let them fight?" asked Dumbledore surprised.

James shrugged.

**Bill, Charlie, and Percy were already sprinting away toward the oncoming marchers; Mr. Weasley tore after them. Ministry wizards were dashing from every direction toward the source of the trouble. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was coming ever closer.**

"**C'mon," said Fred, grabbing Ginny's hand and starting to pull her toward the wood. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and George followed. They all looked back as they reached the trees. **

"Just go away from there," said Sirius. "Leave everything to adults, they will find a way to deal with all that."

**The crowd beneath the Roberts family was larger than ever; they could see the Ministry wizards trying to get through it to the hooded wizards in the center, but they were having great difficulty. It looked as though they were scared to perform any spell that might make the Roberts family fall.**

**The colored lanterns that had lit the path to the stadium had been extinguished. Dark figures were blundering through the trees; children were crying; anxious shouts and panicked voices were reverberating around them in the cold night air. Harry felt himself being pushed hither and thither by people whose faces he could not see. Then he heard Ron yell with pain.**

"I hope nothing happened to him," anxiously said Remus.

"**What happened?" said Hermione anxiously, stopping so abruptly that Harry walked into her. "Ron, where are you? Oh this is stupid - **_**lumos!"**_

**She illuminated her wand and directed its narrow beam across the path. Ron was lying sprawled on the ground.**

"**Tripped over a tree root," he said angrily, getting to his feet again.**

"Just clumsy," said Sirius with relief. "You scared us, buddy."

"**Well, with feet that size, hard not to," said a drawling voice from behind them.**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned sharply. Draco Malfoy was standing alone nearby, **

"Sure, that git," growled Sirius. "I can bet anything his father is among those idiots."

"Language, Mr. Black," said Dumbledore. "And you cannot accuse him of something unless you know for sure."

"But, Professor," argued Sirius. "Even now it's believed that Malfoys are one of the most devoted of Voldemort's followers. And trust me, they are not the kind of family that can change their beliefs."

"I understand and trust you, Mr. Black," said Dumbledore with a smile. "But we have to believe in the best of people, and give chance to people who want to change."

"Malfoy changing sides and joining light side?" muttered Sirius. "Yeah, sure. I'd sooner become a Death Eater myself."

"We don't know what the future has for us, Mr. Black," said Dumbledore. "So leave your bets and prejudices aside and let's keep on reading."

**leaning against a tree, looking utterly relaxed. **

"But, Professor," Sirius again interrupted. "Look at him. He's calm! Of course his father is among those idiots."

**His arms folded, he seemed to have been watching the scene at the campsite through a gap in the trees.**

"He's WATCHING it!" exclaimed Sirius. "And no doubt enjoys it - I'm sure he turned out the same cruel git as his father."

"Do you think we can keep reading without your interruptions, Mr. Black?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sorry," muttered Sirius.

**Ron told Malfoy to do something that Harry knew he would never have dared say in front of Mrs. Weasley.**

"I hope it's what I would tell him," James smiled mischievously.

"I hope you'll save us from hearing what it is," said Remus smiling.

"**Language, Weasley," said Malfoy, his pale eyes glittering. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like **_**her **_**spotted, would you?"**

**He nodded at Hermione, and at the same moment, **

"What does he mean?" asked James confused.

"Hope not what I think he means," Sirius said frowning.

**a blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite, and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around them.**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" said Hermione defiantly. **

"**Granger, they're after **_**Muggles," **_**said Malfoy. **

"No!" exclaimed boys together.

"**D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around. . . they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."**

"He IS a git, a very stupid and arrogant one," said Remus. "And don't tell us you don't agree, Professor."

"As he is not my student, I think I can agree with you," said Dumbledore. "But he's still young and might not understand what he's saying."

"He pretty well understands what he says, Professor," James disagreed. "And I'm sure you can already book a cell in Azkaban for him."

"You are too harsh, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore. "Remember, we need to believe in the good side of people. And he's still a teenager, after all. He might change when he grows up."

James muttered something in disagreement.

"**Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled.**

"Yeah, got that, Malfoy?" said Sirius. "She's a witch, and it's all that matters."

"**Have it your own way, Potter," said Malfoy, grinning maliciously. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."**

"Language, Malfoy," growled James.

"**You watch your mouth!" shouted Ron. Everybody present knew that "Mudblood" was a very offensive term for a witch or wizard of Muggle parentage.**

"And a senseless one," added Sirius. "It's not blood that matters, Malfoy. And if you don't understand it, then it's your loss."

"Well said, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said approvingly. "And coming from you it makes it more valuable."

Sirius blushed; he didn't like references to his family and blood status.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Mr. Black," said Dumbledore softly. "You are right, it's heart that matters. And the more people the understand it, the better it is."

"**Never mind, Ron," said Hermione quickly, seizing Ron's arm to restrain him as he took a step toward Malfoy.**

"You should mind it, Ron," said Remus. "Just don't get into a fight."

**There came a bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything they had heard. Several people nearby screamed. Malfoy chuckled softly.**

"He finds it amusing, Professor," exclaimed Sirius. "There's no chance he will ever understand that his beliefs are wrong."

"I think you are to quick to form your opinion of people, Mr. Black," said Dumbledore. "You need to look deeper, past first impression."

"What? But look at what he does and says. Besides, I never met him and likely will never have the opportunity to," said Sirius confused.

"That didn't concern young Malfoy," said Dumbledore smiling mysteriously.

"But..." argued Sirius.

"You will understand with time," replied headmaster.

"**Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to - trying to rescue the Muggles?"**

"**Where're **_**your **_**parents?" said Harry, his temper rising. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"**

"Well said, Harry," cheered James.

**Malfoy turned his face to Harry, still smiling.**

"No reason to smile, Malfoy," said Remus coldly. "Your parents will be caught, and we'll listen to what you'll say then."

"**Well. . . if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"**

"See!" exclaimed James. "He doesn't even deny it!"

"Nor does heconfirm it," said Dumbeldore.

"**Oh come on," said Hermione, with a disgusted look at Malfoy, "let's go and find the others."**

"**Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," sneered Malfoy.**

"And you keep your stinky head in your - " said James, but didn't finished because Remus elbowed him and looked pointedly at Dumbledore, who smiled at James and asked: "So what was it you wanted to say, Mr. Potter?"

"He should mind his own business," muttered James.

"That's what I thought," said Dumbledore still smiling.

"**Come **_**on," **_**Hermione repeated, and she pulled Harry and Ron up the path again.**

"Did I tell you that she reminds me of somebody, Moony?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, that she's trying to be as smart as I am," said Remus smiling. "But I don't think she can be."

"And that also, Moony," Sirius smiled back. "Look how she's trying to keep them out of trouble. Reminds me of you. I think two of you would make a great couple - studying together, and keeping each other out of trouble."

"Sure, never mind the age difference," chuckled Remus. "I could be her dad, you know."

"I just was pointing the kind of girl for you, Moony," said Sirius.

"Do you have anything in your head but girls, Padfoot?" asked Remus.

"You know he doesn't," answered James for his friend. "I think we should get back to reading, and I'm not sure Professor enjoys your discussions."

"Go on, discuss whatever you want," said Dumbledore smiling. "You might forget about my presence and let something slip about your past pranks, so you can get a well deserved detention."

"You underestimate us, Professor," smiled Sirius. "Our pranks, past or coming, are not something that we can just let slip."

"You never know," smiled Dumbledore.

"**I'll bet you anything his dad **_**is **_**one of that masked lot!" said Ron hotly.**

"Joining you in your bet, Ron," said Sirius.

"Same here," added James.

"**Well, with any luck, the Ministry will catch him!" said Hermione fervently. "Oh I can't believe this. Where have the others got to?"**

"Don't tell me you are lost," said James.

"That's what you get for talking to Malfoy," added Remus.

**Fred, George, and Ginny were nowhere to be seen, though the path was packed with plenty of other people, **

"At least they are not alone," said Sirius.

**all looking nervously over their shoulders toward the commotion back at the campsite. A huddle of teenagers in pajamas was arguing vociferously a little way along the path. When they saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione, a girl with thick curly hair turned and said quickly, **_**"Oü est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue **_**–"**

"Beauxbatons," said Remus.

"How do you know?" asked James and Sirius together.

"Reading books, guys," answered Remus.

"But how?" asked Sirius.

"She spoke French," said Remus warily. "And I know only one school for witches and wizards in France."

"Wow," said Sirius impressed.

"**Er - what?" said Ron.**

"**Oh. . ." The girl who had spoken turned her back on him, and as they walked on they distinctly heard her say, "Ogwarts."**

"Not 'Ogwarts', but 'Hogwarts'," corrected her Sirius.

"That's accent, Padfoot," chuckled Remus.

Sirius pulled a face at his friend but stayed silent.

"**Beauxbatons," muttered Hermione.**

"See!" exclaimed Sirius. "You'd be a perfect couple."

"Honestly, Padfoot," said Remus.

"**Sorry?" said Harry.**

"**They must go to Beauxbatons," said Hermione. "You know... Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. . . I read about it in **_**An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe."**_

"Did you expect them to read it?" asked James sarcastically.

"**Oh. . . yeah. . . right," said Harry.**

"As if he knew," muttered Remus.

"**Fred and George can't have gone that far," said Ron, pulling out his wand, lighting it like Hermione's, and squinting up the path. Harry dug in the pockets of his jacket for his own wand - but it wasn't there. **

"WHAT?" cried out boys together. "How could you lose your wand!"

**The only thing he could find was his Omnioculars.**

"Which is very useful in this situation," sarcastically said Sirius.

"**Ah, no, I don't believe it. . . I've lost my wand!"**

"How could you?" asked James surprised. "It's like loosing your right hand! Wouldn't you notice it either?"

"**You're kidding!"**

**Ron and Hermione raised their wands high enough to spread the narrow beams of light farther on the ground; Harry looked all around him, but his wand was nowhere to be seen.**

"**Maybe it's back in the tent," said Ron.**

"It can be," said Remus. "Maybe in the hurry, he just forgot to grab it."

"**Maybe it fell out of your pocket when we were running?" Hermione suggested anxiously.**

"I hope not," said Sirius. "Try looking for it in the dark forest. There's no chance you'll find it."

"There's always chance, you know," said Remus gravely. "Snowball's chance in hell."

"**Yeah," said Harry, "maybe…"**

**He usually kept his wand with him at all times in the wizarding world, **

"You have to," said James.

**and finding himself without it in the midst of a scene like this made him feel very vulnerable.**

**A rustling noise nearby made all three of them jump. Winky the house-elf was fighting her way out of a clump of bushes nearby. She was moving in a most peculiar fashion, apparently with great difficulty; it was as though someone invisible were trying to hold her back.**

"That's strange. For a house elf," muttered Sirius.

"**There is bad wizards about!" she squeaked distractedly as she leaned forward and labored to keep running. "People high - high in the air! Winky is getting out of the way!"**

**And she disappeared into the trees on the other side of the path, panting and squeaking as she fought the force that was restraining her.**

"**What's up with her?" said Ron, looking curiously after Winky. "Why can't she run properly?"**

"**Bet she didn't ask permission to hide," said Harry. He was thinking of Dobby: Every time he had tried to do something the Malfoys wouldn't like, the house-elf had been forced to start beating himself up.**

"I don't think it's the case," said Sirius thoughtfully. "I think Crouch wouldn't want his elf to get hurt."

"Why she's so odd, then?" asked Remus.

"I don't know," answered Sirius and then looked at Dumbledore: "Professor?"

"There's no point in reading if I tell you, is there?" asked Dumbeldore.

"**You know, house-elves get a **_**very **_**raw deal!" said Hermione indignantly. "It's slavery, that's what it is! **

"We agree with you," said James and Remus together. "That's not fair."

Sirius shook his head in disproof but didn't say anything.

**That Mr. Crouch made her go up to the top of the stadium, and she was terrified, and he's got her bewitched so she can't even run when they start trampling tents!**

"I don't think she runs like that because she's under a spell," argued Sirius.

**Why doesn't anyone **_**do **_**something about it?"**

"Do something about it?" asked Sirius. "But that's where she belongs!"

"But, Padfoot," started saying Remus, but to his surprise was interrupted by Dumbledore. "I don't think it is this time for this discussion, boys. And Messrs. Lupin and Potter I think you should remember that Mr. Black was brought up differently from you, and might have different opinion - you have to respect it, no matter how wrong you think he is."

"**Well, the elves are happy, aren't they?" Ron said. "You heard old Winky back at the match... 'House-elves is not supposed to have fun'. . . that's what she likes, being bossed around. . . ."**

"**It's people like **_**you, **_**Ron," Hermione began hotly, "who prop up rotten and unjust systems, just because they're too lazy to -"**

**Another loud bang echoed from the edge of the wood.**

"Hey, guys," said James. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think you also should stop arguing and better think about your safety."

"**Let's just keep moving, shall we?" said Ron, and Harry saw him glance edgily at Hermione. Perhaps there was truth in what Malfoy had said; **

"NO!" cried out boys together. "There is NOTHING ever truthful in what any of the Malfoys says."

**perhaps Hermione **_**was **_**in more danger than they were. **

"I think you have to take your words back now, boys," said Dumbedore.

"No," James shook his head. "Malfoy didn't mean it like that!"

"He was making fun," added Sirius. "He didn't say it because he cared."

**They set off again, Harry still searching his pockets, even though he knew his wand wasn't there.**

**They followed the dark path deeper into the wood, still keeping an eye out for Fred, George, and Ginny. **

"How could you loose them in the first place?" wondered Remus. "You were supposed to stay together."

**They passed a group of goblins who were cackling over a sack of gold that they had undoubtedly won betting on the match, and who seemed quite unperturbed by the trouble at the campsite. Farther still along the path, they walked into a patch of silvery light, and when they looked through the trees, they saw three tall and beautiful veela **

The boys cheered and made Dumbledore chuckle.

**standing in a clearing, surrounded by a gaggle of young wizards, all of whom were talking very loudly.**

"**I pull down about a hundred sacks of Galleons a year!" one of them shouted. "I'm a dragon killer for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."**

"**No, you're not!" yelled his friend. "You're a dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldron. . . . but I'm a vampire hunter, I've killed about ninety so far -"**

"And what are you? Helping him to wash dishes?" Sirius asked. "When I - "

"What are you, Padfoot?" chuckled James. "A Hogwarts student? Very impressive."

"Who talks?" responded Sirius with a smirk.

"Missed here, Padfoot," grinned James. "I don't care for any veela, I have my own Lily."

"I'd love to see you say that, facing veela!"

"Show me one now, and you'll see," said James grinning.

"I'd bet you on that," said Sirius. "But to your luck, I don't think we can meet veela soon."

"You just know, you will lose," smirked James.

"All right, I bet ten Galleons that you'll forget Lily when veela will start singing," said Sirius. "What do you say now?"

"That I accept the bet," smiled James.

"Don't forget to take your money from him, Mr. Black," Dumbeldore told Sirius smiling. "Don't argue, Mr. Potter. The extent of your feelings for Miss Evans doesn't matter here. It's just veela's magic - nobody can resist, when they start singing."

"Could not you tell us before we had our bet, Professor?" asked James.

"Maybe this will stimulate you to read books," said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Nah, we have Moony for that," James smiled back.

**A third young wizard, whose pimples were visible even by the dim, silvery light of the veela, now cut in, "I'm about to become the youngest ever Minister of Magic, I am."**

"Have no idea who you are," chuckled Remus. "But I think that's as likely as me becoming a teacher."

"What if I bet you on that one?" asked Dumbledore smiling.

The boys stared at him openmouthed; they didn't believe they just heard Dumbledore proposing a bet.

"I accept it with no back thoughts," smiled Remus.

"What will we bet on, Mr. Lupin?" asked Dumbledore smiling.

"Whatever you want, professor," said Remus.

"Lets say, if you lose, then you and your friends here will have to come to the meal when everybody comes back with donkey ears and a tail - that would look really nice on you."

"Okay," smiled Remus. "And what if you lose? Will you do the same?"

"I think so," smiled Dumbledore.

"What are you getting us into, Moony?" asked James. "Everybody will remember us like donkeys if you loose."

"Do you see any chance of me getting a teaching position in my condition?" asked Remus in a sad tone.

"You are right, sorry," said James. "But no matter what, you're brilliant and worthy of it."

"I hope that Remus can get the teaching position, but cannot due to his condition, doesn't that mean you won, Professor?" asked Sirius.

"No, only if Mr. Lupin will become a teacher," smiled Dumbledore.

"Then, Professor," grinned Sirius. "I think I need to get a camera before students come back to be ready for making some interesting pictures of you at the first meal."

"You think so, Mr. Black?" asked Dumbledore smiling.

"I'm pretty sure of it, sir," Sirius said smiling.

"Then let me remind you, that I am a headmaster here, and I hire teaching staff," said Dumbledore.

"But, sir," protested Sirius.

"I know what you want to say, Mr. Black," interrupted him Dumbledore. "Let's just leave it for a while."

"But how we will know who won and who lost?" asked James.

"I think we will," smiled Dumbledore. "And now I think we should keep reading."

**Harry snorted with laughter. He recognized the pimply wizard: His name was Stan Shunpike, and he was in fact a conductor on the triple-decker Knight Bus. **

The boys chuckled.

**He turned to tell Ron this, but Ron's face had gone oddly slack, and next second Ron was yelling, "Did I tell you I've invented a broomstick that'll reach Jupiter?"**

"And what about reaching Pluto?" smirked Remus. "That's cooler, you know."

"_**Honestly!" **_**said Hermione, and she and Harry grabbed Ron firmly by the arms, wheeled him around, and marched him away. By the time the sounds of the veela and their admirers had faded completely, they were in the very heart of the wood. They seemed to be alone now; everything was much quieter.**

"I don't even know if it's good or bad," said James.

**Harry looked around. "I reckon we can just wait here, you know. We'll hear anyone coming a mile off."**

"Good idea," said Sirius.

"And what if nobody will be coming their way?" asked Remus. "Then they'll just stay there? I think they need to head back."

"Moony's right," said Sirius. "I'm sure Ministry guys took care of everything by now."

**The words were hardly out of his mouth, when Ludo Bagman emerged from behind a tree right ahead of them.**

"Yeah!" cheered James. "He'll take care of them now."

**Even by the feeble light of the two wands, Harry could see that a great change had come over Bagman. He no longer looked buoy­ant and rosy-faced; there was no more spring in his step. He looked very white and strained.**

"I bet," said Sirius. "There's no fun in anything that's happening right now there."

"**Who's that?" he said, blinking down at them, trying to make out their faces. "What are you doing in here, all alone?"**

"Hiding from those idiots, you know," said Sirius.

**They looked at one another, surprised.**

"**Well - there's a sort of riot going on," said Ron.**

**Bagman stared at him.**

"**What?"**

"What?" echoed the boys. "He hasn't heard of it? How come?"

"**At the campsite. . . some people have got hold of a family of Muggles. . .**

**Bagman swore loudly.**

"**Damn them!" he said, looking quite distracted, and without another word, he Disapparated with a small **_**pop!**_

"And what about the kids?" asked Sirius.

"Maybe he went to fetch somebody," suggested Remus.

"**Not exactly on top of things, Mr. Bagman, is he?" said Hermione, frowning.**

"**He was a great Beater, though," **

"It doesn't excuse him here," Remus pointed out.

**said Ron, leading the way off the path into a small clearing, and sitting down on a patch of dry grass at the foot of a tree. "The Wimbourne Wasps won the league three times in a row while he was with them."**

"Wow!" exclaimed Sirius. "It means they win this and next year!"

"We can make a bet," smiled James.

"He doesn't say years when they win, though," said Remus. "So be careful."

"They never won before and I don't know how much longer he can play, so I'll take that risk," said Sirius. "And if they win this year, then they'll be winning next one also!"

"But that's not fair," said Remus. "You know the future, and other people don't."

"So what?" asked Sirius and made Remus roll his eyes at him.

**He took his small figure of Krum out of his pocket, set it down on the ground, and watched it walk around. **

"And that's surely the best thing to do in their situation," said James sarcastically.

**Like the real Krum, the model was slightly duck-footed and round-shouldered, much less impressive on his splayed feet than on his broomstick. Harry was listening for noise from the campsite. Everything seemed much quieter; perhaps the riot was over.**

"We hope so," said the boys.

"**I hope the others are okay," said Hermione after a while.**

"**They'll be fine," said Ron.**

"**Imagine if your dad catches Lucius Malfoy," said Harry, **

"That would be awesome," exclaimed James. "Nice idea, Harry."

**sitting down next to Ron and watching the small figure of Krum slouching over the fallen leaves. "He's always said he'd like to get something on him."**

"**That'd wipe the smirk off old Draco's face, all right," said Ron.**

"**Those poor Muggles, though," said Hermione nervously. "What if they can't get them down?"**

"Don't worry, Ministry workers will help them," said Remus.

"**They will," said Ron reassuringly. "They'll find a way."**

"**Mad, though, to do something like that when the whole Ministry of Magic's out here tonight!" said Hermione. "I mean, how do they expect to get away with it? Do you think they've been drinking, or are they just -"**

"Stupid," finished for her Sirius.

"Or just both," said Remus.

"Which is more probable," added James.

**But she broke off abruptly and looked over her shoulder. Harry and Ron looked quickly around too. It sounded as though someone was staggering toward**

**their clearing. **

"Somebody coming to get them?" asked Sirius hopefully.

"Why doesn't he call out, if he is?" wondered Remus.

**They waited, listening to the sounds of the uneven steps behind the dark trees. But the footsteps came to a sudden halt.**

"Doesn't seem like it's for them," said James.

"They'd better get away from there," said Sirius.

"**Hello?" called Harry.**

"That's how you get away, Harry?" asked James.

**There was silence. **

"That should give you an understanding that whoever it is, they don't want to show themselves," said Remus. "And consequently, you should GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

**Harry got to his feet and peered around the tree. It was too dark to see very far, but he could sense somebody standing just beyond the range of his vision.**

"And that is a moment when you are supposed to RUN AWAY from that spot," said James looking worried.

"**Who's there?" he said.**

**And then, without warning, the silence was rent by a voice unlike any they had heard in the wood; **

"And that's a moment where you get in trouble," sighed Sirius. "Which wouldn't happen if you listened to us and went away from there."

**and it uttered, not a panicked shout, but what sounded like a spell.**

"_**MORSMORDRE!"**_

"What kind of spell is that?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, I don't think we've ever heard it?" said James and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"And I hope you will never hear it again," said Dumbledore sternly. "It's a spell to conjure the Death Mark, hence the name of the chapter."

The boys stared at him bewildered.

**And something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness Harry's eyes had been struggling to penetrate; it flew up over the treetops and into the sky.**

The boys gasped.

"**What the - ?" gasped Ron as he sprang to his feet again, staring up at the thing that had appeared.**

**For a split second, Harry thought it was another leprechaun formation. **

"It better be it," said Sirius gravely.

**Then he realized that it was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. **

"A Dark Mark," cried out boys.

"Run away from there," yelled James.

**As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.**

**Suddenly, the wood all around them erupted with screams. Harry didn't understand why, **

"On one hand it's strange he doesn't know why - how can you not understand something as horrible as Dark Mark? But on the other - isn't it wonderful for kids to grow up not knowing what it is?" said Remus.

"I'm rather inclined to think it's due to the people he grew up with, rather than peaceful time," sighed Sirius.

"Can you promise me something, Professor?" James asked suddenly.

"Depending on what is that you ask," responded Dumbledore.

"If we fail to change the future, and me and Lily… If Harry will stay an orphan, can you make sure he will stay with anybody but Dursleys, please?" pleaded James.

"We ARE changing the future, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore sternly.

"But, what if we fail, sir?" James asked again. "I cannot bear a thought of him, staying with those horrible Muggles - they treat him like he's some kind of a freak!"

"We WILL change it, James," said Dumbledore again, looking James in the eye. "I will do everything in my power to insure it."

"But, what if... " James continued, but Dumbledore interrupted him, "No 'buts' and 'ifs', Mr. Potter. I said we will, don't you trust me?"

"Sorry," muttered James.

**but the only possible cause was the sudden appearance of the skull, which had now risen high enough to illuminate the entire wood like some grisly neon sign. He scanned the darkness for the person who had conjured the skull, but he couldn't see anyone.**

"**Who's there?" he called again.**

"Are you asking for trouble, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"**Harry, come on, **_**move!" **_**Hermione had seized the collar of his jacket and was tugging him backward.**

"After all it's good they have a reasonable person among them," said Remus.

"Yeah, Hermione, get them the hell away from there," added Sirius.

"**What's the matter?" Harry said, startled to see her face so white and terrified.**

"If I didn't know what kind of people you grew up with, I'd say that you are extremely dumb," said James solemnly.

"But Hermione knows the sign," Remus pointed out.

"Of course she does," chuckled Sirius. "She's a know-it-all. And I don't see any reason why Harry should have learnt about Voldemort's signs."

"Yeah, it's not the best thing to learn about," agreed Remus. "But it would make him prepared for a moment like this."

"**It's the Dark Mark, Harry!" Hermione moaned, pulling him as hard as she could. "You-Know-Who's sign!"**

"_**Voldemort's **_**- "Harry, come **_**on!"**_

**Harry turned - Ron was hurriedly scooping up his miniature Krum - the three of them started across the clearing - but before they had taken a few hurried steps, a series of popping noises announced the arrival of twenty wizards, appearing from thin air, surrounding them.**

"Oh no," gasped boys. "Not the Death eaters!"

**Harry whirled around, and in an instant, he registered one fact: Each of these wizards had his wand out, and every wand was pointing right at himself, Ron, and Hermione.**

"NOOOO," yelled James, jumping up from his seat.

**Without pausing to think, he yelled, "DUCK!"**

**He seized the other two and pulled them down onto the ground.**

"I don't think it will help them," whispered James, white from worrying.

"_**STUPEFY!" **_**roared twenty voices - **

"It's not kind of spell Death Eaters would use," muttered Remus and added with hope, "Maybe...?"

**there was a blinding series of flashes and Harry felt the hair on his head ripple as though a powerful wind had swept the clearing. Raising his head a fraction of an inch he saw jets of fiery red light flying over them from the wizards' wands, crossing one another, bouncing off tree trunks, rebounding into the darkness-- **

"**Stop!" yelled a voice he recognized. "STOP! **_**That's my son!" **_

"Weasley?" asked boys surprised, but relieved - the kids were saved.

**Harry's hair stopped blowing about. He raised his head a little higher. The wizard in front of him had lowered his wand. He rolled over and saw Mr. Weasley striding toward them, looking terrified.**

"I guess he would," said Sirius. "It's almost exactly the spot where the Death Mark came from."

"**Ron - Harry" - his voice sounded shaky - "Hermione - are you all right?"**

"**Out of the way, Arthur," said a cold, curt voice.**

"Hey, you there," cried out James. "Can't you see it's just kids?"

**It was Mr. Crouch. He and the other Ministry wizards were closing in on them. Harry got to his feet to face them. Mr. Crouch's face was taut with rage.**

"**Which of you did it?" he snapped, his sharp eyes darting between them. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"**

"Is he serious?" asked James.

"Nope, he is," said Remus, pointing at Sirius. This stupid old joke seemed to lighten up the atmosphere - everybody chuckled.

"No, but really?" asked Sirius. "Is he in his right mind to ask that? They are not even supposed to know the spell."

"And they don't know it," added James.

"Do you know that Mr. Crouch, Professor?" asked Remus.

"Yes, I happen to - he works in the Department of Law Enforcement, he seems a very sensible person and he truly hates The Dark Arts," answered Dumbledore. "But time can change people."

"**We didn't do that!" said Harry, gesturing up at the skull. **

"We know you didn't," said Sirius.

"And I'm sure Weasley will tell them the same," said Sirus.

"**We didn't do anything!" said Ron, who was rubbing his elbow and looking indignantly at his father. "What did you want to attack us for?"**

"**Do not lie, sir!" shouted Mr. Crouch. His wand was still pointing directly at Ron, and his eyes were popping - he looked slightly mad. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"**

"They also happen to be only students!" exclaimed James. "And think who you are talking to? Harry Potter, and a girl from a Muggle family and a son of a Ministry worker!"

"Sure they are the most likeliest people in the world to do it, we just don't understand it, Prongs," sarcastically said Sirius.

"**Barty," whispered a witch in a long woolen dressing gown, "they're kids, Barty, they'd never have been able to-**

"Voice of reason, at last," said Sirius.

"**Where did the Mark come from, you three?" said Mr. Weasley quickly.**

"**Over there," said Hermione shakily, pointing at the place where they had heard the voice. "There was someone behind the trees. . . they shouted words - an incantation -"**

"**Oh, stood over there, did they?" said Mr. Crouch, turning his popping eyes on Hermione now, disbelief etched all over his face. "Said an incantation, did they? You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy –"**

"Because the saw it appear," said James.

"You should thank them for information they give you, and you accuse them," said Sirius, irritated. "If you ask me, I really don't like that Crouch guy."

**But none of the Ministry wizards apart from Mr. Crouch seemed to think it remotely likely that Harry, Ron, or Hermione had conjured the skull; **

"Because they couldn't," cried out James.

**on the contrary, at Hermione's words, they had all raised their wands again and were pointing in the direction she had indicated, squinting through the dark trees.**

"Think what would become of them, if Ministry was filled with the like Messrs. Crouchs," smirked Sirius.

"They'd be in Azkaban next day," said James.

"A lot of people approve of him," said Dumbledore. "But I agree with you, he is too harsh."

"**We're too late," said the witch in the woolen dressing gown, shaking her head. "They'll have Disapparated."**

"**I don't think so," said a wizard with a scrubby brown beard. It was Amos Diggory, Cedric's father. **

James muttered something.

"**Our Stunners went right through those trees. . . . There's a good chance we got them. . .**

"**Amos, be careful!" said a few of the wizards warningly as Mr. Diggory squared his shoulders, raised his wand, marched across the clearing, and disappeared into the darkness. Hermione watched him vanish with her hands over her mouth.**

**A few seconds later, they heard Mr. Diggory shout.**

"**Yes! We got them! There's someone here!**

"See, Crouch!" exclaimed James. "Another proof you were wrong!"

**Unconscious! It's - but - blimey. .**

"**You've got someone?" shouted Mr. Crouch, sounding highly disbelieving. "Who? Who is it?"**

"It'd be cool if it was Malfoy," smirked Sirius. "The younger one."

"I don't think he knows such spells," said Dumbledore. "He shouldn't."

"You should not forget who his parents are," said Sirius solemnly. "I'm sure his family has been teaching him dark spells ever since his was born."

"I highly doubt it," said Dumbledore.

**They heard snapping twigs, the rustling of leaves, and then crunching footsteps as Mr. Diggory reemerged from behind the trees. He was carrying a tiny, limp figure in his arms. Harry recognized the tea towel at once. It was Winky.**

"What?" the boys cried out. "The elf?"

"And mind it, it's Crouch's elf," said Remus. "What will he say about that?"

**Mr. Crouch did not move or speak as Mr. Diggory deposited his elf on the ground at his feet. The other Ministry wizards were all staring at Mr. Crouch. For a few seconds Crouch remained transfixed, his eyes blazing in his white face as he stared down at Winky. Then he appeared to come to life again.**

"**This - cannot - be," he said jerkily. "No -"**

"Oh, sure," sarcastically said Sirius. "If it's your elf, then it cannot be, but when it's Harry and his friends, then it's their fault. I can easily see the logic in that."

"But, there's no way his elf could conjure the Mark! Right, Professor?" asked Remus. "He needs to have a wand in the first place, and there's also a spell."

"I don't know Mr. Lupin," answered Dumbledore.

**He moved quickly around Mr. Diggory and strode off toward the place where he had found Winky.**

"**No point, Mr. Crouch," Mr. Diggory called after him. "There's no one else there."**

**But Mr. Crouch did not seem prepared to take his word for it. **

"It's much easier to blame kids, than accept your elf's fault, isn't it?" said James.

"I'm not sure it was made by an elf," responded Remus.

"There's nobody else there," argued James. "Who do you think it was, then?"

Remus merely shrugged.

**They could hear him moving around and the rustling of leaves as he pushed the bushes aside, searching.**

"**Bit embarrassing," Mr. Diggory said grimly, looking down at Winky's unconscious form. "Barty Crouch's house-elf. . . I mean to say..."**

"**Come off it, Amos," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "you don't seriously think it was the elf? The Dark Mark's a wizard's sign. It requires a wand."**

"See!" exclaimed Remus. "And elves don't have wands, you know."

"It would be strange if they had them, as it's against the rules," said Sirius. "So I guess I agree with you - it's not her fault. But who did it?"

"**Yeah," said Mr. Diggory, "and she **_**had **_**a wand."**

"What?" cried out the boys together.

"_**What?" **_**said Mr. Weasley.**

"**Here, look." Mr. Diggory held up a wand and showed it to Mr. Weasley. "Had it in her hand. So that's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken, for a start. **_**No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand."**_

**Just then there was another **_**pop, **_**and Ludo Bagman Apparated right next to Mr. Weasley. Looking breathless and disorientated, he spun on the spot, goggling upward at the emerald-green skull.**

"**The Dark Mark!" he panted, almost trampling Winky as he turned inquiringly to his colleagues. "Who did it? Did you get them? **

"Yeah, Crouch is sure he got them," said James sarcastically.

"They are in front of you, don't you see them?" asked Sirius.

"You still don't see them, Bagman?" asked James.

"Look better," said Sirius. "It's the kids, you know."

"What?" asked James. "You don't think so?"

"Why?" asked Sirius gravely. "Crouch is sure it's them."

"You think it doesn't make sense," smirked James. "Yeah, that's what we said."

"Are you finished? Can I continue now, boys?" asked Dumbledore smiling.

**Barty! What's going on?"**

**Mr. Crouch had returned empty-handed. His face was still ghostly white, and his hands and his toothbrush mustache were both twitching.**

"**Where have you been, Barty?" said Bagman. "Why weren't you at the match? Your elf was saving you a seat too - gulping gargoyles!" Bagman had just noticed Winky lying at his feet. "What happened to **_**her?"**_

"**I have been busy, Ludo," said Mr. Crouch, still talking in the same jerky fashion, barely moving his lips. "And my elf has been stunned."**

"Only after she conjured a Mark!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Padfoot," said Remus.

"What? She was found with a wand," said Sirius.

"**Stunned? By you lot, you mean? But why - ?" **

**Comprehension dawned suddenly on Bagman's round, shiny face; he looked up at the skull, down at Winky, and then at Mr. Crouch.**

"I think the same," said Sirius.

"_**No!" **_**he said. "Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn't know how! She'd need a wand, for a start!"**

"**And she had one," said Mr. Diggory. "I found her holding one, Ludo. If it's all right with you, Mr. Crouch, I think we should hear what she's got to say for herself."**

"As if she will tell you she conjured the Mark," sarcastically said James.

**Crouch gave no sign that he had heard Mr. Diggory, but Mr. Diggory seemed to take his silence for assent. He raised his own wand, pointed it at Winky, and said, **_**"Ennervate!"**_

**Winky stirred feebly. Her great brown eyes opened and she blinked several times in a bemused sort of way. Watched by the silent wizards, she raised herself shakily into a sitting position.**

**She caught sight of Mr. Diggory's feet, and slowly, tremulously, raised her eyes to stare up into his face; then, more slowly still, she looked up into the sky. Harry could see the floating skull reflected twice in her enormous, glassy eyes. She gave a gasp, looked wildly around the crowded clearing, and burst into terrified sobs.**

"Poor little creature," said Remus. "Wizards should treat elves better."

Sirius sighed but stayed silent.

"**Elf!" said Mr. Diggory sternly. "Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!"**

"Today is definitely not Winky's lucky day," said James compassionately.

"Yeah, get caught on the place where the Mark was conjured with a wand," added Remus. "I don't envy her."

"And by the worker of Control of Magic Creatures Department," sighed James. "It can't be worse for her."

"It can," said Remus gravely. "If the wand she's got is the one that conjured the Mark."

"That would be too cruel."

**Winky began to rock backward and forward on the ground, her breath coming in sharp bursts. Harry was reminded forcibly of Dobby in his moments of terrified disobedience.**

"**As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago," said Mr. Diggory. "And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!"**

"**I - I - I is not doing it, sir!" Winky gasped. "I is not knowing how, sir!"**

"**You were found with a wand in your hand!" barked Mr. Diggory, brandishing it in front of her. And as the wand caught the green light that was filling the clearing from the skull above, Harry recognized it**

"No way!" exclaimed Sirius.

"It can't be Harry's," said James.

"Think what Crouch will say now," said Remus. " Because I'm sure it's Harry's."

"**Hey - that's mine!" he said.**

"See," said Remus gravely. "And now look, what everybody will say."

**Everyone in the clearing looked at him.**

"**Excuse me?" said Mr. Diggory, incredulously.**

"Are you deaf?" asked James coldly. "Haven't you heard what he said?"

"**That's my wand!" said Harry. "I dropped it!"**

"**You dropped it?" repeated Mr. Diggory in disbelief. "Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?"**

"Are you out of your mind, man?" bellowed James. "He's a kid!"

"And he's definitely deaf," said Sirius. "He didn't say anything about conjuring the Mark."

"**Amos, think who you're talking to!" said Mr. Weasley, very angrily. "Is **_**Harry Potter **_**likely to conjure the Dark Mark?"**

"Somebody thinks he is. And why not? It's just Harry Potter. What so special about him? Vanquished Voldemort, so what?" James said sarcastically.

"**Er - of course not," mumbled Mr. Diggory. "Sorry. . . carried away. .**

"Carried away?" growled James. "Sure."

"**I didn't drop it there, anyway," said Harry, jerking his thumb toward the trees beneath the skull. "I missed it right after we got into the wood."**

"**So," said Mr. Diggory, his eyes hardening as he turned to look at Winky again, cowering at his feet. "You found this wand, eh, elf? And you picked it up and thought you'd have some fun with it, did you?"**

"You have to agree, that everything points to her," said Sirius.

"It does," agreed Remus. "But I still don't believe it's her. She could pick it up after somebody else dropped it. Somebody who conjured the Mark."

"**I is not doing magic with it, sir!" squealed Winky, tears streaming down the sides of her squashed and bulbous nose. "I is. . . I is. . . I is just picking it up, sir! I is not making the Dark Mark, sir, i is not knowing how!"**

"**It wasn't her!" said Hermione. **

"As if there're not enough of people arguing there without you, Hermione," smirked Sirius. "You'd better stay out of it."

**She looked very nervous, speaking up in front of all these Ministry wizards, yet determined all the same. **

"Brave girl!" cheered James. "Show them!"

"**Winky's got a squeaky little voice, and the voice we heard doing the incantation was much deeper!" **

"She's right. What say you now, Padfoot?" asked Remus.

"That we need to keep reading. Yes, sir?"

**She looked around at Harry and Ron, appealing for their support. "It didn't sound anything like Winky, did it?"**

"**No," said Harry, shaking his head. "It definitely didn't sound like an elf."**

"**Yeah, it was a human voice," said Ron.**

"It wasn't Winky," said James. "So leave her."

"**Well, we'll soon see," growled Mr. Diggory, looking unimpressed. "There's a simple way of discovering the last spell a wand performed, elf, did you know that?"**

"You'd better think of a spell, that will discover the last word somebody said," muttered James. "It would be of much more use here."

"That is a good idea, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore.

"But unfortunately such a spell doesn't exist," said Remus. "At least I've never heard of one."

"Unfortunately," agreed Dumbledore.

**Winky trembled and shook her head frantically, her ears flapping, as Mr. Diggory raised his own wand again and placed it tip to tip with Harry's.**

"_**Prior Incantato!" **_**roared Mr. Diggory.**

**Harry heard Hermione gasp, horrified, as a gigantic serpent-tongued skull erupted from the point where the two wands met, but it was a mere shadow of the green skull high above them; it looked as though it were made of thick gray smoke: the ghost of a spell.**

"Still, it doesn't give proof anything, especially if the words they heard weren't Winky's," said James.

"Do you think anybody will listen to them?" asked Remus.

"_**Deletrius!" **_**Mr. Diggory shouted, and the smoky skull vanished in a wisp of smoke.**

"**So," said Mr. Diggory with a kind of savage triumph, looking down upon Winky, who was still shaking convulsively.**

"And what about the voice, smart-ass?" asked James.

"Mr. Potter!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"Sorry, sir," said James smiling sheepishly. "I just got carried away."

"Carried away?" asked Dumbledore smiling sarcastically. "Sure."

"**I is not doing it!" She squealed, her eyes rolling in terror. "I is not, I is not, I is not knowing how! I is a good elf, I isn't using wands, I isn't knowing how!"**

"_**You've been caught red-handed, elf!" **_**Mr. Diggory roared. **_**"Caught with the guilty wand in your hand!"**_

"She just picked it up," said James.

"**Amos," said Mr. Weasley loudly, "think about it. . . precious few wizards know how to do that spell. . . . Where would she have learned it?"**

"**Perhaps Amos is suggesting," said Mr. Crouch, cold anger in every syllable, "that I routinely teach my servants to conjure the Dark Mark?"**

"Perhaps," said James. "Who knows?"

**There was a deeply unpleasant silence. Amos Diggory looked horrified. "Mr. Crouch… not… not at all.**

"**You have now come very close to accusing the two people in this clearing who are **_**least **_**likely to conjure that Mark!" barked Mr. Crouch. "Harry Potter - and myself. I suppose you are familiar with the boy's story, Amos?"**

"I don't think he knows it," smirked Sirius. "Sure he doesn't, so let me tell him. This Harry Potter kid is a son of one arrogant Prongs, and that makes him incapable of doing anything Dark."

"Not only that," added James. "Also the connection to some smart-butt known as Padfoot and a know-it-all known as Moony."

"**Of course - everyone knows -" muttered Mr. Diggory, looking highly discomforted.**

"Oh really?" sarcastically said Sirius. "You just, what? Got carried away? Sure."

"**And I trust you remember the many proofs I have given, over a long career, that I despise and detest the Dark Arts and those who practice them?" Mr. Crouch shouted, his eyes bulging again.**

"**Mr. Crouch, I - I never suggested you had anything to do with it!" Amos Diggory muttered again, now reddening behind his scrubby brown beard.**

"He just accused an elf that happens to be Crouch's servant," chuckled Sirius.

"**If you accuse my elf, you accuse me, Diggory!" shouted Mr. Crouch. "Where else would she have learned to conjure it?"**

"**She - she might've picked it up anywhere -"**

"I wonder where that 'anywhere' can be if she's supposed to be at home all the time," wondered Sirius.

"**Precisely, Amos," said Mr. Weasley. **_**"She might have picked it up anywhere.. **_**. . Winky?" he said kindly, **

"That's how you're supposed to talk to elves," said Remus with a smile.

**turning to the elf, but she flinched as though he too was shouting at her. "Where exactly did you find Harry's wand?"**

**Winky was twisting the hem of her tea towel so violently that it was fraying beneath her fingers.**

"**I - I is finding it. . . finding it there, sir. . . ." she whispered, "there . . . in the trees, sir.**

"**You see, Amos?" said Mr. Weasley. "Whoever conjured the Mark could have Disapparated right after they'd done it, leaving Harry's wand behind. A clever thing to do, not using their own wand, which could have betrayed them. And Winky here had the misfortune to come across the wand moments later and pick it up."**

"That explains everything," said James. "So leave the kids and Winky alone! They've been through a lot already and could do with some rest."

"**But then, she'd have been only a few feet away from the real culprit!" said Mr. Diggory impatiently. "Elf? Did you see anyone?"**

**Winky began to tremble worse than ever. Her giant eyes flickered from Mr. Diggory, to Ludo Bagman, and onto Mr. Crouch. Then she gulped and said, "I is seeing no one, sir. . . no one. .**

"**Amos," said Mr. Crouch curtly, "I am fully aware that, in the ordinary course of events, you would want to take Winky into your department for questioning. I ask you, however, to allow me to deal with her."**

"I really don't like the sound of that," said James.

**Mr. Diggory looked as though he didn't think much of this suggestion at all, but it was clear to Harry that Mr. Crouch was such an important member of the Ministry that he did not dare refuse him.**

"But he could easily blame his elf?" asked Sirius with irony.

"**You may rest assured that she will be punished," Mr. Crouch added coldly.**

"**M-m-master. . ." Winky stammered, looking up at Mr. Crouch, her eyes brimming with tears. "M-m-master, p-p-please. . ."**

"Just don't fire her," said James. "Somehow, I'm afraid it will break her heart. She's faithful to you!"

**Mr. Crouch stared back, his face somehow sharpened, each line upon it more deeply etched. There was no pity in his gaze.**

"**Winky has behaved tonight in a manner I would not have believed possible," he said slowly. "I told her to remain in the tent. I told her to stay there while I went to sort out the trouble. And I find that she disobeyed me. **_**This means clothes."**_

"Moron," muttered James and looking up at Dumbledore apologized.

"**No!" shrieked Winky, prostrating herself at Mr. Crouch's feet. "No, master! Not clothes, not clothes!"**

**Harry knew that the only way to turn a house-elf free was to present it with proper garments. It was pitiful to see the way Winky clutched at her tea towel as she sobbed over Mr. Crouch's feet.**

"She was wrong," said Sirius. "But even I don't approve of his behavior. He should just punish her somehow, but don't fire her."

"**But she was frightened!" Hermione burst out angrily, glaring at Mr. Crouch. "Your elf's scared of heights, and those wizards in masks were levitating people! You can't blame her for wanting to get out of their way!"**

"I don't think he'll listen to you, Hermione," said James sadly.

**Mr. Crouch took a step backward, freeing himself from contact with the elf, whom he was surveying as though she were something filthy and rotten that was contaminating his over-shined shoes.**

"It's you who's rotten and filthy," exclaimed Remus.

"**I have no use for a house-elf who disobeys me," he said coldly, looking over at Hermione. "I have no use for a servant who forgets what is due to her master, and to her master's reputation."**

"Actually he's right," sighed Sirius. "At home our elf would be beheaded if he behaved like that. I hate when they do it in the family."

**Winky was crying so hard that her sobs echoed around the clearing. There was a very nasty silence, which was ended by Mr. Weasley, who said quietly, "Well, I think I'll take my lot back to the tent, **

"Finally, somebody thought of the kids," said Remus.

**if nobody's got any objections. **

"Even if somebody has them, get away from there," said Sirius.

**Amos, that wand's told us all it can - if Harry could have it back, please -"**

**Mr. Diggory handed Harry his wand and Harry pocketed it.**

"Take care of it from now on, okay?" said James.

"**Come on, you three," Mr. Weasley said quietly. But Hermione didn't seem to want to move; her eyes were still upon the sobbing elf. "Hermione!" Mr. Weasley said, more urgently. She turned and followed Harry and Ron out of the clearing and off through the trees.**

"**What's going to happen to Winky?" said Hermione, the moment they had left the clearing.**

"I think she should come here and work in the kitchen," said Remus.

"I'm not sure she would like that," said Dumbledore with doubt. "She was to devoted to Mr. Crouch."

"There's no other way for her," said Remus with pity.

"**I don't know," said Mr. Weasley.**

"**The way they were treating her!" said Hermione furiously. "Mr. Diggory, calling her 'elf' all the time. . . and Mr. Crouch! He knows she didn't do it and he's still going to sack her! He didn't care how frightened she'd been, or how upset she was - it was like she wasn't even human!"**

"**Well, she's not," said Ron.**

**Hermione rounded on him.**

"**That doesn't mean she hasn't got feelings, Ron. It's disgusting the way -"**

"There's nothing you can do to help her, so just leave it," said James.

"**Hermione, I agree with you," said Mr. Weasley quickly, beckoning her on, "but now is not the time to discuss elf rights. I want to get back to the tent as fast as we can. What happened to the others?"**

"**We lost them in the dark," said Ron. "Dad, why was everyone so uptight about that skull thing?"**

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Sirius. "Because it's Voldemort's sign, it means that, it means that - "

"It doesn't mean anything good," James finished for him.

"**I'll explain everything back at the tent," said Mr. Weasley tensely.**

**But when they reached the edge of the wood, their progress was impeded. A large crowd of frightened-looking witches and wizards was congregated there, and when they saw Mr. Weasley coming toward them, many of them surged forward.**

"**What's going on in there?"**

"**Who conjured it?"**

"**Arthur - it's not - **_**Him?"**_

"**Of course it's not Him," said Mr. Weasley impatiently. "We don't know who it was; it looks like they Disapparated. Now excuse me, please, I want to get to bed."**

**He led Harry, Ron, and Hermione through the crowd and back into the campsite. All was quiet now; there was no sign of the masked wizards, though several ruined tents were still smoking.**

**Charlie's head was poking out of the boys' tent.**

"**Dad, what's going on?" he called through the dark. "Fred, George, and Ginny got back okay, but the others -"**

"**I've got them here," said Mr. Weasley, bending down and entering the tent. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered after him.**

**Bill was sitting at the small kitchen table, holding a bedsheet to his arm, which was bleeding profusely. Charlie had a large rip in his shirt, and Percy was sporting a bloody nose. Fred, George, and Ginny looked unhurt, though shaken.**

"**Did you get them, Dad?" said Bill sharply. "The person who conjured the Mark?"**

"**No," said Mr. Weasley. "We found Barry Crouch's elf holding Harry's wand, but we're none the wiser about who actually conjured the Mark."**

"Though Crouch suspected Harry," said James.

"_**What?" **_**said Bill, Charlie, and Percy together. "Harry's wand?" said Fred.**

"_**Mr. Crouch's elf" **_**said Percy, sounding thunderstruck.**

"Oh, I forgot, he's Crouch's fan," moaned Sirius.

**With some assistance from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Mr. Weasley explained what had happened in the woods. When they had finished their story, Percy swelled indignantly.**

"**Well, Mr. Crouch is quite right to get rid of an elf like that!" he said.**

"Shut up," cried out James. "Nobody asks what you think."

"**Running away when he'd expressly told her not to. . . embarrassing him in front of the whole Ministry. . . **

"I'd love to see what you would say if found at the place where the Mark was conjured," said Sirius coldly.

**how would that have looked, if she'd been brought up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control -"**

"**She didn't do anything - she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Hermione snapped at Percy, who looked very taken aback. **

"Good job, girl!" cheered the Marauders.

**Hermione had always got on fairly well with Percy - better, indeed, than any of the others.**

"I wonder why," said Remus.

"They are both know-it-alls," snorted Sirius. "That's why!"

"**Hermione, a wizard in Mr. Crouch's position can't afford a house-elf who's going to run amok with a wand!" said Percy pompously, recovering himself.**

"But that was an accident!" cried out James.

"**She didn't run amok!" shouted Hermione. "She just picked it up off the ground!"**

"**Look, can someone just explain what that skull thing was?" said Ron impatiently. "It wasn't hurting anyone. . . . Why's it such a big deal?"**

"I wish there comes a time when nobody will know what that means," sighed Dumbledore.

"**I told you, it's You-Know-Who's symbol, Ron," said Hermione, before anyone else could answer. "I read about it in **_**The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts."**_

"**And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years," said Mr. Weasley quietly. "Of course people panicked. . . it was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again."**

"**I don't get it," said Ron, frowning. "I mean. . . it's still only a shape in the sky. . .**

"It's not a matter of what it looks like," said Remus bitterly, "but what it signifies."

"**Ron, You-Know-Who and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed," said Mr. Weasley. "The terror it inspired. . . you have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you're about to find inside. . . ." Mr. Weasley winced. "Everyone's worst fear. . . the very worst..**

**There was silence for a moment. Then Bill, removing the sheet from his arm to check on his cut, said, "Well, it didn't help us tonight, whoever conjured it. It scared the Death Eaters away the moment they saw it. **

"Wasn't it supposed to get them together?"wondered James.

**They all Disapparated before we'd got near enough to unmask any of them. **

"That's a pity," sighed Sirius. "They didn't catch Malfoy."

**We caught the Robertses before they hit the ground, though. They're having their memories modified right now."**

"**Death Eaters?" said Harry. "What are Death Eaters?"**

"**It's what You-Know-Who's supporters called themselves," said Bill. "I think we saw what's left of them tonight - the ones who managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban, anyway."**

"**We can't prove it was them, Bill," said Mr. Weasley. "Though it probably was," he added hopelessly.**

"**Yeah, I bet it was!" said Ron suddenly . "Dad, we met Draco Malfoy in the woods, and he as good as told us his dad was one of those nutters in masks! **

"He didn't even have to tell you," said Sirius. "That was obvious."

**And we all know the Malfoys were right in with You-Know-Who!"**

"**But what were Voldemort's supporters -" Harry began. Everybody flinched - like most of the wizarding world, the Weasleys always avoided saying Voldemort's name. "Sorry," said Harry quickly. **

"Nothing to apologize for," said Dumbledore. "In fact, I'm glad that Harry doesn't fear it like most people."

"**What were You-Know-Who's supporters up to, levitating Muggles? I mean, what was the point?"**

"They don't need any reason to do idiotic stuff," said Sirius.

"**The point?" said Mr. Weasley with a hollow laugh. "Harry, that's their idea of fun. Half the Muggle killings back when You-Know-Who was in power were done for fun. I suppose they had a few drinks tonight and couldn't resist reminding us all that lots of them are still at large. A nice little reunion for them," he finished disgustedly.**

"**But if they **_**were **_**the Death Eaters, why did they Disapparate when they saw the Dark Mark?" said Ron. "They'd have been pleased to see it, wouldn't they?" **

"**Use your brains, Ron," said Bill. "If they really were Death Eaters, they worked very hard to keep out of Azkaban when You-Know-Who lost power, and told all sorts of lies about him forcing them to kill and torture people. I bet they'd be even more frightened than the rest of us to see him come back. They denied they'd ever been involved with him when he lost his powers, and went back to their daily lives. . . . I don't reckon he'd be over-pleased with them, do you?"**

"Well, he can kill them all! And that will leave us only him to deal with!" said Sirius excitedly. "From this point of view the idea of him ever coming back is not so bad - I mean, we can deal with him, when he has no supporters, can't we?" But seeing shocked expressions on everybody's faces added, "I guess, it was a bad joke."

"Yes, it was," agreed Dumbledore. "And a very stupid one, because you are not supposed to joke with serious matters."

"**So. . . whoever conjured the Dark Mark. . ." said Hermione slowly, "were they doing it to show support for the Death Eaters, or to scare them away?"**

"Nice way to scare Death Eaters," smirked James.

"**Your guess is as good as ours, Hermione," said Mr. Weasley. "But I'll tell you this. . . it was only the Death Eaters who ever knew how to conjure it. I'd be very surprised if the person who did it hadn't been a Death Eater once, even if they're not now. . **

"Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater," said James sternly.

"Not if he repents everything," said Dumbledore. "A human being has complex feeling and emotions and it has a soul. And a heart! Everybody is capable of confessing their crimes and turning to a light side."

"But not a Death Eater!"

"I've lived longer than you, Mr. Potter, and I've seen more things than you have, and my experience gives me a right to believe in good side of the people, don't you think so?"

James nodded in agreement, but he didn't look like he agreed.

**Listen, it's very late, and if your mother hears what's happened she'll be worried sick. We'll get a few more hours sleep and then try and get an early Portkey out of here."**

**Harry got back into his bunk with his head buzzing. He knew he ought to feel exhausted: It was nearly three in the morning, but he felt wide-awake - wide-awake, and worried.**

"Sleep, Harry," said Remus. "It will do you good."

**Three days ago - it felt like much longer, but it had only been three days - he had awoken with his scar burning. **

"Remember the dream he had?" asked Sirius.

"You are right," agreed James. "He saw Voldemort, and he was alive! And he talked about the World Cup!"

"Does it mean what Harry saw really happened, Professor?" asked Remus worriedly. "Does it mean that HE will be back?"

"And again, I cannot answer your questions," said Dumbledore. "The only thing I can say is - read the book."

**And tonight, for the first time in thirteen years, Lord Voldemort's mark had appeared in the sky. What did these things mean?**

"Nothing good," James said with a sigh.

**He thought of the letter he had written to Sirius before leaving Privet Drive. Would Sirius have gotten it yet? When would he reply? **

"I'm afraid, that whatever I will reply to you, that will not answer your questions," said Sirius gravely.

**Harry lay looking up at the canvas, but no flying fantasies came to him now to ease him to sleep, and it was a long time after Charlie's snores filled the tent that Harry finally dozed off.**

"And that finishes the chapter," Dumbledore closed the book. "As much as I enjoyed reading this with you, I don't think I can allow myself to be in your company longer as I have other things to do and, besides I already know what happened later." Before the boys asked any questions he continued: "You have to read and find out everything by yourself and after that, I guess, we will meet again. In the meanwhile I think it's is time for you to meet our guest." And turning toward the silent figure he added: "Would not you care to join us, my friend?"

The cloaked figure turned towards them and came closer. The boys gasped, it was ... It could not be... But he looked like...


	10. Mayhem At The Ministry

**Disclaimer: this is not mine:(((((**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm sorry for this delay, but i was really far away from the computer - somewhere in the mountains, living in a tent and making food on fire so there was no way I could update:))))) So, thanks to all those who reviewed, it means a lot to me. And thanks for reading!!!! **

**And special thanks to MissusPotter for beta'ing**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

There, right in front of them, stood somebody they least expected to see - Severus Snape. It was not the boy they saw just a week ago, but a grown man. Marauders stared at him openmouthed, they didn't know what to say. He was staring back at them, they could feel his hatred toward them. Suddenly Sirius ran up to Snape and hugged him for a second and stepped back. Both Dumbledore and Snape looked again, shock and amazement mixed in their faces, while James and Remus burst out laughing.

"Say you missed me and I'll have an emotional outbreak," said Snape sarcastically in a cold voice and his mouth curved into a smile. "And if that was sincere I'll embrace you back, though it will be the last thing for you in this life."

"I'd lie, just to see you do it," said Sirius. "But the truth is, I lost a bet. Originally I had to kiss you, but thank you lucky star - Moony here had it changed for a hug. And truly hugging a young version of you, no even trying to do it, equals a death sentence."

Snape was about to answer something and judging from expression on his face it hardly was something nice, but was interrupted by Dumbedore."Severus, seeing what future all of us have, was so kind as to go back in time and help us change it. And, as your son plays a very important part in everything that will happen, Mr. Potter, you have to get acquainted with the contents of this book. And so does Mesrs. Lupin and Black."

"Sorry, professor, but do you trust him?" asked James. "That man loathes me, and I don't think he would go back in time just to prevent my death. He just appeared from nowhere with this book, can we really trust him?"

"If you think that I traveled back here just to save you, then you are highly mistaken," sneered Snape. "And if, by chance, you will escape death, then you have to know that it was no intention of mine. I have my own reasons, and it is none of you business."

"How can we trust you, then?" cried out Sirius.

"I don't need your trust. I never asked for it," answered Snape.

"Stop arguing, gentlemen," said Dumbledore sternly. And turning to Marauders added, "Do you think I can be so easily fooled? I had the pleasure to meet Severus yesterday and listen to all he had to tell me. I trust him, and if you trust me then you have to trust him also. It's for your own good. And now, if you please, I want you to get back to reading, we don't want to loose time, do we? ALL of you, it means Severus will be reading with you."

"What?" cried out Marauders shocked. Snape was the last person they wanted to read with and they were sure he shared their emotions.

"But, Dumbledore, I did not come back to read with these arrogant students," protested Snape.

"You presented the book to us," said Dumbledore. "And I'm sure you have to stay till they finish reading. Only after that can you go back to your time and see if your attempt was successful. If we want to change what's coming we have to start right now and getting four of you together is just a first step. I think Gryffyndor common room will do, it's empty and nobody will trouble you. Off you go. I don't want to hear complaints from you. Severus, stay for a second please. And can you wait for him outside my office," he added turning to Marauders.

The Marauders left the room, still shocked.

"What else you want to tell me, Dumbledore? You think reading with those idiots not enough?" asked Snape irritatedly.

"Just that you can tell them everything that happened before Harry's fourth year," said Dumbledore with a smile. "And it this reading may turn out better than you expect, after all. Remember I have my reasons for doing everything."

Snape stormed out of the office to find three teens outside, waiting for him.

"What?" growled Snape at teenagers. "Lead me to your common room. I want to be over with it as soon as possible."

Marauders glared at him and started walking toward their common room. Snape silently followed them. They silently reached the Gryffyndor tower. Remus picked up the book, Sirius and James thought it best not to argue and sat next to him, Snape on the contrary seated himself as far from them as possible - in the corner.

"**'MAYHEM AT THE MINISTRY'**", read Remus.

"I wonder why," sarcastically said Sirius.

**Mr. Weasley woke them after only a few hours sleep. He used magic to pack up the tents, **

"And what about somebody seeing it?" asked Sirius. "Doesn't he care?"

"Use your brains, Black," growled Snape. "The Dark Mark appeared, do you think somebody cares for magic now?"

"Nobody asked your opinion, Snape," returned Sirius.

"Nobody wants to listen to your comments," said Snape coldly.

"Sorry, but you are a minority, Snape," said James with a smile. "And we DO want to listen to whatever Padfoot has to say."  
"We are here not to listen to you," said Snape trough gritted teeth. "But to know what's coming and change it."

"The best way to show that you are better than he is, is to ignore him," said Remus to his friends and went back to reading.

**and they left the campsite as quickly as possible, passing Mr. Roberts at the door of his cottage. Mr. Roberts had a strange, dazed look about him, and he waved them off with a vague "Merry Christmas."**

"Happy Easter to you too," chuckled Sirius.

"Nothing to make fun of, Padfoot," said Remus solemnly.

"I know," said Sirius. "But still... Christmas in the middle of summer. Nice. Poor chap, though."

**"He'll be all right," **

"Yeah," agreed James. "Hopefully he won't ever remember what happened to him the previous night."

**said Mr. Weasley quietly as they marched off onto the moor. "Sometimes, when a person's memory's modified, it makes him a bit disorientated for a while…and that was a big thing they had to make him forget."**

**They heard urgent voices as they approached the spot where the Portkeys lay, and when they reached it, they found a great number of witches and wizards gathered around Basil, the keeper of the Portkeys, all clamoring to get away from the campsite as quickly as possible. Mr. Weasley had a hurried discussion with Basil; they joined the queue, and were able to take an old rubber tire back to Stoatshead Hill before the sun had really risen. **

"Good for them," muttered James.

**They walked back through Ottery St. Catchpole and up the damp lane toward the Burrow in the dawn light, talking very little because they were so exhausted, and thinking longingly of their breakfast. **

"How can one think of food after such an eventful night?" wondered Remus.

"Easily," said Sirius smiling. "Food should come first for me always."

"No offense, Padfoot," smirked Remus. "But I was talking about normal people, and there is no way you can be considered as one. So you cannot be taken for an example."

Sirius pulled a face at him.

**As they rounded the corner and the Burrow came into view, a cry echoed along the lane.**

"**Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!"**

"We forgot about her," said Remus. "She must have been going crazy from worrying."

**Mrs. Weasley, who had evidently been waiting for them in the front yard, came running toward them, still wearing her bedroom slippers, her face pale and strained, a rolled-up copy of the **_**Daily Prophet **_**clutched in her hand.**

"Arthur - I've been so worried - _**so worried-"**_

"Oh my Goodness, woman," suddenly said Snape. "If they were killed it would be in the Prophet. As there names are not in there, then there's nothing to worry about."

"I don't think we said we want to listen to your comments, Snivellus," said James irritatedly.

"What did you call me, Potter?" Snape hissed, his face darkening with anger.

"I called you by your name, Snivellus," said James with a smile.

Snape moved his hand as if to get his wand out, but he didn't and just looked at James, and the boy felt how much the grown man loathed him.

"There is no wonder your son turned out the way he is," Snape said slowly, his voice full of hatred. "With his father being what he is, it could not be otherwise."

"Don't you dare talk about my son!" exclaimed James. "You have no idea what he is like!"

"Don't I?" asked Snape with irony. "You think so? Really? I, who had a pleasure, if you can call it as such, of being a teacher to your son for the past six years? He is arrogant, loves his fame, seeks for attention, thinks he's better than teachers. And you say I don't know him?"

"You, greasy git," groaned James and jumped up from the armchair, his fists clenched , but was stopped by Remus before he reached Snape. "Let me go, Moony," he yelled. "Didn't you hear what he just said about my son?"

"You know it's a lie, but you cannot prove anything to him by the way of fighting," Remus said so only James and Sirius could hear him. "Besides he's a grown man, he will win."

"Not if he will have help," said Sirius getting up from the chair also.

"Please, Padfoot, there's no way I can hold both of you," said Remus. "You better help me."

"What?" exclaimed Sirius. "You defend that greasy git who insults Prongs and his son? And you expect me to play along? No way."

"No, I'm sure Snape is mistaken," returned Remus. "I just want to prove it with facts and not useless fighting!"

"I don't need your defense, werewolf," spat Snape. "Let those idiots try to fight me. And I notice that I say, try to fight me, as they will not have a chance to. Trust me I know a lot of spells, ones that will make you suffer."

Remus stayed silent and blushed with anger.

"You are going to far, Snivellus," growled James, trying to free himself from Remus, but he failed.

"You will pay for every word you say!" exclaimed Sirius getting his wand out, but before he could say any spell, Remus conjured a Shield between them and Snape.

"He isn't worth it, Padfoot. Both of you are thousands of time better than him. Show it! Not for him, but for me, guys. Please! I think it's beneath me to get into a fight with him," and turning to Snape added, "You are a grown wizard, Snape. Act your age!"

Nobody said anything. Remus let go of James, who didn't look like he was about to start fighting. Remus picked up the book from the floor and resumed reading.

**She flung her arms around Mr. Weasley's neck, and the **_**Daily Prophet **_**fell out of her limp hand onto the ground. Looking down, Harry saw the headline: **_**SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, **_**complete with a twinkling black-and-white photograph of the Dark Mark over the treetops. **

"Wouldn't it be nicer to write about the game, than that disgusting event," wondered Sirius.

"What a smart remark, Black," Snape said sarcastically. "It's all you think of - Quidditch."

"Padfoot, please," Remus said sternly before his friend said something nasty to Snape and another argument started. That silenced Sirius.

"**You're all right," **

"As if you cannot see they are with your own eyes," sneered Snape.

"She is worried, Snape," said Remus burning with anger. "Like all mothers are."

Snape grimaced but thought it better not to say anything.

**Mrs. Weasley muttered distractedly, releasing Mr. Weasley and staring around at them all with red eyes, "you're alive. . . . Oh **_**boys. **_**.**

**And to everybody's surprise, she seized Fred and George and pulled them both into such a tight hug that their heads banged together.**

"Not screaming and shouting at them anymore?" wondered Sirius.

"Ouch! **Mum - you're strangling us –"**

"**I shouted at you before you left!" Mrs. Weasley said, starting to sob. **

"Pathetic," muttered Snape.

"Just so you know," said Remus trying to not let his anger out. "It's called feeling for other people and emotions. But seeing as you have neither, there's no wonder you don't understand them."

"Was it supposed to be an insult?" inquired Snape. He was enjoying the situation. "That wasn't one. I'm just too smart to let other people see my emotions and know my feelings. That helps, you know."

"It's because you are ashamed of having them," said Remus and resumed reading - one more comment from Snape and he will not be able to refrain from hitting Snape.

"**It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough OW.L.s? Oh Fred. . . George. ."**

"What a mistake of nature those twins are," sneered Snape.

"Close your stupid mouth, Snape," snapped Sirius.

"If you happen to have no sense of humor it doesn't mean that all who have one are idiots," said James irritatedly. "It's quite the opposite."

"**Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly okay," said Mr. Weasley soothingly, prising her off the twins and leading her back toward the house. "Bill," he added in an undertone, "pick up that paper, I want to see what it says. . ."**

"I doubt there's anything good there," muttered Remus.

**When they were all crammed into the tiny kitchen, and Hermione had made Mrs. Weasley a cup of very strong tea, into which Mr. Weasley insisted on pouring a shot of Ogdens Old Firewhiskey, Bill handed his father the newspaper. Mr. Weasley scanned the front page while Percy looked over his shoulder.**

"Sure," chuckled Sirius. "How could it be without him?"

"I knew it," said Mr. Weasley heavily. _**"Ministry blunders. **_

"But how could they know those idiots will get drunk and remember old times?" asked James.

**. . **_**culprits not apprehended. **_**. . **

"But that's easy," said Sirius. "They just had to arrest those blokes who were Death Eaters before and there would be no mistake."

"And not forget about Malfoy," added James.

"He must be the first one to be arrested," smirked Sirius.

_**lax security. **_**. . **

"I know what happened was horrible," said Sirius. "But how can you secure people from getting drunk?"

_**Dark wizards running unchecked...**_

"And drunk," added Remus.

"A scary and dangerous combination," said James.

national disgrace. **. . Who wrote this? Ah. . . of course. . . Rita Skeeter." **

"**That woman's got it in for the Ministry of Magic!" said Percy furiously. "Last week she was saying we're wasting our time quibbling about cauldron thickness, **

The boys burst out laughing.

"You can laugh at it," Snape said. "But that's important. If the cauldron is not thick enough, then somebody as dumb as your son, Potter, can melt it in no time."

"And how do you know?" asked James sharply. "You just made it up!"

"Are you deaf, Potter?" asked Snape and added with an evil smile, "I've been his teacher for six years, his Potions teacher for five years and DADA teacher for a year to be exact."

The boys burst out laughing again.

"Who in their right mind would appoint something like you for a teacher?" asked James through laughs.

"You should divide the real world and the imaginary one," added Sirius smiling. "If you daydream about being a teacher it doesn't mean it happened so."

"And even if it is true," grimaced Remus. "Then I don't mind Harry not knowing Potions as I think this subjects is not the best one."

"Idiots," muttered Snape. "It's me who's from the future and I think I know I am a teacher."

On hearing this the Marauders again burst out laughing.

"Snivellus a teacher," James said and started laughing even harder, so that tears came to his eyes.

"What do you teach your students?" asked Sirius. "Not to wash their hair?"

Snape looked as if he could kill them, but said nothing.

"But really, do you tell your students washing your hair is dangerous?" asked James. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was so."

"Enough of the laughter, guys," Remus said seeing the expression on Snape's face. He didn't want another argument.

Still laughing, Remus returned to reading.

**when we should be stamping out vampires! **

"You stamping out a vampire," smirked Sirius. "Not the other way around?"

**As if it wasn't **_**specifically **_**stated in paragraph twelve of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans --"**

"Just don't start another boring lecture, okay?" said James.

"**Do us a favor, Perce," said Bill, yawning, "and shut up."**

"Good point," said Remus.

"Do US a favor, Perce," chuckled Sirius. "And listen to your older brother."

"I'm mentioned," said Mr. Weasley, his eyes widening behind his glasses as he reached the bottom of the _**Daily Prophet **_**article.**

"If it's that Skeeter woman that mentioned him, then it's nothinggood," sighed Remus.

"**Where?" spluttered Mrs. Weasley, choking on her tea and whiskey. "If I'd seen that, I'd have known you were alive!"**

"Not by name," said Mr. Weasley. "Listen to this: _**'If the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from the Ministry ofMagic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged some time after the appearance of the Dark Mark alleging that nobody had been hurt, **_

"But nobody _was_ hurt," said Sirius.

_**but reflising to give any more information. **_

"What had they expected to hear?" asked James surprised. "The name of a crazy guy who conjured it?"

"Probably," said Sirius with a shrug.

_**Whether this statement will be enough to quash the rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods an hour later, remains to be seen.**_

"Is she referring to the moment when Arthur got out of woods with the kids?" asked James.

"I guess so," sighed Remus.

"But what did he have to say?" exclaimed Sirius. "That The Dark Mark was conjured with Harry's wand and an elf was found with that wand, Crouch's elf. That would be insane!"

"And what about the bodies?" asked James worried. "Nothing like that was mentioned in the last chapter."

"I think she made that up," replied Remus.

' **Oh really," said Mr. Weasley in exasperation, handing the paper to Percy. "Nobody **_**was **_**hurt. What was I supposed to say? **

"Nothing better than you said," agreed James.

_**Rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods. **_**. . well, there certainly will be rumors now she's printed that."**

"And by the end of that week, with the help of that crazy woman the rumor will be that half of the people present at the Quidditch Cup got killed," smirked Sirius.

"That's not a laughing matter, Padfoot," said Remus scornfully.

**He heaved a deep sigh. "Molly, I'm going to have to go into the office; this is going to take some smoothing over."**

"Like kicking Skeeter out of newspaper?" suggested Sirius.

"**I'll come with you, Father," said Percy importantly. "Mr. Crouch will need all hands on deck. And I can give him my cauldron report in person."**

"That's what he needs now more than anything else," Sirius said sarcastically. "Your cauldron report."

**He bustled out of the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley looked most upset. "Arthur, you're supposed to be on holiday! This hasn't got anything to do with your office; surely they can handle this without you?"**

"**I've got to go, Molly," said Mr. Weasley. "I've made things worse. **

"Mistake here!" exclaimed James. "Not you, Arthur, but that Skeeter!"

**I'll just change into my robes and I'll be off. . . ."**

"**Mrs. Weasley," said Harry suddenly, unable to contain himself, "Hedwig hasn't arrived with a letter for me, has she?"**

"With a letter from me," excitedly said Sirius.

"**Hedwig, dear?" said Mrs. Weasley distractedly. "No. . . no, there hasn't been any post at all."**

"Why don't I write to him for so long?" asked Sirius dispiritedly.

"Don't worry, Padfoot," Remus said softly. "You are just so far away. It takes ages for an owl to get there and back."

**Ron and Hermione looked curiously at Harry. With a meaningful look at both of them he said, "All right if I go and dump my stuff in your room, Ron?"**

"Meaning: 'lets get out of there, guys, we need to talk'," James said with a laugh.

"**Yeah. . . think I will too," said Ron at once. "Hermione?"**

"**Yes," she said quickly, and the three of them marched out of the kitchen and up the stairs.**

"**What's up, Harry?" said Ron, the moment they had closed the door of the attic room behind them.**

"**There's something I haven't told you," Harry said. "On Saturday morning, I woke up with my scar hurting again."**

"Poor Potter," sneered Snape.

"Hey you," shouted James. "Shut up! You don't know what's it like!"

"Don't I," hissed Snape. "It's you who doesn't know and understand anything. Your son is just an idiot incapable of simple..." Snape suddenly stopped.

"Finish what you started saying, Snivellus," growled Sirius.

"I don't think I can reveal too much about the future. But I can say that it his stupidity was of great cost to him," said Snape looking at Sirius and smiling evilly.

**Ron's and Hermione's reactions were almost exactly as Harry had imagined them back in his bedroom on Privet Drive. Hermione gasped and started making suggestions at once, mentioning a number of reference books, and everybody from Albus Dumble­dore to Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts nurse. Ron simply looked dumbstruck.**

"**But - he wasn't there, was he? You-Know-Who? I mean - last time your scar kept hurting, he was at Hogwarts, wasn't he?"**

"How brilliant are you, Weasley," sneered Snape.

"You better refrain from commenting, Snape," said Remus coldly. "Nothing good will come of it. I warn you."

"You warn me!" exclaimed Snape. "Am I supposed to be scared now?"

"You can be whatever you want to be," returned Remus. "I just warned you."

"**I'm sure he wasn't on Privet Drive," said Harry. "But I was dreaming about him.. . him and Peter - you know, Wormtail. **

"He knows him!" exclaimed James. "I wonder how much he knows."

"It also sounds like he met him," said Remus.

Snape sneered.

"What?" asked the Marauders. "You know something?"

"I think it's useless to ask him to tell us anything," said Sirius garvely. "He only wants us to ask us, so he can tease us with his knowledge. We'd better not pay attention to him and find out everything from the book."

"Well said," said Remus with a smile.

**I can't remember all of it now, but they were plotting to kill...someone."**

"It's you they want to kill!" cried out Sirius.

"It sounds so wrong," James said gravely. "Wormatail wants to kill my son! It's wrong, it cannot be so."

Snape sneered again.

"I warned you," Remus said angrily, got out his wand and said, _"Silencio." _

Snape opened his mouth, but not a sound was heard. He pointed his wand at Remus and teenager started yelling in pain. Both James and Sirius jumped on Snape and started punching him.

"What did you do to him, Snivellus," yelled James. "Lift up the curse, or you'll wish you were never born."

Snape pointed to his mouth.

"Lift up the curse first," yelled James.

"We don't trust you," added Sirius.

Snape shrugged as if saying 'whatever', and resmued his previous sitting place.

James and Sirius looked at each other then at screaming Remus.

"Fine," muttered James. "But say goodbye to your life if you won't lift up the spell."

"It took you long enough, Potter," Snape hissed. "Too long in my opinion, so I have to think if I want to lift the spell from Lupin."  
"You promised!" shouted Sirius, ready to start punching Snape again.

"Did I?" Snape said in mock surprise. "I don't remember myself saying 'I promise'."

"Lift up the spell, you idiot!" Yelled James. He wanted to punch Snape in the face again and again, but in that case Snape will not do anything at all.

"A very nice way to ask something," sneered Snape enjoying the scene. "Say 'please', Potter, and I'll think about it. Come on, where are your manners?"

"Please," growled James.

Snape smiled with satisfaction, muttered something and Remus stopped screaming. Immediately James and Sirius were by his side asking him how he was and what he wanted them to do and how they could help him.

"Just not let me do anything next time I loose my patience," Remus said quietly. "And lets pretend that he's not here, just ignore him. Whatever he says and no matter how hard you want to punch him."

"But, Moony," argued James. "Think only of what he's done to you! We must go to Dumbledore at once and tell him we cannot trust Snape."

"You think he'll believe you," suddenly said Snape. "Three teenagers who hate me and tried to kill me?"

James gritted his teeth, but said nothing.

"Did somebody say something?" asked Sirius.

"No, I haven't heard anything," James said with surprise and looked at Sirius, who nodded at Remus. James also nodded slightly.

"No? I thought so," said Sirius and forced a smile on his face. "So where did we stop, Moony?"

Remus looked gratefully at his friends, got up from the floor withb their help and resumed reading.

**He had teetered for a moment on the verge of saying "me,"**

"You should have said that," Remus said softly. "They are your friends after all."

**but couldn't bring himself to make Hermione look any more horrified than she already did.**

"**It was only a dream," said Ron bracingly. "Just a nightmare."**

"I hope it was so," said James gravely. "But I doubt it."

"It was so real," added Sirius.

"Because it did happen," said Remus frowning.

Snape sneered, but the boys ignored him.

"**Yeah, but was it, though?" said Harry, turning to look out of the window at the brightening sky. "It's weird, isn't it?. . . My scar hurts, and three days later the Death Eaters are on the march, and Voldemort's sign's up in the sky again."**

"**Don't - say - his - name!" Ron hissed through gritted teeth.**

"He's just playing a brave Gryffyndor," said Snape.

"Did you guys hear something?" asked James.

"No," answered Sirius. "Probably a wind outside."

"**And remember what Professor Trelawney said?" Harry went on, ignoring Ron. "At the end of last year?"**

**Professor Trelawney was their Divination teacher at Hogwarts. **

"Why does Dumbledore keeps this subject?" asked James. "It's completely useless!"

"Not completely," disagreed Sirius. "You can have some sleep during it."

"We have History of Magic for that," chuckled James.

"More sleep – the better," said Sirius.

**Hermione's terrified look vanished as she let out a derisive snort.**

"**Oh Harry, you aren't going to pay attention to anything that old fraud says?"**

"WOW!" exclaimed Sirius. "Did she just called a teacher an old fraud?"

"That girl is not that hopeless, after all," said James.

"Or maybe the teacher is so useless," smirked Remus.

"**You weren't there," said Harry. "You didn't hear her. This time was different. I told you, she went into a trance - a real one. **

"And a good actress also," said Remus and added for James and Sirius, "That's Muggle stuff, they have kind of job where you have to pretend someone you are not."

**And she said the Dark Lord would rise again. . . **_**greater and more terrible than ever before. **_**. . and he'd manage it because his servant was going to go back to him. . . and that night Wormtail escaped."**

"Wormy, Voldemort's servant? I'm really tired of it!" exclaimed James. "It cannot be true."

"It's just a stupid joke. No way!" added Sirius.

Snape sneered.

"What?" asked boys together.

"The book doesn't lie," said Snape. "Your dear friend is The Dark Lord's servant."

"No way!" shouted James. "I don't believe you!"

"Nether do I!" cried out Sirius.

"I don't care if you believe me or not, I just say what I know," answered Snape and turned away from them.

"Whatever," muttered Sirius. "I still don't believe him. Do you, guys?"

"I don't know what to say," Remus said slowly. "On one hand we know Peter and we know he won't ever serve Voldemort, but who knows what happens in the future. Nobody who knows you now would believe that you will spend twelve years in Azkaban."

Sirius shook his head in disagreement but didn't say anything.

"And anyway, remember what we decided to do?" asked James. Both his friends looked at him with a smile and nodded.

**There was a silence in which Ron fidgeted absentmindedly with a hole in his Chudley Cannons bedspread.**

"**Why were you asking if Hedwig had come, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Are you expecting a letter?"**

"Yep, from me," smiled Sirius.

"**I told Sirius about my scar," said Harry, shrugging. "I'm waiting for his answer."**

"Good thinking!" said Ron, his expression clearing. "I bet Sirius'll**know what to do!"**

"I hope I will," said Sirius. "But, Harry, I'm the wrong one to ask for help. You'd better turn to Moony."

"**I hoped he'd get back to me quickly," said Harry.**

"I'm far away, so I don't think it can be quick," smiled Sirius.

"**But we don't know where Sirius is. . . he could be in Africa or somewhere, couldn't he?" said Hermione reasonably. "Hedwig's not going to manage that journey in a few days."**

"Listen to her, Harry," said James.

"**Yeah, I know," said Harry, but there was a leaden feeling in his stomach as he looked out of the window at the Hedwig-free sky.**

"**Come and have a game of Quidditch in the orchard, Harry" said Ron.**

"That is a hell of a good idea," said James smiling. "It will take your mind of all the troubles."

"**Come on - three on three, Bill and Charlie and Fred and George will play. .. . You can try out the Wronski Feint... ."**

"**Ron," said Hermione, in an I-don't-think-you're-being-very-sensitive sort of voice, "Harry doesn't want to play Quidditch right now... . **

"You are wrong here," smirked James. "If Harry is my son, then all he needs now is a game of Quidditch."

"And a good meal," added Sirius. "If he's my godson."

"Or a good book to read, if he's somehow related to me," Remus added with a smile.

James and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Yeah, he's related to you as my friend," James said laughing, "But I hope it won't make him read."

Remus sighed his eyes smiling and continued to read.

**He's worried, and he's tired. . . . We all need to go to bed…"**

"**Yeah, I want to play Quidditch," said Harry suddenly. "Hang on, I'll get my Firebolt."**

"See," exclaimed James.

**Hermione left the room, muttering something that sounded very much like **_**"Boys."**_

**Neither Mr. Weasley nor Percy was at home much over the following week. Both left the house each morning before the rest of the family got up, and returned well after dinner every night.**

"**It's been an absolute uproar," Percy told them importantly the Sunday evening before they were due to return to Hogwarts. "I've been putting out fires all week. People keep sending Howlers, and of course, if you don't open a Howler straight away, it explodes. Scorch marks all over my desk and my best quill reduced to cinders."**

"Poor Percy," Sirius said in a fake sad tone.

"**Why are they all sending Howlers?" **

"To tell Percy that he was late with his report for cauldrons," smirked James.

**asked Ginny, who was mending her copy of **_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **_**with Spellotape on the rug in front of the living room fire.**

"**Complaining about security at the World Cup," said Percy. **

"And you want to say they complain to you?" asked James surprised. "Yeah, sure."

"**They want compensation for their ruined property. Mundungus Fletcher's put in a claim for a twelve-bedroomed tent with en-suite Jacuzzi, but I've got his number. I know for a fact he was sleeping under a cloak propped on sticks."**

**Mrs. Weasley glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner. Harry liked this clock. It was completely useless if you wanted to know the time, **

"Why would you keep it, then?" asked James.

**but otherwise very informative. It had nine golden hands, and each of them was engraved with one of the Weasley family's names. **

"If it's what I think it is, then this clock is very rare," said Remus.

**There were no numerals around the face, but descriptions of where each family member might be. **

"Yeah," smiled Remus. "That's the clock I thought it was."

"**Home," "school," and "work" were there, but there was also "traveling," "lost," "hospital," "prison," and, in the position where the number twelve would be on a normal clock, "mortal peril."**

**Eight of the hands were currently pointing to the "home" position, but Mr. Weasley's, which was the longest, was still pointing to "work." Mrs. Weasley sighed.**

"**Your father hasn't had to go into the office on weekends since the days of You-Know-Who," she said. "They're working him far too hard. His dinner's going to be ruined if he doesn't come home soon."**

"That's all she cares for?" sneered Snape. "Dinner?"

The Marauders ignored him and Remus continued to read.

"**Well, Father feels he's got to make up for his mistake at the match, doesn't he?" said Percy. **

"What?" cried out the boys together. "What are you talking about? He's your father! You're supposed to defend him! Besides he did nothing wrong."

"**If truth be told, he was a tad unwise to make a public statement without clearing it with his Head of Department first -"**

"He said nothing wrong!" cried out James.

"**Don't you dare blame your father for what that wretched Skeeter woman wrote!" said Mrs. Weasley, flaring up at once.**

"**If Dad hadn't said anything, old Rita would just have said it was disgraceful that nobody from the Ministry had commented," said Bill, who was playing chess with Ron. "Rita Skeeter never makes anyone look good. Remember, she interviewed all the Gringotts' Charm Breakers once, and called me 'a long-haired pillock'?"**

"Well, it _**is **_**a bit long, dear," said Mrs. Weasley gently. "If you'd just let me -"**

"No, **Mum."**

**Rain lashed against the living room window. Hermione was immersed in **_**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade **_**4, **

"It would be strange if she wasn't" smirked Sirius.

**copies of which Mrs. Weasley had bought for her, Harry, and Ron in Diagon Alley. Charlie was darning a fireproof balaclava. Harry was polishing his Firebolt, **

"A very important thing to do," Remus said sarcastically.

"Of course," smiled James.

**the broomstick servicing kit Hermione had given him for his thirteenth birthday**

"It was the best present she ever gave," chuckled Sirius.

**open at his feet. Fred and George were sitting in a far corner, quills out, talking in whispers, their heads bent over a piece of parchment.**

"I don't think it's connected with homework," smiled James.

"I hope not," said Sirius.

"**What are you two up to?" said Mrs. Weasley sharply, her eyes on the twins.**

"I hope they are making up new joke stuff," said James smiling.

"**Homework," said Fred vaguely.**

The boys burst out laughing.

"Sure," chuckled Sirius. "And you want her to believe you?"

"**Don't be ridiculous, you're still on holiday," said Mrs. Weasley.**

"**Yeah, we've left it a bit late," said George.**

"If you ever started it," said Remus. "Which I highly doubt."

"You're not by any chance writing out a new _**order form, **_**are you?" said Mrs. Weasley shrewdly. "You wouldn't be thinking of restarting Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, by any chance?"**

"We most sincerely hope they are," said Marauders together.

"**Now, Mum," said Fred, looking up at her, a pained look on his face. "If the Hogwarts Express crashed tomorrow, and George and I died, how would you feel to know that the last thing we ever heard from you was an unfounded accusation?"**

**Everyone laughed, even Mrs. Weasley.**

"**Oh your father's coming!" she said suddenly, looking up at the clock again.**

**Mr. Weasley's hand had suddenly spun from "work" to "traveling"; a second later it had shuddered to a halt on "home" with the others, and they heard him calling from the kitchen.**

"That is a cool clock," said James impressed.

"**Coming, Arthur!" called Mrs. Weasley, hurrying out of the room.**

**A few moments later, Mr. Weasley came into the warm living room carrying his dinner on a tray. **

"Food," said Sirius and huge smile spread on his face.

**He looked completely exhausted.**

"Well, the fat's really in the fire now," he told Mrs. Weasley as he sat down in an armchair near the hearth and toyed unenthusiastically with his somewhat shriveled cauliflower. "Rita Skeeter's been ferreting around all week, looking for more Ministry mess-ups to report. And now she's found out about poor old Bertha going missing, so that'll be the headline in the _**Prophet **_**tomorrow. I **_**told **_**Bagman he should have sent someone to look for her ages ago."**

"No use now," said James solemnly. "There's no way you can help her."

"**Mr. Crouch has been saying it for weeks and weeks," said Percy swiftly.**

"Shut up," spat Sirius.

"**Crouch is very lucky Rita hasn't found out about Winky," said Mr. Weasley irritably. "There'd be a week's worth of headlines in his house-elf being caught holding the wand that conjured the Dark Mark."**

"I thought we were all agreed that that elf, while irresponsible, did _**not **_**conjure the Mark?" said Percy hotly.**

"You say it only because you are so obsessed with him," said James angrily.

"If you ask me, Mr. Crouch is very lucky no one at the _**Daily Prophet **_**knows how mean he is to elves!" said Hermione angrily.**

"**Now look here, Hermione!" said Percy. "A high-ranking Ministry official like Mr. Crouch deserves unswerving obedience from his servants –"**

"His _**slave, **_**you mean!" said Hermione, her voice rising passionately, "because he didn't **_**pay **_**Winky, did he?"**

"Tell him, Hermione," cheered James.

"**I think you'd all better go upstairs and check that you've packed properly!" said Mrs. Weasley, breaking up the argument. "Come on now, all of you. . . ."**

**Harry repacked his broomstick servicing kit, put his Firebolt over his shoulder, and went back upstairs with Ron. The rain sounded even louder at the top of the house, accompanied by loud whistlings and moans from the wind, not to mention sporadic howls from the ghoul who lived in the attic. **

"Whew," Sirius said disgusted. "I really don't like them."

**Pigwidgeon began twittering and zooming around his cage when they entered. The sight of the half-packed trunks seemed to have sent him into a frenzy of excitement.**

"**Bung him some Owl Treats," said Ron, throwing a packet across to Harry. "It might shut him up."**

**Harry poked a few Owl Treats through the bars of Pigwidgeon's cage, then turned to his trunk. Hedwig's cage stood next to it, still empty.**

"**It's been over a week," Harry said, looking at Hedwig's deserted perch. "Ron, you don't reckon Sirius has been caught, do you?"**

"No way!" cried out James. "Padfoot cannot be caught!"

"Nah, it would've been in the _**Daily Prophet," **_**said Ron. "The Ministry would want to show they'd caught **_**someone, **_**wouldn't they?"**

"He's got a point, Harry," said Remus. "Relax."

"**Yeah, I suppose. . . ."**

"**Look, here's the stuff Mum got for you in Diagon Alley. And she's got some gold out of your vault for you. . . and she's washed all your socks."**

"She's really nice," James said in a sad tone.

**He heaved a pile of parcels onto Harry's camp bed and dropped the money bag and a load of socks next to it. Harry started unwrapping the shopping. Apart from **_**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade **_**4, by Miranda Goshawk, he had a handful of new quills, a dozen rolls of parchment, and refills for his potion-making kit - **

The boys growled in unison.

**he had been running low on spine of lionfish and essence of belladonna. He was just piling underwear into his cauldron when Ron made a loud noise of disgust behind him.**

"**What is that supposed to be?"**

**He was holding up something that looked to Harry like a long, maroon velvet dress. It had a moldy-looking lace frill at the collar and matching lace cuffs.**

"It's your new night gown," Sirius said laughing.

**There was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Weasley entered, carrying an armful of freshly laundered Hogwarts robes.**

"**Here you are," she said, sorting them into two piles. "Now, mind you pack them properly so they don't crease."**

"**Mum, you've given me Ginny's new dress," said Ron, handing it out to her.**

"I think it's for you, Ronny," smirked Sirius.

"**Of course I haven't," said Mrs. Weasley. "That's for you. Dress robes."**

"Dress robes," chuckled James. "But it looks like a some girls' gown!"

"**What?" said Ron, looking horror-struck.**

"**Dress robes!" repeated Mrs. Weasley. "It says on your school list that you're supposed to have dress robes this year. . . robes for formal occasions."**

"Poor kid," said Sirius through laughs.

"**You've got to be kidding," said Ron in disbelief. "I'm not wearing that, no way."**

"Don't think you can get out of this," Remus said with compassion.

"**Everyone wears them, Ron!" said Mrs. Weasley crossly. "They're all like that! Your father's got some for smart parties!"**

"I doubt they look like this one," said James.

"**I'll go starkers before I put that on," said Ron stubbornly.**

"**Don't be so silly," said Mrs. Weasley. "You've got to have dress robes, they're on your list! I got some for Harry too. . . show him, Harry... ."**

The Marauders burst out laughing.

"I so much hope Harry's robe will look the same," chuckled Sirius. "They would look so nice in such robes together."

**In some trepidation, Harry opened the last parcel on his camp bed. It wasn't as bad as he had expected, however; his dress robes didn't have any lace on them at all - in fact, they were more or less the same as his school ones, except that they were bottle green instead of black.**

"What?" Sirius's face fell. "Why are they not like Ron's?"

"Heaven forbid him to wear something like that!" said James and added with a smile. "But I agree they would look really funny like that together."

"**I thought they'd bring out the color of your eyes, dear," said Mrs. Weasley fondly.**

"**Well, they're okay!" said Ron angrily, looking at Harry's robes. "Why couldn't I have some like that?"**

"**Because. . . well, I had to get yours secondhand, and there wasn't a lot of choice!" said Mrs. Weasley, flushing.**

"Lack of money," growled James. "Why don't worthy people have enough?"

**Harry looked away. He would willingly have split all the money in his Gringotts vault with the Weasleys, but he knew they would never take it.**

"They'll take it as an insult if you suggest them money," muttered Remus.

"**I'm never wearing them," Ron was saying stubbornly. "Never."**

"**Fine," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "Go naked. And, Harry, make sure you get a picture of him. Goodness knows I could do with a laugh."**

**She left the room, slamming the door behind her. There was a funny spluttering noise from behind them. Pigwidgeon was choking on an overlarge Owl Treat.**

"**Why is everything I own rubbish?" said Ron furiously, striding across the room to unstick Pigwidgeon's beak. **

"At least you have a great family and friends," said Sirius.

"That's worth much more than money," added Remus.

"Are we going to discuss this rubbish or move on to the next chapter?" Snape said in a cold voice. Boys shrugged and looked at him in surprise - they forgot about his presence for a while.


	11. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**A/N: I'm afraid this chapter is not as good as the others were, but it's due to the long time I didn't update. I'll try to improve with next chapters****))**

* * *

"What do you know about my family, Potter," hissed Snape.

"More than I would want to know," sneered James and added: "They have you for a son and that is enough to know."

"If you don't have family to care for it doesn't mean the family is rubbish," said James.

"What do you know about my family, Potter," hissed Snape.

"More than I would want to know," sneered James and added: "They have you for a son and that is enough to know."

He looked at the three teens in front of him. He knew he'd meet them, when he decided to change the past. The thoughts of changing the past were coming to his head ever since that memorable night, when Lily died. But he never dared to do anything in order for them to become something more than just thoughts. Dumbledore's death decided it all for him. With the death of the old man he had nothing left to live for. He had to change what happened that night when Potters died. But the change had to be made long before Voldemort visited the Godric's Hollow. Snape researched numberless amount of books until he found a spell that had to show him a way of changing the past. When he used it – a book appeared. It turned out to be a detailed description of what happened in the year when Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament. The year when Voldemort returned. He decided to not just send the book blindly into the past, but to deliver it personally to Dumbledore – the only man who would listen to Snape and, hopefully, believe his story. Snape hoped Dumbledore would help him to relate everything to the younger version of himself, make young Snape comprehend what took him years to learn – the true love is worth fighting and dieing for, it is the weapon against Voldemort. Dumbledore believed his story after questioning him with Veritaserum. But what the old wizard made him do next, shocked him beyond comprehension. He made Snape read the book he brought here with Potter, Black and Lupin. That was the last thing he expected Dumbledore to do.

They were just kids. Arrogant, stupid, selfish, but still kids. He couldn't allow himself to lose his temper. He felt remorse for torturing Remus. Lupin did nothing to deserve it. In fact he was better than the other two, but Snape hated him anyway. He needed to get a grip of his emotions and become his usual confident self. Easy to say, though hard to do. Especially with James bloody Potter in from of him accusing his family.

Snape drew out his wand and was about to hex James, when suddenly Sirius stepped in between them.

"We hate and despise you, Snape, and the feeling in mutual, we all know that, but we gathered here not to fight, but to learn about future so we could change it."

"I'm impressed, Black," said Snape sarcastically. "You actually know what we are here for. Or I should correct myself - what you are here for. I'm here only on Dumbledore's request. And, as I've already said before, I don't care what happens to you."

"Neither do we," shouted Sirius. "And we hope to find in the end of the book that you die."

"Yeah, sure," added James. "That's why you came. You care for nobody but yourself."

"How smart are you, Potter," smirked Snape. "I always knew where your son's stupidness comes from. How could I come back in time, if I died?"

"By using your Dark Magic!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Shut up, Black, and don't talk about things you have no idea of," hissed Snape. Then, suddenly, he did something that made the three boys freeze in shock and astonishment. He picked up the book and was about to start reading, when James snapped:

"What the hell are you doing, Snape?"

"Use your eyes, Potter," said Snape. "I'm reading the book, what else it looks like?"

"Why?" was the only thing that astonished James could utter.

"So we could finish what we started and I could be free of your company," said Snape with an evil smile.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – ABOARD THE HOGWART EXPRESS**

** There was a definite end-of-the-holidays gloom in the air when Harry awoke next morning. **

"Of course, no more doing nothing," sneered Snape.

"Read the book, Snape," said James angrily.

**Heavy rain was still splettering against the window as he got dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt; they would change into their school robes on the Hogwarts Express.**

** He, Ron, Fred, and George had just reached the first-floor landing on their way down to breakfast, when Mrs. Weasley appeared at the foot of the stairs, looking harassed.**

** "Arthur!" she called up the staircase. "Arthur! Urgent message from the Ministry!"**

** Harry flattened himself against the wall as Mr. Weasley came clattering past with his robes on back-to-front and hurtled out of sight. When Harry and the others entered the kitchen, they saw Mrs. Weasley rummaging anxiously in the drawers - "I've got a quill here somewhere!" - and Mr. Weasley bending over the fire, talking to –**

**Harry shut his eyes hard and opened them again to make sure that they were working properly.**

"Nothing's working proper, when Potter is involved," sneered Snape.

"I'm warning you," said James. "Either you read the book or ..."

"Or what?" asked Snape, looking up from the book. "Are you threatening me?"

"There's three of us against just you," said Sirius. "So I guess you could say we threaten you."

"Oh I'm so scared," said Snape, in a mock scare voice. "Three kids who haven't yet finished school. Me, the grown wizard, who's seen such thing you don't see in your worst nightmares."

"Right," laughed James. "You see yourself every day in the mirror. I'd be scared too."

Sirius and Remus joined him in laughter, while Snape gritted his teeth and continued to read.

**Amos Diggory's head was sitting in the middle of the flames like a large, bearded egg. It was talking very fast, completely unperturbed by the sparks flying around it and the flames licking its ears.**

"Has he never seen such things?" asked Sirius surprised.

"You need to remember, that he grew up in a muggle family, Pads," said Remus with a sad smile. "There're lots of thing he hasn't heard of."

"**. . . Muggle neighbors heard bangs and shouting, so they went and called those what-d'you-call-'ems - please-men. **

"Gee, what those guys do?" laughed Sirius. "Please people? Can I have a couple of them now? I need something to be taken care of, so I could be pleased. I need something to be thrown out of here, Snape to be exact."

"How smart, Black," sarcastically said Snape.

"Always at your service, Snivellus," smirked Sirius.

"It's the policemen, not the please-men," laughed Remus.

"I liked them the other way," said Sirius.

**Arthur, you've got to get over there --"**

"**Here!" said Mrs. Weasley breathlessly, pushing a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a crumpled quill into Mr. Weasley's hands.**

"**- it's a real stroke of luck I heard about it," said Mr. Diggory's head. "I had to come into the office early to send a couple of owls, and I found the Improper Use of Magic lot all setting off -- if Rita Skeeter gets hold of this one, Arthur --"**

"**What does Mad-Eye say happened?" **

"Mad-Eye?" said James. "I like this guy's name. Hope he turns out to be as much fun as his name is."

Snape laughed.

"What now?" asked James and Sirius together.

"It's just that you know the guy," said Snape.

"Never heard the name before," said Remus and then looking at his friends asked: "Have you?"

Boys shook their heads as to say 'no'.

"Who's that?" asked Remus.

"Alastor Moody."

"What?" three boys cried out in surprise. "The greates Auror of all times? How he got that name?"

"You'll understand," said Snape. "If you pay intention to the book, which of course you cannot do."

"Are you trying to be smart, Snape?" asked Sirius.

"Unlike you I don't need to pretend being smart," replied Snape venomously. "I already am."

"Smart as a brush," muttered Sirius under his breath. Luckily for him Snape either didn't hear him or pretended not to and just resumed reading.

**asked Mr. Weasley, unscrewing the ink bottle, loading up his quill, and preparing to take notes.**

**Mr. Diggory's head rolled its eyes. "Says he heard an intruder in his yard. Says he was creeping toward the house, but was ambushed by his dustbins."**

"**What did the dustbins do?" asked Mr. Weasley, scribbling frantically.**

"**Made one hell of a noise and fired rubbish everywhere, as far as I can tell," said Mr. Diggory. "Apparently one of them was still rocketing around when the please-men turned up -"**

"And you say they are not please man," whined Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes at him, but said nothing.

**Mr. Weasley groaned.**

"**And what about the intruder?"**

"**Arthur, you know Mad-Eye," **

"Yeah, you know him?" asked James. "He's the best Auror ever. He's not afraid of any intruders. He can beat them all up!"

**said Mr. Diggory's head, rolling its eyes again. "Someone creeping into his yard in the dead of night? More likely there's a very shell-shocked cat wandering around somewhere, covered in potato peelings. But if the Improper Use of Magic lot get their hands on Mad-Eye, he's had it -- think of his record -- we've got to get him off on a minor charge, something in your department -- what are exploding dustbins worth?"**

"**Might be a caution," said Mr. Weasley, still writing very fast, his brow furrowed. "Mad-Eye didn't use his wand? He didn't actually attack anyone?"**

"**I'll bet he leapt out of bed and started jinxing everything he could reach through the window," said Mr. Diggory, "but they'll have a job proving it, there aren't any casualties."**

"**All right, I'm off," Mr. Weasley said, and he stuffed the parch ment with his notes on it into his pocket and dashed out of the kitchen again.**

**Mr. Diggory's head looked around at Mrs. Weasley.**

"**Sorry about this, Molly," it said, more calmly, "bothering you so early and everything…but Arthur's the only one who can get Mad-Eye off, and Mad-Eye's supposed to be starting his new job today. Why he had to choose last night. ."**

"**Never mind, Amos," said Mrs. Weasley. "Sure you won't have a bit of toast or anything before you go?"**

"**Oh go on, then," said Mr. Diggory.**

**Mrs. Weasley took a piece of buttered toast from a stack on the kitchen table, put it into the fire tongs, and transferred it into Mr. Diggory's mouth.**

Boys burst out laughing.

"Do you need help, when you eat next time?" James asked Sirius smiling mischievously.

"Well, let me think," answered Sirius and made a face as if he was thinking very hard.

"And?" asked James eagerly.

"You know, it's a rather difficult decision to make," said Sirius trying not to laugh. "As I understand you would like to know if I want to be fed by you with fire tongs? You will poke me somewhere, eyes to be exact."

"Of course, dear," said James in a mock sweet voice. "What do you need them, eyes, for?"

"I also don't know why I need them," Sirius chuckled. "They are completely useless."

"I think I'll decline your offer," laughed Sirius. "So thank you very much."

"Are you sure?" asked James and jumped on Sirius. Remus joined them.

Snape was looking at the three teens as they were foolishly fighting. They were just kids. Stupid, arrogant, but still kids. He just had to try to be calm. For Lily, Dumbledore.

"**Fanks," he said in a muffled voice, and then, with a small **_**pop, **_**vanished.**

**Harry could hear Mr. Weasley calling hurried good-byes to Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the girls. Within five minutes, he was back in the kitchen, his robes on the right way now, dragging a comb through his hair.**

"**I'd better hurry - you have a good term, boys, said Mr. Weasley to Harry, Ron, and the twins, **

"Those twins will surely make the term good," chuckled Sirius.

"They call them another pair of Potter and Black," said Snape with disgust.

"Who 'they'?" asked Remus puzzled.

"Other teachers at Hogwarts," said Snape.

"They must be really great then!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Sure," spat Snape. "Great at ruining lectures."

"You know them, don't you?" asked James.

"Of course," answered Snape angrily. "Why ask such stupid questions? I told you I'm a teacher there."

"And that means you also know Harry," concluded Remus.

"What do you have ears for?" asked Snape irritately. "I already told you that. Don't know what Dumbledore expects from this reading – you are completely unable to process information."

"How long have you been teaching him?" asked Remus. "Maybe you could tell us something about him?"

"As if sitting here reading with you is not enough, you want me to talk about Potter's son," said Snape venomously.

"Please," James pleaded. He never thought he'd ever have to ask anything from Snape, moreover plead. But here, right before James was a man who knew his son. The son he'll never know. Unless they change the future. What if they fail to change it? James would be happy with any opportunity to get to know his son. Even if it means pleading Snape.

Snape was looking at James. At the man to be whom he loathed more than anybody else. Potter pleading him. He thought this day would never come. Snape saw the hope in James's eyes. The hope he will let James know his son better. He could refuse to do it and watch James suffer. Something he dreamed of at school. But would it really make him feel better? It was strange to admit, but no, it wouldn't make him feel better. Besides that's what Dumbledore wanted. Let it be so then. Snape's agreeing to tell Potter and two other boys about Harry's first years at school didn't mean anything. He still hated them.

James was looking at Snape trying to figure out what to expect from him. But Snape's face was motionless. It was impossible to say what he was thinking.

"Alright, Potter. Thank your lucky star," said Snape. "I'll tell you about your son's years at school."

James was staring at Snape open mouthed, same as Sirius and Remus. They didn't believe what they just heard. Secretly, in their hearts they were hoping Snape would agree. But it was Snape. Same old Snape, with same greasy hair which looked like it was washed only on special occasions before holidays. But maybe they were wrong in assuming he was the same boy they know now?

"Thank you," were the only words James could utter.

"One condition," added Snape.

"Anything!" cried out James.

Sirius elbowed his friend and muttered: "I know it's your son and my godson we are talking about, but don't agree so easily. It's our dear old Snivellus after all. You never know what he can ask. Maybe he'll want you to wash his hair or something else."

Remus punched Sirius and motioned at Snape with his head, whose face was getting darker as Sirius was talking. They didn't want Snape to get angry, at least not now, when he gave his contest to talk about Harry. Sirius looked at Remus then at Snape and smiled sheepishly.

Snape gritted his teeth, but tried to stay calm. After he composed himself he said: "Black's right, Potter. You didn't have to give your consent so quickly. But today is your lucky day. What I ask, is stop calling me Snivellus." And added in a threatening tone: "Unless you want to experience the worst kind of pain. I can provide that for you."

"That's actually an offer one cannot refuse," smiled Remus.

"I need to think before I agree," chuckled Sirius. "You know, being tortured by you is what I always wanted."

"Really, Black? We can do it right now, right here," sneered Snape. "It'll bring me a lot of pleasure."

"Just kidding," said Sirius, making a step back, as if he expected Snape to get his wand and fulfill his threat.

"Sure, we can do that. I mean, stop calling you," said James eagerly. "Just tell me about my son."

"Not now, Potter. Let's finish the chapter first," said Snape. He didn't really feel excited about the prospect of talking about Harry. It was enough that he taught the boy. But there was nothing he could do.

**fastening a cloak over his shoulders and preparing to Disapparate. "Molly, are you going to be all right taking the kids to King's Cross?"**

"**Of course I will," she said. "You just look after Mad-Eye, we'll be fine."**

"Why does Moody needs looking after?" asked James.

"Haven't you heard what happened, Potter?" asked Snaoe.

"He's still the best Auror, isn't he?" asked James.

"I wouldn't exactly say so," said Snape with irritation. He just agreed to tell about the damn boy. He didn't sign up to chit-chat with Potter. He looked at Potter. The boy was happy. Snape frowned, when was the last time he made someone happy? Like really, truly happy. He couldn't think of the case. He looked at James again, who at the moment was talking about something with Black and Lupin. It felt so strange to look at the happy kid, knowing that he, Snape, made him happy. But it's still the same bloody Potter, arrogant, selfish kid and his idiotic friends. He shook his head as if it would help him to get rid of these confusing thoughts and resumed reading.

**As Mr. Weasley vanished, Bill and Charlie entered the kitchen.**

"**Did someone say Mad-Eye?" Bill asked. "What's he been up to now."**

"**He says someone tried to break into his house last night," said Mrs. Weasley.**

"Some dark wizards," suggested Sirius.

"**Mad-Eye Moody?" said George thoughtfully, spreading mar malade on his toast. **

"Food," said Sirius, huge smile spreading on his face.

"You are impossible, Pads," laughed James. "We had breakfast not a long time ago."

"**Isn't he that nutter -"**

"I just love those guys," cried out Sirius.

"**Your father thinks very highly of Mad-Eye Moody," said Mrs. Weasley sternly.**

"We do also," exclaimed boys at the same time.

"**Yeah, well, Dad collects plugs, doesn't he?"**

Boys chuckled.

**said Fred quietly as Mrs. Weasley left the room. "Birds of a feather. . ."**

"**Moody was a great wizard in his time," said Bill.**

"He is," exclaimed James. "And I'll be working with him, when I become an Auror."

"Blah, blah, blah," Sirius made a face at James. "No way! I'll be working with him."

"Guys, why can't both of you work together with him?" asked Remus. He looked carefully at Snape. He didn't like the man also, but he didn't want to quarrel again. But the man didn't seem to mind them.

At first Snape was getting angry, when James and Sirius interrupted him all the time. But he didn't mind it now. In fact, he secretly welcomed every interruption as it moved the time when he'll have to tell about Potter's son further away.

"What?" asked James and Sirius at the same time and looked at Remus.

"Why don't you agree to work for him together?" Remus repeated with a smile.

"It's simple," smirked James. "It will end the argument."

Remus rolled his eyes at them and added: "You can still argue who's the smartest one."

"Me!" cried out James.

"No, me," exclaimed Sirius.

"Me!"

Remus got his wand out, muttered a spell and silence filled the room. Snape smiled to himself at what Remus did. He had to admit, Remus wasn't as bad as the other two. He was just following them, sometimes trying to stop them.

James and Sirius looked at Snape first. They forgot about his presence again, while they were arguing. The first thought that came to their minds was that Snape got mad at them. But then they noticed laughing Remus and jumped at him. Remus made a face and tried to run away from his friends. But failed. After some time of fighting, Remus lifted the spell from James and Sirius and they were ready to listen to the book again. It was strange though, that Snape didn't get angry at them.

"**He's an old friend of Dumbledore's, isn't he?" said Charlie.**

"**Dumbledore's not what you'd call **_**normal, **_**though, is he?" said Fred. **

"Putting me here with you," said Snape. "Is not what I call normal."

"**I mean, I know he's a genius and everything.. ."**

"**Who **_**is **_**Mad-Eye?" asked Harry.**

"**He's retired, used to work at the Ministry," said Charlie. "I met him once when Dad took me into work with him. He was an Auror - one of the best. . . **

Boys cheered.

**a Dark wizard catcher," he added, see ing Harry's blank look "Half the cells in Azkaban are full because of him. **

"Wow," exclaimed Sirius. Boys looked at each other in amazement. They knew Moody was great, but they never realized how good he was.

**He made himself loads of enemies, though. . . the families of people he caught, mainly. . . **

"I bet," chuckled Remus. "Don't see the dark wizard's family being nice to him after he caught their relatives."

"And why not?" asked Sirius. "Invite him for a cup of tea, chat a little."

"Imagine that," laughed James.

**and I heard he's been getting really paranoid in his old age. **

"That's a shame," said Sirius, feeling truly sorry.

**Doesn't trust anyone anymore. Sees Dark wizards everywhere."**

**Bill and Charlie decided to come and see everyone off at King's Cross station, but Percy, apologizing most profusely, said that he really needed to get to work.**

"Sure," said James in a mock serious voice. "Work always comes before everything else."

"**I just can't justify taking more time off at the moment," he told them. **

"You don't need to," smirked Sirius. "I don't think they'll miss you at the station."

"**Mr. Crouch is really starting to rely on me."**

"**Yeah, you know what, Percy?" said George seriously. "I reckon he'll know your name soon."**

Boys burst out laughing at that comment.

**Mrs. Weasley had braved the telephone in the village post office to order three ordinary Muggle taxis to take them into London.**

"What are those?" asked Sirius. He had to repeat his question as he didn't get an answer from Remus.

"What?" asked Remus, holding back a smile, pretending he didn't hear his friend asking a question. "You asked something?"

"Yeah," Sirius nodded and repeated his question for the third time.

"Are you sure you want to know?" asked Remus with a mock concern. "Sure, sure? Because I don't want to waste my breath for nothing."

Sirius made a face at his friend and threw a pillow at him. Remus ducked from it and threw another pillow at Sirius saying: "So, taxi is a…"

"Save your breath, Moony, because I don't want to know it anymore," smirked Sirius.

Remus got his wand out, pointed it at the pillow and muttered something. Then he threw the pillow at Sirius. Sirius ducked from it but to his surprise the pillow instead of falling down, ducked with him and hit him on the back. Sirius jumped on his feet and moved to the left. The pillow followed him and hit him again. He ran from it. The pillow was flying after him and hitting him. His friends laughed at him and James high-fived Remus. Even Snape smiled.

"Stop it, Moony," Sirius cried out. "Right now."

"Let me laugh a little longer," Remus said through laughs. "You know, laughter helps people live longer. I will extend my life with your help." Saying it he uncharmed the pillow and it fell on the floor, leaving Sirius alone.

Sirius joined laughing James on the couch and shook his had sighing, pretending to be mad at Remus.

"You should have seen yourself, Pads," said James ceasing to laugh. "That's a cool spell. We could use it some time later. In fact I've got a great idea, we'll discuss it later."

Snape was looking at the kids, who were having fun. They were so stupid. How could Dumbledore trust them to change the future? But he had to admit that watching Black being followed by a charmed pillow was rather amusing.

"**Arthur tried to borrow Ministry cars for us," Mrs. Weasley whispered to Harry as they stood in the rain-washed yard, watch ing the taxi drivers heaving six heavy Hogwarts trunks into their cars. "But there weren't any to spare. . . . Oh dear, they don't look happy, do they?"**

**Harry didn't like to tell Mrs. Weasley that Muggle taxi drivers rarely transported overexcited owls, and Pigwidgeon was making an earsplitting racket. **

"I'd rather say never," chuckled Remus. "I bet they even see the owl for the first time in their lives."

**Nor did it help that a number of Filibuster's Fabulous No-Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks went off unexpectedly when Fred's trunk sprang open, causing the driver carrying it to yell with fright and pain as Crookshanks clawed his way up the man's leg.**

Boys laughed. They definitely liked those twins. And it flattered them that the twins were considered as their followers. Snape mentioned it earlier, but they didn't pursue the subject as they were sure he wouldn't want to talk about it.

**The journey was uncomfortable, owing to the fact that they were jammed in the back of the taxis with their trunks. Crook shanks took quite a while to recover from the fireworks, and by the time they entered London, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all severely scratched. They were very relieved to get out at King's Cross, even though the rain was coming down harder than ever, and they got soaked carrying their trunks across the busy road and into the station.**

**Harry was used to getting onto platform nine and three-quarters by now. It was a simple matter of walking straight through the ap parently solid barrier dividing platforms nine and ten. **

"Simple as that," smiled Remus.

**The only tricky part was doing this in an unobtrusive way, so as to avoid at tracting Muggle attention. **

"Why would Muggles look there?" asked Sirius. "It's not their business anyway."

**They did it in groups today; Harry, Ron, and Hermione (the most conspicuous, since they were accompa nied by Pigwidgeon and Crookshanks) went first; they leaned casu ally against the barrier, chatting unconcernedly, and slid sideways through it. . . **

"As if nobody will notice three kids disappearing," chuckled James.

**and as they did so, platform nine and three-quarters materialized in front of them.**

Boys cheered at the mention of the platform. After all it was the place were they used to meet after holidays.

**The Hogwarts Express, a gleaming scarlet steam engine, was al ready there, clouds of steam billowing from it, through which the many Hogwarts students and parents on the platform appeared like dark ghosts. **

James smiled recollecting how he met Sirius. It was in the Hogwarts Express. All the compartments he walked by were busy, except for one, where he found a boy with jet black hair sitting near the window. It was Sirius, as he found out later. He asked if he could join the boy, who eyed James from head to foot and nodded in consent. James sat opposite the boy and looked out in the window, where he saw Malfoys. Before he could stop himself he uttered a sly comment about that family. If James's father was near, he would be in trouble for what he said. But the boy laughed and in five minutes they were engrossed in a conversation about Quidditch. James smiled at the recollection and tried to concentrate on Snape reading the book.

**Pigwidgeon became noisier than ever in response to the hooting of many owls through the mist. Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off to find seats, and were soon stowing their luggage in a compartment halfway along the train. They then hopped back down onto the platform to say good-bye to Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie.**

"**I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Charlie, grinning, as he hugged Ginny good-bye.**

"He's not in school, is he?" asked James puzzled.

"Maybe he's expecting her to get thrown out of Hogwarts?" suggested Sirius.

"Then he's talking to a wrong person," chucked Remus. "He'd better be talking to twins about seeing them soon. That's more probable."

"**Why?" said Fred keenly.**

"**You'll see," said Charlie. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it.. . it's 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,' after all."**

"Oh, come on, Charlie!" exclaimed James. "Tell them! You are not like Percy. I thought you were cool."

"Have patience, Potter," said Snape. "There's time for everything and it's certainly not the time to reveal Ministry's secrets."

"**Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," said Bill, hands in his pockets, looking almost wistfully at the train.**

"What do they mean by that?" cried out Sirius.

"_**Why?" **_**said George impatiently.**

"**You're going to have an interesting year," said Bill, his eyes twinkling. **

"Stop that!" said James. "That's not fair, we want to know."

"**I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it."**

"Maybe they are expecting twins to get super fun this year," suggested Sirius.

"**A bit of what?" said Ron.**

**But at that moment, the whistle blew, and Mrs. Weasley chivvied them toward the train doors.**

"**Thanks for having us to stay, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione as they climbed on board, closed the door, and leaned out of the win dow to talk to her.**

"Girls," sighed Sirius.

"**Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.**

"How polite he is," James said proudly.

"I wouldn't agree with that," Snape sneered. "Where politeness could come from, considering who his father was."

James opened his mouth to say something nasty, but closed it – he remembered that it was Snape who promised to tell about his son.

"**Oh it was my pleasure, dears," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'd invite you for Christmas, but…well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with. . . one thing and another."**

"What the hell they are talking about?" Sirius cried out impatiently.

"**Mum!" said Ron irritably. "What d'you three know that we don't?"**

"**You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley, smil ing. **

"They want to know now," smiled Remus. "Telling to wait till evening will only make them more impatient."

"**It's going to be very exciting - mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules"**

"Urghhh," Sirius groaned. "Not fair."

"**What rules?" said Harry, Ron, Fred, and George together. **

"**I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you. . . . Now, behave, won't you? **_**Won't **_**you, Fred? And you, George?"**

"Yeah, behave yourselves," James smirked. "So _we_ could be proud of you."

**The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move.**

"**Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out of the window as Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie sped away from them. **

"Don't think they gonna tell you," Remus said sympathetically.

"**What rules are they changing?"**

"I know," yelled James. Sirius and Remus looked at him with amazement as he continued to yell with excitement.

"Would you mind to lower your voice, Potter? I might want to use my ears later," said Snape with irritation. Though he looked at James with interest. Did Potter really know what was the matter? And how he found out?

"Dumbledore is a genius," James cried out. "He officially allowed pranking in school."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and burst out laughing. Snape shook his head and let his mouth curve into a smile – Potter.

"No way," said Remus through laughter. "He'll do that only when he wants Hogwarts demolished."

"I tell you I'm right," James insisted. "Look, guys, what other rules he could change? And the older Weasleys wanted to be back to school. Why else if not for having fun?"

"It has to be something else," argued Remus. "Though your idea does sound great!"

"I bet it's pranking rule."

"What if it's not?"

"It is, if not I'll I'll…" and looking around to see what he could bet on said: "I'll do your homework next semester."

"That'll be dangerous for my homework," chuckled Remus. "I'll have you tell Snape what has happened here sometime before. You know what I refer to, don't you James?"

Snape looked up at the boys as he heard his name mentioned. But they seemed to be fooling around, so he didn't say anything.

"What?" exclaimed James, smile frozen on his face. "No way, Moony!"

"See," smirked Remus. "You know it's not the cancellation of rules. Otherwise you'd take the bet."

"I'm right," James said confidently. "I'm taking the bet."

"Alright," smiled Remus.

"Alright," smiled James.

**But Mrs. Weasley only smiled and waved. Before the train had rounded the corner, she, Bill, and Charlie had Disapparated.**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to their compartment. The thick rain splattering the windows made it very difficult to see out of them. **

"What's the use of looking there?" Sirius asked. "What can you see there, what you haven't seen before?"

**Ron undid his trunk, pulled out his maroon dress robes, and flung them over Pigwidgeon's cage to muffle his hooting.**

"I'm sure you want robes like that, Jamsie," smirked Sirius and got his wand out.

"No way you do it," laughed James. "I'll kill you."

"You, kill me?" Sirius snorted. "I'm too strong a wizard for you." And with a flick of a wand turned James's robes in something similar to what Ron had.

Remus burst out laughing and pointing his wand at James made his funny looking robes a light blue color saying: "I think that adding a little color will make it look beautiful on you, Prongsie."

James looked down at his new robe and joined his friends in laughter. Then he pointed his wand at Sirius and changed his friend's robe into a pink dress.

"Pink looks really good on you, mate," James said laughing. James caught Sirius's eyes and slightly shook his had at Remus. Sirius nodded and two of them turned to their friend at the same time, pointing their wands at him. Remus ended up in a yellow gown with green hair before he knew what happened. They burst out laughing again and laughed so hard tears came in their eyes. Even Snape couldn't hold back laughter when he looked at them.

"Care to join us, Snape?" asked James looking at him. Not waiting for his reply and ignoring Snape's killing stare James changed his robed into a bright red color,

Snape jumped on his feet, wand in his hand as marauders burst out laughing at him. That was too much. He didn't mind their fooling around as long as they didn't touch him. Remus changed Snape's robes back to a normal color before he hexed somebody and Sirius said with a sigh: "You lack humor Snape, we didn't make fun of you, just joked."

"Keep you mouth shut, Black," snapped Snape, sitting down. He was mad. Not only at the stupid kids, but also at himself. He lost his temper again. The kids were just joking, but he couldn't stand people laughing at him. He picked up the book that fell to the floor when he jumped up, and resumed reading.

"**Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts," he said grumpily, sitting down next to Harry. "At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say. Wonder what --"**

"The rule canceling, of course," exclaimed James. And seeing the doubtful look on Remus's face added: "What? They can't just cancel the rules. They are making a huge celebration of it."

"**Shh!" Hermione whispered suddenly, pressing her finger to her lips and pointing toward the compartment next to theirs. Harry and Ron listened,**

"Eavesdropping, Potter," hissed Snape. "Doesn't look like something Gryffindor would do."

"More like something a true Slytherin would do," muttered Sirius.

**and heard a familiar drawling voice drifting in through the open door.**

"**. . . Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang **

"What are you doing at Hogwarts, then?" asked Sirius with irritation.

**rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore - the man's such a Mudblood-lover – **

"I can bet anything, it's a stupid Slytherin," said James sternly.

**and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. **

"A sensible line?" Remus said sarcastically. "I'd say it's a 'Become a Death Eater' school."

**Durmstrang students actually **_**learn **_**them, not just the defense rubbish we do. . . ."**

"That stupid git," scowled James.

**Hermione got up, tiptoed to the compartment door, and slid it shut, blocking out Malfoy's voice.**

"**So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he?" she said angrily. "I wish he **_**had **_**gone, then we wouldn't have to put up with him."**

"**Durmstrang's another wizarding school?" said Harry.**

"**Yes," said Hermione sniffily, "and it's got a horrible reputation. **

"Because it's a horrible school," said James.

**According to **_**An Appraisal ofMagical Education in Europe, **_**it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts."**

"As I already said, if one wants to become a Death Eater it should be a number one school on the list to go to," said Remus.

"**I think I've heard of it," said Ron vaguely. "Where is it? What country?"**

"**Well, nobody knows, do they?" said Hermione, raising her eyebrows.**

"**Er - why not?" said Harry.**

"Oh, Harry," scowled James. "Come on."

"What?" Remus asked.

"Even I know that," said James, causing Remus to smile.

"**The re's traditionally been a lot of rivalry between all the magic schools. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons like to conceal their where abouts so nobody can steal their secrets," said Hermione matter-of- factly.**

"**Come off it," said Ron, starting to laugh. "Durmstrang's got to be about the same size as Hogwarts -- how are you going to hide a great big castle?"**

"**But Hogwarts **_**is **_**hidden," said Hermione, in surprise. "Every one knows that.. . well, everyone who's read **_**Hogwarts, A History, **_**anyway."**

"You know what, Moony?" asked Sirius smiling.

"No, and I don't want to," replied Remus.

"Moony," Sirius continued. "I just discovered something or rather somebody."

"Another know-it-all?" asked James. "But I think we already agreed to that."

"Not that," smirked Sirius.

"What then?" James and Remus asked together.

"Don't you get it? It's clear as a day," Sirius cried out. "This Hermione girl would make a perfect girlfriend for our Moony."

Remus blushed as James joined Sirius in laughter.

"Only think of it, Moony," said James. "What a help in our pranking this would be - two of your brains combined. She probably is as smart as you are. My heart leaps with joy when I think of all pranks we could do with her help."

Snape sneered.

"What?" asked Sirius turning to him.

"Lupin and Granger," said Snape with disgust. "I don't even want to imagine it."

"Then don't," spat Sirius. "We are not asking you to."

"Be careful with what you say, Black," said Snape venomously. "Remember it's me who has to tell something about Potter, not the other way around."

"But you gave your word," exclaimed James.

"I didn't promise, did I?" said Snape. "Granger is my seventeen year old student and Lupin is thirty six in my time. Don't see you as a couple. But anyway, who would want to be with a werewolf?" Snape said the last word with such a disgust that marauders were taken aback.

Remus didn't say anything. He was sitting quietly, head down. What Snape has just said was truth, but it still hurt.

"He's a better person than you are, Snape," James cried out angrily, jumping on his feet ready to attack Snape. But he was stopped by both Remus and Sirius.

"And who's to decide that? You?" Snape said and continued reading.

James restrained by his friends tried to calm down and sat down next to Remus, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"**Just you, then," said Ron. "So go on - how d'you hide a place like Hogwarts?"**

"Put it in a pocket," chuckled Sirius.

"**It's bewitched," said Hermione. "If a Muggle looks at it, all they see is a moldering old ruin with a sign over the entrance saying DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE."**

"It's because we are here," cried out James.

"Unsafe because of all the laughter we cause," Sirius said proudly.

"**So Durmstrang'll just look like a ruin to an outsider too?"**

"Of course not," replied Sirius. "There are no marauders there."

"**Maybe," said Hermione, shrugging, "or it might have Muggle- repelling charms on it, like the World Cup stadium. And to keep for eign wizards from finding it, they'll have made it Unplottable -"**

"**Come again?"**

"**Well, you can enchant a building so it's impossible to plot on a map, can't you?"**

"**Er. . . if you say so," said Harry.**

Remus laughed softly and seeing the questioning looks on James's and Sirius's faces explained: "He reminds me so much of you, James."

"**But I think Durmstrang must be somewhere in the far north," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Somewhere very cold, because they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms."**

"How does she know all that?" asked Sirius amazed.

"Reading book," suggested Remus with a smile.

"Such a waste of time," smiled Sirius.

"**Ah, think of the possibilities," said Ron dreamily. "It would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident... . **

Boys laughed.

**Shame his mother likes him. . . ."**

"So what?" asked Sirius. "Push her of the glacier with him also."

"How smart, Black," sneered Snape. "No wonder you will become a mass murderer later."

"What?" cried out James. "The book said he wasn't guilty. Besides it was just a joke. Don't you have a sense of humor?"

"If you call that humor, then no," hissed Snape in reply.

"Explain about the murdering," asked Remus.

"Nothing to explain," cut Snape and was about to get back to reading, when James interrupted him: "You said he'll become a mass-murderer."

"He won't." replied Snape with irritation.

"But you just said …"

"That was a joke, Potter," said Snape, his mouth curving in something like a smile.

"How very funny," Sirius muttered sarcastically.

**The rain became heavier and heavier as the train moved farther north. **

"And closer to Hogwarts," cheered James.

**The sky was so dark and the windows so steamy that the lanterns were lit by midday. The lunch trolley came rattling along the corridor, and Harry bought a large stack of Cauldron Cakes for them to share.**

**Several of their friends looked in on them as the afternoon pro gressed, including Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom, **

"Hey isn't it …" James started saying.

"Yes it is," cut Snape.

"Do you even know what I wanted to say?" asked James.

"Yes, it is Frank Longbottom's son," said Snape sternly.

"And who is …" James wanted to ask something, but Snape was reading already and judging by the expression on his face, James decided it was best not to interrupt the man.

**a round-faced, extremely forgetful boy who had been brought up by his formidable witch of a grandmother. **

"Why not Frank?" wondered Remus, but received no reply.

**Seamus was still wearing his Ireland rosette. Some of its magic seemed to be wearing off now; it was still squeaking **_**"Troy **_**- **_**Mullet **_**- **_**Moran!" **_**but in a very feeble and exhausted sort of way. After half an hour or so, Hermione, growing tired of the endless Quidditch talk, **

"She's perfect for you," whispered Sirius to Remus, so Snape couldn't hear him. "And don't listen to the greasy git."

**buried herself once more in **_**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, **_**and started trying to learn a Summoning Charm.**

"What did I tell you?" Sirius whispered again. "It's just another proof."

**Neville listened jealously to the others' conversation as they re lived the Cup match.**

"**Gran didn't want to go," he said miserably. "Wouldn't buy tick ets. It sounded amazing though."**

"But Frank loves Quidditch," said James surprised.

"Maybe Neville was staying with her for holidays," suggested Sirius, but it didn't sound convincing. They knew Frank. He loved Quidditch as much as they did. There was another explanation, but they tried to push that thought out of their heads. Snape seemed not to notice their confusion and continued reading.

"**It was," said Ron. "Look at this, Neville. . .**

**He rummaged in his trunk up in the luggage rack and pulled out the miniature figure of Viktor Krum.**

"**Oh **_**wow," **_**said Neville enviously as Ron tipped Krum onto his pudgy hand.**

"**We saw him right up close, as well," said Ron. "We were in the Top Box -"**

"**For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."**

**Draco Malfoy had appeared in the doorway. **

"And then disappeared," said Sirius with hope in his voice.

**Behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle, his enormous, thuggish cronies, both of whom appeared to have grown at least a foot during the summer. Evi dently they had overheard the conversation through the compart ment door, **

"How very nice," Remus said sarcastically.

**which Dean and Seamus had left ajar.**

"**Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," said Harry coolly.**

"Yeah, Harry! Tell him to go away," advised James.

"**Weasley. . . what is **_**that?" **_**said Malfoy, pointing at Pigwid geon's cage. **

"Use your eyes, Malfoy," James said sarcastically. "That's an owl."

**A sleeve of Ron's dress robes was dangling from it, sway ing with the motion of the train, the moldy lace cuff very obvious.**

"Oh that," scowled James.

"Guess what, Malfoy," said Sirius with a laugh. "That's a present for you."

**Ron made to stuff the robes out of sight, but Malfoy was too quick for him; he seized the sleeve and pulled.**

"That's not nice, Malfoy," said Remus in a mock scolding voice. "It's a present! You need to wait for it to be given to you."

"**Look at this!" said Malfoy in ecstasy, **

"You like your present, don't you?" James laughed.

**holding up Ron's robes and showing Crabbe and Goyle, "Weasley, you weren't thinking of **_**wearing **_**these, were you? **

"Of course not," Sirius smirked. "That robe was bought especially for you."

**I mean - they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety. . .**

"**Eat dung, Malfoy!" said Ron, the same color as the dress robes as he snatched them back out of Malfoy's grip. Malfoy howled with derisive laughter; Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.**

"**So. . . going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know. . . you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won. . . ."**

"What is he talking about?" wondered James.

"**What are you talking about?" snapped Ron.**

'_**Are you going to enter?' **_**Malfoy repeated. "I suppose **_**you **_**will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"**

"What is that idiot talking about?"

"**Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," said Hermione testily, over the top of **_**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4.**_

Sirius elbowed Remus and smiled when his friend looked at him. A second later he had to duck from a pillow that was thrown at him.

**gleeful smile spread across Malfoy's pale face**

"**Don't tell me you don't **_**know?" **_**he said delightedly. "You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even **_**know? **_

"Something tells me that you'll lose your bet, Prongs," said Remus with a triumphant smile. "I think Malfoy's referring to all those hintings from Weasleys."

"On the contrary," James said with a bright smile. "It only confirms my rule-breaking theory."

"In what way?" asked Remus. "You can't enter rule breaking."

James frowned slightly, but that said confidently: "Who are you listening to? It's Malfoy. He has no idea what's he talking about."

**My God, **_**my **_**father told me about it ages ago. . . heard it from Cor nelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top peo ple at the Ministry. . . . Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley. . . yes. . . they probably don't talk about impor tant stuff in front of him. . . ."**

"Idiot," said James angrily.

**Laughing once more, Malfoy beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle, and the three of them disappeared.**

"Finally!" said Sirius. "Let me tell you a secret, Malfoy. You were not welcome to their compartment."

**Ron got to his feet and slammed the sliding compartment door so hard behind them that the glass shattered.**

"Don't pay attention to him," said Remus sympathetically. He knew what it's like to come from a poor family and he felt sorry for the guy.

"_**Ron!" **_**said Hermione reproachfully, and she pulled out her wand, muttered "Reparo!" and the glass shards flew back into a sin gle pane and back into the door.**

"**Well.. . making it look like he knows everything and we don't... ." Ron snarled. **_**"Father's always associated with the top peo pie **_**at **_**the Ministry.' **_**.. Dad could've got a promotion any time... he just likes it where he is. . . ."**

"**Of course he does," said Hermione quietly. "Don't let Malfoy get to you, Ron -"**

"Listen to the know-it-all," Sirius said with a smile. "They are worth listening to sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Remus raised his eyebrow questioningly. "If you listened to me just sometimes, then half of our pranks would have failed."

Sirius smiled sheepishly.

"**Him! Get to me!? As if!" said Ron, picking up one of the re maining Cauldron Cakes and squashing it into a pulp.**

"Eating helps," smiled Sirius.

**Ron's bad mood continued for the rest of the journey. He didn't talk much as they changed into their school robes, and was still glowering when the Hogwarts Express slowed down at last and fi nally stopped in the pitch-darkness of Hogsmeade station.**

Boys cheered once again.

**As the train doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder over head. Hermione bundled up Crookshanks in her cloak and Ron left his dress robes over Pigwidgeon as they left the train, heads bent and eyes narrowed against the downpour. The rain was now coming down so thick and fast that it was as though buckets of ice-cold water were being emptied repeatedly over their heads.**

"**Hi, Hagrid!" Harry yelled, seeing a gigantic silhouette at the far end of the platform.**

"**All righ', Harry?" Hagrid bellowed back, waving. "See yeh at the feast if we don' drown!"**

**First years traditionally reached Hogwarts Castle by sailing across the lake with Hagrid.**

"Poor kids," Remus said with sympathy.

"**Oooh, I wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in this weather," said Hermione fervently, shivering as they inched slowly along the dark platform with the rest of the crowd. A hundred horseless carriages stood waiting for them outside the station. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville climbed gratefully into one of them, the door shut with a snap, and a few moments later, with a great lurch, the long procession of carriages was rumbling and splashing its way up the track toward Hogwarts Castle.**

"End of chapter," Snape said closing the book.

"So?" said James nervously. "Will you please tell about my son."

"I said I will," Snape replied. "And unlike you I keep my word."


End file.
